The Frozen Creed
by The Atlantean
Summary: Assassin's Creed crossover. 1840, Arendelle, Elsa is a member of the Assassins Order looking for a particular artefact that the Templars want to get their hands on. But what happens when everything that Elsa knows turns upside down? Jelsa and Kristanna. Rated M for violence.
1. The Templar In The Ballroom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, Frozen or Rise of The Guardians.**

**Important Please Read:**

**So this is a Jelsa/Assassin's Creed crossover. You do not necessarily have to play the games in order to understand everything that is going on but it may be useful if you haven't to do a Google search or ask me if you don't understand everything. Anyway, been wanting to do this story for a while now and now that I'm also playing Assassin's Creed Unity at the moment, it sort of has given me the inspiration to do it. So I've tried to do this story closely to the games as possible. The way the story will go will be it will shift from the present to the past but mostly be in the past. In modern times, we have Lizzie who is an American who has been experiencing Animus projects in Abstergo who is the descendent of Elsa, an Assassin from Arendelle (all of that is explained in this chapter) during the 1840's. Also points of views will include Anna, Jack, maybe Hans and others.**

**There will be no powers in this story as well as Elsa and her family is not the royal family of Arendelle. I had considered doing that but I felt like it was a bit odd for the Queen of Arendelle to be running around as an Assassin.**

**So a brief background information about the games for those who haven't played the games:**

**So there are two groups; Assassins and Templars who are fighting against each other. The Assassin's are the good guys whereas the Templars want to use First Civilisation (the people who came before and some are named after Roman Gods like Juno, Jupiter and Minerva) technology (they were really advanced) which is something that the Assassins want to put a stop to. Some of these technologies include Pieces of Eden which will be mentioned in this story. Abstergo is a modern day company that is using what is called Animus technology in order for people to experience their ancestor's lives as there is what is called Precursor DNA which allows this as all ancestor's memories are encoded in that DNA. People can go into the Animus and experience their ancestor's memories. I hope that clears up some stuff. That is really all I can think of at the moment, if lost any point, feel free to ask.**

**Couples: Jelsa, Kristanna, a bit of Hansanna (don't worry about that), Tooth/Bunnymund, Rapunzel/Eugene and maybe more.**

**Chapter 1: The Templar In The Ballroom**

_Present Day_

"Why hello there," came the voice of a woman who slowly appeared on her screen. She was wearing a black leather jacket over top some long trousers. She had black hair which was tied back in a ponytail. "My name is Bishop, not my real name of course, and I would like to show you some stuff."

Lizzie was confused. She had just been recently been experiencing Abstergo's Animus projects when suddenly this woman, Bishop, suddenly came onto her screen.

"Listen," Bishop continued, "as you may be aware, I am an Assassin working to protect the world from the Templar Organisation which has a front in Abstergo. We need you to help us and choose to be an Assassin over becoming a Templar. To convince you of our cause, I'm uploading some sequences to show you."

Suddenly the scene in front of her changed very quickly.

* * *

_Arendelle, Norway 1840_

Elsa was in her house, Arendelle Mansion where Elsa's family had been living for generations, since the time that Arendelle was starting up. Elsa's family was _the_ most prominent family in Arendelle especially since her family was one of the founding families. She was standing in front of a sea of people in a crowded ballroom. She was wearing a flowing blue ball gown that had different shades of blue material decorated with snowflakes. Her hair was done up in a bun which was different from her usual French Braid. She was watching her guests dance before her. She could see her sister, Anna, dancing with some Duke from a foreign country; she was thinking it may be Weselton or something like that. The Duke wasn't dancing really well and Elsa could see Anna gasping in pain as the Duke trod on her feet. Elsa was laughing silently to herself. Anna was giving her glaring looks whenever she could which just made Elsa laugh even harder. The Duke's dancing was really comical.

The dance soon ended and the dancers applauded their partners and the orchestra. Anna thanked the Duke and walked over to where Elsa was standing who was still giggling a little bit. Anna looked relieved that the dance was over.

"So, he was a bit sprightly," Elsa said.

"Especially for a man in heels," Anna said rubbing her foot with a wincing expression on her face.

Both sisters giggled for a little bit. Elsa noticed Kai, one of the main servants who worked in her house, coming towards her. She kept conversation going with Anna while keeping one eye on Kai who was rapidly approaching her. Kai bowed when he approached Elsa and Elsa nodded her head to acknowledge him.

"Milady," Kai said handing her a piece of parchment which had a symbol of an A with without the dash in the middle on it with the ends curved sharply, "this is for you."

"Thank you Kai," Elsa said taking the note from him.

Elsa opened the note. The word 'urgent' was the only thing on the note. Elsa got a little worried when she saw that. She folded the note and drew her fingers across the crease. Elsa wondered what could be required of her. Anna must have noticed the look on her face because she looked quite concerned herself.

"What is it Elsa?" she asked.

Elsa forced a smile. "Nothing."

"What was in the note?" Anna asked. Trust Anna, to pry into Elsa's business. Anna had always been like that, it was just a younger sister thing Elsa thought. Anna always liked to snoop, it was just her thing. She was quite curious about Elsa. Although, if Anna didn't snoop on Elsa, Elsa would think that something was wrong with her. Elsa had to go to lengths to stop Anna from discovering her secrets.

"Oh nothing," Elsa said lightly. "Just business. Now excuse, me, I've got to go to attend to this."

Elsa left Anna alone. Elsa caught a glimpse of Anna's face. It looked saddened and heart broken. Elsa felt a little guilty. She often had to leave Anna out of her business unfortunately. It had been like this since she was a little girl. It wasn't anything personal; it was just the way things needed to be. Elsa headed towards the library which was on the other side of the house. She walked past other guests who tried to engage her in conversation. Elsa feigned emergencies in the kitchen that needed her attention. The guests looked disappointed but accepted her excuse. Elsa hurried to the library and headed towards a certain bookcase and a certain book. Elsa looked around and saw a servant walking past. Elsa leaned up against the bookcase so that the servant wouldn't see her. The servant halted at the entrance to the library which was two magnificent mahogany doors which was left open by Elsa in her hurriedness to answer the door. Elsa thought that maybe he saw her but it turned out he didn't. He just let out a loud sneeze before continuing.

Elsa sighed with relief. Her hand found a certain book and pulled it out. The bookcase next to it slid away revealing a secret entrance. A set of stairs leading downwards could be seen. The stairs travelled down deeper and deeper into the Earth. Elsa walked down the stairs, her hand pulling down a lever so that the entranceway would be concealed again. The set of stairs, which was lined with torches, led into a magnificent stoned passageway with red carpet on the floor with gold trimming. Elsa followed this until it came to an area which had several different ways that she could go. She continued the way she was going or go right or left which led in different directions. There were also grand staircases that led upwards. Elsa followed the staircases upwards which led into a room very similar to a library. It had rows of bookcases, a desk with many different things on it and a golden globe. Sitting at the desk was none other than Master Assassin Anton Haugstad who was one of the main leaders of the Assassin Order based not only in Arendelle but in the entirety of Norway as well. He wasn't dressed in his Assassin outfit but rather normal clothes which showed he was a high class gentleman. Behind him, leaning against the bookcase with his arms folded and his feet crossed, was Elsa's mentor and friend Ragnar who was dressed in his Assassin outfit. His outfit was the usual Assassin hood (which was black) and a grey Assassin jacket. The jacket was over the top of a dark green vest. He wore dark brown gloves which had hidden blades attached to them. He had dark grey trousers on which ended in heavy leather boots. He had a sword strapped to one side and a pistol strapped to the other. His hood was down which revealed his kind but worn face. He nodded when Elsa walked into the room.

Elsa was a member of the Assassin Order and had been for a few years, since she was just eighteen. Her father, Agdar, had been a Master Assassin and one of leaders in Norway until his death three years ago. Elsa had been trained and groomed to become an Assassin since she was a young girl and she showed potential to become a great Asassin. The story (which Elsa had been told by her parents) goes that Elsa once picked up a sword and used it quite well due to someone who had never wielded one before. Her father, who had been more than impressed at this feat, told her that she showed natural ability which was something that couldn't be taught. It was soon revealed that when Elsa began her training, that wasn't all that she was good at. She was quite good at sneaking around and not being seen or heard which was essential for someone who was training to become an Assassin. However, there was one more reason why Elsa was trained. She had the sight (that was what they called it) or Eagle Vison (which was the common name for it) as some Assassins called it which had come in useful during her training at times. She could sense things that she couldn't normally see with the naked eye and be shown the path that she needed to take.

Her sister, Anna, on the other hand, wasn't inducted into the order. This was because of several reasons. Anna showed little interest in what Elsa and their father was up to. Agdar had tried to train her as an Assassin too but she couldn't do anything like the things that Elsa could do. Anna just didn't have the ability like Elsa in order to become an Assassin and she didn't possess Eagle's Vison like how Elsa (and some of her ancestors) did. But then again, that wasn't a requirement of becoming an Assassin.

Eventually, after Elsa's mother, Idun's, insistence, Agdar stopped the training but he continued with Elsa. He had been a bit disappointed that Anna hadn't become an Assassin but nevertheless he tripled Elsa's training in order to make her become an incredible Assassin which she did. Elsa's mother, however, wasn't an Assassin herself but she knew about the order and was sympatric with what it was trying to do. Idun's family had not only had been quite connected which had been useful in discovering Templars but some of them had actually been Assassin's themselves.

"Gentlemen," Elsa said to the pair of them, "you called?"

"Indeed we did," Anton got up from behind his desk and approached Elsa with his hands clasped behind his back. "I'm afraid we have trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Elsa looked concerned with her brow furrowing.

"There seems to be a Templar amongst your guests," Anton said. He looked extremely worried when he said this.

"Who?" Elsa's mind was racing. She knew every one of her guests extremely well, how could anyone of them be a Templar? But then again, guests bring along friends or spouses or family members that Elsa wasn't as well acquainted with. Perhaps it was one of them who was the Templar? But how could a Templar come marching into Elsa's house right under her nose?

"We do not know," Anton said sadly. "All we know is that he or she is one of your guests tonight."

Elsa's fingers twisted themselves into fists as her hands clenched.

"Is this Templar somehow connected to The Architect?" Elsa asked. The Architect was a Templar that Elsa had been chasing after for the last year. He had something that Elsa wanted very much and something that was dangerous in the hands of a Templar. Her own father had been chasing after him as well but that was years ago when he died (which was when Elsa was eighteen and that was three years ago). He had died on a mission that had gone wrong when the guy – who he was supposed to be protecting – had turned on him and ratted him out. Elsa had recently found out that the guy who ratted him was an agent of The Architect. That only fuelled Elsa's desire to get that bastard.

"We do not know – yet," Anton added.

"What's my mission?" Elsa asked.

"Find this Templar," Anton said, "and bring him or her peace."

Elsa gave a short bow and headed out of the room. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Anna watched as Elsa walked away. This often happened and when it did, it filled Anna with sadness which never seemed to go away. Elsa would get some kind of note or someone would whisper in her ear and she would walk off without another word. The excuse would always be that it was work, it was always work. Anna's family's work, well Anna never really knew what the business was about. It was always about one thing or another. Anna was sure that shipping was somehow involved. Elsa always seemed to be busy one way or another with work. She never seemed to stop. Although, Anna didn't know how that would explain Elsa's night time activities. Sometimes Anna would find Elsa sneaking out of the house late at night. She didn't know what Elsa was up to and Elsa would always say there was some emergency at work. But Anna didn't know if she bought that since it was late at night. How many night time emergencies could there be? Anna, however, had decided to let it go. Whatever Elsa was up to was her business. It wasn't as if Anna hadn't tried to find out what really was going on but she would always come up at a dead end. Once she tried following Elsa but she had lost her pretty quickly. After that, Anna gave up. Elsa was probably off seeing some guy or something else that was boring.

Anna sighed. Minutes soon past and Anna found herself still standing alone at the front of the ballroom. Elsa had been gone for a while. Anna thought that she would be back soon but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. Anna headed back onto the dance floor. She was looking for someone that she knew so she had someone to talk to. Maybe like Rapunzel and her husband Eugene who were both old friends of Elsa. Suddenly Anna felt some push into her and Anna felt herself tumbling over. Then a hand stretched out and grabbed her own hand. Anna looked up and saw a familiar face grinning down at her from above.

"Glad I caught you," he said.

"Hans," Anna said in a grateful manner.

She knew Hans from several other parties and balls that their family had hosted over the years. Hans had always been smiles and a kind face to talk to. Hans belonged to the Westergaard family, a high prominent family that lived in The Southern Isles which wasn't far from Arendelle. Hans and Anna had become quite close. Anna had to find someone that she connected with as Elsa was always busy with something. Hans had been that someone for her. It had been a relief.

Hans helped her up back on her feet. Hans offered her his hand for the next dance which happened to be a waltz. They danced and they danced around the room until the music ended. Afterwards, they wandered around the garden just talking and laughing. They ended the night sitting on the balcony outside Anna's room eating some food that they stole from the buffet table inside.

* * *

Elsa headed up to her room. She headed up to her bookcase and drew it towards her. The bookcase opened revealing a hidden room behind it. Inside was her Assassin combat outfit that was propped up on a stand. She couldn't change into her gear; there was a party in her house filled of people and she had to blend in so staying in her ball gown may be beneficial. Instead she just grabbed her hidden blade and she strapped it to her right hand. Luckily her ball gown was long enough that covered it and her cyan coloured glove covered her blade as well. Elsa tested the blade out and it seemed to be working fine. A grin formed on her face. She was excited. This was going to be child's play for her.

Elsa headed back down into the ballroom. She quickly got ambushed by Rapunzel and Eugene who both wanted the latest update on Elsa. She eased into the conversation with them while keeping an eye out for anyone acting suspiciously. She asked after Anna and Rapunzel said that she saw Anna go off with Hans Westergaard. Elsa was not too pleased when she heard this piece of information. Hans Westergaard was someone that Elsa didn't want to hang around her sister. Hans may be all smiles but that was all a front. Underneath those fake smiles were a self-centred man who only did what was in the best interest of himself. He wouldn't life a finger to help someone if it wasn't in his interest. Elsa also knew that Hans wasn't a nice man. He could get really nasty. She has seen it. Elsa let a scowl come over her face. Rapunzel saw this and smiled. She knew what Elsa was thinking.

"Come on," Rapunzel said. "Hans is a nice guy."

Elsa gave Rapunzel a look who looked like she suddenly agreed with Elsa. Elsa then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. While she had been talking to her friend and her friend's husband, a man dressed in a smart black, blue and silver suit was walking through the crowed ball room. He seemed to be moving in the direction that wasn't normal for someone who was just moving through the crowd looking for someone to talk to or to find a dancing partner. He seemed to be moving with a purpose and he was moving what looked like out of the ball room. Elsa had a funny feeling in her stomach. She excused herself from her friends who looked slightly confused by Elsa's abrupt exit.

Elsa followed the guy for a while. She stopped when the guy suddenly stopped as well. He had called someone over who had been talking to someone in the hallway. He had just walked off to say hello to his friend. False alarm, Elsa thought. Elsa should have known that someone who was dressed as snazzy as that guy wouldn't be someone trying to blend in and not be seen. Elsa took her eyes off him and continued to look around the ballroom. Someone in here was an enemy to her. The thought that crossed her mind was that Hans could be the one she was looking for. But just because Elsa didn't like him, doesn't mean that Elsa should condemn him. Besides, she hadn't been ordered to look into Hans as much as she wanted to, she couldn't.

Elsa headed out of the ballroom and up into upper galleys. These overlooked the ballroom and gave Elsa a vantage point. There were people up here too. All of them wanted some conversation with their host and Elsa was happy to supply it. She still kept an eye out though. Where was this guy? Why was he or she so elusive? Usually she was pretty good at this. She usually could spot the guy in moments. But this was a patience game. It was just going to take some time. Elsa then suddenly had a thought. What if she couldn't find the guy in the ballroom because he wasn't in the ballroom? If the guy knew that this house housed Assassins then maybe the Templar was sneaking through the safes in the house and there were a lot of them and some had some important documents in it which Elsa didn't want falling into Templar hands.

Elsa turned away from the upper galleries and headed further into her house. She wanted to make sure that no one was where they weren't supposed to be. Some servants were running around trying to get everything done. Elsa continued walking, just looking around. Her mind kept repeating what Anton said. Someone at her party, one of her guests, was someone that she needed to assassinate. Someone who she knew. The fact didn't ease Elsa's sinking feeling that she had earlier. Elsa passed the door to her study and then she stopped. Her head turned. The door to her study was ajar and she could hear someone rifling through drawers and papers. Elsa snuck forwards and pushed the door open slightly. She could see someone that she didn't recognise. He was dressed in fancy clothes and looked like he was one of the guests. She noticed that the painting of Arendelle behind her desk was swung wide open and the safe behind it was also open and the contents were all over her desk.

It was time to confront the thief. He was probably who she was looking for. Elsa opened the door and slammed it shut quite loudly. The thief looked sharply up at Elsa. He looked suddenly afraid of being discovered.

"Who are you?" she asked. She knew that she should just get the thief but she was curious about him. The thief didn't respond. He instead lunged at her with a knife. Elsa expecting him to do something like that so she was ready for it. She grabbed his wrist while simultaneously dodging the blade.

"Never killed someone before have you?" Elsa asked.

The thief looked at her with terror in his eyes. Elsa then with her other hand she extended out her hidden blade and stabbed him right in the chest with it. The thief's eyes got wide and he looked down at the blade that was in his chest. Elsa pulled it out and the thief collapsed on the floor right then and there. Someone then came into the room behind her. It was a couple of servants who doubled as Assassins. They worked with Elsa's family as kind of like protectors.

"Someone had an accident," Elsa said to them. "Mind cleaning it up?"

The two servant-assassins quickly obliged and managed to get rid of the body. Identifying him would be the next step. Anton may be able to help with that or maybe even Ragnar could. He was often good and getting information from any source. Elsa quickly went through everything that the thief was looking through. Elsa discovered that there was nothing in these files that related to the Assassins. Just information about the businesses that Elsa ran after her father's death which she did with the help of her father's family (some were also Assassins and some weren't). What could the thief want with these documents? Elsa was confused. Did he mean to look through these or had he been mistaken in the room he had selected?

* * *

Anna was walking with Hans towards the main gates of the Arendelle Mansion. They were just talking about all kinds of different stuff. The lights from the house were twinkling in the background while servants lined the paths carrying lit lamps to guide their way. A carriage arrived, ready to take Hans back to the house that he and his family liked to stay at while they were in Arendelle.

"Thank you for coming tonight," Anna said to Hans.

"My pleasure," Hans replied. "I certaintly hope that this isn't the last I see of you Miss Winters."

"I'm sure it won't be," Anna giggled slightly at the compliment that Hans had paid her. He was always good with those.

"Excellent," Hans said in a sweet voice. He then kissed her hand tenderly. "Well then goodnight then."

Hans got into the carriage and Anna waved goodbye to him.

* * *

Kristoff was in the stables at the Arendelle Mansion. He was tending to his reindeer, Sven, who was in one of the stables. Kristoff was the local ice harvester in Arendelle and the Winters family, who lived at Arendelle Mansion, allowed Kristoff to keep his sled and his reindeer in their stables as Kristoff didn't really have a place to keep them. They also allowed him to live in a house that was off to one side from the mansion as well. Kristoff was very thankful to the Winters family. His parents, who had died when Kristoff had been a child, had worked for them and even though Kristoff was adopted by another family, one who he really liked, he was always welcomed at the Arendelle Mansion. At the moment, Kristoff was feeding Sven carrots. He was really happy to know that he was allowed to keep his best friend around. Kristoff didn't really interact with a lot of people and Sven understood him completely.

"Kristoff?" came the voice of someone he knew.

"In here," Kristoff called back.

His friend, who he had known since they were children, came into the room. It was Anna Winters, the youngest daughter and child of the Winters' family. She was looking particularly beautiful tonight and Kristoff couldn't help but stare. It was pretty obvious to everyone, especially Sven, that Kristoff had fallen heads over heels in love with her. Anna was the kindest, most wonderful person that he had ever met. Of course, Anna was completely oblivious to how Kristoff felt about her. Kristoff knew that she was falling hard for Hans Westergaard someone who Kristoff didn't like very much at all. It wasn't just because he was a creep who always looked down on people like Kristoff, someone who had to make their way in life, but it was also because he was jealous. Hans could have what he couldn't. Anna, who was in the guardianship of her older sister and has been since her parents died, wouldn't want Anna running off with someone like him. She would prefer if Anna married someone like Hans; someone rich and important who could provide for her.

"So how was tonight?" Kristoff asked as he turned away from Sven.

"Oh tonight was wonderful," Anna said. "I just love balls and parties. I wish we could have them all the time but Elsa says no." Anna looked a little upset about this for a second but then that happy look that she always wore that Kristoff loved came back over her. "Anyway, I just love to dance and I danced so many dances. I think I danced like a hundred times tonight. Oh it was so wonderful except Elsa passed me off to dance with that man the Duke of Weselton. I hate that guy."

"Weaselton?" Kristoff asked.

"It's apparently Weselton," Anna rolled her eyes. "The guy can't dance but he thinks he is the best thing since sliced bread."

"So was that the highlight of this evening?" Kristoff asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh no," Anna then got that dreamy look on her face. She wore it whenever she was talking about Hans. Kristoff now knew where their conversation was heading. "Hans was. He is just so wonderful and dreamy. Tonight I thought he was going to propose but alas – he didn't. He is probably being a gentleman and waiting to ask for Elsa's permission before. After all, she's the next best thing after asking our father."

"So he didn't ask Elsa's permission?" Kristoff asked.

"No," Anna shook her head. "She was busy tonight with work which is why Hans didn't ask. But imagine if he did and I would be Mrs. Hans Westergaard." Anna said this in a dream like manner which made Kristoff's stomach start to fill with jealously.

"How great," Kristoff said. "Maybe the next time. He may be coming around tomorrow to ask Elsa for permission."

"Maybe," Anna almost squealed the word. "Well as much I would love to stay and talk to you, it's getting kind of late and I have to be in bed before Elsa has a meltdown to why I'm not in my bed." Anna looked slightly irritated when she said this and she rolled her eyes as well.

"Goodnight," Kristoff said waving at her as she walked off.

"Goodnight Reindeer King," she said waving back.

Kristoff sighed. He only wished that she would talk about him the way she would talk about Hans. Sven gave him a look.

"She's out of my league Sven," Kristoff said. Sven then gave Kristoff a look. "Oh don't give me that look. She's in love with Hans, not me. I don't want to break her heart."

Sven didn't look convinced. Kristoff gave Sven a look before he left the stables to go to bed as well.

**A/N: So this has been the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. What do you guys all think? Continue? Or not to continue? Quick note; I know I said that the rewrite to my Asylum story but that's been put on hold for a little bit as I want to write this story. Please review =)**


	2. Under The City

**Chapter 2: Under The City**

Anna headed in the direction of her bedroom as she was starting to feel the effects of tiredness. She felt like she was sort of floating in mid-air. She always loved having balls. She had been ever since she had been a little kid and she would sneak down to watch the balls her parents hosted. She just loved to watch the ladies in their gowns and the dancing. She always had a romanticised view of balls. Just wandering through the crowd and then your eyes would look up and lock eyes with his. He would then come over and kiss your hand and ask you to dance. Afterwards, you and him would then fall in love and get married and lived happily ever after. Anna sighed deeply. It all sounded so wonderful. That was how it was with her and Hans except for the getting married and living happily ever after part but she was sure that part was sure to come.

Anna passed Elsa on her way to bed. Their rooms weren't exactly close together but they were in the same corridor. Anna gave her sister the widest grin she could manage and Elsa smiled back.

"So how was your night?" Elsa asked as they walked down the corridor together. Anna noticed that something seemed to be on her mind. Anna wondered what but the thought of the evening drove it from her mind.

"Oh wonderful," Anna said. "Hans and I danced and danced before we spent the entire evening together. It was so truly wonderful."

Elsa said. Anna thought that she saw Elsa's eyes flash at the mention of Hans' name but Anna had to laugh at herself when she thought that. Everyone loved Hans; he was just a loveable kind of guy and he was so good for her.

"Oh," Elsa said. "Did it go well?"

"Very," Anna said. "Oh Elsa, you will love him. Soon we will be married and off living our lives together."

"Did he propose?" Elsa suddenly looked quite concerned. Anna didn't know why. Hans and her made the perfect match together. Surely Elsa would want not only what was best for Anna but to be with someone who made Anna feel happy?

"He might have been thinking it," Anna said. "Do you not want him to propose?"

"I want you to consider things before he proposes," Elsa said. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can when it's true love," Anna said stubbornly, "_and_ we've known each other for a while now."

"You barely know him though," Elsa asked. "You sure you want to be married in that kind of situation?"

"Hans is my true love," Anna said. "What else do I need to know?"

"What about his personality? His interests? His character?"

"He's my true love," Anna said stubbornly.

"Listen Anna, I can't keep going around in circles with you," Elsa said. "I have things to do. Just give it some thought."

Elsa walked off and Anna noticed that it wasn't in the direction of the stairs which led to her bedroom. She was walking in the direction of the library. She wondered what Elsa was doing. But that wasn't what was on Anna's mind. She was a little upset at what Elsa had just said. Anna scowled at Elsa's disappearing back. Anna had a half a mind to go and continue the conversation with Elsa. She was sure that when Elsa saw just how happy they were together she would be happy for them. Besides, Elsa was really making sure that Anna was sure. Anna was more than sure. Anna had her mind made up. She was going to get Elsa on board with her relationship with Elsa. She was probably just tired from the ball and having to do business stuff.

Anna went off in the direction of the library instead of going up to bed. Elsa had headed in that direction or at least she was sure of that. Anna skipped off towards the library. She pushed open the doors and got a surprise. Elsa wasn't in the library. Anna bit her lip. She had been sure that Elsa had been going in this direction. Well maybe she just seemed to go in this direction. Anna shrugged and headed back towards the stairs. She stifled a yawn as she went. Maybe it was time for bed.

* * *

Elsa headed down into the Assassin's Headquarters that was below her house. She wanted to know who was that thief that had been rummaging around in her stuff. Elsa hadn't gotten the feeling that he had been the Templar that Anton had been talking about for some reason. It was just the way he looked at her. Almost like fear at getting caught. Maybe he just hadn't been expecting on getting caught. That could be it. But Templars are usually pretty good fighters and this thief seemed like a pretty basic fighter. He could do some moves but he didn't use them way. He wasn't a fighter. Just a plain simple thief. Someone like that couldn't be a Templar, could it?

Elsa found Anton still at the same desk as where she saw him before. He was busy writing on some parchment with a large feather quill. Ragnar was still with him. He was in the same position as he had been in before but his head was dropped and it looked as if he was getting his forty winks in. Anton looked up when Elsa approached.

"Ah Winters," he said. "Here to find out more about that thief of yours?"

"Indeed," Elsa threw herself into the chair that was sitting in front of Anton's desk.

"Well we have only found out a few things," Anton said. "First off, he is not a Templar but he is indeed working for The Architect. A letter to him from The Architect proved this. It had been found in his inside jacket pocket."

"Okay," Elsa said. "Could he be the person who I was sent to kill? Or is had there been someone I missed?"

"To that," Anton said, "I cannot say unfortunately. The thief did have Templar affiliations but wasn't a Templar himself. So I'm not sure."

"Did you find out anything else?" Elsa asked. "Like his name or what he was looking for?"

"Unfortunately not," Anton said. "There weren't any clues to that. The letter did mention an item that he was supposed to be looking for."

"The Apple," Elsa said in a whisper.

"Perhaps," Anton shrugged. "Maybe The Architect believes we do indeed possess it which we do not."

"I'm still looking for it though," Elsa said. "I haven't had much luck."

"For now," Anton said. "I want you to follow up on this lead though. Go and discover more about this thief."

"Okay," Elsa said.

"I may actually have someone who can help you with that," Anton smiled when he said this. Elsa knew who he may be talking about. Anton had this small group of people who could get anything that he wanted whether it was information about people, a person themselves or an item. They could practically do anything. Elsa was sure that they were thieves themselves. That was probably how they could get everything that was required of them. Although, they didn't know that the people they were dealing with were Assassins. They didn't know anything about that. They probably just thought that they were dealing with some weird people. Elsa, herself, had never had any contact with them. It had been Anton at the beginning and then Ragnar took over.

"Surely Ragnar would be suited for this task," Elsa said. "He knows this group a lot better than I do. They might try and kill me on site."

"Kill you?" Ragnar seemed to have perked up and had been listening in on their conversation for a while now.

"I said try," Elsa said.

"But this is your mission Elsa," Anton said. "Not Ragnar's. Besides, I think it will be quite good for you to meet them. They prove to be valuable assets if you are keen to try and find The Architect."

"Alright," Elsa said. Anton gave her some papers that had all the information that she needed. It would be given to these associates of Anton's.

Elsa got to her feet and gave Anton a short bow before she left the Assassin's Headquarters. She then headed up the stairs and then along to the corridor until she found her bedroom. She entered it and headed up to her bookcase. She pulled on the book which doubled as lever. The bookcase opened wide to reveal her Assassin's outfit. She quickly got changed. She was no longer in her ball gown but now in her gear.

Her Assassin's outfit comprised of the usual Assassin's jacket which was a dark midnight blue colour which had small metallic chains which linked both sides together over a dark grey undershirt. Her hood matched her jacket's colour which was also attached to her jacket. She wore long grey trousers which ended in leather combat boots. Her leather gloves had hidden blades attached to them as well as some other little gadgets that she had acquired over the years. Both of her gloves contained a hidden blade as it provided the best chance of double assassinations. Across her chest was a leather strap which held a small sword, some throwing knives, locking picking gadgets and many others that have come in handy on her many different assignments. She had a sword strapped to her left side and had a pistol strapped to the backside of her the sword's sash. The pistol was locked and loaded, ready to go if needed. Her sword was a light and swift but very deadly. The blade was very sharp and the sword itself was the perfect balance between accuracy, strength and speed. Elsa could use it very well and not many people could out sword her. Around her neck was her usual snowflake pendent necklace with a silver 'E' around her necklace. The snowflake had a diamond in the centre and the 'E' had a diamond in the top left hand corner. It was a gift from her father when she turned sixteen. She didn't go anywhere without it. It was kind of a habit and a good luck charm. She knew that she should leave it behind when she went on missions but she felt weird if she didn't have it on her. It felt wrong if she didn't have it. She tucked it away so it was out of sight.

Elsa pulled her hood over her head. She was ready. She opened her windows. Her windows were those large windows with lots of panels with black window panel boarders. It had black handles and large sapphire blue curtains. She perched on the window sill and jumped towards a large oak tree that was perfectly situated just outside her window. She landed a perfect jump on one of the thicker branches. Before her was a high black spiked wall with a white blocked base. The inside of the gate was paved with gardens with a line of trees in the middle and rows of plants and flowers underneath the walls and the house. Elsa looked down from the branch she was perched on. She could see some of the guards that her family employed directly below her. Elsa could practically hear their conversation.

"There is a ball going on and we have to be on guard here," one guard complained. "Who is going to come round here?"

"Well the party is now over," the other guard said.

"That's even worst. We didn't even get a chance to enjoy it. We didn't even get a chance to eat that amazing food that was important from Paris." He spoke the word 'Paris' in a very good French accent.

The two guards then walked off down off the path and turned the corner and out of sight continuing their conversation as they went. Elsa waited a few seconds to make sure that no one else was about to come. She didn't want to be seen leaving late at night. It would look quite suspicious if she was constantly seen sneaking in and out at night plus it could also give the wrong impression. Elsa jumped from the tree to the wall. Her hands slipped on the long spikes but she managed to cling on. There was a long black bar which stretched across near the top which made Elsa able to cling onto. There used to be a high tree planted just next to the wall which used to give her the ability to get over the wall. It had been removed by a gardener. Elsa had a mind to tell the gardener to get a decent replacement tree.

She climbed over the wall very slowly as not to hurt herself. She then dropped from the height and landed properly as to properly land and not to hurt her feet. Elsa then ran off into the distance. She knew where she had to go. She raced down the streets of Arendelle staying to the shadows. She didn't exactly want to be seen. Luckily it was the middle of the night so there was no one around. There were different districts of Arendelle. She needed to head down to the lower districts where there were more crowded people. It was the slums of Arendelle. She quickened her pace. She soon found the place where she needed to go to. She found a high wall that overlooked the sea but there was a small beach below where there was a small beach. There was a small opening in the wall that was covered with a circular grate with heavy bars over it.

She jumped down from the wall onto the beach below. Suddenly she felt someone's arms around her throat. Elsa struggled for a second before she jammed her elbow into the man's gut. He yelled out in pain. Elsa then grabbed the man's arm and threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground. The man tried to get up but Elsa placed her foot on the man's chest to hold him down. The man tried to struggle but he couldn't get up.

"Who are you?" the man said. He his breath was taken in short gasps. He seemed to be losing energy from the struggle.

"I could ask you the same question," Elsa said. "I'm looking for Nicklas North. You know him?"

"Well you found him," said a voice behind her.

Elsa looked behind her and saw a large man with a large white beard. He had a long red coat on which seemed to be protecting him from the coolness of the night. His arms were folded and he looked rather intimidating.

"And you seem to be suffocating one of my men," North continued pointing at the man who was under Elsa's foot.

Elsa released him and helped the man to his feet. The man pushed back the cap that Elsa sees chimney sweepers wear out of his face. His clothes also seemed to be matching. Elsa could see it for the first time. He had a kind looking face with sparkling and stunning bright blue eyes. Underneath his cap was shining pale blonde hair. He was wearing some ratty clothes that people seemed to wear in the slums. The boy smiled at Elsa and she smiled back at him. Elsa guessed that these people were the people that she needed to find.

"Wow that was some move," the boy said. "You've got some good moves." He sounded quite impressed at Elsa.

"So do you," Elsa said. "I didn't even hear you sneak up behind me and I'm a good listener for that kind of thing." Elsa matched the boy's impressive look. She thought that Jack could have some serious skills.

"I'm Jack," the boy said, "Jack Frost."

"Elsa," Elsa said shaking Jack's hand. "Sorry about before. I thought you were trying to hurt me."

"Thought you might be an intruder," Jack explained. "We got to be on our toes over here."

"Kind of looked that way didn't it?" Elsa smiled.

"Well now that we're all acquainted," North said, "why don't we go inside and discuss why Elsa is with us?"

Elsa nodded and followed North and Jack. North pulled back the large circular grate. The grate swung opened and reveal a dark passage behind it. Elsa followed North down it with Jack behind it.

"What is this place?" Elsa asked.

"This is our base," North said. "Here we can hide in secret and house. We don't really have any other places to go plus there are passages all over the city that we can access from in here. We can carry out our assignments more efficiently that way."

"I see," Elsa nodded.

They continued down the passage that branched off at many different directions but they kept going down the one they were on until they swerved to the right then the left and to the left again before going right again. It seemed almost a maze down here but Elsa was used to passages that did this. The Assassin's had tunnels just like that which she often used. They were handy to get around Arendelle quickly. Eventually they made it to a large circular room which had a jumble mess in it. There was a large guy wearing an assortment of different armour and clothes in a corner sharping a long heavy sword. In the room there were heaps of other things such as weapons, clothes, furniture and ladders which led to upper levels of the base. Elsa wondered how big is this place was. She couldn't imagine that all this was under Arendelle. North walked over to a desk which had a large chair behind it. North sat down on this chair and put his feet up on the desk. Jack took a position behind North. North kept staring at her as if he was trying to figure her out. Elsa felt a little uncomfortable at his gaze.

"So Miss. Elsa," North said, "what can we do for you?"

"Who are you?" Elsa asked. She didn't know much about North, Jack and everyone else who seemed to be involved in this orgainastion. Anton didn't give her much to go on.

"We are The Guardians," North said. "We protect the citizens of Arendelle while taking on assignments from people who need things done. I assume this is why you are here."

"Indeed," Elsa said. She took the papers she had gotten from Anton and gave them to North. He took them and looked them over. "I need your help on getting information on a certain thief."

"I see," North said still looking over the files. He gave them a small flick through before handing them over to Jack. "What kind of information?"

"I need to know his name, where he lived, practically everything about him," Elsa said.

"I think we can do that," North said.

"There is something else," Elsa was debating on whether or not to ask her next question but it may be worth asking. "I need to know whether anything about him could be connected to a man called The Architect." Revealing that she was looking for that particular Templar could be dangerous but she needed all the help she could get. Anton trusted these people and they apparently had ways of getting information that other people normally wouldn't be able to which may be of use to her.

"The Architect?" North looked a little confused at this. "I've never heard of someone with that name."

"Just see if you can find anything that connects to him," Elsa said. "It's important."

"Alright," North said. "Jack will be on it."

Elsa's eyes focused on Jack's.

"Very well," Elsa said. She was interested in Jack. Even though Elsa had only known him for about half an hour, he seemed to have something that makes Elsa want to get to know him even more.

North seemed to be looking at her again. He had been for a few minutes now. Elsa's eyes kept flicking from North to Jack. He seemed to be intrigued by her but Elsa was also intrigued by North. His whole operation seemed to be interesting. Elsa wondered how she had not come across it before. The only reason she knew about it was because of Anton. Maybe she would have come across them at some other point in time.

"You interest me," North said. "You want to go on a dangerous mission and yet are not afraid. Who do you work for Elsa?"

"A man called Anton," Elsa said. She couldn't reveal that she was an Assassin. They didn't know anything about them which would prompt her to explain things which were something she didn't want to do. The Assassins were a secret organisation. Revealing it to strangers may not be the best idea she had.

"Anton," North nodded as he recognised the name. Anton seemed to have been working with North for a while now. "He usually sends Ragnar."

"This is my mission, my task, my assignment," Elsa responded.

"Ah," North said nodding, "I understand."

Elsa then turned around and left.

Jack watched Elsa's retreating back. He folded his arms and smiled. Elsa disappeared out of the room. She was certainly something. Jack had never been thrown like the why she threw him. She had managed to get the upper hand within moments. When that happened, he knew that person was someone who he wanted to get to know.

"You like her," North said.

"She's different from everyone else I've met," Jack said. "That interests me."

"You like her," North said again but with a little smile.

"Who does Jack like?" Jack's friend, Tooth, walked over to them. Tooth was small which made gave her the ability to be able to crawl into small places and hide in the shadows and not be seen.

"This new girl," North said. "Her name is Elsa."

"Elsa," Tooth said placing a hand on the desk and leaning on it. "Sounds interesting."

"Yeah," Jack smiled, "she is."

**A/N: So Jack and Elsa have met. Things are going to get interesting. Well hopefully everyone enjoyed this update and my choice for Elsa's Assassin's outfit. It was quite hard to come up with something amazing as Elsa's outfit had to be. But hopefully it turned out okay. Anyway, please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**FrozenSWLoKFan01: I also love Assassin's creed. Hopefully you will enjoy what I have in mind.**

**Jelsa4Life: First off, welcome back. Glad to hear that your exams went well. I also play a ton of Assassin's Creed (in the middle of Unity now). I really hope you enjoy what I have planned for this story. Don't worry, I will be concentrating on this before I get going on any other story. I am working on stories to publish (I had a Jelsa story planned but gonna make it an actual story).**

**olimacproductions: Yes, Kristoff is deep in the friendzone for now. My plan is to get him out.**

**Furiyan: Hope you enjoy what I have plan for this AC crossover. I'll probably have some mention of previous Assassin's. I do like Ezio but I think Altair is my favourite. Black Flag was alright in my opinion (couldn't really do ship part really well but everything else was great) the but Brotherhood or Revelations would have to be my favourite.**


	3. Break and Enter

**Chapter 3: Break and Enter**

Elsa headed back to The Arendelle Mansion. The Arendelle clock chimed only once and Elsa knew that it was just after one in the morning. Elsa hurried along through the streets. She could soon see her home and she managed to get there without too much trouble. She climbed up a tree that was just beside the walls that stopped people coming in. Elsa managed to climb up it without too much difficulty. She then dropped down from the tree and into the garden. She hurried alongside the wall, passed a few security guards and stopped underneath her window. She climbed up the wall despite her knowing she could just climb the tree and jump into her room. She was about to swing into her room when she heard a noise. She just hung from her window when the door opened and Anna walked in.

Elsa nearly had climbed over before she had managed to stop herself from entering her bedroom and being discovered by Anna. Elsa was perplexed. Why was Anna in her room at one o clock in the morning? Her question was answered when she noticed Anna's vacant stare. Anna slept walked quite often and it looked like she slept walked into her room. Anna seemed to wake up. She looked quite confused to be in Elsa's room rather than her own. Then she seemed to realise that Elsa wasn't asleep.

"Where is Elsa?" Anna wondered out loud. She walked further into the room and took a look around. She put her hands on her hip and turned her head around into every corner of the room. She then noticed the open window. She walked over to it and out into the balcony and looked out. "Where can she be?" she whispered out loud. Elsa made sure not to give anything away. She didn't want Anna looking down and seeing her. "I better close these windows otherwise it will freeze Elsa's room. Anna walked back into the room and closed and locked the doors behind her. Elsa groaned when Anna did this. She just locked her out of her own room. Now she had to find another way in.

Elsa dropped down onto the ground. She continued to sneak around the house. She supposed she could always get in through the front door but that wouldn't be very beneficial. She snuck along the walls of the house looking for a way in. She couldn't see an open window anywhere. Guess that the house had been locked up tight. Although, there were a couple more ways in. There was a secret entrance in but there was a quicker route in. Elsa started to climb up the walls until she was on the roof. Not people knew that there was a secret entrance inside on the roof. Elsa found a way in. It was a trapdoor. Elsa took out some of her lock picks and started on the lock. It didn't take her very long before she had the door open. Lock picking just happened to be a special skill of hers. She jumped through the trap door and found herself in the attic.

She closed the trapdoor behind her and continued onwards. She snuck through the dark corridors in her house. She nearly got caught from not realising that Anna was right around the corner. However, Anna didn't see her as Elsa managed to hide behind an expensive Ming vase. Elsa soon found her way back to her bedroom where she quickly got changed for bed. Elsa was quite tired so she instantly went to sleep her mind still on her latest assignment.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Jack was on the rooftop staring through a pair of binoculars. He was staring at a massive house in front of him which was guarded by guards. The house belonged to one Filip Matsen. According to his research, Matsen was the one who hired that thief who Elsa was after. The thief was called Carolus Frisch. He was a low time thief who was hired to break into houses to collect items. Jack was about to infiltrate Matsen's house to try and find more about Frisch. The only problem was all the guards. Jack may be a decent thief himself but he was no warrior. He tended to stay away from conflict. However, he did know some basic fighting moves but those guards had weapons and he didn't. Jack decided to go for it.

Jack took a running jump and he landed on Matsen's house. A few guards looked up when he landed. He did land with a bit of a thump which may have been a bit too loud. Jack quickly hid on the other side of the roof and the guards just shrugged off the noise. They didn't think too much off it. Jack walked along the edge of the roof and found a balcony with a window that was open. Jack took the opportunity and headed into the house that way. There weren't any guards in the room he had gone into. The room he had appeared was a luxury lounge room. The chairs and couches looked as if they were trimmed with gold. This Matsen guy seemed to roll in money. Having grown up with practically nothing, Jack was a little jealous on how the other side lived.

Jack continued to move through the house. This room had obviously nothing that he needed in it. He really needed Matsen's private study or maybe even overhear him having a top secret conversation with one of his henchmen. He walked towards a door and found it locked. Jack took out his lock picks and managed to pick the lock. As a professional thief at times, his lock picking skills had to be top notch. The door opened and Jack quickly hid behind it. Matsen had a couple of guards in this room. How was he going to get pass those guards? There was only one option; he had to sneak around them. Jack carefully entered the room and stayed low to the ground. The two guards moved around room so Jack had to be constantly on the move as well. He managed to avoid the guards without too much difficulty and headed into the next room.

However, once he entered several guards looked up and saw him. Jack gulped. He had been spotted and these guards looked pretty tough. They didn't look as if they were to be trifled with. They looked surprised to see Jack and he looked surprised to see them. Their faces then changed into an angry expression.

"Hey!" they yelled out.

The two guards from behind him came running. Jack was now surrounded and outnumbered. He didn't like these odds. How was he going to get out of this? He looked around the room hoping to find an easy exit. There was none. It looked as if he was going to have to improvise this one.

"Who are you?" a guard demanded of him.

"And what are you doing?" another guard said.

Jack didn't answer. He was too busy thinking of a way out of this mess. The guards seemed to have him surrounded but if his experience was telling him anything, there was always a way out of this. Jack got a bit of a smile on his face. He thought it may be time for some of those basic fighting moves that he knew. The guards didn't seem to want to wait for an answer. One of them made a wild grab for Jack. Jack swooped down low to dodge the attack and then did a low kick which made the guard fall down. Another guard tried to grab him from behind but Jack dodged to the right and the guard went straight down. A grin formed on Jack's face. Jack then raced backwards and managed to get back in the room he had started in. He quickly found that one of the windows was unlocked so he went out that way. He didn't have much time to hide as the guards came into the room.

"Where did he go?" one guard said.

"He couldn't have vanished!"

One of the guards came to the open window and looked out. Jack hid behind the open window and made sure that he stayed real quiet. One wrong move and the guard would know that he was here. The guard looked out into the open courtyard for a few moments. He seemed to be making sure that not a single leaf was out of place.

"He must have run for it," the guard who was at the window said. He headed back inside after he closed the window. Jack noticed that the guards were returning to their positions. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. That was close. Jack headed back onto the roof and continued along it until he came to wide balcony that seemed to be outside Matsen's room. Jack successfully picked the lock and entered the bedroom. Matsen wasn't in it. Jack knew that Matsen wasn't here. He was in Paris currently which was why that Jack picked tonight to break into his house.

Jack took a good look around the room. There could be the smallest clue hidden in the detail. Jack checked under the bed, in the wardrobe, in his desk and even in the pockets of his clothes to make sure that he wasn't missing anything. Jack didn't find a single thing that he needed. Jack felt a little cheated. Who didn't leave incriminating documents in their bedroom? Jack left the room and continued walking down the corridor. He needed to find something that showed why Frisch was hired by Matsen. He was so absorbed into his thoughts that he didn't notice that he had walked straight into a guard and it was one of the guards from before.

"You!" he said. "What are you doing?!"

Jack ran from the guard. He burst through room after room but he took a wrong turn as he found himself in a room full of guards. Jack knew that he wasn't going to get out of this one. Not only was he surrounded and majorly outnumbered but he couldn't escape. The guards had the doors covered and he couldn't just sneak out the window as they couldn't be opened. He may be trapped. Jack tried to think of a way out of this. One of the guards came closer and closer to him. He then stopped and looked down at his chest. Blood was pouring out of it. That was odd. The guard then collapsed. A hooded figure was behind him. The figure looked up and grinned at Jack. He recognised who it was.

It was Elsa.

* * *

Elsa was out on the rooftops one night. She was looking for clues herself. So far, she hadn't exactly found anything that she wanted. However, she did find one clue; the name Matsen. Matsen owned a spice trading business and constantly traded with countries like India which earned him his money. Elsa was currently perched on a rooftop overlooking the house in question. She was thinking that Matsen may have something that she might want. She knew that Matsen wasn't in the country but his house may still yield some results.

Elsa then leapt from the rooftop onto Matsen's house. The jump was a little far for her but she extended her arms and she managed to grab onto the very edge of the roofing. Her hands started to slip but she managed to steady herself. She pulled herself onto the roof and stood up. She started to sneak along the rooftop. That was when she noticed something else on the other side of the house. Someone was jumping out of a window. From what she could see it was a boy probably around her age. He waited behind the window. It looked as if he had been chased. Just then a guard came onto the balcony. Elsa quickly hid in the shadows. It worked as the guard walked back into the room after a few minutes of looking around. Elsa decided to follow the boy. Elsa watched as the boy headed out onto the roof and along it until he dropped down onto another balcony and threw the door. Elsa decided to follow him. She snuck along the roof, dropped down onto the same balcony and entered through the same door.

Elsa didn't know where the boy went, although, Elsa did think that the boy did look a little familiar despite it being dark and the boy being far away. Elsa kept her ears pricked for the slightest noise and she heard some. It sounded as if there was someone was being chased. Elsa headed in the direction of the noise and came into a room full of guards with the boy in the centre. Elsa did know recognised him. It was that Jack kid who she met when she went to ask North and his gang for help. Elsa knew what she had to do now. She had to save Jack before he became mincemeat. It didn't look as if Jack was going to fight off these guards. He didn't have a single weapon on him.

Elsa hid behind a couch. She was waiting for the moment to strike. The guards started to advance on Jack. It was time to action. They were starting to go for their weapons. Elsa was going to beat them too it. Elsa walked up behind one of the guards and hidden bladed him. The guard looked down at his wound which had started to bleed a lot. He then collapsed onto the ground. The other guards looked up at Elsa and took a step backwards. Jack looked up and looked a little surprised to see Elsa here.

* * *

Jack was staring at Elsa. What was she doing here? Did she follow him here or did she just happen to stumble across him and decide to save him? Despite the reason, her timing couldn't have been more perfect. The other guards seemed to forget about him and advance on Elsa. How could Elsa take on all these highly trained guards? Sure she managed to get that one guard but that been because she had the element of surprise on that guy.

Elsa looked prepared for battle. She drew her sword and so did the guards. Elsa dodged backwards as one guard attacked her. Elsa then struck him with her sword before throwing her sword up behind her to block another guard who had tried also attacking her. Elsa then stuck her sword hard into that guard before finishing him off with a final attack. She turned her attention back to the guard from before. She struck him again which knocked him to the ground. Elsa then delivered a final blow by stabbing the guard right in the chest. The last three guards tried to attack her all at once. Jack was impressed so far with Elsa's moves so far but could she take on three guards at once?

Apparently she could. The guards all attacked her at once but Elsa blocked all of the attacks at once. Elsa then launched her own attacks. The guards did their best to block them but Elsa's onslaught was just too powerful. Elsa then managed to strike all three down in a matter of moments. All the guards were now dead and on the floor. Jack was now even more impressed with Elsa's moves.

"You okay?" Elsa asked him.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Elsa replied. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Following up a lead," Jack said. "Is that what you were doing as well?"

"Indeed," Elsa smiled. "I'm after a guy called Matsen. I suppose you are as well?"

"He employed Carolus Frisch a.k.a. that thief you asked me to investigate."

"Ah," Elsa nodded, "I see. Any luck?"

"No," Jack shook his head. "So far there hasn't been anything that could lead to a solid lead."

"What about his study?" Elsa suggested. "There could be a safe in there with some interesting looking documents."

"You know where it is?" Jack asked.

"I think it may be on the other side of the building," Elsa said. "Come on."

Elsa led Jack back through the rooms and passed Matsen's bedroom. They continued down the corridor outside. They soon found a room full of guards again. Jack looked quite nervously at all of them. How were they going to get around all these guards? There were heaps of them. They would certainly spot them in an instant.

"How are we going to get around them?" Jack whispered.

Elsa smirked. "Watch me."

Elsa then snuck into the room. She hid behind one of the couches. One of the guards walked by and Elsa quickly grabbed him, used a blade that was hidden in her gloves (Ragnar – the guy her usually gave Jack his assignments – called it his hidden blade, apparently they were quite effective) to kill the guy. She did so very quickly and silently. She then walked along to the other couch to hidden blade the guy by the window. Another guard who was walking by was then instantly attacked as well before he could even set off the alarm. There were still two guards left in the room. They hadn't noticed a single thing going on in the room. Jack couldn't see how though especially since there were now three bodies on the ground. One guard came walking and Jack saw Elsa hide in the shadows near a curtain. The guard noticed the guard who Elsa just killed body on the floor. He looked shocked to see that.

"What is going on here?" he whispered.

Jack then noticed that Elsa snuck up behind him. She grabbed him from behind using her hand to cover his mouth so he wouldn't scream. Her other arm was around his throat. She then slit his throat with her hidden blade and he collapsed onto the ground. The last guard looked up when the other guard collapsed. It had made a thudding noise. He looked around for a few seconds. Jack made sure to hide himself behind the wall outside the room while Elsa hid behind a couch. The guard shrugged the noise up and went back to tending to the fire. Elsa then snuck up behind him and struck him in the back with her hidden blade. The last guard collapsed.

Elsa then walked back to where Jack was. He was still impressed with her actions. She was clearly talented in more ways than one. Come to think of it, her skills reminded her of Ragnar's. Well they probably would be considering they most likely were from the same group.

"Come on," Elsa whispered to him.

They continued onwards to Matsen's study. They didn't find it without too much trouble. The door wasn't even a hard lock to crack. The study was a large room with a large desk and a chair. They started to rifle through the drawers. There wasn't anything interesting in them. That was odd, Jack thought. He had been sure that something would be in them. Jack kept looking. Why wasn't there anything interesting? He still carefully scanned every document though. There were some employee forms, some shipping details, really nothing of interest to Jack. Elsa, however, was looking at another form and that seemed to have peaked her own interest.

* * *

Elsa had been going through the forms when something on a shipping form caught her eye. It was just a simple shipping contract between two companies but Elsa's well trained eye had spotted something which someone else may have just passed off. It was for a shipment of gunpowder. Why would a guy who was interested in the spice trade be trading gunpowder? Sounds rather fishy to her. That wasn't all. The person who was involved in the trade was Carolus Frisch, the guy who Elsa found rummaging through her study. Now why Frisch and Matsen would be shipping gunpowder? Sounds like someone is planning some kind of battle with a lot of guns.

That was quite worrying for Elsa. However, that wasn't the only thing that was worrying. Apparently the place that they were shipping to was to a certain a country called The Southern Isles and the signature on the form was none other than Hans' Westergaard's. How was Hans involved in all of this? Was he also a Templar? Elsa was sure that Matsen was either one or working for one. So did that mean that the other was as well? Elsa didn't like to jump to conclusions. She wasn't even sure she was allowed to go after the Westergaards. They were quite a powerful family who owned a lot of companies especially in The Southern Isles. This was something that Elsa needed to check out.

"What you got there?" Jack had been examining Elsa for the last several moments while she went over the form.

"Just a little lead for me to follow up on," Elsa said. She folded up the paper and placed in inside a pocket inside the shirt under her Assassin's jacket.

"Now what?" Jack said.

"We get out of here," Elsa replied, "before we get caught."

They suddenly heard some movement coming from outside. Elsa looked out the window and saw a carriage arriving at the front gates. Two people got out of the carriage. One Elsa recognised as Matsen. The other man who was walking along side Matsen was someone who Elsa had never laid eyes on before. They were walking up to the front doors talking to a couple of guards who was bowing to them. Elsa wondered why Matsen had decided to cut his trip short. Elsa smiled from where she was standing.

It looks like Matsen had decided to come to play.

**A/N: Very Assasin's Creed mission in this chapter, I feel. Sometimes I feel like that is all you do in Assassin's Creed Unity. Although, I do enjoy those missions except when the guards raise the alarm and there is like a dozen guards on your heel and you can't escape so you get killed. I do enjoy the sneaking around part though and just hidden blading everyone and then another guard comes over and is like 'who did this?!' before shrugging it off and walking off. The house also looks like house in the mission in Unity where you break and enter to find The King of Beggars. Just for a bit of a mental picture. So this is the next chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Furiyan: I will probably put the creed at some point. I have an idea to put it in. Either during an initiation or like how Edward was explained the creed by Mary Reed.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Well Anna isn't really onto Elsa in the way that she is figuring out that she is an Assassin. She's more suspicious of why Elsa is always disappearing especially at night. She knows that something is going on, she just doesn't know what. Remember, Anna has no idea who the Templars or Assassin's are. She has never heard of them as they have been a well kept secret from her as she was never properly trained to join them.**

**WiredJelsaFan: Glad you liked Elsa's outfit! I thought it fitted her as well.**

**olimacproductions: Nah not in the friendzone (although not sure on this one guy though). But I have friendzoned some guys before.**


	4. Not Wanting To Be Seen

**Chapter 4: Not Wanting To Be Seen**

Elsa watched as Matsen walked up the front steps and into his house. Elsa was intrigued to know what he was doing back here. Apparently his business must have been cut short if he was home so early. According to her research, he had only been in Paris less than a week and he was supposed to stay the entire the month. Something must have brought him back here and Elsa wanted to know what that was. It must be important to bring him all the way back to Arendelle and Elsa guessed it may involve Templar business. She started moving out before she remembered Jack. He was looking at her with a strange look as if she was moving too fast for him to keep him up with her. If Matsen was a Templar, he may just lead her to the man she was looking for; The Architect, the man who was responsible for her father's death and may be in procession of The Apple which was something she needed.

That was the Assassin's mission given to her a long time ago. Anton had told her to do whatever it took to complete it. The Architect was a Templar and was a powerful and high level one – a Grand Master Templar. He had a lot of power in Norway which Elsa was sure extended throughout Scandinavia. He had been on the Assassin's hit list for a long time and Elsa wanted to be the one to take him out. She had wanted to do it for a long time now ever since she had heard his name and his connections to her and a certain Apple.

There was just one other thing; Jack. Unfortunately, Jack couldn't tag along. This wasn't really part of his business (even though that Matsen hired the thief that Elsa asked Jack to investigate). This was official Assassin business. Besides, Jack may get in the way and Elsa worked solo unless she was with other Assassin's like Ragnar who was her mentor and friend.

"What's the plan now?" Jack asked Elsa. He looked ready for more action. There was a fire in his eyes and he was prepared for anything.

"I'm going to go after Matsen," Elsa said to him. "You continue your work on Frisch."

"Sure you don't need me for Matsen?" Jack asked.

"Nah," Elsa said. "I think we have to split up and contiune."

"Got it," Jack said.

Elsa then headed out of the room and jumped down the stairs and landed like a pro on the ground. She felt bad for leaving Jack alone like that. She liked working with Jack despite her only working with Jack for only a few seconds. The only problem was that Jack wasn't a trained Assassin. Elsa may have to teach him a few things so that the next time he could come along. Elsa walked along the corridor keeping an eye out for anyone. Elsa soon found the main entrance that led in and out of the house. She hid underneath the stairs so she wouldn't be seen by Matsen, his accomplice or the guards. Elsa counted two guards by the door, four guards with Matsen and a further two guards on both ways out that led to other rooms in the house. That was a lot of guards and if she tried something, more guards would come down the stairs from upstairs and within other parts of the house like the outdoors and the other rooms of the house. She didn't want to try anything too soon. She wanted a little talk in private with Matsen before she assassinated him.

Matsen, his accomplice who Elsa still didn't know who he was and the other guards followed him. Elsa wondered if she could take out the guards before she followed Matsen and the other guy. If she was to do that, it would have to be done stealthily which just happened to be Elsa's speciality. Elsa waited until the other guards looked the other way before she followed Matsen and the others up the stairs. Elsa made sure to stick close and hide so that she wasn't seen and so that she could overhear their conversation. She made sure to keep her distance so they wouldn't see her but she hid in every place available; behind chests, out of open windows and in closets. They didn't see her at all. They suddenly went into a room and closed the door firmly behind them. That was a problem but luckily one that she could solve. Elsa excited via the open window in front of her. She climbed across the wall and hung outside the open window that just happened to give her a perfect view of the conversation that Matsen was having with his accomplice.

"Hakon," Matsen was saying to his accomplice, "is everything prepared for the final shipment?"

"Yes sir," Hakon replied. "They should arrive any day now."

"Good," Matsen said, "The Architect will want that be delivered any day now. His war on those blasted Assassins won't come soon enough."

The Architect! Elsa's mind was going into overdrive. So Matsen was really working for him and it was looking like they were planning some kind of war against the Assassins. Elsa had to work fast and hard if she was going to stop this. This just gave her a third reason for wanting The Architect gone as soon as possible. Matsen and his accomplice, Hakon exited out of the room. Elsa waited until all the guards had left but one. That guard seemed to checking something out. Elsa didn't want to waste this opportunity. She swung through the open window and landed without making a noise while the guard was looking the other way. She quickly grabbed the guard from behind whilst making sure that he didn't alert his fellow guards. She slit his throat and he fell onto her. She didn't waste a second in propping him up against the wall. She then headed out of the room and up the stairs. The stairs led to another landing where she spotted a closet which would be a perfect hiding spot. Elsa was about to head up the final set up stairs when she heard footsteps coming towards her. A guard, she was sure it was one of the ones that had been in with Matsen, was coming down.

Elsa quickly hid in that closet that she had spotted before. The guard must have spotted Elsa and he quickly headed down the stairs muttering to himself about intruders. He passed right by the spot where Elsa was hiding which meant that he only saw her and not where she went. Elsa took her chance. She grabbed him from behind, stabbed him in the neck with her hidden blade and shoved him in the closet. That was two down, only two more to go before she took on Matsen and Hakon. She headed up the stairs where she spotted one of the guards guarding a door. Elsa needed to lure him away before she tried to unlock the door. She revealed herself slightly. The guard fell for it. He wandered forwards muttering about someone who he saw. When he passed Elsa, she silently assassinated him with her hidden blade.

Elsa walked up to the door and started to unlock it. She nearly got caught though. Elsa had been about to break open the door when she heard them. She just heard the footsteps just in time. Her eye tilted backwards and she saw a figure coming towards her. She quickly rolled to one side and hid behind a chest. A guard was approaching the door way. Elsa snuck up behind him and killed him too before hiding him next to the chest. She was sure that was all four guards that had been with Matsen**.** She knew there could be more guards but that was the end of Matsen's personal guard. Now all she had to do was take care of Matsen and Hakon. She wanted to know what Hakon knew about the shipment before she went after Matsen. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her eye. She looked outside. It was Matsen and he was leaving. Elsa wanted to go after him but it was too late. He had gotten into his carriage and he was leaving. Elsa felt a little frustrated. It would take Elsa a while before she got to him. Guess she would have to go after Matsen another time. Firstly, she decided to focus on what was in front of her and that was this guarded locked door. Hakon must be behind it.

She headed back to the door and started to unlock it. She was successful and she opened it. Inside she found what she was looking for. It was Hakon alright. He looked up when Elsa entered the room. Elsa instantly went to him and threw him up against the wall. He looked petrified. Elsa liked that. It was easier to get what she wanted when the people she was questioning were panicking.

"Who are you?" he spluttered out. He then noticed Elsa's outfit. It was kind of a giveaway, He got even more scared. "You're an A-As-Ass-"

"Assassin?" Elsa finished for him. "Why yes I am."

"What do you want with me?"

"Tell me what you know about this shipment," Elsa demanded of him.

"I know nothing," Hakon said.

"Lies," Elsa said. She knew he was lying. He seemed full of information when Matsen was asking him. "I know you know things."

"Alright," Hakon said. "All I know is that we were approached to deliver a massive ship load of guns and gunpowder to Arendelle by this time in three days."

"Who ordered the shipment?"

"Someone called The Architect," Hakon said.

"Who is The Architect?" Elsa demanded. She never knew the identity of that Templar. All she knew was his codename and his plans. Somehow his or maybe even her real name had always been a well-kept secret. Elsa had gone after a few Templars in the pass to learn more about The Architect but so far there was nothing new that they had given her. Of course they could be lying but Elsa had no reason to doubt their words.

"I don't know," Hakon spluttered out. Elsa's grip was quite tight and was causing air to be cut off.

"Oh really?" Elsa said. Elsa sounded sceptical. The Architect had ordered the shipment and it looked as if Hakon was helping The Architect with it. It just happened to be very likely that they had met.

"I swear," Hakon said. "I have never met the guy."

Guy eh? Elsa thought. Then maybe her initial suspicion of The Architect being a man might actually be true. Elsa focused her attention back to Hakon. He actually may not know more than he was telling her. So what was she going to do with him? She didn't exactly have the say so to assassinate him. Elsa then dragged him over to where she found a chest with some rope in it. She used the rope to tie Hakon to the chest itself. Hakon couldn't move a single inch. For safe measures, she used some cloth she found to gag him.

Elsa then left via the window which just happened to be open. It was time for her to track down Matsen and bring him peace.

* * *

Jack watched Elsa sneak out. Jack wondered what Elsa was up to. Jack thought about following her but by the time he thought of it, she was gone. Jack looked out the window to see him he could see her but he couldn't. She couldn't have just vanished, if so, she was very quick and sneaky. Jack soon heard some footsteps approaching. That meant that Jack should get out as soon as possible. Jack headed out the same way that Elsa did. He did it just in time. When Jack clambered onto the roof, he heard some guards come into the room he was just in. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't really want to deal with anymore guards. He had only narrowly escaped the last time. That reminded him, next time he sees Elsa, he would ask for sword fighting lessons.

Jack saw Matsen enter the house. Jack wondered if he should investigate Matsen while he had the chance. Jack's decision was made when he heard someone call out to him. Jack looked around and saw that it was a guard who was on the roof. Jack knew that if he didn't get out of here as soon as possible, the alarm would be raised. Jack quickly ducked out of sight and off the roof. Maybe Jack could meet up with Elsa later. She knew what she was doing.

Jack quickened down the street. That was when he heard someone calling his name. Jack stopped in his tracks and found that Tooth was waving at him from next to a bush which she was crouched down next to him. Jack hurried over to her.

"Hey Tooth," he said.

"Hey Jack," Tooth said. "You've been investigating that Matsen guy?"

"Indeed," Jack nodded. "Also I ran into that Elsa girl. She got me out of a tight spot earlier. She's one tough girl."

Jack remembered Elsa's smooth moves. Jack wondered how she got so good. Maybe she had some serious training. Jack wondered who could have trained her. He was getting more and more impressed with her by the second. He definitely wanted to work with her again. They made a nice team.

"Nice," Tooth said. "Now what?"

"I don't know," Jack said. He started to think what they could do now. Elsa was taking care of things back at Matsen's house, so what should he do?

Jack then noticed a carriage trundling to them. Jack recognised it as the carriage that Matsen came out when he came back home. The insignia on it was pretty distinctive; it was his company's logo. Jack then got an idea. He grinned at Tooth. It looked like she had the same idea as Jack. Jack hurried along the street trying to keep up with the carriage while Tooth was trying to keep up with him. The carriage was racing through the streets and quite a high speed which worried Jack. Why were they in such a rush? Jack knew the answer couldn't be anything good.

Unfortunately the carriage was going a bit too fast for Jack. Jack just couldn't keep up. He decided to go to the roofs. Jack, followed by Tooth, climbed up the roof. From the roof, they could see further than they could on the ground. The carriage was several streets over. Jack and Tooth jumped across the rooftops to try and get to the carriage. Jack and Tooth were running across the rooftops with the carriage directly underneath them.

"Jump," Jack said to Tooth who nodded.

They jumped on top of the carriage with a loud thud noise. Matsen, who was inside, looked out of the carriage's window. He looked shocked to see Jack and Tooth there. Jack knew this wasn't what they would normally do but it was just a too good of opportunity to miss. Matsen was right in front of them. Who knew when he would be back in Arendelle? It could be next year for all he knew. Jack just couldn't let him go.

"Get rid of them," Matsen told his driver before shutting the window tight. The driver didn't disappoint. The driver made the carriage jerk left and right. Jack had to hold on tight but Tooth wasn't as lucky. She was thrown off but she managed to tuck and roll to stick her landing. Jack looked back at her. She looked like she was fine. Jack made a mental note to go back for her. When Jack looked back at the carriage, he noticed that the driver had given up on just simply trying to knock him off the carriage, he was now going to throw Jack off the carriage. The driver was now clambering up top of the carriage. Jack wondered if driving a carriage wasn't the only thing in his job description.

The driver then engaged Jack in a fist fight. They grabbed each other's arms and attempted to throw each other off. The driver was quite powerful. He managed to get the upper hand and force Jack down. Jack looked down and realised that if he didn't do anything soon, the carriage was going to make him a permanent part of the road. Jack then pushed the driver off him using his feet. The driver slammed down onto the carriage. Jack knew that nothing would be accomplished now. Besides, it wouldn't take long before Matsen had him killed. Jack then jumped off the carriage and the carriage trundled off somewhere.

Jack picked himself up from the ground. He quickly hid in the shadows. He saw Matsen, his driver and another man who must have been in the carriage with him come out. They seemed to be looking for him. They looked around for a few moments before quickly running off. Jack didn't get a chance to follow them. They ran off quite quickly and disappeared. Jack raced back to find Tooth. It didn't take him too long to. He found her chilling out next to a café. She grinned when he approached her.

"Did you catch them?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no," Jack shook his head. "They got away."

"Don't worry," Tooth said. "We'll find him."

* * *

Anna was walking along the streets of Arendelle arm in arm with Hans under the moonlight. She was gazing up at the moon and of course, up at Hans. Anna didn't know how she could get so lucky. They walked up to the harbour and sat down on the pier overlooking the ocean. The moonlight was practically bouncing off the water. They just stared out at the waves without saying anything. They didn't need to.

"Can I say something crazy?" Anna said. Hans smiled at her. "All my life has been a series of doors in my face and then I suddenly bump into you."

Hans got up and brought Anna up with him. Hans twirled Anna around and dipped her low. Hans grinned at Anna before he brought her back up.

"I was thinking the same thing," Hans grinned. "Cos like, I have been searching my whole life to find my own place but with you, I find my place. We finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches," Anna said suddenly.

"That was what I was going to say!" Hans said.

"I've never someone like you," they both said. "Jinx!" they locked pinkies. "Jinx again! Our mental synchronisation can have but one explanation." Hans twirled Anna around again before doing a few dance steps with her.

"You," Hans said.

"And I," Anna said.

"Were just meant to be!" they both said.

"Can I say something crazy?" Hans then got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier?" Anna said. "Yes!"

* * *

Lizzie then realised that her screen was starting to slow down and get a bit fuzzy. Her screen switched from a picture of Anna and Hans to back to that Bishop girl. She looked busy typing on her computer. She looked up in only a matter of seconds.

"Hey," Bishop said. "It looks like some other DNA sequences were mixed in Elsa's DNA. So expect some changes from her to her sister and to that Jack guy." Bishop went back to typing on her computer. "Okay, so this should have given you an idea of what The Brotherhood. If you want to join our organisation press the button appearing."

Lizzie did so.

**A/N: So a lot of things happening in this chapter. More information is revealed, Elsa and Jack are getting close and Anna is engaged (tried to do a shorten version of Love Is An Open Door). Quick reminder that Lizzie is the decedent in the animus (like Desmond). Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**WiredJelsaFan: I'll be not adding other characters from previous Assassin's Creed games as they would be dead by the time Elsa lived (for example, you mentioned Ezio, he lived in the 1400's and 1500's whereas Elsa lives in 1840). They may be mentioned though. Although Brotherhood is a great AC game, I suggest playing the others. They are amazing. What you said about girls, is not true. I am a girl and I love all the bloody stuff. It's not being a rebel. I know some girls who are into AC as well. Totally download it. Highly recommended. I wish I still had my summer coming up but my summer has like a week left. It's not fair. I'll try and check out your story. I've had a short look at it already. I think it was a story I saw and wanted to take a look at but never got round to it.**

**Guest Reviews: Bad luck with your insomnia and depression. I know how you feel about nagging about study. My parents nag me too and I'm an adult and can do what I want to do (I do actually study they just don't see me studying). I last updated my profile not that long ago. I need to fix it up again though I think. Assassins are kind of ironic. Well since you haven't played the games, I would suggest doing a quick plot check or asking me stuff. I'll probably be doing references. Anna or Kristoff aren't going to become Assassins but maybe the same won't be said the same about Jack. No I haven't seen Sponge Out Of Water. It's not even out in New Zealand. Good luck for exams!**


	5. The Intruder

**Chapter 5: The Intruder**

Anna couldn't wait and get home and show Elsa the ring that Hans had given her. The ring looked simple but it looked amazing. It was a two carat diamond mounted on a gold ring with two smaller sapphires on either side of the diamond. Anna couldn't stop gazing at it. After her proposal, Hans had bade her adieu before heading back to his place. Anna wished that she could join him but she did need to get home. She had a lot of bragging to do after all. Who would have thought that she, the youngest sibling, would get married first? Anna was in dreamland while she was walking home. Her brain was filled of wedding plans but first things first; she had to get Elsa on her side. Anna had a feeling that she would require Elsa's permission (not that it would matter as she wanted to marry Hans) and Elsa wasn't the biggest fan of Hans and it was Anna's mission to change that especially since he was about to become her brother-in-law. Anna quickly found her house in no time at all. Anna almost didn't realise that she was home as she wasn't paying attention one little bit. Her mind was too heavily focused on Hans. The guards on duty at the gate nodded at her when she went through the gate. Anna wanted to find Elsa as soon as possible to tell her the good news. Anna decided to go to the one place where she figured that Elsa would be. Anna walked into Elsa's room.

"Elsa!" she called as she entered. She then realised that Elsa wasn't in her room. Anna was a bit puzzled at this. She would have expected Elsa to be in her room at this time of night. She could feel a breeze. She thought that was a little odd until she noticed Elsa's open window. Elsa liked to leave it open for some reason. She probably opened it to cool down and forgot about it. Anna closed it before heading towards Elsa's study. In Anna's mind, that was the next logical place she was sure that Elsa would be.

She popped her head into the room and found nothing. Elsa wasn't in her study either. That was odd. Anna walked a few steps into the room. Anna sighed. Where was she? Anna was about to turn and leave before she noticed something on a piece of paper. Anna picked it up. The piece of paper was ordinary – something about a shipping order for their family's company – but it had something else on it. That something was oval or circular shape and was a dark red in colour. It looked a lot like blood. Why would there be blood on Elsa's document? Did she just accidently cut herself? Perhaps, Anna didn't really know but she knew she should continue looking for Elsa. She placed the document back where she found it and continued onwards.

Anna thought that maybe she could be in the library. She was always in there looking up something or another. A potential theory was that she woke up and decided to do some late night reading. Anna headed into the corridor when she saw someone in a hooded jacket. The person was facing the door and looked as if he or she was about to enter the library. Anna was surprised to see that person. Intruder? Thief? Anna could see what looked like sword and a pistol so Anna didn't think that she was here with good intentions.

"Thief!" she called out.

The person turned around and looked quite surprised to see Anna.

* * *

Elsa had returned home after a well done mission. She decided that heading towards the Assassin's Headquarters to inform Anton what was going on. He would be very interested to hear about The Architect plans for whipping out the Assassins. Elsa entered via the roof again as it looked like Anna once again closed her window or someone else. Elsa quickly headed down towards the library. She was about to open the door when she heard someone shout from behind her.

"Thief!" the voice sounded quite familiar. Elsa turned around and saw that Anna was right behind her. Elsa froze. This wasn't good. Elsa had to escape the mansion without revealing her identity to Anna. How could she explain what she did to her? Anna would think it was horrid without seeing the good that the Assassins do. One of The Creed's tenants was that never to comprise the Brotherhood. It would comprise the Brotherhood if Anna got wind of it.

Elsa wanted to run but Anna had attracted the attention of guards by her alert. Several of them had come forward to surround Elsa. Elsa kept her hood pulled down low so they wouldn't see her face. This was the kind of situation that she didn't want to be in – ever. Elsa felt like something would give herself away like the slightest move or the slightest glance. Anything could raise suspicion.

"Who are you?" Anna demanded of her.

Elsa didn't answer; her fake voice might be a dead giveaway to someone like her sister who has known her for years. Another guard demanded the same thing from Elsa and once again she remained silence. The guards looked as if they had enough. One of the guards had decided to attack her. Elsa didn't want to use her weapons. These guards were innocents and that was something that that Elsa wasn't going to hurt. One of the tenants was that Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Instead of her usual move of dodging the attack and then using her hidden blade to strike, she simply dodged the attack before grabbing the guard and throwing him down. The guard toppled into another one and they both fell down hard onto the ground. Anna took a few steps backward. She was looking a little scared. Don't worry Anna, Elsa thought, I would never hurt you.

Another guard lunged at her with a sword. Elsa dodged the sword and the onslaught that came after it. Elsa then grabbed the sword, kicked the guard and then threw him down as well. The last guard tried to continue the attack which Elsa managed to dodge. Elsa then kicked him with both feet which threw him down. Anna took even more steps backwards. She was looking quite scared at the supposed intruder. Elsa then raced out a window without even opening it. Elsa was showered in glass so Elsa put her hands up to cover her face. She tucked and rolled before straightening up on the ground. Anna watched from the window while Elsa raced to hide in the garden. It looks like it would take her a while before she managed to get back to the house. The last tenant was hide in plain in sight which was she was trying to do right this second. Hiding in the garden should work. The shadows were her friend, they concealed her well.

Elsa waited until Anna backed away from the window before she climbed back onto the roof and re-entered the house. She managed to sneak into her room and changed into her clothes. She didn't change before which had been a mistake. In her Assassin's gear, she couldn't be spotted until her secret was revealed which was something that Elsa wanted to keep as long as possible from Anna. She couldn't know the truth whatever the cost for her.

* * *

Anna watched as the intruder raced from the house. Who was that person that she had seen? What was that person looking for? Anna was seriously worried. She had seen that person trying to get into the library. What did that person want in there? That person was kind of scary. Anna just hoped that the guards will catch him or her and soon. The knowledge that person was out there was a bit scary for Anna. At least that person didn't hurt any of the guards which Anna thought was odd. That intruder did have the means to do it so why didn't he or she? Anna walked down the corridor trying to think of reason but she couldn't. Anna was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had collided headfirst with none other than Elsa herself. Anna was so glad to have bumped (literally) into Elsa. She had been looking for her for a while now. It was kind of getting a little ridiculous.

"Elsa!" Anna said. "Am I glad to see you!"

"You sound like someone with something important to say," Elsa said.

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?"

"I've-" Elsa hesitated slightly before continuing but Anna didn't even notice it. She was too busy on thinking about her news. "I've been out for a stroll."

"Well you missed like everything!" Anna exclaimed.

"Like what?" Elsa looked intrigued.

"Well there was an intruder," Anna said.

"Intruder?!" Elsa looked shocked.

"It was this crazy person with a dark blue hood who had some serious moves."

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"This person just jumped out of the window and vanished!"

"Sounds dangerous," Elsa said. "I'll alert the guards to keep their eyes out for this intruder. He or she may return. What else did you have for me?"

"Well," Anna hesitated on what she was going to say. "Hans proposed!"

"What?" Elsa looked shocked.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did she just hear that her eighteen year old sister was getting married? Also, she was engaged to someone who was potentially her enemy or aiding her enemy. Nevertheless, he was either a Templar or a Templar by association. This was not good. Elsa couldn't let Anna marry someone like that but how could she do it without sounding like an overprotective sister?

"So can I have your blessing?" Anna looked at her eagerly.

"Anna," Elsa said, "you can't marry a man you just met and barely know."

"You can when it's true love," Anna retaliated.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you," Anna fought back. "All you know is how to shut people out."

Elsa was shocked by this. It was true that Elsa had shut Anna out for majority of her life but it was for her own good. If she knew about the Assassins and Templars, it could put her in life threatening danger and Elsa could never let that happen to Anna. Besides, Elsa was busy training to become an Assassin and Anna showed no interest in the Assassins which would be why Anna never became an Assassin but Elsa did.

"You asked for my blessing but my answer is no," Elsa responded. "Now if you excuse me." Elsa then left the room and left Anna looking hurt alone in the corridor. Elsa couldn't worry about that now. Anna marrying Hans wasn't at the top of her priorities. She had more important things to do like tracking down a dangerous Templar and bringing him to justice. Anton had to know about the Templar war on the Assassins. Elsa had to warn him as soon as possible. Elsa headed back to the library which luckily didn't have anyone around. She headed down into the Assassin's Headquarters and found Anton examining a book in the library. He looked up when she approached.

"How did it go with Matsen?" Anton asked.

"Matsen is planning something big," Elsa said, "and that something big involves guns, gunpowder and a war on the Assassins."

"War?" Anton looked shock at the mere mention of the word. They hadn't an all-out war for a while now, long before Elsa was even born.

"Give me all the details," Anton said.

Elsa told him all about the shipping documents she found and the location of the warehouse that the guns and gunpowder was being delivered to. She didn't leave out one little bit, not even the bit where her future brother-in-law (she was going to fix that when she fixed the war situation) may be involved. When she mentioned the Westergaard's name, Anton didn't look at all shocked. Elsa wouldn't have been either. The Westergaards were infamous in the Assasin's circles. It had been long thought that the Westergaards were running in the Templar circles. There had been no evidence to assume that the Westergaards were Templars themselves but they definitely associated with Templars. Mathias Westergaard, the seventh brother, definitely worked with known Templars. So far, the Assassins hadn't had any luck nabbing them or finding any evidence to link them to the Templars or any crimes that the Assassins were sure that they had committed.

"What do we do?" Elsa asked Anton.

"You go to this shipping warehouse," Anton said. "Matsen will be there and maybe even The Architect. When you find him, integrate him and then bring him peace."

Elsa bowed but she didn't move. There was one more thing she had neglected to tell Anton. Anton seemed to notice Elsa's hesitation.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked.

"Um, yes," Elsa said. "I got one more thing."

"Well," Anton prompted, "what is it?"

"Hans Westergaard has asked my sister to marry him," Elsa said.

"What?" thundered Anton. "You mean to tell me that your sister is getting married to a possible Templar?"

"It's not my fault," Elsa crossed her arms together. "I've been against the relationship from the start."

"I somehow don't think your sister will be too happy with you when you try and assassinate her future husband."

"I don't think so either," Elsa said.

"What's going on?" Ragnar just entered the room. He walked up next to Elsa and smiled at her.

"My sister is getting married to a possible Templar," Elsa explained.

"That can't be good," Ragnar said. "Once you get your assignment all sorted, maybe we should stop the wedding."

"I'm on it," Elsa then ran out of the Assassin's Headquarters.

* * *

Jack returned back to base with Tooth alongside him. They were a bit sore from being thrown off a carriage but other than that, okay. They found North going over some important documents on his desk. North grinned at the two when they walked in his direction. North had kind of adopted all The Guardians. Jack and his sister, Pippa, had been taken in when Jack was fifteen and Pippa was five. Their mother had died in childbirth when Pippa was born and their father died in a drunken brawl when he was in a tavern. Their father, Vincent Frost, hadn't been much of a father. He ignored them, got drunk at every opportunity and was violent. When Vincent had died, Jack and Pippa had run away. North managed to find them and convince them to come with him. Jack was glad he had. North had given Jack a place to crash, friends and security. Pippa did enjoy it with the Guardians too. She didn't go on missions like Jack did as she was only eleven years old. Pippa just helped North run the Guardians.

Tooth was a slightly different story. Tooth had a decent upbringing, well until the incident. Her own parents had been murdered when Tooth was a little girl. North had found her wandering the streets covered in blood. The murderer had been a thief who had broken in and surprised them. Tooth had no other family which prompted North to take her in. She had been a part of The Guardians ever since.

"How did it go?" North asked.

"Jack ran into Elsa," Tooth explained.

"Elsa?" North was surprised. "The girl who gave us the assignment to check out that thief?"

"That's the girl," Jack said. "She was pretty awesome in the field."

"Elsa seems to be multitalented," North said. "Anyway, so how did the mission go?"

"I think Elsa found something," Jack said. He was still hooked on the fact that he was sure that Elsa had found something but didn't share it with her. It was something in the shipping documents. Jack had briefly looked at some of the papers in the same pile. They all talked about some kind of shipment. Jack didn't really take a good look at the document. All he saw was it was for some kind shipment that was due in a few days and it was for some kind of weapon. At least, that was what he thought. "Something about a shipment," he finished. "It's due in a few days."

"Hmm," North said rubbing his chin, "Matsen is involved I gather?"

"Indeed," Jack said. "He is involved in it somehow."

"Maybe you should go check it out," North said. "See what's going on."

"Right," Jack said.

"Tooth," North then directed his attention to her, "anything else on Frisch?"

"Nope," Tooth sadly shook her head. "Nothing else other than the Matsen connection."

"Hmm," North said. "Then your part is over."

"Then I'm going to have to retire to bed," Tooth said yawning. "See ya!" Tooth waved goodbye to them before she walked off.

* * *

Elsa headed up for bed. She would continue her investigations in the morning. It was a bit tiring and she needed her rest. Elsa threw herself onto her bed and looked up at her ceiling, thinking about her mission. She would take the next couple of days to prepare herself for the mission and finding the warehouse which belonged to the Westergaards. That shouldn't take too long to do. On the day of the shipment, she would then strike. Elsa thought about the best possible approach. Maybe not a direct approach; that would give her away. The good and ol' sneak in from the roof sounded good to her. She hadn't had a long time to ponder any further ideas because someone burst into her room and jumped on her bed. It took her a few seconds to see that 'someone' was in fact Anna.

"Hey Elsa," Anna said.

"Hi Anna," Elsa said. "I'm very tired. What do you want?"

"Well to talk about everything that has happened," Anna said. "We didn't finish it from before. Who do you think that intruder was?"

Elsa felt her cheeks go a little red. She wanted to stay away from that topic. The slightest false move and Anna could suspect her. Elsa could be a bit paranoid when it came to Anna. Protecting her was always a number one priority of hers and if Anna found out that Elsa was an Assassin could be dangerous for Anna. It wasn't a big secret that Elsa came from a family of Master Assassins especially her own father.

"I don't know," Elsa answered. "Didn't we agree that it was a thief?"

"Who was trying to break into the library," Anna said. "Who tries to do that?"

"Maybe they didn't know it was a library?" Elsa suggested. "Maybe they thought it was a way out?"

"Perhaps," Anna said. "There really isn't interesting in the library."

Elsa scowled. There were plenty of interesting things in the library. After all, it was full of books! Elsa couldn't get enough of books. She just loved to read. Anna, on the other hand, wasn't much of a reader. That wasn't the only thing that was in the library; there was also the secret entrance to the secret Assassin's Headquarters. Anna opened her mouth to say something but Elsa cut her off. Elsa had a feeling that Anna now wanted to discuss her upcoming nuptials to Hans Westergaard. There was no way Elsa was going to let her sister marry some potential Templar.

"I think we have to end our talk here," Elsa said which made Anna look a little sad. "Sorry, very tired."

"Alright," Anna said. "But could we talk tomorrow?"

"If I have time," Elsa smiled at her sister.

Anna grinned and then scurried out of the room.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter (including the tenants mentioned). Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**FrozenSWLoKfan01: Sorry about not updating earlier (been super busy). Hopefully this will cheer you up. Hope that your grandmother gets better.**

**Guest Reviews: What happened to Jelsa to make it get kicked out of your OTP zone? On your question; I would probably ship both. On your other question; what game is this based off? Um, it says in the summary and in the first chapter; its the Assassin's Creed games (which is like the coolest series of games). Altair or** **Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad doesn't have a weird name. He lived in the Holy Lands during the 1100's. Neither does Ezio or Ezio Auditore da Firenze (the da Firenze part means of Florence) is from Florence, Italy during the 1400's. There normal names for the time period and country. Yeah you might be in hot soup. Doing a lot of references.**


	6. Give Chase

**Chapter 6: Give Chase**

_A Few Days Later_

It was the day of the shipping and Elsa was ready for it. The last few days, since learning about the attack, had been spent trying to come up with ways to stop what was about to happen. So far, she couldn't do much as she didn't know what was to be expected. In that case, she had just prepared for the worst. Over preparing didn't hurt anyone, right? She was currently on a rooftop overlooking the warehouse that Matsen was going to be very shortly according to her infomation. The warehouse was a long rectangular building that had docks attached to the building. There were no ships in docks – well at least not yet anyway. Tonight was the night was the night that Elsa was going to get some information out of Matsen and maybe even his life when it came to it. It just took some good planning. Elsa could see several guards on duty; some were pacing around the warehouse and some were overlooking things like doors. Elsa had to plan her intrusion carefully. Those alarm bells would be trouble if someone rang them.

Elsa's eyes were drawn to another person hovering on the rooftop next to her. This person had binoculars pressed to his eyes and the binoculars were pointed towards the same warehouse that Elsa was interested in. The person lowered the binoculars and that was when Elsa realised who it was; it was Jack. They seemed to be running into each other a lot lately, not that Elsa minded one bit. She found Jack to be quite intriguing and quite the character. She jumped from her position upwards and landed on top of a high pointed roof. The wind started to pick up which caused her jacket to flow in the wind. Jack just happened to look up at that very minute.

* * *

Jack was on recon duty. He was staring at the warehouse through a pair of binoculars. He couldn't see that the shipment had come in yet. He would constantly check his watch to see what the time was. It had been hours since he had been perched on. There was nothing interesting happening. Jack sighed. When was something going to happen? Jack took down his binoculars down. Maybe while he waited, he should think of a plan. The problem was that Jack wasn't a plan guy. He would just go in and improvise.

Jack then felt a strange feeling, it was the same feeling he got whenever he felt like someone was watching him. If that was the case, then who was watching him? Could it be a guard that he hadn't spotted? Jack looked to his right and saw a hooded figure perched on a pointed roof. Jack wasn't surprised to see that person. He would recognise her anywhere; the hood was a dead giveaway.

He had spotted Elsa.

Elsa then jumped from where she was and she landed perfectly right next to him. She lowered her hood and gave Jack a small smile which caused his heart to stop. Somehow he figured that he was starting to get feelings for this girl.

"Hey," she said, "looks like we're working together again."

"Yeah it does," Jack said relieved that she relieved mentioned it. He had enjoyed working with her last time. Seeing her in action was enough to send any guy into a trance. He just hoped that she would doing the same sort of actions this time around. "Any plans?" he asked her.

"Go in through the roof," Elsa said. She pointed to the roof where an open hatch was. It looked like the guards had forget to close it.

"Good," Jack said.

"Oh and before I forget," Elsa said, "have this." Elsa then grabbed something was her strap that she wore over her chest and handed it to Jack. It was a small blade that kind of looked like a short sword. "That should protect you in case we run into trouble."

"I don't really know how to use it," Jack said. "I'm not a weapon kind of guy."

"Just use your fighting moves with it," Elsa said. "I've done some talking to North. Apparently you have quite the moves and that sneak attack the first time we've met was pretty awesome."

"Thanks," Jack said. He felt himself going red. Elsa had just complemented his fighting skills and she was the one who could take down anyone.

"So let's get this show on the road," Elsa said.

"What's the plan?" Jack asked.

* * *

"What's the plan?" Jack had asked her.

Elsa looked back at the warehouse and surveyed the scene. The guards, secret entrances and hiding places were all taken into consideration. Elsa made sure to look at every angle. She needed to make sure that they did the best approach. Elsa didn't want Matsen to know that she was on his tail. It needed to be a surprise.

"Roof," Elsa said pointing at the open hutch that she had seen earlier. "We can go in through there."

"How are we going to get in there?" Jack asked. "I can't see a way in."

"Oh Jack," Elsa said her eyes tracing a way in, "there is always a way in. Follow me, keep close to the ground and don't make a noise."

Elsa jumped down from the roof in one solid jump while Jack climbed down to next to her. They both ran over to the wall that was overlooking the warehouse. Elsa looked down and could see a guard directly below them. Elsa jumped down onto the guard and used her hidden blade to assassinate him. Jack jumped down next to her and they moved along to the next wall. There were a few guards wandering about but they didn't see a thing.

A ship then suddenly made its appearance. It was a huge cargo ship. Elsa wondered if this was the shipment that contained the shipping that she needed to get rid of. The ship docked at the dock that was closest to them. A person on the ship threw a rope to a guard on the docks and he secured the ship to the docks. A gangplank was lowered and several people included Matsen left the ship.

"I trust that everything is in order Captain," Matsen said to him.

"Yes sir," the Captain replied.

Matsen then entered the shipyard. Where are you Westergaard? Elsa thought. Shouldn't he be here with Matsen? After all, he was helping with the shipments. However, there were only guards with him and no one else. Elsa thought that was strange but she had to act fast. Matsen might not be here for very long. Elsa snuck along the wall with Jack following her right behind. Elsa ran up the wall and started to climb. Elsa put down her hand to help Jack up. She pulled him up and they climbed up to the roof together. Elsa quickly took down the two guards on the roof. They then climbed through the hatch of the roof and appeared on some upper rafters. The inside of the warehouse was simply crawling with guards. Matsen was at the other end of the warehouse. Elsa and Jack watched as he went into the office. Maybe that's where Elsa would find a Westergaard. Matsen could be having a private meeting with him. It was time to get down there and find out what Matsen knows.

Elsa jumped down onto the ground and quickly took cover behind some crates. Jack followed her and took up a positon next to her. A guard passed her. Elsa did a cover kill; quickly killed him before throwing him behind the chest she had been using as cover. Jack gave her the thumbs up. A guard was coming towards them now. Elsa gestured for Jack to give it a shot. Jack shrugged but went for it. He knocked the guard off his feet before knocking him out. Jack propped the guard up against the chest. Elsa then broke his neck with her bare hands which caused the guard to fall down. Elsa couldn't risk him waking up and alerting the other guards.

Elsa then started to sneak along the warehouse and assassinating every guard she came across. It didn't take her too long to sneak down and not being seen. However they weren't the only ones in the warehouse. There were still heaps of others and not to mention the gunmen on the upper rafters of the warehouse. Elsa ran at a lift, used her hidden blade to cut the rope to take her up to the top of the rafters.

"Hey," a gunman guard said. Elsa must have been spotted. She must be quick otherwise he will give her away and that alarm bell down below her may be a problem. Once she takes care of the guards, she will take care of that bell. "Who are you?" the guard said. Elsa quickly raced at the guard and did a running assassination. The gunman didn't even have time to react. After that guard was taken down, Elsa managed to climb through the rafters and onto the other side. However she had been spotting jumping across the rafters. Thankfully she was quick enough to get to the guard and assassinate him. Elsa then jumped down and air assassinated the guard by the alarm bell. She then managed to sabotage it so no guards would be able to bring in reinforcements.

Meanwhile, while Elsa was taking care of the upper rafters, Jack was sneaking along the warehouse. He managed to knock out a couple of guards before meeting up with Elsa. They both nodded at each other before continuing forward. There were just a few more guards remaining. One guard came walking towards them. Elsa and Jack hid behind a wall of crates. Elsa then jumped at the guy and they both landed on the ground. Elsa then assassinated him in one swift move. That only left the two remaining guards who were guarding the doorway to where Matsen was. Maybe he was even in a secret meeting that Elsa just had to overhear. It might give her the location of where The Architect was.

Elsa then snuck behind the two guards and double assassinated them both. Jack then tried the door but it was locked. Elsa wasn't surprise. She would have been if it had actually been open. Elsa looked around for a way in. Like she always said; there was always a way in. She managed to spy an opening above. It was just a matter of trying to get to it. Elsa's skills in climbing will come in handy. Elsa climbed up to the rafters where she had been before taking out the gunmen.

She then jumped across to a hanging pipe and climbed up it and then she managed to climb across to the open hatch. Jack stayed outside as lookout while Elsa climbed through the hatch. She found Matsen talking to a couple of guards. He seemed to be directing them and the shipment. Elsa wondered what she should do next. Once the guards left the room, Elsa decided to air assassinate Matsen. He was her next target. Elsa was about to strike but she was stopped by a voice.

"Nicely done Matsen," said the voice. Elsa felt a surge of familiarity. She knew that voice but where was it from? Was it someone she met at like a party? The person had spoken from the shadows but now was coming forward into the light. The person revealed himself as none other than Hans Westergaard. Elsa's fists clenched. So he really was involved. Elsa had hoped that he hadn't been involved for Anna's sake.

"Thank you Mr. Westergaard," Matsen replied.

"I'll leave you to the unloading the rest of the shipment," Hans said. "The Architect is waiting for me."

So, Elsa thought, Hans _did_ know who The Architect was. That would be a conversation that she would have to have with him. Also, another mystery was cleared up. If Hans was talking to The Architect, he _must_ be a Templar. Otherwise Elsa was sure that Hans wouldn't be able to get near him. Only high rank inner circle members of the Templars would know his identity. Elsa had wondered over the years what that identity is. It must be someone important, well that was Elsa always suspected. Hans left Matsen alone with some guards in the room before joining his own. The Westergaard guards were highly trained brutes who were quite tough to take out. Elsa knew there would be no way she would be able to do it by herself. That would have to be a mission where Ragnar would come along. They not only worked well together but were both some of the best Assassins the Assassin's Brotherhood had to offer. The last thing that Elsa heard from Hans was his evil laugh. Keep laughing Hans, Elsa thought, soon your days will come to a close.

Elsa decided to adopt the element of surprise in her assault. She would take down Matsen and then his guards would be next. Shouldn't be too hard, Elsa thought. Elsa leapt from the hatch but Matsen had looked up in time. He grinned and then dodged by using a rolling dodge. Elsa slammed hard onto the floor and looked up. She was now surrounded by Matsen's guards. Matsen was now laughing quite hard.

"Did you think that I wouldn't have been prepared?" he laughed.

Hakon, Elsa thought. She knew she should have gotten him when she had the chance. Now he had gone and warned Matsen that an Assassin was after him. He knew that Elsa would go for the warehouse so he had been prepared. Maybe Hans even knew that an Assassin could be after him. Thankfully, Elsa's identity may have been kept under the hat. She doubted that Hakon would have been able to give her away. He had never met her.

"Get them," Matsen said.

The guards all attacked Elsa at once. Elsa dodged all the attacks and pulled out her sword. She then launched her own attack. They ended up blocking her attacks but luckily Elsa blocked their attacks. One guard launched an attack. Elsa blocked it with her sword and then punched him which temporarily stunned him and allowed Elsa to gain the upper edge. She shoved her sword into his chest and then withdrew it. The guard collapsed onto the ground; dead. Another guard took his chance and attack Elsa. Elsa threw up her sword to block it. She then punched him too and took him down for the count. That was two guards down and three more left. Matsen wasn't looking so confident anymore.

The last three guards took Elsa on together at once. Elsa had a hard time blocking all of their attacks. She couldn't even get a hit in herself. She then got a small smile on her face. She had an idea on how to win this. Elsa then did a low kick which toppled all three guards. She took the opportunity to stab the nearest one in the chest with her sword which took him out of the picture. However, during that time, the other two guards had managed to get to their feet and they looked angrier than they did than before. The two guards attacked Elsa at once again but this time Elsa was on point with them. Taking out the third guard helped even the odds. Elsa managed to get in a few attacks and block every one of theirs.

One guard couldn't keep up and Elsa managed to disarm him and then shove her sword into him before finishing him off. The last guard went in for an attack with Elsa blocked. Shen then kicked him down and finished him with her sword. Matsen was now the only one left and he looked ready, ready to run that is. Matsen suddenly took off. Elsa hated it when they ran. It only made things harder on her. Elsa took off right behind Matsen. He raced out of the office which lead onto the docks. Matsen started to run along it and Elsa followed. She jumped and ran along any pathway that she could find.

"Can you keep up?" Matsen yelled as they race through a tunnel.

"Of course," Elsa yelled back. Elsa decided to increase her speed. She couldn't afford Matsen to get away. She needed to take him out.

"Once I've eliminated you," Matsen said. "I can move onto helping The Architect with his plans."

"Who is The Architect?" Elsa said.

"Like I would ever tell you," Matsen laughed.

They continued running along. Elsa wondered where they were going. She had a funny feeling that Matsen was leading her into a trap. Well, she would just have to be ready for one. Elsa's training had her prepared for all kinds of situations. They kept running and then headed into Arendelle. Matsen started to climb up a building and Elsa followed. They jumped through the rooftops. Matsen suddenly jumped off the roof and Elsa followed him. They started to run through the streets. They seemed to go on for ages. Matsen was a pretty fast runner. Elsa would soon catch up to him though. She could outrun anyone any day. But she couldn't help but wonder where he was going.

Suddenly, Matsen veered off course and out of sight. Elsa came to a stop. Great, she thought, Matsen had disappeared and now she had to find him. But she was pretty good at locating people when she needed to. Her Eagle's vison allowed her to follow the trail of Matsen. She followed it and climbed up onto a rooftop to get a better view. She jumped across the rooftops while following the trail until she came to a wide circular area which looked like a park to her. It had lots of gardens with colourful flowers in it. There were several park benches that had people in them and there were groups of people talking at random positioning.

"Okay," Elsa whispered, "Matsen, I know you're here somewhere."

Elsa activated her Eagle Vison once again. A man started to glow gold. There he is, Elsa thought, I have found you. Matsen was hiding in a group of people and was looking out for her. He suddenly looked up and spotted her. Elsa gritted her teeth. She had hoped that she could have managed to take care of him right then and there but it didn't look like it. Matsen then took off at a run.

"Here we go again," Elsa sighed. She jumped off the rooftop and rolled off the landing to minimise the damage. Elsa then chased off after Matsen. He hadn't gotten very far as she saw him turning a tight left. Elsa followed him. He then suddenly came to a halt. Elsa could see why though. He had gone into an alley which had ended in a dead end. Elsa just hoped he didn't climb up the walls and escape. However, Matsen had drawn his sword. It didn't look as if he wanted to run anymore, it looked as if he was getting ready for battle. Elsa drew her own sword. Well if it was a sword fight he was after, he was going to get one.

"You filthy Assassin," Matsen said. "You don't understand what we are trying to do. If you understood, you wouldn't try and stop us. You would join us."

"Oh I understand alright," Elsa smirked. "That is why I'm all bent on stopping you. As to joining you; well maybe when Hell freezes over."

Matsen then lunged at Elsa. Elsa rolled to dodge the attack and then swung her sword at Matsen. Matsen managed to block it and then hit Elsa with his fist. Elsa fell down and had to quickly blocked an attack from Matsen. If she didn't do something soon, Matsen would assassinate her instead of it being the other way around. Elsa then swung her sword at Matsen who blocked it. Elsa then went for her small sword to do a sneak attack but then she realised something; she had given that to Jack to use. Elsa's attack was then thwarted; Matsen had kicked her which caused her to fall down and her sword to clatter to the floor. Matsen raised his sword high. Elsa then got an idea. She then propelled herself under Matsen just in time to see his sword stab into the ground. Elsa then stabbed her hidden blade right into Matsen's neck. Matsen then collapsed onto the ground. He was dead.

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**WiredJelsaFan: Well in this chapter, your wish has come true (and maybe also for the next chapter).**

**Guest Reviews: Yeah, I suppose on the names. For the couples, I don't always ship cannon ships (I do like 99.9% of the time). I have shipped characters who have become cannon though. For example I ship Jackson and April from Grey's Anatomy (I don't know if you watch that show) way before they ended up together or Sam and Freddie from iCarly. I sort of also sometimes see who I like together and ship them unless a better cannon ship comes along. I love Jelsa too much to let it go. So I suppose I would ship both ElsaxX and Jelsa but probably mainly Jelsa depending on how much I like Elsa and X. Sorry about not updating in a while. I took that time to study for the end of Summer School as I had a Final Term Test on the last day worth like 50%, so I needed to study for it. I got a B overall for the paper, so my hard work paid off. I know what you mean about the cliché. I do get tired of those stories despite me writing my own but I like to put my own spin on it. For your question; yeah you're right. Anton is my own character. You may remember him from stories like Battle For Her Heart and his cameo in The Snow Queen. You're second question; you may need to know more about than that especially with some plotlines that are coming up but if you're lost, I can explain. You're last question; I don't really watch SpongeBob anymore. I watch other shows but I sometimes watch some random episodes from time to time. I used to watch it all the time though. It used to be on every weekday after school. I do miss it though. Not up to date at all. I used to know all the episodes then I like missed what felt like six seasons. Don't know how that happen though. Could I ask a small question? Could you stop complaining about your homework? I would give anything to switch with you! You didn't have to do a 2,500 essay on a book that is worth 40% of your grade, difficult Calculus themed assignments that only got harder, like five assignments due around the same age plus tons more (You'll understand once you're my age and at uni). The life of a uni student, sigh, it's so hard (which could interfere with my updates). Uni starts on Monday which means my small bout of freedom is about to be over. Plus my summer is nearly over. Another whole year before it comes again! This doesn't improve my mood.**


	7. A Message To The Templars

**Chapter 7: A Message To The Templars**

Elsa bent down over Matsen's dead body. She started to search through his pockets looking for anything that could be of use. All that she found was some documents that had orders from The Architect about the shipping that she needed to go finish. There was nothing of use in that document. You would think that something about the Architect would be helpful for her as that she was hunting him. But alas, there was nothing. Elsa crunched the documents in her hands. This was disappointing. Well, if nothing in Matsen's clothes could help then maybe a look around the warehouse might. Jack was still there waiting for her and together they could be stop to the shipping plan. Elsa didn't want to give the Templars any advantages now did she?

Elsa quickly climbed back on the rooftops. She was a fair distance from the warehouse but luckily she could run at a decent speed. Her feet jumped across the gaps between roves. There were a few guards on the roof which Elsa managed to sneak around. Killing them may be a bit too much trouble. Luckily they didn't seem to see Elsa sneaking past them. Soon the warehouse came into view. She entered in the same way she had exited from before. She unlocked the door so that Jack could come in. Jack looked pleased to see her which made Elsa blush slightly. What was this effect that Jack was having on her? She had never felt this way before. Elsa did a small smile.

"Elsa," Jack said, "I thought something had happened to you."

Elsa laughed. "Like something could happen to me." I'm a highly trained Assassin, Elsa added in her head, things don't happen to me – at least not so far.

"So," Jack continued, "did you get Matsen?"

"He's no longer a problem," Elsa said.

"So now what?" Jack asked.

"We stop the shipment," Elsa said. "But first let's check out this office."

Elsa and Jack did a quick search of the office. There wasn't anything of use in it which frustrated Elsa slightly she had hoped for some kind of lead but neither of them found anything. Well, the upside was that Matsen didn't have anything further more to provide them with.

Elsa and Jack walked out of the office. It didn't take them too long to realise that they were surrounded by guards. Elsa figured that this what Matsen had up his sleeve. If Elsa had come back, there would be an ambush waiting for her. He obviously liked to plan ahead something that Elsa liked to. She had been expecting something like this ever since Hakon warned Matsen about her plans to assassinate him. They must have just appeared otherwise Jack would have seen them as Elsa had placed him as their lookout. Elsa and Jack backed up and ended up back to back against each other. Elsa counted at least ten guards surrounding them and four gunmen up in the upper rafters. Elsa tried to think of a way out of this. She had a few ideas up her sleeve. Jack may prove to be quite instrumental in all of them.

"Okay Jack," Elsa whispered to him. "Time for you test out that sword that I gave you."

"I don't exactly know how to swordfight Elsa," Jack whispered back.

"Just follow my lead," Elsa advised.

The guards moved in closer. Elsa and Jack prepared themselves. Jack drew the sword that Elsa had given him while Elsa drew her own sword. All Elsa had to do was to take down a few guards which would allow her to get up to get those gunmen. They could be quite disastrous if left unchecked. One guard suddenly lunged forward. Elsa grabbed his sword fighting hand and dodged it while slamming her hidden blade into his chest then throwing him into two other guards. Jack raced forward and slammed his sword into both of the guards thus taking him out. It was a good move except for the fact that he had left himself wide open for an attack which is what happened. One guard had swung his sword at Jack. It would have hit him but it didn't because Elsa had slid in front of Jack and threw up her sword to block the attack.

"Thanks," Jack said.

"No problem," Elsa said. She then grabbed the sword out of the guard's hand before using her hidden blade to assassinate the guard. A bullet then streaked past her and landed a millimetre from her foot. Elsa looked up and saw that the gunmen were starting to fire at them. That can't be good. Elsa then raced across the room dodging the bullets which narrowly missed her. She started to climb up the wall. A gunmen then fired a shot the bit of wall that Elsa was about to grab. The falling wall caused Elsa to fall onto the ground and land a little painfully might she add.

"Elsa," Jack said as he was sword fighting off the rest of the guards, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Elsa said.

She just needed to find another way up. It didn't take her too long. She climbed up another part of the wall while dodging the bullets that were being fired at her. Elsa managed to climb up to the rafters to where two of the four gunmen were. They realised that Elsa was suddenly up with them. They tried to point their rifles at her but she raced at them and preform a double assassination. Both guards were taken down instantly. Elsa then raced across some rope which connected both sides of the rafters together. The two gunmen fired at Elsa who nearly fell down from the rope but her hand reached out and grabbed it.

"You nearly done there?" Jack yelled at her. Elsa looked over at him and saw that he was getting into trouble. She had to finish this off soon so she could help him out.

"Coming," Elsa called back.

She swung herself up and landed back on the rope. She raced across it and jumped an assassinated him. The other guard then pulled his sword out and attacked Elsa. Elsa used her sword to quickly disarm him before she finished him off.

* * *

Jack watched as Elsa raced up to take down those gunmen. Jack was too busy looking over at Elsa to notice that a guard had shoved into him knocking him down. Jack threw up his sword to block the sword that was coming his way. Jack rolled backwards then lunged at the guard at his sword went straight into the guard. The guard collapsed down. Jack then noticed that a gunman fired at Elsa. The bullet went straight into the wall just above where Elsa was about to climb. The force of the bullet caused Elsa to fall down. Jack suddenly was pulled into another swordfight with another guard.

"Elsa," Jack said as he was busy sword fighting, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Elsa replied.

Jack then proceeded to swordfight every other guard that was on the ground with him. Jack wasn't exactly up to scratch when it came to sword fighting. Elsa might be able to do it, Jack had seen her in action but he couldn't do what she could. He might be able to keep them off for a small amount of time but indefinitely.

"You nearly done there?" Jack yelled out. He needed some help and fast. He didn't know how much longer he could hold these guards off.

"Coming," Elsa replied to him. Jack was glad to hear that. Elsa's help would be invaluable to him. Jack then saw a sword coming right at him.

* * *

Elsa brushed herself off after taking out of the gunmen. She was glad that she had taken those gunmen out. She hated gunmen. They were always so sneaky and sometimes took her by surprise. Elsa looked down at the battle below her. She could see that Jack was in some serious trouble. There was at least something like seven guards surrounding Jack and he didn't look as if he could fend them all off. Don't worry Jack, Elsa thought, I'm coming for you. Elsa then jumped off the upper rafters onto two guards before double assassinating them with her hidden blades.

The guards seemed to have noticed that Elsa had come to join them again. They split up and started their assault. One guard attacked but Elsa used her sword to block all of the onslaught and then jumping and attacked the guard. Her sword went right into his face and eyes. The guard fell down and bled out. A guard then grabbed her from behind. Elsa didn't panic though. She already had a plan in mind. Her hidden blade slammed right into the guard's gut which took him by surprise and the guard fell down releasing Elsa as he did. Elsa then finished him off with the continuance use of her hidden blade. That was all but one was down for the count. The last guard on her tried a one on one sword fight. Elsa managed to block all of the attacks thrown at her before placing in a few of her own. Elsa quickly managed to disarm him before slamming her sword into his chest. The guard collapsed onto the ground with a thudding sound. The last guard that Elsa was fighting tried to tackle Elsa. Elsa saw it coming and step to one side. The guard didn't manage to stop himself in time. He fell onto the ground. Elsa then finished him off by slamming her hidden blade into his back. That was all the guards that were around her.

* * *

Jack managed to slide underneath a guard swiping at the legs with the blade. The guard fell down and Jack finished him off by shoving his sword into his throat. The other two guards lunged at him. Jack managed to fend them off in a sword battle. First he disarmed the first one which hadn't been an easy task, luckily he had seen Elsa do it just before so he simply copied her move, before slicing and dicing him. The other one managed to do a vicious onslaught which Jack managed to dodge – but only just. Jack thought that he was getting pretty good at this. Elsa was right. Just looking at how she was doing it and copying proved satisfactory. Jack now only had to deal with that last guard. Jack and Elsa, who had taken care of all the guards that were attacking her, then teamed up to take down the last guard. They both lunged at the guard with both their blades. The blades then slammed into his chest killing him almost instantly. Jack and Elsa both gave each other a hi-five.

"Nice work Jack," Elsa said. "I knew you could handle it."

"Thanks," Jack started to blush again. Maybe he could ask to have dinner with Elsa at some point. Come to think about it, he had never seen her without her awesome combat gear on. It would be nice to see her in something different – not that he loved to see her in action. She was pretty fierce. He would hate to be on the wrong side of her. "Now what?" Jack asked Elsa. He knew she had a plan of sorts but didn't know what it was.

"The shipment is dangerous," Elsa said.

"So we blow it up?" Jack said. He had noticed the barrels of gunpowder that were laying around the room. Putting two and two together was pretty easy to do. The gunpowder and needing to destroy the shipment were just two factors.

"Yes," Elsa said. She too was looking at the gunpowder. "I also have a funny feeling that you are thinking the same thing that I am thinking of."

"Indeed," Jack nodded.

* * *

Elsa and Jack managed to line up the barrels of gunpowder so they led to the ship which Hans Westergaard had conveniently left for them to sabotage. Thankfully there was no one about to mess with their plans. Elsa just wished that Hans was still on board the ship so when they blew it up, Hans would be caught in the blast but Elsa knew that Hans would have gone back to his place and would be safe. Besides, Elsa hadn't yet managed to tell Anton all that had been going on before she would be able to take down the Westergaards. Elsa and Jack headed back into the warehouse. Jack threw a lit lantern on the fuse that they had set. The fuse started to burn out. They only had several seconds before the entire warehouse blew up. Elsa didn't exactly want to be caught in it.

Elsa and Jack then raced out of the warehouse. As they ran, they could hear the gunpowder starting to blow up. They ran faster and faster. They took cover behind some houses. From where they had taken cover, they could see the warehouse (along with the shipment of weapons that would have been used to take down the Assassins) had gone up in flames. Elsa smiled as she watched the warehouse blow up. Take that Architect, Elsa thought to herself. That should put the Templars back for a while. It may take them a while to build up from this.

"Good work Jack," Elsa said to him.

"Thanks," Jack smiled at her. "You were pretty awesome."

"Thanks," Elsa blushed. "I best be going. Hope to see you around."

"Yeah," Jack said waving goodbye. "Me too."

Elsa then quickly ran back off towards the Arendelle Mansion. This time she managed to get in via her own window this time. Anna wasn't in the Arendelle Mansion. She had gone out with Hans. Elsa wondered what excuse he had given her to come to oversee this shipment. Elsa quickly headed down to the Assassin's Headquarters. Anton would want to know what had happened.

* * *

Anna was currently waiting for Hans. He had gone off saying that business was needed to be taken care of. Anna didn't mind one bit. She had heard that for years. First her father then Elsa started to do it, so why should Hans be any different? It wasn't that Anna minded, it was the opposite actually. She was used to it. Hans said he would be gone for a while so Anna got comfortable. At that moment, she was lying down on a couch in his Arendelle house with a magazine in her hands. The couch was situated just outside Hans' office. Anna's eyes keep flicking over to the door of the office. It was slightly ajar.

Anna tried to ignore the open door but she couldn't. Maybe it wouldn't hurt Anna to have a small poke around in it besides her curiosity was killing her. Hans never did like people going into his office and Anna always wanted to know what was in there. It was probably going to have boring stuff in there but she still wanted to have a small peak. Anna quickly got off the couch and threw the magazine down. She edged along the corridor making sure that there was no one in sight. She pushed the door slowly opened. As she suspected there was no one inside.

Hans' office was a spacious room. There was a large mahogany desk trimmed with gold facing the door. There was even a chair to match. Behind the desk was a large bookcase filled with rare books (Anna had heard enough book speeches from Elsa to recognise rare and expensive books when she saw them) and other things. Anna was sure that she saw a globe on the bookcase. Along the left side of the room was a series of shelves that had all kinds of things on them. There was a painting of a ship on stormy seas on the right wall. Anna knew that there was a safe behind it. Hans had once brought her into his office and revealed it when he had to get something from it but that had been ages ago.

Anna walked into the centre of the room and looked around. Anna took a seat behind the desk and looked to see what Hans had on it. There was a pen set, some books and a series of documents all lined up and bore Hans' elegant handwriting on all of the documents. Anna was staring down at the documents when she noticed several strange things to do with the documents. The first one that she looked at was a shipping order for what looked like weapons and many barrels of gunpowder. What did Hans want with those? As far as Anna knew, his business had nothing to do with importing weapons. So why was he? Anna was slightly confused then she figured that maybe Hans was preparing for some kind of war? If so, what war? Anna was slightly even more confused than before. Was it just a new thing he was importing? A few looked like a contract out on several people. The pictures attached showed people wearing similar hoods. Anna thought they looked familiar until she remembered that strange hooded intruder from before. Who were these people and why was Hans carrying contracts out for them? This was all very strange. First a weapon shipping and now contracts out for these people's lives?

Anna was then struck with a thought. She had previously thought that Hans had been preparing for some kind of war (she knew that was a stretch to think about) and now with these contracts in her hand, could these be the people who Hans is waging a war against? Anna had to let out a small laugh. That sounded a little ridiculous. But it still bothered her that Hans had contracts out for people to be killed. Why would Hans be after these people? Anna counted seven contracts in her hands. Maybe these were enemies of Hans. That could explain it. She might have to have this checked out.

Anna then heard footsteps coming towards her. Anna started to panic. What if that was Hans coming back? She didn't want to be found going through Hans' personal stuff in his personal study when she wasn't supposed to. She had to hide. There were a couple of curtains that looked quite iffy. However it was the best that she could come up with. She ducked behind them as two people came in. Anna couldn't see who the second person was but the first person was Hans. It looked as if he had finally come home.

"Are you saying that the shipment is completely destroyed?" the unknown man yelled at Hans. The man had stopped just outside Anna's line of view. She didn't dare move a millimetre in case one of them saw them. She could just see the back of his black hair but not his face. Hans was facing towards him.

"Yes," Hans answered bitterly.

"Those blasted Assassins," the unknown man said. He slammed his fist into his open palm. Anna couldn't see his face but he was radiating anger. "They have crossed me for the last time."

"Wait until you have the Piece of Eden," Hans said. "We don't want the Assassins to get a hold of it before we do. If they get it, it would be disastrous for us."

"Agreed," the man said. "Any further information on the location of it?"

"We're looking," Hans said. "So far we haven't found anything just yet. But we may have a few leads."

"Good," the man said.

"Now if you don't mind," Hans said. "I have to find my fiancée. I think she's gone off exploring somewhere."

"Very well," both men then left the room.

Anna gazed out at the room with her jaw dropped and was now very confused. What had she just overheard?

**A/N: So I did the stupidest thing in Assassin's Creed Unity today. I was trying to escape after an assassination and I climbed up really high on a building then jumped off and Arno died when I screwed the jump up. So I had to restart the mission. It was embarrassing. Anyway, hope that everyone enjoyed the update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Jelsa4Life: I loved the Frozen Fever trailer. It just made me want to watch it even more. I like the frozen merch. My little cuzzie got an Elsa doll and she loved it. Now she wants an Anna one. However it annoys me when they mess the outfit/hair up.**

**Guest Reviews: So what in the story don't you get? What question didn't I answer? I thought I answered all of them. My Hogwarts house is Ravenclaw (I'm also that on Pottermore). Yep Matsen is my OC. P.S.: I thought you liked when I write long reviews.**


	8. A Night Out

**Chapter 8: A Night Out**

Elsa returned back to Arendelle Mansion after saying goodbye to Jack. She felt like it was getting harder and harder to say goodbye to Jack. After all, they had made a pretty decent team back there in the warehouse. For a beginner, he had some moves. Elsa placed her hand over her short sword that Jack had returned to her. Maybe she should get one of those for Jack as a handy little back up like how her short sword was to her. Maybe for like his birthday or something, not that she knew when his birthday was anyway. She should ask about that sometime.

Elsa didn't see anyone but the guards on duty when she entered the house. She knew that Anna was out so she wasn't too concern with her dropping by. Elsa managed to avoid both Kai and Gerda, her two head servants, who were coming out of the kitchen. Elsa headed into the library and into the Assassin's Headquarters. She passed along some Junior Assassins who acknowledged her and she acknowledged her back. It had been a while since she was one of them. She was grateful that she as now a proper Assassin. It had been a long journey to get there. Elsa found Anton sitting at his desk. He seemed to be waiting for Elsa to return. Ragnar smiled at Elsa when she entered and she smiled back.

"What's the news Elsa?" Anton asked.

"Matsen is dead," Elsa said.

"The shipment?" Ragnar asked.

"Destroyed," Elsa said simply.

"Excellent," Anton said, "this should set the Templars back a few knocks. Now we can concentrate on getting that Piece of Eden."

"I don't think we can," Elsa said. "Hans Westergaard is involved. I saw him with Matsen. I now believe that he is a Templar and is highly dangerous if left unchecked."

"Hmm," Anton appeared to be thinking about what they should do next; whether to go after the Piece of Eden or to deal with Hans Westergaard.

Elsa knew what should be done. Hans Westergaard, if not taken care of quickly, could help the Templars come back from this temporality setback. Elsa did agree that the Piece of Eden they were looking for should be at the top of their list as if that fell into Templar's hands, it could very well mean the end of the Assassins. However if Hans was left unchecked then it could also mean the end of the Assassins. He was planning a war with the Assassins to take them out. Besides, Hans could also lead Elsa to The Architect who Elsa was sure had the Piece of Eden they had. If those reasons weren't enough, there was also the problem of Hans marrying her sister. That was one wedding that she needed to stop. Hans was not going to become her brother-in-law.

"Okay," Anton said, "you and Ragnar sort out this Hans problem. I want both of you to tail him and figure out what he knows. Once you have found out all that you can – eliminate him. Afterwards, we _have_ to focus on getting the Piece of Eden. We need that as soon as possible. I have no idea if the Templars have it or are close to having it."

"Right," Elsa and Ragnar said.

They both started to walk towards the exit. Elsa's brain was buzzing with plans that she could put into place.

"So," Ragnar said, "how do you think we should approach this?"

"Hmm," Elsa said, "my sister is having an engagement party in a couple of weeks. Hans will obviously be there. Maybe someone could crash it?"

Ragnar laughed. "I agree. While you're scoping Hans out from the inside maybe I could check out the place while everyone is busy and met up?

"Sounds like a plan," Elsa said.

* * *

Anna was still in shock from what she had just overheard. Maybe she should ask Hans about it. But she had a funny feeling that conversation that she heard was something that she shouldn't have overheard. Hans would be mad for not only her being in his office without his permission, going through his things – his private things – and for hearing an obviously secret conversation. Maybe she should keep this a secret from Hans. She didn't want him getting mad at her. After all, their engagement party was in a week and she didn't want a fight just before it. Besides, Anna was sure that there was no need for her to be concerned with the secret conversation. That was Hans' business and not hers. But she couldn't help with being curious about it all.

Anna decided that she should worry about that later. Hans is looking for her and she didn't want him to get suspicious on where she is. He could also return into his office and find her lurking. Anna quickly left the hiding spot where she had been hiding and then checking to see if anyone was about. Anna quickly threw herself back onto the couch and picked up her magazine. Now all Anna had to do was wait for Hans. Hans just happened to walk by right at that second. He smiled when he saw her.

"Anna," he said, "I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry," Anna said in a fake cherry voice, "I went to use the bathroom and decided to take a few different routes there and back. Sorry to cause you concern."

"Don't worry," Hans said. "I thought it might be something like that."

Hans and Anna headed downstairs to discuss further engagement plans with their wedding coordinator. They spent the next half an hour confirming everything that he had come up with. Hans was being quite particular about the wedding. He wanted it to be perfect for Anna. That just made her love him even more. Afterwards, Hans prepared a carriage to take Anna home. Anna thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. The carriage then pulled away from the house. Anna's idle mind went back to what she had overheard before. She just couldn't get it out of her mind for some reason and she didn't know why.

Anna arrived back in the Arendelle Mansion not too soon after. Anna was a little tired but her mind was full on. She knew who she could discuss what she heard with. Maybe not Elsa, Elsa wouldn't believe her as it did seem to be a bit unbelievable. If Anna hadn't overheard it herself, she would have a hard time believing in it herself. So she didn't blame Elsa for not believing in the story if she told her that. However, there was one person who would believe no matter what crazy story she came up with. Anna decided to pay a little trip to the stables. If the person she was thinking should be in the stables. Anna entered the stables and found Kristoff tending to Sven. He looked like he had just returned from some ice deliveries and was now getting Sven to go to sleep.

"Hey Kristoff," she said.

Kristoff smiled when he turned around and saw her.

"Hey Anna," Kristoff asked. "What can I do for you?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about," Anna said. "It's about Hans."

"If it's you getting cold feet, everyone will understand," Kristoff said.

"What?" Anna said sounding a little outraged. "No! It's about something else."

"What is it?" Kristoff asked. His face turned into an expression of concern. "It sounds quite important."

"It's something that you might not believe."

"Anna," Kristoff smiled at her, "you have come up with some crazy stories that have always turned out to be true. I would be a fool to stop believing you now."

"Thanks," Anna smiled. Anna then went on to telling Kristoff what she had overheard. Kristoff's face went into strange expressions as Anna told her story. When Anna had finished telling the story, Kristoff went into deep thought. Anna waited patiently while Kristoff thought things through.

"So?" she finally asked after several long minutes.

"Definitely odd," Kristoff said. "You didn't recognise this other man? Didn't recognise his voice or see his face?"

"Not at all," Anna said. "I always thought that he was just one of Hans' workers."

"Didn't sound as if Hans was giving the orders," Kristoff said. "It sounds more like this guy is in charge."

"Hey," Anna just realised that Kristoff was right, "that's true." The other man did sound like he was giving orders to Hans and not the other way around. So this man couldn't be a part of Hans' business. He could be an older brother though. But that couldn't be possible. Anna had seen a picture of all Hans' brothers and that man didn't look like a single one. Plus he had black hair and not ginger hair. All of Hans' brothers had ginger hair. It was a family trait. But if it wasn't one of Hans' brothers, then who could it be? Could he be a friend of Hans? Anna thought she knew all of Hans' friends. He could be one that Hans didn't like to talk about perhaps. A business associate? That could be possible. Hans had many of these and Anna didn't exactly pay to close attention to who Hans worked with. Could it just be a business deal gone south?

"The thing that concerns me is this Piece of Eden stuff that they were talking about," Kristoff said.

"That confused me too," Anna said.

"So you have no idea what it is?" Kristoff asked.

"Not a single one," Anna replied. "I thought that it could be some kind of item that Hans was shipping."

"If so, then why didn't he want these Assassins to have it?" Kristoff asked. "More importantly, who are these Assassins?"

"To that," Anna said. "I have no clue. Could they just be people that kill other people? After all that is what an Assassin is."

"But it sounds like the Assassins are some kind of organisation," Kristoff said. "I don't know why I think that though. It just sounded like it."

"Maybe they're just a group," Anna suggested, "that Hans is annoyed at."

"Could be," Kristoff nodded. "I feel like an investigation is coming on."

"You mean spy on my fiancé?" Anna asked. She sounded a little insulted. Hans was one hundred percent trustworthy to her. So why would they need to snoop when they could ask him? Anna was sure that Hans would tell her anything if she just asked. But somehow a feeling inside of her was saying that Hans wouldn't want to talk about what she had overheard.

"If you want to figure out what all this means," Kristoff shrugged.

"Alright," Anna grinned. "Let's do this."

* * *

_The Next Day_

Elsa was about to change into her normal clothes. She had just been training down in the Assassin's Headquators and had just finished. Ragnar had been really putting her through her paces this time. He had wanted to prepare her for taking down Hans Westergaard as he won't be easy to take down. Elsa was exhausted but it was a good kind of exhaustion. Elsa went to shut her window when she saw Anna checking the gates for what appeared to be someone who might be lurking around. Something about her behaviour told Elsa that she didn't want to be seen. Elsa's eyes narrowed. What was Anna up to? More importantly – why didn't she want to be seen?

Anna then gestured for someone to come over to her. So, Anna wasn't alone in this – she had a partner in crime. It didn't surprise Elsa to see Kristoff running out towards her. They did one last final check before racing off. Elsa smiled to herself. She figured that figuring out what they were up to shouldn't hurt. Elsa jumped out of the window and onto the ground before racing out of house perimeter. She had lost Anna and Kristoff but they only had a few seconds ahead of her. Elsa climbed up the nearest building and raced across the rooftops. It didn't take her too long to find Anna and Kristoff. They were just sneaking around the streets and looking quite suspicious.

Come on Anna, Elsa thought, you need to blend into your surroundings. Elsa sighed, if anyone was watching, they would surely see them and instantly become suspicious of their actions. Elsa had a feeling that if whatever they were up to went wrong, she would have to bail them out – not that she minded though. Elsa was always bailing Anna out of trouble. It was sort of what they did as sisters. Anna and Kristoff kept up the pace of running while Elsa followed them via the rooftops. Kristoff suddenly came to a stop and Elsa dived behind a window. Kristoff seemed to be looking for something.

"What is it Kristoff?" Anna asked him.

"I thought I saw something," Kristoff responded, "something that was leaping across the rooftops."

Anna started to look up as well. Elsa concealed herself quite well. There was no way that either Anna or Kristoff would be able to spot her. Eventually they both shrugged it off and continued running. Elsa ducked out of her hiding spot and chased after them while making sure that none of her actions would be seen or heard. Anna had already seen her once in her Assassin's gear and thought that she was someone to fear. Elsa wondered while they were running where they were going. She tried to figure out where Anna would go. A single place that Anna would sneak off in the middle of the night was not coming to Elsa's mind. Anna just wasn't the kind of person who would do something like this – Elsa on the other hand would be a no, well Elsa had to sneak off to do missions and stuff like that. Anna and Kristoff sharply turned a corner and Elsa realised where they were off to.

They were going in the direction of Hans Westergaard's Arendelle home. Elsa's thoughts were confirmed when the house itself came into view. Hans' house was large long rectangle with points in the roof. There was a large balcony situated on the second floor (the house only had two floors) which led into the upper lounge area. Elsa had been inside the house a few times for parties and inside was the Westergaard's idea on luxury. Elsa liked the decorations it was just not her style.

However there was still something preying on her mind. Why were they going there? Anna didn't have to sneak into that house, Hans would just let her in wouldn't he? So why were they sneaking into the house? Elsa had to think about that. Did Anna think that Hans was up to something? If so, Elsa was glad to see that. If Anna was thinking that Hans may not be trusted then maybe Elsa could talk her out of the wedding. Anna and Kristoff paused at the gate. It looked like they didn't know how to get in. Elsa, meanwhile, knew exactly how. She just jumped onto a tree which allowed her to jump onto the ground within the walls of Hans' house. Her manoeuvre was similar to the one that she used to get in and out of her own home when she needed to.

Elsa snuck into another tree near to where Anna and Kristoff were. They were still pondering ways on how they were going to get in. Maybe Elsa could lend a helping hand. Elsa snuck down back to the ground and snuck along the wall. She didn't know how Anna and Kristoff didn't see her. Well they weren't looking in her direction.

"How are we going to get in?" Anna whispered to Kristoff.

"I don't know," Kristoff said in an extremely small voice, "maybe we could scale the wall or something."

Scaling the wall would be difficult even for Elsa which made her think that they could use a little secret help. They didn't notice Elsa at the gates. Elsa then unpicked the gate's lock and slightly pushed the door open. She quickly snuck back to her tree and watched Anna and Kristoff still try and find a way in. When Kristoff looked back at the gate, he noticed that it was a jar.

"So the gate is open," he said. "Maybe we just didn't notice that earlier."

"I was sure that it had been locked," Anna looked a little confused. "Maybe we should have checked that out first."

"Yeah," Kristoff laughed, "maybe we should have."

Anna pushed open the gate and entered the property with Kristoff right behind her. Elsa scanned the area to make sure that no one else was about. She did see a couple of guards approaching. Elsa jumped onto the house, climbed up onto the roof and then air assassinated both of the guards before they reached Anna and Kristoff. Elsa then saw a couple of gunmen patrolling the roof. Elsa quickly climbed back on the roof and took out both guards. Elsa didn't want anything bad to happen to Anna and Kristoff. Elsa could defend herself and she knew that Anna couldn't so Elsa had to be Anna's defence for her.

Elsa perched on the edge of the roof staring down at her sister and Kristoff. She waited to see what their next move will be. The door wasn't open. Elsa had seen enough lock doors to know when a door is locked. Also Kristoff tried the door and found that it was locked. Elsa wondered if they had seen the open window that she had seen.

"Maybe the open window?" Kristoff said pointing up to it. The open window was directly below Elsa. She had been considering the same way herself.

"Great idea," Anna said. "But how to get to it? It's on the second floor!"

"Um, climb?" Kristoff suggested.

Anna and Kristoff started to climb up the house. They weren't Assassin brilliant but they weren't doing so badly. Kristoff managed to get through the window without too much trouble. Anna nearly fell when she reached the top which was a moment of heart stopping for Elsa but luckily Kristoff grabbed her and pulled her into the window. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief and secretly followed them in. They had emerged into a large area which had a staircase going down with a couple of couches in it. There were also several doors which led to other rooms in the house. Anna and Kristoff were trying some of the doors out which gave Elsa the time to quickly hide behind one of the couches.

"Where do you think we can try out first?" Kristoff asked.

"Maybe Hans' study?" Anna said. "That _is_ where I found the documents I saw before. Maybe Hans has left them there?"

"Could be," Kristoff said.

So, Anna had seen some interesting documents in Hans' study. This was all very interesting to her. The mystery of why Anna was breaking into her fiancé's house was now solved. Anna had seen something that hadn't made much sense to her and now she is investigating it with the help of Kristoff. Elsa was glad she had come. Anna had unknowingly revealed to Elsa what she needed to know. Elsa may just have to get to those documents before Anna did so that she could steal them and take them to Anton before Hans figured out what they were doing. The other mystery of it all was how did Anna get into Hans' office? Elsa was sure that Hans kept it all locked tight. Maybe Anna took a chance when she saw it. Very sneaky Anna, Elsa thought, I like it.

But where was Hans's study? Elsa may have been here a few times but she didn't get a huge look around and she doubted that Hans' study would be on the tour. Elsa thought that it may be near Hans' bedroom and she knew where that was. She had been shown it on her last time when she came over as Hans had to give some files he had been keeping in there. She was sure that the room next to Hans' bedroom was the study. Elsa snuck along into the next room where a couple of guards were patrolling the room. One was by the window looking out while the other was walking around the room. Elsa snuck up behind them and took them both out (the one walking around the room first and then the one by the window). The next room had a few more guards in it. Elsa had to be a bit more careful but quick as Anna and Kristoff were walking along the rooms. Elsa took care of every guard and hid their bodies so that Anna and Kristoff wouldn't see them and get suspicious or scream. Anna and Kristoff came into the room that she was in. Elsa quickly hid behind another couch. Anna headed towards a door and opened it revealing what could only Hans' study.

Anna went into it with Kristoff. Elsa snuck inside after them while they had their backs turned. Elsa hid behind a set of curtains that were in the room. Anna went straight for the desk and started to look to see if something she was looking for on it. Elsa watched them. What were they looking for?

"Who are you?" a voice suddenly rang out.

Everyone looked in the direction of the door. There were several guards there and they looked mad.

**A/N: Can't believe that my summer is over. I am so annoyed and Uni starts tomorrow. Not happy about that so updates could be slow depending on my course load. I know that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	9. Escape

**Chapter 9: Escape**

Anna entered Hans' house through an open window after being pulled in by Kristoff. Anna had slipped and nearly fell to the ground but Kristoff had managed to catch her which Anna had breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a close shave before. She had been sure that she would plummet straight to the ground and injure herself but thankfully no. Kristoff had been as quick as a ninja and got her out of that situation. They emerged into this lounge like area. Anna couldn't quite remember where Hans' office was so they tried a few of the doors which all turned out to be locked. Anna tried to remember where she had sat before. Anna had an idea that it was on the other side of the building near his bedroom. So they decided to walk down there.

As they walked Anna had a couple of strange feelings. The first one was that she felt like they were being watched. Anna kept exchanging looks with Kristoff. He was feeling it too. But whenever Anna looked around, she couldn't see anyone. Maybe Anna was just imagining it. There was no one there – or was there? Just because she couldn't see the person, doesn't mean that there wasn't anyone there. So Anna just kept an eye out for any movements that didn't look like they shouldn't be there. It reminded Anna of when Kristoff thought he saw someone while they were heading towards Hans' house. Did that mean that someone was stalking them? Kristoff didn't see the person he had thought had seen so had he just been paranoid? Anna didn't know. It all seemed kind of strange. The other strange feeling that Anna was having was that she was sure that Hans had some kind of security, something along the lines of a private army. So were where they? Were they just not on duty tonight? It was a bit odd. Anna decided not to question it. No guards meant no trouble for her and Anna didn't really like trouble.

They continued to walk along the corridor until they came to what Anna believed was the door to Hans' study. She tried it. For some reason the door swung open. Anna found that strange but again she didn't question it. Anna and Kristoff entered the office and took a solid look around. Anna saw the desk. That was where she the papers that she had seen before. Anna pointed at it and she and Kristoff went straight to it. Anna started to search through it. Where were they? She thought as she scuffled through the papers. She couldn't see the papers she had seen before. Did Hans move them? Well that wouldn't a surprise. They weren't the kind of documents that Hans probably wanted lying around. Maybe the drawers had what she was looking at. After she looked through them, Anna wanted a good chance at cracking that safe of Hans'. There would be bound to have some evidence in there that she was looking for. Kristoff wasn't having much luck either. He simply shrugged at Anna and she did the same to him. Maybe their little expedition might be nothing but nevertheless Anna would keep trying. Hans had to have the papers around here somewhere.

"Who are you?" a voice suddenly rang out.

Anna and Kristoff looked sharply around. Behind them was several guards and none of them looked like they were happy to see them in here. The guards moved swiftly into the room blocking the exit. Anna and Kristoff both backed up a notch. This was not the situation that they wanted to be in because they didn't know how to get out of it.

* * *

Elsa watched as the guards entered the room and surround Anna and Kristoff. It appeared that they were now in trouble. Elsa had to do something otherwise her sister and Arendelle's ice harvester master may be in serious danger. Elsa didn't know how they were going to get out of this and it looked like she was going to have to intervene.

"What are doing here?" a guard said.

"Um," Anna stammered.

"Um is not enough," the same guard said drawing his sword. He then pointed at Anna and Kristoff. Anna and Kristoff looked quite terrified to be on the wrong end of a sword. "Intruder alert!"

The guards then all drew their swords and advanced slowly. Well, Elsa thought it was now or never. If she didn't do something then Anna and Kristoff would be gone. Elsa then jumped from the window onto two of the guys preforming a double assassination on the pair of them. The guards all backed up in surprise but they weren't the only ones – Anna and Kristoff looked even more surprise at Elsa suddenly making an appearance. The guards thought that Elsa was an even more dangerous threat as they turned on Elsa. Elsa drew out her sword and prepared for battle.

A guard lunged at Elsa and Elsa dodged the attack before launching her own attack on the guard. She was temporarily stopped from finishing him off when another guard attacked. Elsa blocked that attack and finished off that guard before returning to what she was doing before. That made two guards down. The last two guards tried to double attack her but it didn't work. Elsa rolled backwards and dodged both attacks. She then slid underneath the guards and came up behind the pair of them. She the double assassinated them using her hidden blade. All the guards were now taken care of. Elsa straightened up and turned around to face Anna and Kristoff. Her hood was drawn down low so that neither Anna nor Kristoff could see her. Elsa was ready to give away her deepest secret just yet.

"You okay?" Elsa spoke in a fake voice that sounded slightly masculine.

Anna and Kristoff both watched this strange and mysterious strange come in and completely obliterate the guards that had been corning them in a matter of minutes. Anna would have been impressed if she hadn't been so scared. This person came out of the same hiding place that she had been hiding in. Anna knew that there had been someone following her, her instincts had been going off crazy but her eyes betrayed her. Her eyes hadn't seen anyone. This person must have been the same person that Kristoff had seen before and now this person looked like he or she wanted something and Anna didn't know what that something was.

Anna and Kristoff slowly backed up. Anna's feet hit the edge of the desk. This mysterious person had them cornered. Anna then had a major flashback. She had seen that hood and jacket before. This person was the same person who had broken into the Arendelle Mansion before. It was the intruder who had tried to get into the library – not that Anna could see why as she didn't know if there was anything in the library that could be of interest to the intruder but then again the intruder may not have been aware of the fact that they were about to break into a library, they could have thought that it was something else.

"You okay?" the person spoke in a masculine tone.

"Who are you?" Anna asked Elsa. Elsa almost sighed with relief. It didn't look as if Anna or Kristoff recognised her. Now it looked like Elsa had to come up with some kind of alias. She couldn't for obvious reasons give her real name. So what should Elsa call herself? The Assassin perhaps? Nah, that sounded a little strange. Maybe she should go for something a little more realistic.

"Call me E," Elsa said. The letter 'E' was after all the initial of her first name after all so it was only fitting.

"E?" Anna looked a little confused but she seemed to accept it.

"What are you looking for?" Kristoff asked her.

"That is my little secret," Elsa said. She was looking for a connection between Hans and the Templars. She was sure that Hans was a Templar but now she just needed some evidence. She was sure that Anna and Kristoff, on the other hand, was looking for some kind of evidence of something that Anna had overheard from Hans. She gathered all that from what she had heard from Anna. Anna looked a little lost on how Elsa had answered. It looked like Anna had been certain that Elsa was going to properly answer her question but since Anna didn't know anything about the Templars, she was going to keep Anna in the dark for as long as possible.

Elsa had seen Anna look through the desk but she doubted that Hans would have left what she wanted lying around on his desk. That would be too easy. Hans was too clever for that and not at all stupid. He would have put what she wanted in some place secret, like a safe perhaps. Elsa used her Eagle's Vison to locate a secret safe. She was sure that Hans had one somewhere. Her vison landed on a painting of a ship in rough storms. There was something glowing behind. Bingo, Elsa thought. That was what she was looking for. Elsa rubbed her hand against the painting before she opened the painting and started to pick the lock. It was a simple tumbler lock that you turned left or right to input the code. Thankfully, Elsa had a good ear of this kind of thing.

All this time, Anna and Kristoff were staring at her gobsmacked. Well, Elsa did just locate a safe that she didn't know exist in a matter of seconds before managing to pick the lock also in a matter of seconds. Elsa would be impressed too if she had been on the outside. Elsa swung open the safe and saw numerous papers in it. Now this was more like it was the thought that crossed Elsa's mind. Elsa started to look over the papers. They definitely were what she wanted. This kind of evidence proved that Hans was talking to someone called The Architect who just happened to both the person that Elsa was after and who happened to be a Templar. If Hans was talking plans with a known Templar then that probably meant that he himself was one. Elsa folded the papers up and tucked them inside on of her jack's inside pockets. There was no need for Anna or Kristoff to see these documents. They would just make Anna suspicious.

"What are those documents?" Anna asked pointing at them while Elsa put them away.

"Just stuff that I needed," Elsa replied.

* * *

Anna was getting more and more suspicious of this mysterious E character. He or she seemed to have been looking for something in Hans' office. So did that mean that E had been not stalking them but just happened to be going in the same direction as they had been? Maybe or maybe not, Anna wasn't sure. Anna still wasn't if she trusted this E person. But then again E had saved them from some a serious sticky situation. Maybe E could be trusted after all. Without E, they probably would be dead.

"Is there anything in there about a conversation about a shipment that involves guns and gunpowder?" Anna asked. "Or maybe contracts out for people?"

"No," E replied very quickly.

Anna didn't know why but she felt like E was lying to her and she didn't know why. Was the shipment details what E was after?

* * *

Elsa was perplexed. How did Anna know about the shipment? There was indeed information about the shipment and contracts out for her fellow Assassins. Those contracts had made her get all nervous. She knew every single one of those Assassins that had their lives on the line. Each one of them were Elsa's friend and she had worked with every single one of them during an assignment. It would be terrible to see a single one of them go. There were also something else that they had in common – they were all Master Assassins which meant that if a single one of them were to perish then it would be horrible for the Assassins as they needed every single one of them.

But did Anna come across these? Is this what she had been looking for? Elsa had just assumed that Anna had overheard a conversation between Hans and maybe one of his fellow Templars (maybe a guard?) about the shipment. Then again, Anna could have stumbled into Hans' office, found the papers then hid as she heard Hans approaching then overheard the supposed conversation. That was the only scenario that seemed to fit the fact that Anna knew which documents were in Elsa's pocket and that she had overheard something.

Now that Elsa had what she was looking for, it was time to get out of Hans' house. But she couldn't just leave Anna here. They already had one fight and Elsa didn't want another one. Elsa turned around to face the pair of them.

"Follow me," Elsa said.

"But we haven't done our investigations," Anna muttered.

"Trust me," Elsa replied, "this is one investigation you want to leave alone."

"Leave it alone?" Anna looked shocked. "But-"

"This is way above the pair of you," Elsa said. "Leave it alone and forget about everything. It's for your own good."

Anna didn't look happy about this and this came as no surprise to Elsa. Anna had always been a stubborn person and if she had something on her mind, she will keep at it until she can put it to rest. Unfortunately Elsa didn't want Anna to dig too much. She might find something that Elsa didn't want her to find. Who knows what else she might have heard?

"Fine," Anna said but Elsa knew that she was lying. She knew her too well. Anna wouldn't have just given up just because a stranger would have told her too. Anna would continue to investigate so Elsa just had to make sure that Anna didn't.

Elsa gestured at Anna and Kristoff to follow her. They needed to get out as soon as possible and hopefully before any guards spot them. Elsa crept out of the study along with Anna and Kristoff not too far behind her. Elsa had her eyes and ears out for any noise or movement. Elsa didn't like being surprised. Suddenly Elsa saw someone standing only a few metres in front of them.

"Hey you!" the guard yelled.

* * *

Anna felt panic rise within her. A guard had just found them out. More footsteps could be heard running in the same direction as the guard had appeared from. Anna would have frozen solid out of fear if it hadn't been for E.

"This way," E said while he or she grabbed Anna and ran in another direction then another and then another. Anna got a little dizzy from all the twists and turns. They raced down one corridor and then another. Soon they came into another lounge like area. There was only two ways out and it looked like there was only two ways out; the one that they just came out of and one in the direction heading off to the right. They could hear the guards right on their trail so they really had to move it but the only trouble was is the guards behind them had brought friends and now they were blocking their only other way out.

"Got you!" a guard said.

* * *

Elsa smirked. The time when a guard ever had her would be the day she ended her Assassin career. She raced at two of the guards and preformed a double assassination. A guard tried to come up behind her and attack her but Elsa blocked the attack with her sword which she managed to whip out in a matter of seconds, punched the gun which stunned him momentarily and then killed him. The rest of the guards tried to come up and attack Elsa but she was ready for them. One guard lunged at Elsa and she narrowly dodged the attack. The guard therefore had his back turned to Elsa. She slammed his sword into his back and then pulled it out. A guard then took his chance on Elsa and she didn't suspect it. Just as Elsa turned around, the guard's blade went straight into Elsa's shoulder. Luckily Elsa had seen it but only at the last minute so the blade still got Elsa just not as much. Elsa felt a stinging sensation and blood trickling down her chest. The wound may be painful but Elsa had experienced much worst and so she placed it in the back of her mind. The guard grinned and tried again but Elsa grinned herself. She dodged the attack and finished the guard off. The last few guards tried to take down Elsa but they didn't succeed in at all. Elsa blocked all their attacks and managed to do an onslaught of her own. She just went from one to one, finishing them off.

At the end of it, the only people left standing were Elsa, Kristoff and Anna.

* * *

Anna watched E finish off all those guards just like how E finished off the guards in Hans' study. If Anna wasn't afraid of E now, she should be now. E hurried out of the room and Anna and Kristoff decided to follow. They came into a room which had an open window. E went out of it quick as a cat. Anna and Kristoff managed to follow her without too much difficulty – well maybe not. Kristoff had climbed out of the window and climbed down unlike E who had jumped out and gracefully out. When it was Anna's turn, she tried to jump out like E did but unlike E, Anna didn't land oh so proudly. She landed on the ground – well maybe not the ground. Anna landed on top of E.

"Sorry," Anna said pulling E to his or her feet (Anna wasn't still sure, E spoke in what felt like a fake voice and appeared to be slightly feminine in the way but Anna still wasn't all that sure).

"It's okay," E said.

Anna then noticed that there was a shining necklace around E's neck. It looked quite similar to the one that Anna had seen around her own sister's neck. But E couldn't be Elsa, it was just a coincidence that the necklace was similar, wasn't it?

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Jelsa4Life: Yep summer is over now that March is here. I live in New Zealand so our summer is December to February. Canada huh? Would live to visit one day. Is your -40C Fahrenheit or Celsius, if it is Celsius man that's freezing! Don't envy you at all. It never gets that cold here which I am eternally grateful for.**


	10. The Engagement Party

**Chapter 10: The Engagement Party**

Anna continued to stare at the necklace. It looked very similar to the one that Elsa had. It even had the snowflake and the letter 'E'. Now Anna was in no way saying that E and Elsa were one in the same person. Anna didn't think in her wildest dream that Elsa could ever do the same things that E was capable of. Elsa was a shy, quiet person who would prefer a good book to doing anything else. Anna was also sure that Elsa would faint at the sight of blood kind of like Anna did. She had felt a little queasy back there when E was causing blood to run all over the ground.

But Anna still hadn't solved the mystery of the similar necklace. Well both people had an E in their name which would explain the E necklace. But there was something about the necklace that Anna couldn't place. E looked like he or she had noticed Anna staring at the necklace around his or her neck. E quickly tucked it away inside her jacket. They all quickly realised that they had to get out of there as soon as possible. More guards could come and Anna didn't want to be in that situation again – ever. They all ran out of the still open gate and didn't stop running until they were as far away from the house. They stopped panting and bending over, clutching their knees as they did.

"I think we made it," Anna said trying to catch her breath.

"Me too," Kristoff said also equally out breath and panting loud.

Anna stood up straight, clutching her side.

"Where's E?" Anna asked. She had just realised that E was no longer with them.

E had vanished.

* * *

Elsa with Anna and Kristoff, were running away from Hans' house. Elsa did a quick check to see if anyone was coming after them but thankfully it didn't appear to be so. Elsa glanced over to Anna and Kristoff. They didn't seem to be looking in her direction but rather in looking ahead. Elsa slowed her pace down and raced down a side street. She had to beat Anna and Kristoff home, they may put two and two together and figure out that the person who helped them out tonight was Elsa. Anna had already seen her necklace when it accidently dropped out when she had been fighting. Luckily Anna hadn't mentioned anything when she had saw it but for all Elsa knew, she could be connecting the dots. Hopefully, Anna wasn't and that she thought that the mysterious E just shopped as similar shops as Elsa. Was that a bit too much to hope for?

Elsa raced down the side street she had seen and allowed Anna and Kristoff to keep running. Elsa started to climb up until she reached the roof of the building. She raced across the roof watching Anna and Kristoff run. They came to a sudden stop when they turned a corner. Elsa perched on the roof watching them.

"I think we made it," Anna sounded quite out of breath and was panting quite loudly. Anna wasn't as fit as Elsa. Elsa was used to running about, being chased by guards and having to make a speedy exit at the drop of a hat. Anna, on the other hand, wasn't which probably was a good thing.

"Me too," Kristoff was also equally out breath and panting loud.

Elsa watched Anna stand up straight, clutching her side. She looked like she had a painful stich.

"Where's E?" Anna asked. It looked as if Elsa's sudden departure had been noticed. Anna and Kristoff looked around looking for her. Elsa sank into the shadows of the night. She didn't want to be seen.

"She's gone!" Anna exclaimed. "But how? E was right behind us!"

"Maybe E is a master of disappearance," Kristoff suggested.

"Maybe," Anna said. "But maybe should get back home before someone notices us out of our beds."

"That could be a problem," Kristoff said, "and raise a lot of questions we don't particular want to answer."

Anna and Kristoff quickly ran off. Elsa followed but taking the rooftop route. Elsa was a lot faster so she made it back to the house before Anna and Kristoff. Elsa jumped into her room via the large tree that was between the house and the wall. Elsa landed firmly in her room and closed the window behind her. Elsa quickly got changed out of her Assassin's outfit and into her bed clothes. At that very moment, Elsa heard the front door opening. That must be Anna and Kristoff returning. Elsa quietly walked out of her room into the hallway. Below, she could see Anna looking quite bright red in the face and looking around nervously to see if anyone was around. Elsa shrunk back into her room. She figured it would be best to leave them too it.

Elsa took out the documents that she had and properly looked over them. Anton would want to see these as soon as possible. Elsa then snuck out of her room and down to the library. The only sound that she could hear were her own feet landing on the hardwood floors. The library soon came into view. Elsa headed down into the Assassin's Headquarters and discovered Anton was still up. Elsa was actually surprised to see him there. She had figured that he had gone back home to his wife and family (who knew about the Order) rather than staying here and doing work. Anton was working by dwindling candle light. His face showed exhaustion on all counts. He was surprised to see Elsa coming towards him.

"Elsa," he said with his surprise showing in his tone. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I," Elsa said. She had figured that she would have left the documents on his desk with a note. They certainty weren't safe in her own room where a servant or Anna could find it. If Anna had found it, she would recognise it and put two and two together and realise that it was Elsa who had been with them that night.

"So since you're here," Anton said, "what can I do for you?"

For an answer, Elsa threw the documents down onto the desk. Anton picked them up and examined them. His eyes got narrower and narrower as he read. When he had finished, he gave Elsa a look.

"So," he said, "I gather you have been quite busy tonight. What prompted you to get these?"

"Anna snuck out," Elsa said.

"So, naturally as the older sister, you followed?"

"Indeed," Elsa smiled. "She had overheard some things which made her turn detective. We headed out to Hans Westergaard's house. There I discovered a safe and inside were these documents."

"Did anything go unplanned?"

"Well I had to save Anna and Kristoff when some guards attacked," Elsa explained. "We got into a spot of trouble but I think that they didn't suspect anything."

"That is good," Anton said. "We need to keep it that way."

"I agree," Elsa nodded.

* * *

Jack jumped down onto the beach just outside the way into The Guardians secret entranceway. North had sent a message to him saying that he needed to see him as soon as possible. Jack had come as quickly as possible. It sounded quite important and he was also curious as to what had come up that was so urgent. Jack opened the circular grate that was the entrance way into the hideout. He managed to find North at his desk.

"Jack m'boy," North grinned at him.

"Hey North," Jack grinned back at him. "I hear you have something for me."

"We have found a connection for you to investigate," North said, "which I am sure that Elsa would want us to check out."

"What's the lead?" Jack asked.

"Bunnymund was at the same warehouse that you had been investigating," North said. "He said he noticed a man running away from the scene. This man has been identified as Hans Westergaard."

"Hans Westergaard?" Jack was sure that he had heard that name before. "Isn't he that Southern Isles guy who owns all these shipping companies?"

"Indeed," North said. "His family, the Westergaards, are quite well known and they practically own the entirely of The Southern Isles."

"So what is some rich kid doing at a warehouse that has a suspicious shipment? Well at least according to Elsa and let's face it, she knows what she's talking about."

"Bunnymund looked into that too," North said. "Apparently the warehouse which you guys blew up is owned by Hans Westergaard."

"Really?" Jack was quite surprised to hear this. But that still didn't answer his question; why was Hans getting involved in something like this? Did Elsa just not like him or something? Seemed a lot more than that though. Maybe Elsa has a vendetta against Hans or maybe she had to blow up the shipment. It did seem quite dangerous to him. It was filled with guns enough to start a war.

"Indeed," North said. "It is quite strange that our mission will lead us to Hans Westergaard but we must go where the leads take us."  
"So what do you want me to do boss?" Jack asked.

"Hans Westergaard is hosting an Engagement Party tomorrow night," North said. "He is currently engaged to Anna Winters – the youngest daughter of the Winters family."

"Oh," Jack said. He knew who the Winters were alright. They were the big shots around Arendelle. They had enough money to burn it in case the night gets a teeny chilly. They practically owned every business in Arendelle in other parts of Norway and their empire even extended to Scandinavia and its neighbouring countries. They were certainly very powerful alright. Jack almost thought that Hans and Anna would have more of an alliance marriage than one born out of love. Two people from two incredibly powerful countries, they sound almost destined for each other. Although, Jack did know that Anna was the kind of person who would fall for someone instantly. That could have happened in her relationship with Hans and then Hans went along with it as it was a suitable match.

"I want you to sneak into house while everyone is distracted by the party," North said, "and find the evidence we need. Elsa would want to check the evidence out herself so bring it back here."

"Got it boss," Jack said doing a salute.

"Good," North said. "Remember, don't be seen. We don't want too many unanswered questions."

"Indeed," Jack said.

* * *

Anna returned home in what she thought was a sneaky manner. She didn't see anyone about not even Elsa who could always tell whenever someone was doing something suspicious but luckily for her, no one came to investigate. She bade goodnight to Kristoff who snuck off towards his own bed while Anna headed up to her bed. She made sure that when she walked by Elsa's room, that she was extra tip toeing. She could hear Elsa snoring softly in her room. Anna breathed a sigh of relief. Anna soon managed to find her own room and quickly got ready for bed but she didn't go to sleep.

How could she though? She had just had a very weird and insane night. Sneaking into Hans' house had been her idea. The conversation that she had overheard had been fixed quite permanently imbedded into her brain. It had been so crazy what she had experienced. Hans had been involved in some kind of crazy shipment that she didn't think made sense for Hans to be shipping. Also that unknown man that Hans knew made Anna think that there was a lot more to this than meets the eye. Anna had thought that a simple investigation into it would yield results but it yielded more questions than answers. Like who was this mysterious E? He or she (although Anna was lending towards E being a female rather than a male, there was just something quite feminine about E like the necklace and E's manner in movement and speech but you can never be sure) had skills that Anna had never seen before. E got rid of those terrifying guards in a matter of moments. Anna had to admit it; without E, she and Kristoff could have been killed.

So E was the name of the mysterious intruder that Anna had encountered. Anna had a feeling that E was dangerous, very dangerous indeed. However that didn't really make a lot of sense when applied to what had happened tonight. E had only attacked the guards when the guards attacked them plus E had aided them in escaping which E didn't have to do. E could have left them alone in the house and to the mercy of the guards. But Anna still didn't know what to think of E. There was something quite different about E that Anna couldn't place. Anna sighed into her pillow. Maybe the mystery of E would never be solved.

The whole night had been a total bust as well. E had taken the documents which Anna was sure were the ones that she had been looking at but Anna would never know. For all that Anna knew, Hans could have destroyed the documents that Anna wanted and E could have taken something completely different. Anna wished she could ask E some more questions but E had vanished into thin air. They had been running one minute and the next, Anna was looking around for E. Anna figured that E had gone off to wherever he or she came from. Anna had no idea where that was and she didn't think that she wanted to know. E had been quite scary with her blade that came out of her glove and her hood.

Well, at least Anna had an experience. That could count as something.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Elsa was currently standing at the edge of a ballroom near a buffet table in none other than Hans Westergaard's house. She loathed having to be around him now that she knew that he was a Templar. Although the upside was that he didn't know she was an Assassin so Elsa had to put on a fake smile and act her socks off to convince Hans that she was happy to be there and that there wasn't anything else going on. She would hate it if Hans learned the truth about her. Hans started to approach her. Time to smile and engage in small talk, Elsa thought. Elsa put on a fake smile as Hans stopped in front of her.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked her.

"Why yes," Elsa said, "I am."

"Excellent," Hans grinned wildly. "I trust that you are looking forward to the wedding."

"Oh I am most definitely," Elsa said, not, she finished in her head but she still kept the smile on her face. Hans then brought her into further conversation. Elsa tried to keep the conversation steady while trying to think of an escape route. She needed Hans distracted enough so that she can continue to poke around. She may have found some documents about the shipment but she needed evidence on who The Architect was. Elsa already knew that Hans knew the Architect and so maybe there might be some clue to The Architect's identity. But as long as Elsa was stuck at the party, she couldn't accomplish her mission just standing around. What could Elsa do to pass Hans off to someone else? She searched for her sister and found her talking to Kristoff.

Elsa smiled as she saw the grin on Kristoff's face as he talked to Anna. Elsa had known for years that Kristoff did have a little thing for her sister but now Elsa was sure that had now grown into genuine love. Elsa didn't want to interrupt that. Kristoff was a much better person for Anna than Hans could ever be. Anna seemed to break that conversation when she saw Elsa looking over at her. Anna quickly left Kristoff alone which allowed hurt to come over his face. Elsa silently wished that she hadn't looked over. Anna hurried over and grinned at her sister and her fiancé.

"What are we discussing?" she asked them looking quite eager.

"The wedding," Hans said placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Ah excellent," Anna looked quite pleased. "So did Hans tell you where we are having the wedding?"

"Um, yes," Elsa said. "The Arendelle Cathedral, I believe."

"Mum and Dad got married got married there too!" Anna squealed.

"I know," Elsa said.

Anna quickly took Hans' attention with more discussions about their wedding. This was the distraction that Elsa needed. Feigning that thereHans was someone that she needed to talk to, Elsa slipped away from the bride and groom. Elsa hurried up the stairs in the direction of Hans' study. She didn't get a decent look in there the previous night as she didn't want to alert Anna or Kristoff to her true intentions. But now, if all goes right, she should have all the time in the world to go through Hans' things. The party should be plenty distractive for him which will be perfect for her.

Elsa soon found herself on the second floor landing of the building. She started to creep along it. There should be no one about. The servants should be down either in the kitchens or helping the party. The guards should be keeping watch on the party which should mean that there would be no guests wandering about randomly. The only people she should see should be the occasional guard checking to make sure that everything was alright and that nothing was happening that shouldn't be happening.

Elsa snuck around the floor. Hans' study should be around here somewhere, she thought as she walked along the corridor. When she turned the corner, she bumped head first into someone so hard that they both fell down. Elsa initially panicked as she thought it might be a guard. There would be some quite awkward questions. However, Elsa's panic died when she saw who she had really bumped into. Elsa rubbed her head as it was quite sore from being hit quite hard.

"You okay?" the speaker was male and spoke in a familiar voice. A hand was extended to help Elsa to her feet. Elsa accepted the hand and was pulled to her feet.

"Yeah," Elsa said.

Elsa then looked up to see who she had bumped into. She thought it may be another guest exploring the home but it wasn't. Elsa got quite a surprise when she saw who it really was who she had bumped into.

"Elsa?" the guy said.

"Jack?" Elsa replied with a look of pure shock on her face.

**A/N: Well so far the first week of uni has run me ragged which is why explains why there is a lack of updates. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest Reviews: How can you hate badgers? That means you hate Hufflepuff! How can you hate a house that shows no discrimination, loves everyone, are loyal, hard workers and is the house of J.K. Rowling herself. It's funny how you have exams when I'm just starting my work. Anyway, good luck with those. I remember school exams and they weren't fun. Almost as fun as uni exams. Fun Question: yeah it would have to be Hermione or maybe Luna or McGonagall but most likely Hermione. GIRL POWER! Question; Hans isn't going to die in the next few chapters. I have quite the plan for him. Anna may find out but not soon. Ask questions away, I don't mind. Good analogy though. A good way to revise is to do past papers. Have fun studying! Try and have as almost amount of fun I will be having on my stupid assignments (its the first week, seriously lecturers?). PS: Yeah, I knew you would sooner or later.**

**Jelsa4Life: Well hopefully this chapter will quench the suspense. Anna discovering Elsa's secret will come later. I have a special plan for her. I am also too waiting for Jack to make a move. Just need the right moment. First OTP would probably have to be Loliver (Lilly and Oliver from Hannah Montana - although I don't like that show much anymore). Fav ship at this moment? Definitely Jelsa.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Oh she might be getting a little more suspicious onwards! This is just the start of it.**


	11. A Rough Start

**Chapter 11: A Rough Start**

It didn't take Jack a lot of trouble to find Hans Westergaard's house. All he had to do was look for one of the biggest houses around. It also helped when he saw a number of very smartly dressed looking people enter the house. Jack knew that Hans Westergaard was having an Engagement Party to show off his future bride. All the guests would be rich friends of the bride and groom from all around. Jack was currently on the rooftop opposite the house overlooking the people getting out of carriages and entering the house. With all these people about, it may be hard for him to sneak in undetected but it would also provide a distraction for him which would be able for him to do what he needed to do and get out before anyone realised he was there.

Jack jumped from the roof to the top of a carriage and then onto the ground. Jack hurried around the house till he came to the back of the house. Here, Jack was confronted with another problem. There he was faced with the prospect of getting over what looked like a four metre wrought iron fence. Jack didn't know how he was going to get over until he saw a particularly large oak tree which had branches that hung over the fence. Jack felt a lightbulb go off in his head. He headed over to the where the tree was and started to climb up it. He crept along a branch which hung over the wall. This wasn't an easy task as the branch wasn't that wide and it didn't feel very strong.

Jack leapt from the tree in one strong fluid motion and landed on the ground in a crouching position. He straightened up before dusting himself off. There was no one around, not even a guard on patrol which Jack thought as lucky and a little bit odd. Shouldn't there be at least one? Well, maybe that was something that Jack shouldn't dwell on at the moment. There could be a logical reason like they were all having fun at the party. Jack ran straight to the house and covered himself with the shadow of the building. It was lucky that he did this as voices could soon be heard in the form of two guards suddenly appearing walking around. Guess that was where the guards were. The guards were muttering about something or another. Jack didn't really have time to listen in as he was too busy trying his best to hide in the shadows. He didn't really do a good job as one of the guards seemed to notice him.

"What was that?" he said, trying to peer into the darkness.

"What was what?" the other guard said clearly not interested in anything but finishing his shift to go home.

"I thought I saw something," the first guard said. He moved forwards, in the direction of Jack.

Jack didn't know what to do. Should he just run? Or should he surprise the guards with a surprise attack? Well, Jack didn't really carry around any kinds of weapons and he could see swords and pistols on the guards. He best go with option one; run away. Jack slowly crept away and quickly found some large bushes that he leapt into. The guard seem to see something move through the garden and seemed puzzled by it.

"I'm sure it's just an animal of some kind," the second guard said lazily.

"Maybe," the first guard said, clearly not convinced. "It could be a stray dog or a cat."

"Exactly," the second guard said, "now come on." He grabbed his fellow guard and pulled him along while the other guard kept looking backwards to see what he saw in the first place. The last thing that Jack saw of them was his confused face as he turned the corner.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He was nearly caught. Jack waited a few more moments to see if anyone else was going to come. It didn't look like it so Jack decided to take a chance. He carefully creped out of his hiding spot and moved along the house wall looking for a way in. He was lucky. He saw a window that was slightly open. Maybe a servant had opened it for some air but despite the reason for it being open, it was going to be Jack's way in.

Jack started to climb up the wall and again, this wasn't easy. Elsa made things look easy whenever she climbed buildings or other things. It must be natural ability for her, either that or she just had a very good teacher. Jack soon reached the open window and it wasn't a moment too soon. His hands and feet were aching from the climb. He extended his hand out to reach the window and it gripped the frame. Slowly, he managed to pull it out revealing an opening. Jack forced himself the rest of the way and soon he pushed himself through the open window.

Jack fell through the window and found himself in a heap on the floor. He had landed with quite a thump which he hoped hadn't been heard from anyone. He waited a few seconds to make sure that no one was around before he snuck down the corridors.

Jack then realised he had no idea where he was supposed to go. North hadn't told him too much about what he was supposed to be looking for. North had just said something about evidence that connected Westergaard to the shipment that Elsa was interested in. Now if I was important secret documents, Jack thought, were would I be? He started to walk down the corridor still thinking. The first place Jack thought of would be some kind of private room where Hans Westergaard could sit back and work without interruption. That was when an idea of a study came to him.

Jack wandered about the dimly lit hallways. The noise from the party drifted up through the floor. Jack was actually a little jealous. They sounded like they were having fun down there but Jack had to concentrate on his mission. Right now, he had to figure out where Hans' study was. That was the top of his list to where the evidence was. Jack would search the top floor of Hans' house before working his way down. The only problem was that downstairs was where the party was and that was where his most likely a place for him to get caught. There were heaps of people down there not to mention all the guards that were down there keeping an eye on everything. Jack didn't exactly want to take on a guard.

Jack turned the corner of the hallway and rammed headfirst into someone. They both fell down onto the floor. Jack picked himself off the ground, dusted himself off before helping the woman, the person who Jack had accidently bumped into, off the floor.

"You okay?" Jack asked the woman.

The woman got to her feet and straightened herself up. Jack took a good look at the woman. She was wearing a flowing blue dress and had her platinum blonde hair was done up in an elegant bun with two strands hanging down in a graceful way. Around her neck was what looked like a diamond necklace which matched the diamond bracelet around her wrist. Jack couldn't help but think that this woman was simply breath taking. It took Jack to realise that he did actually know this woman. But how could it be possible? But the face that he was looking at looked familiar and Jack didn't know why or how. Jack took a good look at this woman and realised who it was.

It was Elsa.

But it didn't look like Elsa. He was so used to seeing her in a hood and combat gear completed with hidden blades, pistol and sword. But now, she was dressed looking like she was ready to have a ball. Jack's jaw simply dropped. She looked so beautiful and breath taking. Not that she wasn't those things before but now they became a lot more apparent. She simply shined radiance. However there was other things that were coming apparent as well. For starters, what was Elsa doing here? Her dress attire obviously gave her away as a guest of Hans Westergaard.

"Elsa?" he said in a weak but extremely surprised voice. Elsa was the last person that he expected to see here. He had just figured that he had run into a guest who had grown bored with the party and had decided to roam about. But then why was Elsa away from the party? Was she doing what he was doing?

"Jack?" Elsa replied sounding just surprised as Jack.

* * *

Elsa looked up at Jack who was looking at her with the same bemused look that she was giving him. What was Jack doing here? He was breaking and entering into Hans Westergaard's house. Not that Elsa could judge though or was surprise. She had done the same thing the night before but she was following Anna and Kristoff. Jack must be here because of the assignment that Elsa had given him. He must have found a lead that lead him to Hans

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked him.

"I could ask you the same question," Jack said, his face adopting a lop sided grin that gave Elsa's stomach butterflies.

"I was invited," Elsa said in very matter of fact tone. "You," she pointed at him, "obviously weren't."

"Yep," Jack said quite lightly, "no invite for Mr. Frost here."

"So you obviously climbed through an open window or broke through some door of a balcony," Elsa folded her arms together and gave Jack a look. She wasn't angry or anything like that. She was amused by it all.

"Well the first one," Jack said. "I didn't see a balcony I could slip through. I didn't have a lot of time to have a good look around."

"There are some guards on duty," Elsa remembered the days where she was running from guards. Those days were now firmly behind her. She could blend into her surroundings like a chameleon and hide in plain sight. She had guards simply run by her when they were chasing her and she was just sitting on a bench or blending into a crowd. "But you didn't answer my question Mr. Frost; what are you doing here? Are you investigating Hans Westergaard?"

"Indeed," Jack said. "North told me that Bunnymund – he's another Guardian and great friend of mine – had seen Hans Westergaard running away from the shipyard. So he sent me here to check him out and to gather whatever evidence I can find, for you actually but it looks like you are several steps ahead of us as usual."

Elsa gave a small laugh. "Those steps must have been giant steps as I probably already have the evidence you were looking for." Jack gave her confused look so Elsa continued to explain it. "Last night, Anna and Kristoff broke into Hans' house to look for things to explain the conversation that Anna had overheard. I had followed and discovered some interesting looking documents that connected Hans to the shipping and to Matsen."

"Who are Anna and Kristoff?" Jack asked.

"Anna is my sister and Kristoff is the local ice harvester," Elsa explained. "My family kind of took him in as he had been orphaned as a child."

"Wait," something seemed to stir inside Jack's brain, "isn't Anna the name of Hans Westergaard's fiancé?"

"Yeah it is," Elsa went a little red.

"Coincidence much," Jack said.

"Actually it's not," Elsa sighed a little. "Hans' bride _is_ my sister."

"So your future brother-in-law is going to Hans Westergaard?" Jack sounded amused.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Elsa said.

Elsa and Jack set off down the corridor.

"Wait," Jack stopped quite suddenly, "that would make you Elsa Winters of the Winters family wouldn't it?"

"Yeah it would," Elsa smiled.

"Wow," Jack looked at her with an impressed look. "You like have enough money to buy Arendelle several times over."

"Maybe," Elsa shrugged.

They continued walking until Jack suddenly tripped on a rug and fell sideways into Elsa with his elbow out stretched with slammed into Elsa's upper chest. Then quite suddenly Jack was pushed into a wall by some force opposite to the wall which Jack and Elsa had fallen into. Elsa saw that someone dressed in familiar Assassin gear had thrown Jack against a wall with both his hands grabbing Jack's collar. Jack was slowly going purple as the oxygen got slowly cut off. It didn't take Elsa too long to figure out who had grabbed Jack quite sharply and by surprise.

"Ragnar!" Elsa exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

* * *

Anna watched as Hans walked off to talk to a couple of his brothers who had just arrived. Anna saw Hans laugh and smile at something that his brother Mathias said. Kristoff came up to her carrying two glasses of champagne. He offered one to Anna and she took it.

"Still thinking about last night?" Kristoff asked her.

Anna nodded. They hadn't really discussed what had happened the previous night as they never got a chance. When they had returned home, they had gone straight to bed and the next day, Anna was busy with preparations for the Engagement Party which would take place later and so thus never got a chance to talk to Kristoff. They had talked a little bit before but it had been small talk conversation like about how was the party etc., this like that."

"Well it had been quite interesting," Anna said. "So many questions have formed in my head; who is this mysterious E, what did E get from the safe, what was E doing there in the first place?"

"My brain has not stopped buzzing," Kristoff said.

"Neither has mine," Anna said. "I simply can't make heads or tails out of it all. What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know what to think," Kristoff said. "We go there to get some information about your future husband and there we discover a mysterious character going by the alias E who rescued from a bunch of guards who attacked us throughout the night."

"It all seemed so crazy," Anna said. "That E person seemed to be able to get out of any situation."

"I know," Kristoff said. "He or she had some decent moves."

"What do you think was in those documents that E had taken?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"Again," Kristoff said shrugging, "I do not know. They could be anything as we do not know what the reason was for E being in this very house when he or she was there. But my personal opinion would be to look for something similar to what we were looking for."

"That's what I thought!" Anna said. "E wouldn't show us the documents."

"Well maybe because they were private," Kristoff said with a bit of a grin.

"Hmm," Anna shrugged, "maybe."

A silence fell onto Anna and Kristoff. Anna gazed out at the crowd of people looking for people she recognised. Hans was now talking to some of his old school friends but he still caught Anna's eye and gave her a wink which made Anna giggle slightly. Anna's gaze then fell onto Rapunzel and her husband Eugene. Rapunzel's mother and Anna's mother were old friends and had gone to finishing school together. They had pretty much been through thick and thin together especially when Rapunzel was kidnapped as a baby. When Rapunzel had been returned to her parents, they had sent Rapunzel (and Eugene who was now officially her husband) to visit Elsa and Anna in Arendelle but not all went to plan due to Elsa mysteriously being absent from time to time as well as their father. However when that had all been resolved, they had properly met and became fast friends.

Thinking of Elsa, Anna couldn't see her. Where had she gone? Anna had been talking to her only moments before with Hans but now she was nowhere in sight. She had slipped away while the three of them were talking but Anna had just assumed that maybe she had gone to talk to someone like Rapunzel for instance. However, Anna didn't have a lot of time to worry about that. Hans had come over bringing what looked like his elderly parents with him and introduced them to Anna and Anna to them. Any further thoughts of Elsa had drifted out of Anna's mind.

* * *

Elsa stared at the scene before them in shock. What was Ragnar doing assaulting Jack like that? Well, now that Elsa really thought about it, she guessed that when Jack accidently tripped into her it could have looked like he was attacking her but still, surely anyone could see that it had been an accident.

"Ragnar," Elsa said sharply, "get off him now." Elsa spoke in a fierce voice. Her voice simply commanded obedience.

"You know him?" both Ragnar and Jack said.

"Yes,' Elsa said. "Release him – now!" Elsa finished her sentence in a commanding tone but Ragnar didn't do anything. He kept glaring at Jack for some reason. Maybe Ragnar thought that Jack was attacking Elsa. But there was another thing on her mind. Elsa had thought that Ragnar and Jack actually knew each other which was why she was surprised. Ragnar had been the go between the Assassins and The Guardians. Elsa didn't know how many interactions that Ragnar had with Jack. She knew he mainly talked to North but maybe he didn't have any interactions with Jack like how Elsa did.

"Who are you?" Ragnar almost snarled it at Jack.

"J-Jack Frost," Jack stammered. Ragnar's arm was rammed against Jack's throat slowly cutting off the oxygen.

"Ragnar, release him," Elsa said again but this time a lot more forcibly. "He's helping me. North sent him."

Ragnar then slowly realised him without saying another word. Jack then straightened himself up. Ragnar had recognised the name North as a Guardian and so thus figured out that Jack must be one too.

"Now that we have acquainted ourselves with each other," Elsa said curtly, "don't we all have a mission to do?"

"Indeed," Jack said. He grinned to Elsa and extended his arm out. "Shall we?" he said to her.

They walked along the corridors together. Elsa noticed that Ragnar kept throwing Jack dirty looks and Elsa didn't know why. Maybe it was because Ragnar still didn't trust Jack despite Elsa vouching for him.

"Let's go," Elsa said curtly. "We have a lot of a things to do."

**A/N: Sorry I've been MIA, these last few days have been pretty hectic at Uni and they're only going to get worse so I don't know when I'll be able to upload again. I'll do my best though. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**ziabee: Thanks! If you have any questions about the plot, feel free to ask. Personally I don't do a lot of drawing as I'm bad at it but I love looking at my friends' drawing (they're quite talented). I seriously don't understand either how I can update and do uni stuff. Oh that's awesome. I hope your friend has been enjoying my stories.**

**olimacproductions: Yeah Uni has started back up which is annoying as it means that holidays are over. How can you have finished the school year? I thought you lived in Aussie and therefore has the same school year as me.**

**Jelsa4life: Plot twist! Elsa is The Architect. Nah, kidding. I think we both know who The Architect is going to end up to be. Ash and Iris? Interesting. I have never personally shipped Ash with anyone. I've only ever shipped the game characters e.g. May and Brendon, Red and Leaf etc. If I was Anna's and Elsa's sibling, I probably wouldn't know about The Assassins. Elsa's parents worked hard to keep it a secret. So no would be my answer. My next story will not be an university AU as I have done that. My next story will be a Mulan/Pocahontas kind of one. It will be set during the same time as the movie but with no powers and Elsa is not royally (or maybe she is, I haven't figured that one out yet but if I do, do royalty there will be powers).**

**Guest Reviews: I feel like at times I'm 100% Squidward, lol. I do long replies if they're needed. Same goes for short ones too. Yeah I do believe I have heard of Comprehension Open Ended, I believe, but that would have been a long time ago when I was at school. Well we all hate skunks so its not just you. There are a few reasons why Anna doesn't know about The Assassins. Firstly as Elsa believes that if they were to be discovered as Assassins, Anna would be in danger from the Templars. Also, Elsa doesn't want Anna to know what is really going on as she feels like Anna would feel betrayed and lied to even though it was for her protection. Elsa as well as doesn't Anna to know what she really does (would you like to know that your sister is off killing people?). Anna would probably brand her as a murderer and shut her out of her life which is something that Elsa does not want. But basically Elsa is keeping the secret to protect Anna. Agdar, the dad, really only taught Anna some basic fighting techniques and sword moves, nothing that screams Assassins. Good luck for the rest of your exams (although they are probably over by now and you are officially on holiday which makes me jealous).**


	12. The Study

**Chapter 12: The Study**

Elsa showed the way to Hans' study with Ragnar and Jack in tow. It was locked when they discovered the door to it. That wasn't a problem for any of them. For Elsa and Ragnar, learning how to get past locks was part of the Assassins training and for Jack; locks were just a problem that could be solved. Jack was a thief, so sneaking his way into places was in the job description.

Elsa heard a little click as the door unlocked. Elsa pushed it open and the door swung inwards. Jack gave her a smile and followed her into the room. Hans study looked identical to how Elsa remembered it from the previous night except that some of the files on Hans' desk had changed. They were no longer there. Well it wouldn't be hard to detect that there had been an intruder due to the fact that documents hadn't taken a walk by themselves. The three of them started to search the room looking for anything of interest.

Ragnar was going through Hans' things on his desk and through the draws. Jack was rummaging through the documents that he had found on the desk while Elsa was going through the bookcase. Elsa wanted to see if there was anything on it which would give her a clue to the identity of The Architect, maybe something like a letter that would bear a signature or a name. But there was nothing. This was starting to get Elsa more and more frustrated. It was like The Architect didn't exist! Hans knew him, Elsa knew that for sure but why wasn't there any evidence of that?

Elsa shut a book that contained Hans' accounting ledgers. There wasn't anything in his finances. Elsa knew how to run a business and there wasn't anything unusual in his one. Well if he was cooking the books then he was doing it well. Elsa sighed. What now? Ragnar walked over to her. Jack didn't notice. He was too busy sticking his nose into the papers in front of him to notice anything. Ragnar stopped next right next to Elsa.

"Can't find anything?" Ragnar said into Elsa's ear.

"Not one thing relating to The Architect or The Piece of Eden," Elsa sighed again. "Hans is better than expected."

"Don't worry," Ragnar said. "We'll find him."

"Let's hope so," Elsa said.

There was a silence that came between them. Elsa, during this time, kept her eyes on Jack. They were often drawn to him for some reason and she was starting to think that reason may have something had to do with the emotion called love. But that was preposterous; she wasn't here sister who fell heads over heels with every guy she saw. Well maybe not every guy, maybe Elsa was just referring to one guy; Hans Westergaard. But still, was Elsa feeling something other than just a mutual friendship with Jack Frost? Was that feeling love? No, it couldn't be. Maybe it had been coming on so gradually that Elsa hadn't noticed it.

No that was ridiculous. Even if it was true, which Elsa didn't think so; Jack wouldn't feel the same way. He saw Elsa as nothing more than someone who assassinates people and who climbs up walls. Well, only today Jack had seen her in something other than her Assassin's gear for the first time. That could be in her favour. Elsa just realised how ridiculous this is all sounding in her head. She was talking as if she was going to do something about it which she wasn't. She would probably end up marrying some other Assassin. Jack was an impossible dream that she was dreaming.

"Something troubling you?" Ragnar asked her.

"What?" Elsa snapped out of her mind. Ragnar had brought her back to Earth with his voice. Ragnar looked from Elsa to Jack and back to Elsa. The cogs in his brain seemed to be figuring out what was on Elsa's mind. It wasn't hard to imagine. The look on Elsa's face left nothing to the imagination. She had the clear look of someone who was lusting after someone else.

"What do you even see in him?" Ragnar asked with a sour look in Jack's way.

"What do you mean?" Elsa pretended to sound like she had no idea what Ragnar was talking about.

"Elsa, do you like Jack?" Ragnar asked.

Elsa opened her mouth to deny everything, to claim that what she felt towards Jack extended nothing further than a partnership but Jack interrupted them.

"I got something," Jack suddenly called out.

"What do you have?" Elsa asked walking over to him.

Jack was holding a file of some sorts and he was looking at it gleefully. He passed it over to Elsa when she walked over. Elsa's eye caught what it was instantly. It was another shipment of weapons that was signed yesterday. Hans must have moved fast. The war against the Assassin's must have to happen and it must have to happen soon. That wasn't the only thing that stuck out to her. The order looked like an expedition as well and it didn't look like any old expedition that Hans was taking. It looked like he was heading somewhere with a lot of guns. Elsa focused in on the location – could it be where she thought it was?

"Ragnar," Elsa said softly, "come here."

Ragnar walked over and followed where Elsa's finger was pointing. Ragnar looked almost bored when he came over as if he thought that nothing Jack could find was important. However, his demeanour changed when he saw what he was actually seeing.

"Is that…" Ragnar let his voice trail off for a few seconds. "The Workshop?"

"I think so," Elsa whispered.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. "What's The Workshop?"

Elsa and Ragnar didn't reply, they simply exchanged a look. Jack didn't know anything about The First Civilisation or what they did. The Assassins didn't just hunt Templars, they also hunted down First Civilisation technology and places that they touched. The Workshop was one of these places. The Workshop had been a place where First Civilisation people forged their technology. In order to get to The Workshop, you needed a Piece of Eden – the Key which just happened to be the Piece of Eden that Elsa was sure that was in the possession of The Architect or Hans Westergaard.

If the Templars got a hold of what was inside The Workshop, it could be dreadful for Elsa and the world. They would unleash technology that wasn't meant to be unleashed. It would have the most destructive effect on the world. Elsa's hands curled into fist. Hans had even included a little map with a circled location which was a location in the Arctic – just at the tip of Norway. This was thought to be the location of The Workshop. Elsa had examined old documents that her father had collected during his expeditions. Elsa's father had tried to find The Workshop but had been unsuccessful. However, the Assassins believed he had gotten close and according to what Hans was thinking.

But if Hans was planning a trip to a possible location of The Workshop, then could that mean that the Templars had the Key? That thought did worry Elsa quite a bit because if they had the Key and were planning an expedition out to The Workshop, then they were a lot closer than Elsa or any other Assassins thought.

"What do we do?" Elsa asked Ragnar.

"We tell Anton," Ragnar said. "He would want us to investigate this further. Maybe intercept them as they move."

"Agreed," Elsa said.

A loud coughing noise from behind them brought them both down to Earth. Elsa had forgotten that Jack was in the room. She had been too caught up with deciding on what they should be doing next with the information they had just been presented with. Jack was giving Elsa a confused look and he had a right to be confused. It was like Ragnar and Elsa were having a conversation in an entirely different language.

"Ah," Elsa said. She gave a heavy sigh. "I think it's time for me to tell you the truth Jack."

* * *

Anna was chatting to a few of her friends from school. Anna had a bit of a grin on her face as she did. She and her friends were discussing wedding plans. Anna and Hans hadn't had a chance to discuss them in a lot of detail as Hans had been quite busy with work recently and so they hadn't spent a lot time together. However, that didn't stop Anna from planning the wedding. She had already planned the music, the floral arrangements, the décor and had started on the guest list. Anna had already planned to ask Elsa to be her maid of honour tonight at her Engagement Party. Hans had already chosen one of his brothers to be his Best Man.

Speaking of Hans, he came over to where Anna was chatting with her friends. He grinned at her and placed his arm around her.

"So," he said, "what are we talking about?"

"Like you don't know," one of Anna's friends said while laughing.

Hans grinned at Anna's friend.

"I haven't seen my future sister-in-law," Hans commented. "Do you know where she might be?"

Anna realised when he said it, it was true. She hadn't seen her since their conversation at the beginning of the evening. Anna thought this was odd. Surely, Elsa would be mix and mingling. She loved these kinds of events, hosting them especially. So then why didn't Anna see her anywhere? Anna craned her neck to make sure that Elsa wasn't just hiding in a corner.

"No I don't," Anna said her face turning into an expression of concern and puzzlement.

"Maybe she's hiding somewhere," one of Anna's friends said.

"Maybe," Anna agreed but she wasn't sure.

* * *

Elsa took a deep breath in as she stared at Jack. It was time to tell him the truth. Jack had proven himself worthy of knowing Elsa's deepest secret that she had never told anyone; not her closest friends, not even her own family. Jack had been more than just helpful to Elsa. He and her worked extremely well together and Elsa saw with a little bit of training, that Jack could one day become a successful Assassin like her. He already had some basic skills down; he could climb as good as any starting out Assassin, break and enter into a building without detection, his lock picking skills were as good as hers and he already was showing promise in the fighting department. Elsa would love to continue to do missions with Jack in the future but the problem there would be how could this happen if Jack didn't know her secret? He would just get a lot more suspicious of Elsa with all her secrets.

But another problem was that if Elsa did tell Jack her secret, how would he react? Elsa had been scared of the reaction that would come. She knew it wouldn't be a good reaction. She just hoped it would be a frightening response.

"You see Jack," Elsa cast a nervous look in Ragnar's direction. He clearly was in disagreement with what Elsa was about to do. Ragnar was one of those people who thought that knowing about the Assassins was a strictly need-to-know basis. But Elsa disagreed with Ragnar's thinking. Jack had proven himself to know the knowledge and he would need to know if their partnership was to continue and Elsa very much would like to think that it would. "We've been keeping a little secret from you."

"What kind of secret?" Jack asked.

Elsa wondered how she was going to say this but she decided to just to tell him.

"Have you ever wondered why I am able to do incredible jumps and climbs? Why am I such a good fighter?"

"Yeah," Jack admitted. "I kind of did. But I always figured that you were trained like that."

"Well I was," Elsa said. "You see, both Ragnar and myself, were trained as Assassins."

"Assassins?" Jack looked momentarily confused. "You mean that you guys go and kill people for money?"

"Well sort of," Elsa said. This was going to be hard to explain, Elsa thought it in her head. "We don't just kill anyone, we hunt people called The Templars."

"You mean those people who raged war in the Holy Lands like a thousand years ago?" Jack was confused again. Elsa didn't blame him. She knew how she must sound to him. It must sound pure ridiculous and something out of a fiction novel.

"Well yes and no," Elsa said. "They did exist during that time but it was thought to have become with Cain. In this day in age, they are now they are this secret organisation bent on creating a perfect world, although their interpretation however they emphasised order and control, over the freedom of individuals."

"This is directly the opposite the thinking of the organisation that Elsa and I belong to," Ragnar said speaking for the first time in a while, "The Assassin's Order is who we belong to and we are the sworn enemies of The Templar Order."

"The Assassin's Order?" Jack repeated sounding dumfounded. "The Templar Order?"

"I know it sounds quite unbelievable," Elsa said. "I know that if I was in your shoes right now, I would have a hard time believing it too. But what I am saying to you is the absolute truth."

"I don't doubt that," Jack said. "It just feels a little unreal." Jack was quite for a few moments as he absorbed everything that Elsa was telling him. "So you are a member of this Assassin's order?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded.

"And your friend Ragnar?"

"Yes," Elsa repeated.

"So you basically hunt down Templars?" Jack asked.

"Yes," that seemed to be the only thing that Elsa could say at this point.

"Is that why you're hunting Hans?" the thought seemed to have occurred to Jack.

"Yes," Elsa said. "The Assassins have always thought that the Westergaard family had Templar affiliations but we have never managed to pin that down. Now, thanks to our work we have."

"I see," Jack said. "So what's the plan?"

"So far," Elsa said, "we have been instructed to search Hans Westergaard to see if there is any connection between him and a Templar called The Architect."

"The Architect?" Jack asked.

"Just a Templar that we have been hunting," Ragnar quickly explained.

"We, The Assassins, have been suspicious of a connection between The Architect and Hans Westergaard," Elsa continued. "The next thing we need to do is go and talk to the Head of The Assassins here in Arendelle. He would probably order Hans' death."

Jack did seem a little shocked at what Elsa had just finished saying. Elsa knew that he wasn't yet used to the idea that Assassins signed death warrants whenever it was needed. It just came with the job.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but Ragnar shushed him. Elsa gave him a glowering look but he shushed her too. What was going on? It didn't take Elsa too long to figure out why Ragnar was now staring at the door. The gentle sound of the pitter patter of feet off in the distance could now be heard. Elsa's heart started to hammer. Was this Hans coming to his office? Maybe Anna had sent out a search party for her. After all, Elsa didn't know how long she had been gone. Anna would probably most definitely be wondering where she was and what was up to. Anna had always been like that. It was nice to know that Elsa had a sister who cared about where she was otherwise it was Anna's younger sibling nature. Maybe Hans had also noticed Elsa's absence. Elsa had never thought that her identity of an Assassin had been discovered, so she was hoping that if that was Hans, he wasn't suspicious of her sudden leave.

The footsteps were getting louder and louder. Elsa wasn't in doubt that the footsteps were coming towards them. Everyone was looking at each other.

"What do we do?" Jack quickly asked.

"Hide," Elsa whispered.

Elsa and Ragnar went straight towards the curtains and hide behind them. Jack looked lost to where he should hide. The obvious place was the curtains but Elsa and Ragnar had already taken them. The door handle turned and Jack dived under the desk. If someone wasn't paying that much attention, Jack would be concealed but if that someone was paying attention, then the opposite would occur. The door opened and a man entered dressed in what looked like a high servant (like a butler or something of that sort) outfit. The man went straight to a painting of a ship on high stormy seas where Elsa knew where Hans' safe was. The man pulled on one side of the ship and the painting swung on its hinges.

The safe was opened by the man and he started to rummage through it. Elsa wondered what he could be looking for. Elsa also wondered if it was worth intercepting it. Maybe get Ragnar to swing in there, take out the servant and steal whatever he was going to grab. Elsa made eye contact with Ragnar. He nodded and pulled out his hidden blade. He waited until the right moment. The man was still looking for whatever he was looking for. There was several tense moments while they waited. The man soon started to talk to himself.

"Where is it?" the man muttered to himself over and over again. "Where is _it_?"

He seemed to be struggling to find whatever he needed to find. Elsa was then struck by a thought. Maybe this man couldn't find whatever he needed to find was because Elsa had taken it the previous night. The man stopped looking and looked quite panicky. He seemed to be now struggling what he should do next. He then hurried from the room. Ragnar waited a few moments before exiting his hiding place. He walked over to the door and checked to see if anyone was behind it.

"All clear," he said. Jack then ducked out from underneath the desk while Elsa came out from behind the curtain.

"We need to go," Elsa said. "Before he comes back and maybe this time with Hans."

"Agreed," both men said.

They headed out the door (Ragnar doubled checked to make sure it was all clear) and then headed down the corridor. Elsa carefully opened the window and climbed down it with Ragnar and Jack. She figured that it would look a lot less suspicious if she would come back through the front entrance than from coming down from the stairs. It would look like she had gone for a walk. She did need some kind of excuse after all as she believed that Anna would have noticed her absence by now.

They headed down the street which was starting to be covered by some fog. They were well and truly out of the sight of anyone at the party. They all breathed a sigh of relief at the same time. It had been close back then. That could have been Hans coming in and he would have seen Jack. Hans could have sent someone to look for Elsa. She was still wasn't sure if Hans knew about her little night time activities yet. She was sure that her poking around into his business would soon be noticed by him if they hadn't already. He was bound to find out sooner or later, Elsa just hoped that moment would be just before she slit his throat for his crimes.

"That was close," Jack said voicing their thoughts.

"I agree," Ragnar said. "I think we should get out of here now."

"And I need to get back to the party," Elsa said. "Anna, Rapunzel or Hans could be looking for me right now. I don't want people to get suspicious."

"Agreed," Jack said. "You should get back to that party before you're caught."

"Anton will also want a full report," Ragnar said. "I best be going and give him a full update on what happened tonight."

"I'll add whatever I can later," Elsa said.

Ragnar nodded and quickly headed out. He raced up the nearest building in a very Assassin like fashion before he reached the top. He gave Elsa a small two finger salute before racing out of sight. Elsa turned back to Jack and gave a small sigh. She gazed at him and fell into his deep blue eyes. She didn't really want to go back to that party and pretend that she was happy for Anna. Normally she would be but she didn't want her marrying Hans. Hans wasn't the kind of person who Anna should be marrying. She was busy implementing her plan to get rid of Hans and plant a new candidate, someone like Kristoff who she thought would be a great match for Anna.

"So," Jack said. "I guess this is it."

"I guess so," Elsa breathed.

They drew closer to each other. Elsa could feel Jack's breath on her face. She was starting to get very conscious of how close they were together. Their faces drew closer, their noses were almost touching. Their lips were almost touching…

"Elsa!" the voice of Elsa's younger sister broke through the night. It broke not only through the night but it broke the moment. Elsa could feel disappointment course through her. She and Jack were about to kiss, she was sure of that and she had really wanted to kiss him but Anna had ruined the moment. Elsa then moved away from Jack.

"I have to go," Elsa said before she ran off in the direction of her sister.

**A/N: So, so, so sorry I haven't been updating. I have literally been so busy with uni work, I haven't even had time to breath but I managed to get this chapter out. I don't know when the next one will be out as I am still quite busy with work which has been very frustrating but I'll do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Anyway, h****ope you guys enjoyed this chapter with a little Jelsa in it along with hints of Kristanna. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**olimacproducions: I don't know why I had the idea that you lived in Aussie. June to March? That sounds so weird to me. My school year (when I was at school) was Feb to Dec. But now my year is March - November which is better as I get more holidays.**

**WeirdJelsaFan: Yeah you're right on about Ragnar and his feelings towards Elsa. So sorry about that mistake, thanks for pointing it out. I have corrected that fact. I had been watching Mulan at the time and wasn't thinking.**

**Banana (Guest): Oh yeah she did get wounded but 'tis was merely a flesh wound! (Couldn't help but make that reference) Elsa is used to things like that as she would experience that kind of thing on a daily basis. She would have just bandaged it up and went on with life. I was going to mention it later but forgot and then it became to late so I kind of wrote it off. Sorry for the confusion. Hope this clears things up.**

**ElsaWilson: Nah, sorry. Been super busy so haven't been reading a lot of Fanfiction.**

**Guest Reviews: Lucky that you are now on holiday. I am so jealous. Uni has been killing me slowly and painfully. Glad to see that you have passed with decent marks. Bad luck on your friend becoming an enemy but unfortunately that's life. Who knows, that may be for the best. Question: Yep he is. Fun question; there is no common name. Not everything has a common name, that's just the way it goes. No I do not have March holidays (doesn't make a whole lot of sense as I just started Uni (third week of uni). I do have a mid semester break around Easter though but that's in April. No it wasn't insulting, people have different holidays based on their schooling and geographical location.**

**itsmorefuninthePhillppines: I will probably never make a story with Jack as the prince and Elsa as the peasant as in my source material Elsa is the Queen and not a peasant. I could do a story where Jack is potentially a prince and Elsa is Queen Elsa but that would be it.**


	13. The Search For Elsa

**Chapter 13: The Search For Elsa**

Anna along with her fiancé (she absolutely loved to call him that) Hans. They had gently moved through the crowds, talking to all of their guests. Anna hadn't yet managed to meet all twelve of Hans' brothers so this party was really a chance for her to do that. In the past, she had met a few of them like Hans' oldest brother, Viktor, who was the current leader of their family since their father had died. He was going to be one of Hans' groomsmen for the wedding but not the Best Man. That honour fell to one of Hans' best friends from school who Hans had practically known all his life.

Chatting with Hans' family felt quite daunting to Anna. These were going to be her new in-laws and she wanted to make a spotless impression of herself. Kristoff told her that she needed to relax and be herself as there would be no one else Anna should be and if they didn't like her for who she truly is, then they shouldn't be bothered with but being around Hans' brothers seemed so different to anyone she had ever encountered before. These people were very powerful men and practically owned The Southern Isles (just like how the Winters family practically owns Arendelle). Anna could never mix and mingle and do all that small talk like how Elsa flawlessly could. Anna never felt like she fit into that world and now she was marrying into it. Yes, Anna had been raised in that world but she was more of a free spirit rather than someone like Elsa who belonged in that world.

Nevertheless, Anna put on a big smile and did her best to impress her new in-laws. Hans had already coached her into the kind of conversations that she should be saying so that his brothers won't think too ill of her. Anna had been grateful that Hans had done this. She didn't know anything about these men and she felt like the slightest misstep would send her plummeting down into an abyss. Anna now wished that Elsa was here next to her. She had met Hans' brothers many times before and they liked her quite a bit. Elsa had done a lot of travelling with their father growing up as she was the heir to their family fortune and their father wanted Elsa to see and experience the world like he had done when he had been her age. Elsa had gone over to The Southern Isles quite a few times as the Westergaard family and the Winters family had quite the trade agreement between them.

It was on one of these trips that Anna had first met Hans. She hadn't been more than about fifteen at the time. It hadn't been too long after that did their parents tragically die in a boating accident. Their entire family had gone over to celebrate some kind of deal that had been made between the two families. Anna was quite fuzzy on the details and back then she hadn't been too involved in it either. Anna had been quite bored at the party as her parents were more interested in talking business with Mr. and Mrs. Westergaard who were both alive at this point, it wasn't until a few years later did Mr. Westergaard die from old age and Mrs. Westergaard died from sickness and her sister was in deep conversation with some friends that she had found.

Anna had to entertain herself, not that she minded. It had been something that she was used to as she pretty much had to do it basically her entire life as Elsa was always busy doing one thing or another with their father. She had wandered throughout the party, getting nibbles and something to drink while she was at it. It was no secret that Anna was bored. She didn't really know anyone at the party apart from her own family. It was then when she met Hans. He had noticed how bored and uncomfortable she had been and so he had walked up to her, broke the ice with some funny crack at the party before introducing himself. They had talked, did some dancing and walked around the gardens.

That night was simply perfect. She and Hans continued their acquaintance in the form of letters. Although, there would be times when they came face to face again and these increased over the course of the last few years. It didn't take Anna too long to fall for him and him versa.

Hans and Anna soon broke off from their conversation with a couple of Hans' brothers as new people had arrived. They started to walk over to these but Hans got interrupted on their way there. A man, who looked like one of Hans' personal servants as he was dressed in that attire, came up to Hans. The man looked panicky and drew Hans to one side. Hans told Anna to wait a few minutes with a grin while he went and sort out whatever the servant wanted. Anna told him to not to hurry while she waited. Hans drew the man off a few paces and Anna drifted over. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. She pretended that she was just simply waiting while sipping her champagne when in fact she was pricking her ears for anything good from the conversation that Hans was having. She suspected that the conversation was just about business but there was something on the servant's face that interested her. It looked like a state of panic. She wondered why that would be. Anna watched the man whisper something to Hans.

"It's not there," Anna thought that was what the man was saying to Hans. That was interesting. What wasn't there? Was this way the man was so panicky? The man couldn't find what he was looking for and now he was worried of the repercussions of that would be? But what was the thing he was looking for? Could it be the documents that the mysterious E had taken just the previous night? Quite possibly.

"What do you mean 'it's not there'?" Hans whispered sharply back.

"It's not there," the man repeated. "I searched and searched for it in the safe and it's not there."

Hans looked quite worried himself. Whatever they were talking about, it seemed to be very important and if it was missing, it was making them both sweat. Hans came over to Anna with what looked like a fake grin on his face. Anna felt like something was about to happen and it wouldn't be anything good.

"So sorry sweetie," Hans said, "but something has come up and I have to take care of this. Would you mind if I disappeared for a while?"

"No," Anna shook her head. "Go do what you need to do. I'll keep the fort secure until you're back."

"Thanks," Hans gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he left with that man. Anna really wanted to see what they were up to but knew that she shouldn't. Hans would see her and get suspicious. Anna didn't know why she wanted to go see what Hans was up to. Ever since that night with E, she wanted to know what Hans was hiding. But for now, Anna figured it was best to leave it alone. After all, she did have guests she had to look after. But the first thing on her mind was to look for her sister who had disappeared somewhere.

Anna started to move around the ballroom looking for a familiar blonde head but she didn't spot Elsa anywhere. Anna bit her lip. Where could he sister have gotten to? Elsa was a master of the disappearing act. She was even better than some magicians that Anna knew. After a while of just wandering around the ballroom, Anna decided to go out and check to see if Elsa had headed outside into the gardens. Some of the people had headed outside with a drink in their hand. Outside, there had been some lights erected which set the mood. Anna didn't see Elsa anywhere so she headed out front of the house. In the distance Anna could see two people standing together.

One of them she didn't recognise. It was a man who looked around her sister's age. The other person, Anna recognised as her older sister even from this distance away. Anna tried to focus on him them. Anna couldn't make out what they were doing. They looked like they could be talking but about what? Anna's curiosity was piqued once again.

"Elsa!" Anna called out.

Anna saw her sister say something but again Anna couldn't hear it. Elsa then ran off in the direction of Anna. Anna grinned quite broadly when Elsa approached and Elsa matched Anna's grin in her expression.

"Hey!" Anna said quite excitably. "Where have you been?" I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Oh," Elsa looked a little taken aback. "I just went for a small walk, you know, to clear my head."

"Oh okay," Anna still looking and feeling brightened. "Who was that guy you were talking to just now?"

"Oh," Elsa looked almost a little panicky for some reason but Anna felt like she must have imagined it as the look had gone as soon as Anna thought she saw it. "No one really," Elsa said after a couple of milliseconds had gone by. "He was just asking for directions to his hotel."

"Ah," Anna nodded. "I see."

"So shall we go back to the party?" Elsa suggested extending her open palm in the direction of Hans' house.

"We shall," Anna said grabbing Elsa's upper arm and pulling her in close.

* * *

Elsa headed back to her house in a horse drawn carriage that was ordered for them with Anna in tow. She had her head on Elsa's shoulder and was fast asleep, snoring softly as she did. The night had indeed tired her out and she was taking a well-deserved rest. Elsa was a bit tired too but she couldn't go to sleep just yet. She had a few things that she had to do before she went to sleep which would luckily only take a small amount of time and then she would find sanctuary in her own bed.

Kristoff, who was sitting opposite them, gave her a small smile and she gave one back. Elsa rocked back and forward with the movement of the carriage. Elsa wondered if this would cause Anna to suddenly jerk away until Elsa remembered that Anna could sleep through anything. She once slept right through the worst storm that Arendelle ever had and that had the whole package going on; thunder, lighting, rain, hail and howling winds. It didn't take them too long to get back home. When they arrived home, Kristoff picked Anna up and carried her up to her room with Elsa opening doors for him. Kristoff placed Anna on her bed and then gently placed a blanket over her after Elsa took off her shoes. Anna snuggled into the blanket and got a big smile on her face.

"Goodnight," Kristoff whispered.

Elsa and Kristoff excited the room with Elsa gently closing the door behind them. They both then bid each other goodnight before Kristoff headed down the corridor in the direction of his room. Elsa waited a few seconds to see if he would be coming back and when he didn't, she headed downstairs in the direction of the library. Once she entered the Assassin's Headquarters, she discovered Anton and Ragnar waiting for her. They both smiled when Elsa approached and she smiled back.

"Hello," she said.

"I hear you had a ball tonight," Anton said, "literally."

"Anna's Engagement Party," Elsa explained with a smile.

"The life of the rich and famous," Ragnar laughed.

"Anyway," Anton said, drawing their attention back down to Earth, "Ragnar has informed me of what happened tonight."

"I see," Elsa said.

"So it looks like Westergaard has become aware of what you stole from him," Anton continued.

"Well that doesn't mean that he knows that it was Elsa that it was Elsa," Ragnar said. "He knows that _someone_ stole from him, not Elsa."

"I don't know," Anton said looking a little worried. "Hans is a Westergaard. They have contacts everywhere. I'm sure they were aware that they know that your father was an Assassin and that you come from an Assassin's family. Hans could have deduced that you have followed in their footsteps."

"True," Elsa said, "but I haven't given him anything to suggest that I am an Assassin."

"Let's keep it that way," Anton said, "especially as you are in a prime spot to get even closer to Hans."

"Agreed," Elsa said.

Anton was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"And you say that he is aware of the location of The Workshop?" Anton said looking a little worried.

"Yes," Elsa said.

"That's what it looked like," confirmed Ragnar.

"Hmm," Anton said still looking a little crestfallen. "This is troublesome. If Westergaard is heading out to The Workshop then that could mean that he has the Piece of Eden or The Key which is needed to open it and unleash what is inside. This is bad news for us and for the world if the Templars get a hold of what's inside. We need to stop that. I never expected The Architect to have been this quick. I had hoped that he hadn't managed to get The Piece just yet."  
"Hold on," Elsa said. "Just because they have it, doesn't mean it's the end."

"Elsa is right," Ragnar said. "It's not the end. If they have it, let's take it."

"You both have a good point," Anton said. "We need to take it back if they do. The Architect cannot gain anymore footing than he already has. We need to stop him and the rest of the Templars in their tracks."

"Couldn't agree more," Elsa and Ragnar said together.

"Which is what we need to do next," Anton said.

"But we don't know who The Architect is," Elsa said speaking a very true fact. "There was nothing in Hans' things that suggested a name."

Elsa had been quite disappointed in this fact. She had been sure that they might have found something which would tell them who this mysterious Architect was but there wasn't. Why wasn't there though? Surely something would have suggested it. Elsa just figured that the Templars were a lot smarter than she gave them credit for. Maybe only those who have seen The Architect in person knew who he was. There must not be anything written down on paper that would say anything.

"That is a problem," Anton said. "There is no way we can figure it out without alerting Hans Westergaard to the fact that we are on to him. I am still hoping that Hans still believes that he is safe and that we haven't connected him to the Templars. If we keep that up, he may let down his guard enough so that we can come in and rough him up a little. He may even give away vital pieces of information that we could use to unravel him. So this is what we need to do, we need to make sure that the Templars don't get their hands on whatever is within The Workshop.

"Since we don't know where they're hiding The Key and we don't know of a way to lure it out, we may have to sit in wait. I want you both to sit and watch Hans and see what he does, where he goes, who he talks to. Nothing in his entire day should be unaccountable. This may open up a window of opportunity for us. If you see it, use that window. If no window appears, you have the dates of when they're planning that trip to The Workshop, I want you to follow them and put a stop to whatever they're up there. Then I want you to kill all Templars involve; Hans Westergaard _and_ The Architect. I want you both to bring them peace."

Elsa and Ragnar nodded.

"We can't afford any screw ups at this point in time," Anton said. "Too much rests on you succeeding in your mission."

That didn't put any pressure on her, Elsa thought very sarcastically.

* * *

Anna was currently having the loveliest dream.

_She was getting ready in her wedding dress about to walk down the aisle. Next to her was Elsa and she was crying and saying how great Anna looked in her dress. Anna couldn't help but cry too as she was so happy. The dream then shifted and suddenly Anna found herself in a church with her veil down covering her face. Elsa was holding her train and they started off at a walk._

_Next to her were rows and rows of people who Anna didn't focus on. They were just blurry shapes to her. Some did jump out at her like her grandmother Ingrid or Rapunzel and Eugene. Anna kept her head held high as she walked towards the front of the church where the bishop was waiting for her while holding some book. Next to him, was her future husband. Anna could feel the excitement build up inside her. She had been waiting for this moment for such a long time and now it was here. She walked up and she then faced her groom. Her groom was grinning quite broadly at her. Anna's heart skipped a beat when she saw this. Slowly Anna made her up to him and she faced him. The Bishop then started to talk. He asked the groom if he took Anna._

"_I do," he replied._

_The Bishop then turned to Anna._

"_Do you Anna take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do," Anna replied._

_The Bishop then pronuced them husband and wife. Kristoff took off Anna's veil and they leaned in to kiss. Just before they were about to kiss Anna woke up._

Anna sat up straight for a few seconds as she took in what she had dreamed. The thought 'what was that' was going through her head. Did she just dream that she and Kristoff were getting married? That was odd. She was marrying Hans, not Kristoff. But then why in her dream was Kristoff the groom? Anna tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't shake this weird feeling she had about Kristoff.

* * *

Jack ran home, he almost skipped as he was in such a good mood. Elsa and him had almost kissed. He took that as a good sign. Did that mean that Elsa was falling for him just as how Jack had fallen for her? He clicked his ankles together in a mid-skip just to let off some of his feelings. He had to see Elsa again and soon. But when could he see her again? Now? Jack stopped in the middle of the street he was down.

He knew who she was now; Elsa Winters of _the_ Winters family. They owed some big mansion on the rich side of Arendelle. Jack could probably get there pretty quickly if he ran fast enough. Even though it could be risky, even though he had no idea where Elsa's bedroom was or if he would even see her, Jack took off at a run in the direction of the Arendelle Mansion that was owned by the Winters' family. He just had to see her again. A bubbling feeling was filling him from head to toe. It wasn't going to go away. It gave him strength to decide that he did indeed decide to go and find Elsa and tell her just how he felt about her. If he didn't, he would regret it. So Jack raced at top speed to try and get to her house as soon as he could get there. He didn't want to waste a second. It didn't take him long to find it. All he had to do was look for the biggest house he had ever seen and he found it. Jack gaped up at it when he stopped in front of it. The house was huge. It towered over everything else in the area.

The house had a rectangular middle area with other rectangular areas coming out of either side in the direction of Jack. The house had a beautiful balcony that overlooked the garden area which was just behind the golden gate which had wrought iron walls attached to it. Jack could see gardens extending out behind the house as well. Along the walls of the house were other little balconies. Jack could also see guards dressed in Arendelle colour of green just standing around keeping watch and making sure nothing bad was going to happen. The house just seemed to scream that its owners were rich.

What must it be like to have money to burn? Jack had never had money in his entire life. His family had never been rich and were always part of the lower class society and now he lived off the generosity of others like North. Jack quickly managed to climb the wall and jump into the garden. He was feeling quite in a déjà vu mood. It wasn't that long ago that he was doing this at Hans' Westergaard's house. Jack hid behind a tall tree that was in the gardens while his heart calmed down.

He then realised that he had two major problems on his hands. The first one was what would Elsa then if he just showed up at her house unannounced? Elsa might think he was a stalker. Besides, Jack could have easily misinterpreted her feelings for him before. Maybe she wasn't going to kiss him. But once Jack started to think about what had happened before, there was no way that could be true. She was about to lean in. He could feel it in his bones. But that didn't stop Elsa thinking that he could be a stalker. Maybe he should take that chance. After all, Elsa was a reasonable woman and once he explained things to her, maybe she would understand everything.

The other problem was that he didn't know where her room was. He didn't feel like wandering about her house where her sister or a servant could spot him. It was a big house now that he thought about it. He could wander around that house for days and still not find Elsa. He didn't want to be that person creeping around the house in the middle of the night. It wasn't like when he was creeping around Hans' house. Hans' house was different. He needed to look around Hans' house as the thing he was looking for could be anywhere. Jack probably would have to wait for a miracle.

Somehow that came true. Jack just happened to look out onto the balcony that was just in front of him and the person who came onto the balcony just happened to be Elsa. Jack had to gap again. Out of all the trees he had to hide behind, it just happened to be the one outside Elsa's bedroom. It was just pure luck also that Elsa walked out onto that balcony. How could Jack be _this_ lucky? Was it the miracle he had asked for? Jack watched Elsa lean on the balcony and look out. Her palm was pressed against her face while her elbow was leaning on the balcony. Jack watched her sigh. The blue ball gown she had worn before was gone. She was just wearing her night gown with a blue dressing gown over the top.

Jack left the safety of the tree and headed out. It took Elsa a few seconds to notice that Jack was in front of her. She looked bemused to see Jack in front of her. Jack opened his arms wide and grinned very broadly at her with every single one of his features lit up as brightly as he could.

"Jack?" Jack could see her lips mouth.

"Hello," Jack said.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa whispered. She quickly had to look around to make sure that there was no one around. Jack did it too. Jack didn't exactly want to get caught in the middle of the night wandering around a highly guarded estate. It wasn't like Elsa could save him. She wasn't supposed to know him and him her. How could they explain their relationship without giving too much away?

"I came to see you," Jack whispered back. The grin was still fixed on his face. Even though Elsa looked quite startled to see Jack here as she didn't expect to see him again tonight, just being near her was enough for Jack to smile.

"Really?" the corners of Elsa's mouths twitched as if she was about to smile.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I just had to see you again after the way we left it."

This time a smile did manage to work its way onto Elsa's face. This seemed to be like an unexpected but happy surprise to her. Jack then climbed his way up to Elsa's balcony. He hung on the balcony and gazed up at Elsa.

"It's good to see you again," Elsa said leaning down to him.

"It's _always_ good to see you," Jack grinned even wider if that was possible.

Suddenly their faces became quite close together. Jack breathed in her perfume and natural scent which was so intoxicating. Jack seemed to be hypnotised by her smile, her looks and her bright, shining blue eyes. Elsa also seemed to be transfixed by Jack. There were several moments while they just stared at each other.

Then quite suddenly their lips met and finally Jack and Elsa kissed.

**A/N: Jelsa moments and a hint more of Kristanna. What's to come next? So I hope that everyone had enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**iheartjelsa: For your story, I have checked it out. I felt like a little bit more depth is needed and maybe a touch more editing. But other than that, keep it up.**

**Leonardo The Hedgehog: Yep multicrossover.**

**Banana (Guest): I am ashamed that you didn't know it was a Monty Python and The Holy Grail reference.**

**ziabee99: Yeah you're right about the kiss. I wasn't going to have them kiss for ages but then I wanted them to kiss so badly. Thanks =)**

**olimacproductions: Yeah I thought that was where it was from. Don't worry I get your school year, it's just weird to me.**

**Guest Reviews: That whole guest review thing is just something I do to differentiate the guest reviewers, so I know which one was a guest. No Uni is great, you don't have to show up to class if you don't even feel like it. I prefer Uni over school. First question; No I won't give up this story. Updates may just be extremely slow just because I am swapped with work at the moment. Fun question; yes I have heard of Portal. Never played it but I have friends who have. You're second fun question; that is because with an essay you have to research and analyse your topic. With fanfics, you can basically write whatever you want and have it go whatever way you want it to go. With essays, you can't do that as you have to do it a certain way. Btw, I have never written a 3000 word essay, the worst I have written has been 2500 words. Nice multi tasking, lol. No one likes reading essays. I don't even like reading mine. **


	14. A Night Together

**Chapter 14: A Night Together**

Elsa continued to kiss Jack. She placed her hands on his shoulder and pulled him upwards. Jack allowed this to happen. He was still in the same position he was in before. His hands were still gripping the balcony. Elsa then pulled Jack up from just hanging onto the balcony onto the balcony itself. They moved into Elsa's bedroom, still kissing before they collapsed onto Elsa's bed with Jack on top of Elsa. Both of them were laughing slightly and had big grins on their faces. Jack's lips found her neck, her cheek, her shoulder and her mouth. Passion just seemed to explode out of them.

Something just came over the pair of them. Neither of them knew what it was but it allowed their passion and love for each other to consume them and take the lead. Jack's hands found the undoings of Elsa's dressing gown. His fingers undid the ribbon fasting with ease. Elsa allowed him to do this while her hands found the buttons on Jack's shirt and started to undo them.

* * *

Suddenly Lizzie's screen froze again. So far what she was experiencing was not simply something she had never experienced before nor did she really want to again. She knew that the screen freezing had something to do with Bishop and she was right. Barely a moment after she had this thought come through her head, did Bishop appear on her screen.

"Hello," Bishop said. "Excellent work by the way. This Workshop that you have discovered is all very interesting. There have been several references to a Workshop in Elsa's lifetime. I can't imagine what's inside it. There haven't been any recordings that relate to what's inside but the record just states the name. According to the data we collected, Elsa did indeed find The Workshop but what happened during this time period, where it is located is all a mystery. All that we know about The Workshop is that it is within some mountain range in Scandinavia."

Lizzie had to resist rolling her eyes. Her family came from Norway so she knew all about the mountain ranges in Scandinavia. There were many. That didn't really narrow it down at all. But at least it was something.

"Let's see what we have here," Bishop continued tapping on her computer. "Hmm, all that's in our database about it." There was some silence as she read what was coming up on her screen. "Argh," she exclaimed still trying to find something. "There seems to be nothing. All that I have is something about 'seven sisters who stand tall will show you the way in'. Well looks like you might have to decipher that as well."

Normally Lizzie would be alright at solving puzzles but for some reason she was drawing a blank for this one. Was it simply as straight forward as it sounded? So did that mean that there were seven women who were also sisters, guarding the way into The Workshop? Somehow, Lizzie didn't think it was going to be as easy as that.

"Well," Bishop said, "according to what I have on Elsa, she discovers the location pretty soon and with the mission that her enemy Hans is about to go off on, it sounds like that will be soon. Keep going and find that Workshop."

* * *

Jack woke up in the early hours of the morning and found himself in a different place than he had expected to wake up to. He had thought that the night he had spent with night with Elsa had just been a dream. But sure enough, Elsa lay on top of him fast asleep and Jack had his arm around her. Jack watched her for a few moments, just watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. Jack looked up just as the clock chimed. It chimed seven times. The chiming seemed to wake Elsa up as Jack could see her eye lids start to flutter. She smiled up at Jack when her eyes fully opened.

"Good morning," he said to her giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning," Elsa said sleepily. "What's the time?"

"About two minutes past seven," Jack replied with his eyes flickering up to the clock and then back to Elsa.

Elsa sat up and yawned loudly while stretching her arms.

"Gerda will be coming soon then," Elsa said with a sigh. "She always gets me up at half past so that I can be ready in time for business matters."

"Gerda?" Jack asked.

"One of our head servants and my personal maid," Elsa said.

"Oh," for a moment, Jack forgot that Elsa was quite wealthy and could afford to have people at her every beck and call.

Elsa sat up straight, clinging the bedsheet to her.

"I don't think you want Gerda to find you in my bed," Elsa said. "You may not live to tell the tale if Anna found you. She can be quite protective and I haven't exactly been forthcoming about you to her for obvious reasons."

"Because she doesn't know you're an Assassin?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Elsa got out of her bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her and started to look around for her pyjamas which were in the form of her night gown.

"May I ask you a question?" Jack said as he watched her do this.

"Obviously you have just done so," Elsa laughed. "Go right ahead." Elsa then managed to find her pyjamas and slid them over herself.

"Why did you become an Assassin?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked stunned at the question.

* * *

"Why did you become an Assassin?" Jack asked Elsa.

Elsa looked at him with a stunned expression on her face. She had never considered this question before and she didn't know why. She knew fighting for a good cause. To defeat the Templars was always a number on priority for her, no matter the cost which had caused quite a rift between her and her sister over the years as Elsa put the Assassins above all else. Anna had felt the downside of this which Elsa did regret but when she looked back on all the good she had done for the world and the Assassins, she considered it a good thing. Was that why she was an Assassin?

"Because my Father inducted me into the Order," Elsa explained, "from a young age."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Why?" Elsa repeated. "Because I come from a family of Assassins. My Father was an Assassin, my grandfather was an Assassin and so on."

"Do you ever feel like stopping?'

Elsa thought about that for a few moments. Had she ever thought about leaving the Assassins and be a normal person for once? Elsa couldn't say that she had. Even though it was a dangerous life, one that had cost her quite a lot, one that had many twists and turns, one that caused her to risk her life every day but she never considered leaving it. It had become her life and she was a pretty decent Assassin.

"No," Elsa shook her head. "It's my life and I do good in the world by stopping the Templars. They wish to take away our free will along with many other dangerous things."

"I see," Jack nodded.

Elsa's eyes flickered over to the clock. She noticed that there would only be several minutes until Gerda or maybe someone else would come in and notice that Elsa wasn't exactly alone in her bedroom.

"I think maybe it's time for you to go," Elsa said with a heavy sigh.

She wished that Jack didn't have to go. They only had their first night together and already it was over in a flash. Elsa didn't like the fact that Jack wasn't someone who she could introduce to her friends and family but that was the way it was, unfortunately. Elsa could also see that Jack also looked disappointed that their time for now was up. Jack got out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"See you soon," Jack said. "I hope." He added as kind of an afterthought.

"Me too," Elsa walked up to Jack and pressed her lips against his. Both of them smiled when they broke apart.

Jack then opened the window and hopped out of it. He gave Elsa a half wave, half salute before he dropped from the window. Elsa watched him go with a sad smile on her face. She walked to the window and watched him leave. Elsa just hoped that there was no one on duty that night who could spot him leaving. Elsa quickly scanned the area, using her Eagle's Vison's power. It was quite handy thing that she had this ability. The only people who she had ever told were her parents – well her parents and Anton who was her father's best friend since they were little children. Not many people had this ability. The last person who Elsa knew possessed it was her grandfather, Hakon Winters, but as far as she knew, her Eagle Vison ability had evolved far more greatly than what her grandfather could do. Elsa didn't like telling people that she had this ability as she liked to keep some secrets to herself. Plus it was a handy little thing to have up her sleeve.

Elsa scanned the area and saw some guards coming her way. Elsa saw Jack give her one last wave from the top of the wall that surrounded the house before he dropped down and then ran until he was out of sight. Elsa quickly went back into her bedroom and quickly got back into bed to wait for Gerda to come get her as usual.

* * *

Jack practically skipped back to The Guardian's hideout. The excitement just burst out of him as he walked back. Something inside of him had changed and he liked this new him. It was different and interesting. He wanted to keep this new side of him; it was a side that Elsa brought out in him. Jack smiled as he whistled a tune that he was sure that he heard Elsa once sing. He was sure that the lyrics went something like 'let it go, let it go,' but that was all that he could remember. He shrugged it off and continued walking which quickly turned into a fast run.

Jack soon came to The Guardian's hideout. He was practically walking on air and was in Cloud Nine when he arrived. When Jack entered, he found North talking to the other Guardians. North was sitting behind his desk while he was. Tooth was sitting on the edge of the desk, Bunnymund was standing next to her with his arms folded and Sandy was leaning against the desk with one hand firmly on the desk. They all looked like they were discussing something but whether it was causal or important, Jack couldn't tell. They all looked up when he entered the room.

"Jack," North boomed in his usual Russian accent.

"Where have you been?" Tooth asked. "You didn't come back last night.

Tooth often took on the role of the mother in the group as she was the only female among the core Guardian group. There were other Guardians who were female like Cupid but they were often busy and not usually seen in the hideout.

"I was, er, busy," Jack said with a bit of a grin on his face that just appeared.

"What's with that grin?" Tooth asked.

"Nothing," Jack said. He was still unable to control the grin on his face.

"What happened last night?" Bunnymund asked with his eyes narrowing. "Did something good happen?"

"Maybe," Jack said. He started to retreat towards his room in the hideout.

"What happened?" Bunnymund called to his retreating back.

Jack answered with a cheeky smile on his face before he disappeared from view.

* * *

Elsa was in the library browsing the oldest ones there. She wanted to see if there was something that she could find on The Workshop. There hadn't been much luck on her part to find something of substance. Hans seemed to have located it but had that just been a lucky guess or had it be knowledge that the Templars possessed that the Assassins did not? It was all quite mysterious to her. Her initial researched showed that The Workshop was indeed in Scandinavia somewhere which agreed with Hans' research. A mountain range was considered the spot for the exact location and Elsa knew which mountain range Hans had chosen but was it the right one? There were a lot of mountains in Scandinavia.

In Elsa's hands was quite a large book. It was a story about a traveller (described as an ancient wizard-warrior) who possessed the ability to control any man and unlock any door. According to the book the man disappeared for ever when he encountered seven sisters standing tall. For centuries it was considered a myth but Elsa thought that the man was an Assassin from the fourteen hundreds. The item in his possession sounded suspiciously like a Piece of Eden that was also the Key. If it was the Piece of Eden that Elsa sought then maybe the seven sisters related to the location of The Workshop. There was something about that though but Elsa couldn't put her finger on it.

"Elsa?" the voice of her younger sister brought her back down to Earth. Elsa looked up and saw her sister standing in front of her. Elsa carefully shut the book which shut with a bit of a slamming noise.

"Anna," Elsa said, "what can I do for you?"

"What are you reading?" Anna asked, pointing at the book.

"Oh," Elsa held the book up for her to look at the title.

"The Tale of Jeremias," Anna read from the faded title which was decorated in gold peeling letters. She looked back up at Elsa. "Why read that particular book?"

Elsa shrugged. "Just wanted to, I guess." Anna would never believe the real reason why Elsa wanted to read it.

"You know Hans has that book," Anna said.

"Really?" Elsa said with an interested look on her face.

If Hans had this book, did that mean that Hans got his idea of the location of The Workshop from this tale? Well if so, that was interesting that Hans had a boom about a potential Assassin or maybe he had interpreted Jeremias as a Templar.

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "It's his favourite book."

Now that was _another_ thing that was interesting. Elsa's brain suddenly went into overdrive. Maybe, just maybe, Hans did indeed get the answer from this book. It did sound like the story was describing an Assassin who had found the Piece of Eden needed to open The Workshop and the Assassin then disappeared when he found it. Maybe the First Civilisation within was too much for him.

Elsa resisted the urge to drum her fingers against the tome like she usually does whenever she was pondering something. Maybe Hans _did_ have the right location after all. This was something that Elsa had to look into. Elsa's brain started to go crazy with how to interpret this correctly so that she wasn't just following Hans on a while goose chase.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice came out of nowhere. Elsa's mind was nowhere near the planet Earth again. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Elsa said quickly. That was the best she could come up with in a split second. Her mind was too busy decoding what was meant when the author mentioned the words 'seven sisters' to come up with something believable. She felt like they were important. Did the author mean that they were literal women who were sisters or did he mean something different? Were the seven sisters a metaphor for something? That was what Elsa wanted to find out.

"Oh okay," Anna said. Elsa wasn't too sure if Anna bought what she said but Anna obviously decided to leave it alone. Elsa felt guilty for always lying to her but it was what must be done. Anna was probably used to it by now. That very thought made Elsa feel even worse. Elsa then noticed that there seemed to be a silence between them that was had an awkward feel to it. Elsa looked closely at her younger sister. She seemed to be struggling with herself to say something. She sort of reminded Elsa of herself whenever she desperately wanted to tell Anna something but couldn't as there were some secrets that weren't meant to be shared. Elsa noticed that Anna was fiddling with the intricate patterns on her dress.

"Anna?" Elsa asked gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Anna said. She hesitated again. Elsa did get the feeling that Anna did indeed want to tell her something.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Elsa asked.

"Do you believe that dreams have some kind of special meaning?" Anna suddenly asked Elsa.

"Depends on the dream," Elsa said. "If I have a dream about me eating chocolate, it's not going to mean some metaphor for life or the universe. It's going to mean that I want to eat some chocolate."

"What about a dream about someone?" Anna asked and Elsa knew that she was trying to push the conversation in a certain direction.

"Who are we talking about here?" Elsa asked. "Mama? Papa? Me? Hans? Kristoff? The guy who you brought shoes from last week?" Elsa noticed that Anna did a little noise when she mentioned Kristoff's name. That did indeed narrow it down a little bit. "Kristoff?" Elsa asked again a little more gently this time.

"Maybe," Anna said after a long pause.

"What happened in the dream?" Elsa asked. She was hoping that Anna didn't go into too much detail if it was something similar to what she had been up to the previous night.

"We were getting married," Anna said. "Not Hans and I but Kristoff and I."

"Hmm," Elsa had to supress her happiness. How great would it be if that actually happened? It was Elsa's preferred outcome after all. Kristoff was way better for Anna than Hans could ever be plus Kristoff wasn't a Templar which was a bonus. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know," Anna said. "Does it mean that I want to marry Kristoff instead of Hans? Does it mean that I don't love Hans? That I actually love Kristoff instead? I really don't know. It's all so confusing."

Please, please, _please_, Elsa pleaded silently, come to that conclusion.

"Maybe you need to think about it?" Elsa suggested.

"Hmm, maybe," Anna shrugged.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "Good," Elsa gave her sister an affectionate hug before she left the room. She needed to get going on her work if she was ever going to get anywhere and beat Hans to the chase. On her way back to her study, she bumped into Gerda who looked pleased to see her.

"Oh Miss. Elsa," Gerda said. "I'm pleased to run into you."

"What can I do for you Gerda?" Elsa asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

"One of the guards had just informed me that there was an intruder on the premises last night," Gerda said looking a little anxious.

An intruder? Elsa's eyes narrowed. Surely they didn't mean who she thought they meant. It couldn't have been Jack who had been spotted. She was sure that she didn't see any guards in the area when Jack left. Could a guard have spotted Jack entering then?

"What did this intruder look like?" Elsa asked with her heart hammering.

"A man around your age Miss. Elsa," Gerda said. "He was seen running from the estate in the early hours of this morning."

"Oh really?" Elsa's heart sank. So Jack was seen leaving her house. But how? She was sure that there wasn't anyone in sight when he left. Maybe the guard had seen Jack running from the house which could explain why Elsa couldn't see him; he wouldn't be in the direction that she was looking for.

"Yes," Gerda nodded.

"What happened?" Elsa's heart was in her throat. Elsa tried not to sound too nervous. She had to sound like she was shocked to discover that there had been an intruder found on her property especially with guards walking around. "Did they catch him?"

"No," Gerda looked a little disappointed at this. "He was gone before the guard could apprehend him."

"Damn," Elsa said doing her best to sound annoyed at this. Normally she would be if the intruder wasn't someone that she knows. "What was he doing here? Does anyone know?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Gerda said. "The guard said that it didn't look like the intruder was carrying anything so maybe the intruder didn't manage to steal anything."

"Good," Elsa nodded. "I don't think the intruder will return if that is true. Nevertheless I think that the guards should keep an eye out just in case."

Gerda nodded and scuttled off. Elsa watched her leave and for a while she just listened to her heartbeat slam in her chest. That was close for Jack. Next time she sees him, she may have to give him a heads up what could happen if Jack wasn't alert the next time he entered or left her house, well that's if he came back which Elsa hoped he did. After a few long minutes, Elsa realised that she was just standing around, doing nothing. Elsa then continued on her way to her study to keep studying the book that was tucked in-between her shoulder and her arm.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Been so busy but now I'm on mid semester break so I should be able to update a lot quicker for the moment. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

**It's also Good Friday here, so happy Easter weekend!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest Reviews: Yeah that is true about essays I just never enjoyed reading them personally. Keep reading even if its not fanfic, reading is so beneficial. No I am not one of those authors. I usually just make stupid mistakes. I do know the difference between words like 'your' and 'you're'. Sometimes my brain is stupid. I'll go back and correct that. Question; I usually write whenever I can so if I'm at home or when I'm at Uni. Meh, I answer whatever questions are asked about me. I didn't realise the answers could be found on my profile. My lecturers are meh. I don't really have a lot to do with them unless I specifically go ask them questions or email them about something. There is this gap between lecturers and students at Uni, it's very different to school. Well I had the same thing kind of thing with your Maths teacher except she was my actual teacher and not a sub but I found that I learnt a lot more under her than I did with any other teacher before her. Sometimes regoing over things is actually good because it tests your knowledge on the subject.**

**M.A.: Anna might have feelings for Kristofff...**

**olimacproductions: All school years follow the seasons, I just assumed that your one would be similar to my one.**

**iheartjelsa: Trying going into descriptive tones, describe the scene, say what is happening. I find reading other people's work helps, I usually go to Harry Potter when I want to check something. Yeah the writing is improving, just keep at it and keep practicing.**

**Guest (Banana): Yeah me either.**


	15. The Bar Scene

**Chapter 15: The Bar Scene**

Many months had passed since Elsa had started her investigation into the location of The Workshop. She hadn't had a lot of luck as the only clue she had was the words 'seven sisters'. She felt like she was getting close but the answer was so far away.

At the moment, she was just wandering around Arendelle with the moonlight illuminating her path. Her thoughts were scattered, not really coming together to form anything of substance. She soon heard a ruckus coming from one of the local bars. Elsa stopped and turned around in the direction of the bar. The noises were intriguing to her. That didn't sound like a normal ruckus noises, they sounded like a fight was going on. Elsa was interested in what was going on. When Elsa approached the bar, she came into a contact with a lot of people. They were all shouting and stamping. There was a lot of action going on here tonight.

Elsa wanted to know what was going on at this bar. She made her way through the crowd of people until she came to the front of the crowd. Everyone was concentrating on the fight so they weren't paying attention to what Elsa was doing. When she finally made her way to the front, she got a surprise. As suspected, there were two guys going at it and one of the guys who was in the fight was none other than Kristoff.

Elsa was quite surprised and shocked to find Kristoff in a bar brawl. He was looking pretty bloody and beat up. There was some bruises and cuts on his face, a nasty gash on his forehead and his lip was bleeding. Why was Kristoff in a bar fight? Kristoff wasn't normally the kind of guy who would go and randomly get into brawls with strangers. Elsa looked over at the guy who Kristoff was fighting and she knew who it was so it was no stranger. The man was Emil Becher, a known bookie who you wouldn't mess with especially if you owed him money. Is that why he was fighting Kristoff? Because Kristoff owed him money?

Elsa watched as Kristoff took quite a nasty punch to face and fell down. Elsa flinched as she felt the thud that was caused when Kristoff fell to the ground. Emil and his friends started to laugh at Kristoff. Elsa bent down and helped Kristoff up. He looked just as surprised to see her as Elsa was to see him. Elsa helped him over to the bar and sat him down on one of the bar stools.

"Miss. Elsa?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"The question should be," Elsa replied, "is what are you up to? You're in the middle of a bar fight for crying out loud. That is not something that you usually do."

"I'm sorry," Kristoff said as the barman handed Elsa a damp cloth to clean Kristoff's cuts. Kristoff winced slightly when Elsa did that. "But he was bragging about this guy who he got kicked out of his own home, got fired, made him lose all his money and assets and slept with his wife all because he didn't pay his money on time when it would have only taken the guy a few more weeks to get the money together."

"Sounds horrible," Elsa said rinsing the blood out of the cloth and into a bow before continuing back to what she was doing before. "Then what?"

"I asked him to stop but he wouldn't," Kristoff continued. "I asked him to stop again and he told me to go off, I won't repeat the language he said. By then I had enough. He was yelling and me while cursing as well. I threw a punch and it missed because he managed to block it. He asked me if I wanted to go at it before punching me right in the gut. People then started around us yelling 'fight, fight, fight, fight' and egging us both on. Emil continued his rampage and you know the rest."

Elsa glared up at the guy. He was cheering his victory while drinking whatever people gave to him. Elsa wanted to teach that no good, self-centred bastard a thing or two. Her hand-to-hand combat was actually quite decent. Emil wouldn't expect such skill from a woman. So that could be quite an advantage to her. But no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't. Her main objective was to get Kristoff out of here before Emil decided to give him a second round. She would take him back to her house to get him cleaned up even further while sending Gerda off to get a doctor.

However, her plans were not to be. Elsa was about to ask for some help to get Kristoff to his feet when Emil spotted her. Elsa, being a prominent member of the Arendelle community, she was quite recognisable which Emil managed to do. He called out Elsa's name and she stopped to look up at him.

"You know this blighter?" he asked her. He looked quite angry that someone, especially someone as well-known as Elsa, would be kind to the man he just beat up.

"Yes I do," Elsa said forcibly with her eyes glaring up at him. "He's a friend and he works for my family."

"Maybe you should pick who works for you more carefully," Emil was now standing in front of Elsa, Elsa could practically taste the smell of alcohol coming off him. He was drunk and the smell was overwhelming.

"Maybe you should pick who you intimidate more carefully," Elsa snarled back. She wasn't afraid of him one bit. "Now why don't you crawl back into the sewers with the other rats? They might get lonely without you there."

Elsa turned to leave but Emil grabbed her shoulder. He had raised his fist and was looking at her with a threating look in his eye.

"What did you say to me?" he sneered at her. "I don't make it a habit to hit a lady but for you, I'll make an exception."

Emil threw a punch at Elsa who grabbed it within her own fist. Emil looked surprised to see how easily Elsa managed to do that.

"Big mistake," she said in a dangerous whisper. She didn't care at this point about revealing anything about her. Hopefully it would come off as Emil being drunk caused his defeat and not just because Elsa was an excellent fighter. It was time to not only defend her honour but Kristoff's too, even her family's honour. Emil practically insulted them when he said that Kristoff wasn't a good hire and that that fell on her family's head.

Elsa still had Emil's fist in hers. She started to squeeze it, hard. Emil gasped with pain as he slowly sank to the ground. He was muttering in pain as Elsa squeezed his hand harder and harder. It was funny to see someone being taken down this easily. When she thought that Emil had enough, she released his hand which had five distinct finger marks on it. Emil tried to shake away the pain but it just caused him to gasp in even more pain. The crowd, meanwhile, had gathered round and was watching what was happening with a lot of interest. They had just witness Emil take down a fairly strong and big looking guy without too much trouble and now he was having trouble taking down a woman who looked like she didn't get out too much.

"Had enough?" Elsa said. She didn't really want to fight Emil as she wasn't in the right clothes. If she was, she would be all over this guy. Emil didn't respond to her. He was still whimpering in pain. "Good," Elsa said. She figured she had taught that guy a lesson. Hopefully he won't be back to pick on Kristoff again. She might come back in her Assassin's gear to teach him not to be such a bully. However, this was not to be. Emil had stood up when Elsa had turned her back on him to go back to Kristoff. Emil threw another punch at her but Elsa saw it coming out of the corner of her eye.

She managed to dodge it with no trouble at all. She sighed, guess she may have to teach him that lesson a bit sooner than she imagined. Emil punched again but Elsa caught his wrist and kneed him right in his stomach. Emil doubled over in pain while holding his stomach. Elsa took advantage of that to slam her fist into the side of Emil's face in a karate chop like movement. Emil fell right down to the ground. The crowd started to whisper to one another, to cheer and to moan. It looked like the crowd was very much divided on who they wanted to win in this fight.

Emil started to slowly get back up onto his feet. Elsa sighed again, guess Emil was a bigger idiot than she thought. Emil tried a running tackle but Elsa dodged it by easily side stepping him before grabbing the scruff of his neck and throwing him onto a table which snapped in two when Emil's weight fell against it. Emil still got up again. Elsa wondered how much longer he would be able to take before Elsa finished him off.

Emil tried an onslaught of punches at Elsa who dodged them just as easily as she had dodged everything else. Emil was one of those fighters who wouldn't focus on what their opponent was doing but rather just throw everything they had at their opponent instead. This was dangerous as you should always focus on what your opponent was up to because you never know what they might do. This was going to be taught to Emil the hard way. Elsa then slammed her elbow right into Emil's stomach. Emil doubled over in pain. He staggered backwards a little and Elsa then charged right at him while he she could. She did a spinning kick at Emil which knocked him over and onto another table which snapped under Emil's weight. Elsa got back onto her feet and suddenly she felt the crowd's cheer. They wanted her to win which was odd as they had been backing Emil while he was fighting Kristoff. Emil, however, got back onto his feet _again_. Elsa was getting really tired of this. When will he just give up and admit defeat? He knows he can't win. It must be some kind of pride thing. Maybe he didn't want to lose to a girl. Well, if that was the case, his ego was about to take a serious hit.

Emil came right at Elsa with one final punch. Elsa grabbed his wrist again and slammed her fist right into his face which finally knocked him out. Emil fell down with a loud thud onto the ground. The whole crowd looked shocked at what had just occurred. Elsa turned around to Kristoff and told him it was time to leave. He had the same shocked expression that the rest of the crowd had. Elsa didn't blame him. She had just shown a bit of what she was capable of. That wasn't the extent of it though. She was used to battling far stronger and more capable opponents so that had been child's play for her. She had to just tone it down quite a fair amount.

Elsa helped Kristoff to his feet and they started to walk out the door. All this time, people were staring at her with the same shocked expressions on their faces.

* * *

Kristoff was gaping up at Elsa. He never knew that Elsa could fight let alone be that good and have the ability to take down a bully like Emil Becher. He had always figured that she had been one of those girls who had been raised to be polite and never to do anything out of line. Maybe Agdar and Idun Winters didn't stick too much to those stereotypes much. Well, Kristoff wasn't complaining. Elsa just helped him out of a tricky spot. If she hadn't been there, Emil could have seriously hurt him.

They continued walking a little bit until they reached bench where Elsa sat Kristoff down. He was feeling quite tired and it was painful trying to walk this much. Elsa didn't sit, instead, she preferred to stand and Kristoff saw that she looked pretty dominating standing in that position.

"Where did you learn that?" was the first thing out of Kristoff's mouth.

"Oh that?" Elsa looked a little embarrassed. "Just a few things that Papa taught me. He didn't think it was a good idea for someone like me not to be protected."

"Wow," Kristoff breathed. He was more than just impressed, he was in awe. He couldn't fight like the way Elsa fought. She was simply incredible. "Is Anna just as good?" If Anna could fight the way that Elsa fought, well that would make her even cooler than Kristoff thought already – if that was even possible.

"Kristoff could I ask for you not to tell anyone what you saw tonight?" Elsa asked him, speaking very quickly and feverishly.

"Why?" Kristoff asked. He thought it was a bit of a strange request that Elsa was asking of him. Surely other people would know that she could defend herself. Kristoff also noted that Elsa avoided answering his question.

* * *

Elsa started to sweat a little now. If Kristoff didn't agree not to tell anyone, it could mean that people would start to talk about it. The people in the bar didn't worry her. They were all practically drunk and Elsa could easily explain it away saying that it had been only a small fight and that Emil had been drinking quite heavily and therefore things looked a lot different to what they actually were. Kristoff, on the other hand, hadn't been drinking that night. He knew what he saw alright.

Kristoff looked quite confused when Elsa asked this of him. Elsa started to panic. Kristoff wasn't the best at keeping things under his hat. When he tried to keep his feelings for Anna a secret, pretty much everyone knew - well except for Anna who was completely oblivious to everything around her.

"Could you just – please?" Elsa asked in a somewhat jumble sentence.

"Why?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa opened her mouth to answer – well to give some form of a fake answer – when her eyes flickered to the corner of her eyes because she sensed something, something behind her in the dark. Kristoff seemed to notice that Elsa had spotted something as he started to stare into the dark to try and spot something. Elsa could see a figure approaching them. The figure soon walked into the moonlight and revealed that it was a man who was near them. Elsa thought she recognised him from the bar as one of Emil's men. He stopped in front of them and did this grin that made the hairs on Elsa's neck stand on end. Elsa had hoped that the man would have just continued on his way but no such luck. It looked like this newcomer wanted to give them some trouble.

"So," the man said, "I see everything clearly now."

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded. The man wasn't making a lot of sense with what he said before so Elsa decided another route.

"My name is not important," the man said, "but I know who you are Elsa Winters. You are one of them."

"One of whom?" Kristoff asked but Elsa didn't say anything in response. She had a nasty sinking feeling to what the man was referring to. Had her secret identity of being a hidden Assassin been revealed? Well if that was true then Elsa knew two things. The first was that she should never had gotten into that fight at the bar and the second was if this man knew that she was an Assassin, that could only mean one thing and that wasn't a good thought to her. The man was probably a Templar.

Elsa stood her ground when the man approached her. She could feel her hidden blade against her skin. She always had it on her for situations just like this. The man stopped right in front of her. He seemed to be trying to read Elsa's thoughts as he stared deeply into her eyes. Elsa stared right back. She wasn't going to give him a single inch.

"You are an Assassin," the man said. "I know it."

"Templar," Elsa hissed right back at him and the man laughed. Kristoff muttered the words 'Assassin' and 'Templar' looking extremely confused when he said both of them. Both Elsa and the other man just ignored Kristoff. Truth be told, they had both just completely forgot that he was there. They just seemed to be consumed with each other.

There was a moment where nothing happened. Elsa noticed the man shifting his hand ever so slightly towards his belt where Elsa saw the distinct shape of a hilt. Elsa decided to prepare herself as well. She slowly extended the blade of her hidden blade. Then suddenly something happened.

The man then attacked Elsa but she was ready for him. Elsa threw up her hidden blade to protect herself. A loud clanging noise was heard when the two blades collide. Elsa then kicked the man which forced him back but not down. He swung his blade down at Elsa but she rolled to the left avoiding the blade. The blade, instead of hitting Elsa, hit against the ground. Elsa then tried an attack on the man but the man blocked it with his sword. They seemed to be well matched for the moment.

The man swung his sword against Elsa again but she blocked it once more but this time she threw a punch at the man which knocked him off his feet. Elsa tried to do a quick assassination but the man avoided it by rolling to one side just as Elsa's blade came down. Elsa cursed as this happened. She thought she had him right there and then but this particular man was cleverer than she thought. He wasn't going to go down easily. They continued in this manner for quite some time. Neither side was going to give in. Well that was until Elsa managed to slice a cut into the guys face. Blood poured down his face and dripped onto his shirt.

He simply wiped the blood from his face and continued attacking but Elsa had figured out his fighting technique. Elsa dodged the onslaught of attacks that were swung at her. Elsa then struck his hand with her hidden blade. The man cried out in pain and dropped his sword. Elsa then struck him in the chest with her hidden blade. The man cried even harder as the blade went deeper into him. He collapsed onto his knees and looked up at Elsa with a begging look into his eyes. He seemed to be pleading for his life.

Elsa didn't want to seem heartless but she couldn't let him live if he was a Templar because now that he had information that Elsa didn't wanted shared around. If he was allowed to live, then he would go off and tell his little Templar friends that Elsa Winters was an Assassin. She wouldn't enjoy another peaceful moment again. Elsa then finished the Templar off. She then slammed her hidden blade into his neck and he fell over due to the force of the blade colliding with his neck.

The man fell down with a loud thud onto the hard ground. Elsa stood over the man and started to breathe quite heavily. The adrenaline was still pumping through her veins. There was the feel of blood all over her clothes and on her face. She would have to deal with that later. Elsa heard a noise from behind her. Elsa turned around and saw Kristoff standing right behind her. He was gaping at what he had just witnessed before him. Elsa looked from her hidden blade to the man lying on the ground to the blood on her clothes. Elsa then looked right back into Kristoff's eyes. He had a frighten look etched on his face that Elsa didn't like the look of. A sinking feeling could be felt in her stomach.

"I guess I have some explaining to do don't I?" Elsa said in what felt like a bit of a casual voice.

"Yeah," Kristoff nodded, looking like he had just seen a ghost, "you do."

* * *

Anna had received a note from one of Hans' servants in the early evening asking if she would come over to his home for something very important. Anna wondered what it could be. It could be a million different things which made Anna feel quite excited. Along her way, she wondered what it could be. Her first thought could be something about the wedding. Maybe Anna hadn't met someone in Hans' family that were very important. Anna would say his parents but they had both passed away along with most of his grandparents (except one grandmother who Anna had met at the Engagement Party.

Anna almost started skipping as she made her way to Hans' house. She didn't want to take the carriage as she thought that the walk would do her good. Besides, she loved a good walk in the moonlight. Well, maybe she should have taken someone with her so she wasn't alone. It was too late for that now.

Hans' house soon came into view which made Anna feel relief coursing through her. Anna wanted to see Hans again. Ever since her dream about Kristoff, Anna had been a little freaked out but she was sure that once she saw Hans, her love for him would return in an instant. Well, that was the hope. Anna found a couple of guards at the gate that nodded at Anna and let her in. They were obviously expecting her. Anna waved at the guards as she passed them by before she entered the house.

Anna asked a servant where Hans was when she entered the house. She was told that Hans was upstairs in his study and was expecting her. Anna smiled and thanked the servant. Anna walked up the stairs and knocked on Hans' study.

"Come," Anna heard Hans' voice say from within.

Anna entered and Hans looked up. He smiled at her before he got up and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"I came as fast as I could," Anna said as Hans led her over to a seat where she sat and Hans took his own seat. "I heard that you wanted to see me for something important."

"It is indeed important," Hans said. "You may not know it but for years I have sought to help change the world into something we can be proud of."

Anna nodded. She felt proud that her future husband wanted to change the world and make it a better place.

"I believe I have finally found it," Hans said, "for I have discovered the location of something that could truly make the world a place where we could live and be happy."

"What is this thing you have discovered?" Anna asked.

"It's called The Workshop," Hans continued. "It was built by an ancient race who lived in harmony. They may have discovered the secret of making this word one where we could live in and be happy."

"How amazing!" Anna sounded in awe of what Hans had found.

"Indeed," Hans said, "and I would like you to accompany me to help me find it. You see I would like to change the world for us, for we are soon to be married and have a family. I want to raise my family in a place which I could be forever proud of."

"I couldn't agree more," Anna said with a huge smile adorned on her face. "I would feel honoured to come with you to help you in your noble quest."

Hans had a smile just as big on his face.

**A/N: So it looks like Kristoff might end up knowing Elsa's little secret. Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Ah, thanks! Jack and Elsa are in that stage aren't they, when they just want to be around each other all the time? Elsa may need a little breakthrough to figure this one out. You got any ideas about where Elsa needs to go?**


	16. That Lightbulb That Goes Off

**Chapter 16: That Lightbulb That Goes Off**

Elsa stared into Kristoff's confused eyes. How was she going to explain this to him? She didn't even know where she was supposed to begin. She took a deep breath in and tried to get her thoughts together. This wasn't going to be easy. Kristoff waited for Elsa to say something but she didn't. Elsa's mouth had opened but no words came out. She was still trying to decide what she should say to help Kristoff to explain because what she had to say, sounded quite unbelievable.

"Where do I begin?" Elsa muttered to herself. She eventually decided on just saying it no matter how unbelievable it might sound. "I'm what they call an Assassin," she finally said. When she said this Kristoff gave her a look which was half confusion and the other half made her think that Kristoff thought that she was crazy. "An Assassin is someone who hunts Templars," she continued hoping that she would bring a lot more sense in by saying this. Sadly, this didn't bring any more sense to Kristoff. Elsa decided just to tell him what each Order did and thus she did.

"Okay, let me explain further," Elsa said trying to form the right words, "Both the Assassins and Templars are secret organisations that have existed for so many years. The Templars are attempting to save humanity from itself by controlling free will but the Assassin Order are fighting to ensure the survival of freedom so that the progression of new ideas and the growth of individuality are able to be nurtured and embraced. Basically, the Templars wish to control humanity whereas the Assassins seek to stop them. As an Assassin myself, I have fought for this goal."

Kristoff didn't say anything in response to this. Elsa couldn't tell if Kristoff understood or was just simply shocked by what he had heard. Well, knowing Kristoff, it could be either or both.

"So you basically," Kristoff said managing to get his tongue unstuck, "you go around killing the bad guys?"

"You could say that," Elsa said shrugging.

Kristoff seemed to be struggling with what he should say next. However Elsa couldn't blame him. If she was in the same position that Kristoff was in, she wouldn't know what to say either. Elsa waited nervously for Kristoff's next sentence.

* * *

Kristoff was in stunned silenced. He didn't know how he managed to wrangle out that few words before but he did. What was Kristoff to say? Well what would you say when you find out that your former employer's daughter, now turned employer and who is one of your closest friends in the world is actually someone who goes and kills people? She was called an Assassin. To Kristoff that meant a contract killer. Elsa never said anything about that which was probably due to the fact that Elsa didn't want to discuss it.

Kristoff could still see the blood of that dead man on her clothes. Elsa didn't seem to be bothered by it which freaked him out. That told him that Elsa must do this a lot. Eventually Kristoff found his voice. He didn't know if he was okay with this or not but there was no denying it, Elsa had some sweet moves both back in the bar and when that guy, whoever he was – Elsa didn't seem to know him either - attacked her.

"Kristoff?" Elsa prompted him. "Are you okay?"

"No," Kristoff croaked out. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel or even be okay for that matter. Looking into Elsa's eyes, he could see that she didn't expect him to be okay with what she had just dropped on him. Well to be fair, how was one supposed to cope when one is told a secret this huge and this shocking? But when he looked into Elsa's eyes again, he could see the same Elsa as before. She looked like same except she had this new thing about him which completely changed the way Kristoff looked at Elsa. He didn't fear her as he knew her quite well. Elsa was just now this person that Kristoff didn't want to mess with – well he knew that before but now he knew he could get his butt handed to him if try.

"I understand," Elsa nodded. "This is quite the secret to get used to but I would ask if you kept it to yourself. I don't want anyone else to get wind of it."

"Okay," Kristoff nodded.

"Should we continue home?" Elsa offered. "I kind of need to change."

* * *

Elsa didn't know how they managed it but somehow, Elsa and Kristoff managed to sneak into their house without anyone noticing them. Elsa didn't want to be seen with blood all over her and Kristoff didn't want Anna to see that he was in a fight. Both would drug up too many questions that neither of them particularly want to answer and neither of them had thought of a good cover story to explain everything. So the best idea was just to avoid it which seemed to work for them.

They had managed to get in via the tree that Elsa always used. Kristoff proved himself to be quite the climber and jumper. They climbed up that tree before they jumped onto another tree and into Elsa's bedroom. They then parted their ways after that before Elsa quickly got changed. She was lucky that she had a few servants who worked for the Assassin's Brotherhood, so she would get them to take the blood out of her clothes. She hid them in the secret basket in her closet where they knew where to go. Elsa then threw herself onto her bed with a loud thump.

She couldn't go to sleep not with what had just happened. First the bar fight – what was that? She had hoped that Emil wouldn't come after her and that he was too drunk to remember anything. Well that wouldn't last long until someone tells him what happened. She might just play her part down if he asked saying that everyone was playing his part down and that it hadn't been much of a fight. So, she may or may not be covered if he asked. The next thing that happened was that Templar. Elsa had never seen or knew who that Templar was. He was also just happened to be a friend of Emil. Well he just happened to be in the right place at the right time if he was looking for Assassins. He wasn't as lucky as he ended up losing to Elsa as well as losing his life.

Elsa didn't know what to think about that Templar. Once she was able, she would inform Anton of what happened. She couldn't tell him just at the moment as he was in Oslo doing important work for the Order. Elsa racked her brain for any contract that she might have seen about that Templar but she couldn't. Well, Elsa shouldn't worry about this at the moment as she couldn't get far on her own. She would know more when Anton came back. This then allowed her brain to shift into the other troubling fact.

Kristoff now knows her little secret. She was actually surprised at his reaction. She had expected a lot more yelling at her. Well he was probably screaming about it in his head at this very moment. It had been a lot for him to take in and Elsa was scared that Kristoff might accidently let something slip. She had faith in him that he could keep the secret but the littlest thing he could say, could alert someone like Hans who would be on the lookout for anything that resembled an Assassin. Well, she was sure that Kristoff probably wouldn't want to talk about it as it was something that no one would want to talk about. She might just have to have another little talk with him tomorrow, just to make sure that he was on the same page as her which she was sure he was.

Elsa managed to get to sleep on this thought.

The next day, Elsa was back in her study. It was the early morning and Elsa was getting down to business. She had called Gerda in just before to fetch Kristoff for her but he was out on deliveries and would be back later. So Elsa would just have to wait to have the little talk with him. She had faith that the talk would do him some good, let his thoughts come together and come to a conclusion – what the conclusion would be, she didn't know.

She was currently sitting at her desk, turning the pages of old novels that her father had collected over the years. She was looking for any further mention of the seven sisters that had successfully evaded her – until now that is. So far, her research hadn't yielded a lot. She had found several mentions of The Workshop but none that pointed in a direction of a location. Did the location want to remain a secret? Is that there was no mention of it? There had been several clues to the location in The Tale of Jeremias – the book she had looked through earlier. She had written them all out in a handsome feather quill and so far she hadn't had a lot of success in decrypting them. What she needed was some kind of inspiration, like someone to say something and her mind would just click. She had spoken about this to several people including Anton, Ragnar and Jack but so far nothing.

Jack had asked if he could come along with Elsa and Ragnar when they went to find this Workshop. Elsa had agreed and Jack was all smiled. Ever since their night together, their relationship had blossomed. Elsa hoped that when this was all over, they could finally get together properly and start some kind relationship. Elsa couldn't help but smile when she was flicking through the pages. The thought of Jack always did this to her. She was itching to go on some kind of assignment with her. Maybe she could ask Anton for one when he came back from Oslo but a guilty feeling rose within her when she thought about this. She shouldn't be thinking about deviating from her task. There would be plenty of time for assignments when The Workshop was found.

"Elsa," came the sing song voice of her younger sister. Barely a moment later, Anna had burst into her study. It didn't matter how many times Elsa had told Anna to knock or not to disturb her, Anna would always come and interrupt her. Anna wouldn't be Anna if she didn't do that and Elsa loved for that. Elsa had to swiftly put aside her notes on the Workshop so that Anna wouldn't see them. Anna seemed to be in another world which meant she didn't notice what Elsa was doing.

"Hello Anna," Elsa said, "what can I do for you?"

"Guess what!" Anna said still in that same sing song voice. She then paused for a moment, staring at her sister. Elsa felt a little uncomfortable at this. What was Anna looking at? Did she had something on her dress? "You're smiling in a way I have never seen before."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," Anna paused again, still staring at her older sister. "There is something different about that smile."

"Just reading a good book," Elsa said.

"Oh, of course," Anna said brightening up. She knew all about her sister's passion for literature. "Anyway, I have some really good news!"

"What news is this?" Elsa asked. The last time she had heard something along these, Anna was telling her that she had gotten engaged to Hans. Maybe she was going to say that she had discovered that she was in love with Kristoff. It was kind of obvious that Anna felt something a little bit more than friendship.

"I'm going on a little trip," Anna said taking a seat opposite Elsa.

"How nice," Elsa said. She was thinking that maybe Anna would go to maybe Pairs or London for the season. If not one of them, maybe Athens or maybe sail further to America. Elsa had only been there a few times in her life and she was impressed with what she had seen there.

"Yeah," Anna looked all dreamy about it. "Hans has planned it all."

"Oh," Elsa said. Well, if that was the case, then maybe Hans needed to go somewhere on Templar business and he has decided to bring Anna along. So with that information, Elsa did think that her initial ideas could be true as Templars are known in all those places.

"Yes," Anna said. "I am so excited."

"Where are you guys off to?" Elsa asked.

"Hans is taking me on a mountain adventure!" Anna said.

"A mountain adventure?" Elsa's heart sank a little. Could the mountain he was taking her the location of The Workshop? It couldn't be. Elsa was sure that Hans didn't know the location. She hadn't even figured it out and she had the same information as him.

"Indeed," Anna said. "It's just something that sounds so fun! I love going out on mountain adventures, like the time when Kristoff took me up the North Mountain. That was so incredible. Do you think that Hans knew about that and that is why he is taking me on this trip?"

"Maybe," Elsa shrugged. She knew the real reason why Anna was coming on the trip. She had an idea that Hans had some kind of sick and twisted plan that involved Anna being involved with the Templars. Elsa had to stop this now. "Do you know where he is taking you?"

"A mountain called Botnkrona," Anna said. "It's in the mountain range De syv søstre."

It was as if a lightbulb in Elsa's head went off. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. That was it! That was the answer she had been looking for. De syv søstre meant seven sisters in Norwegian. How could she have not made the connection? She knew she had been looking for seven sisters and a mountain range, so why didn't she connect the two together? She had to resist banging her head against the table in frustration. It had been right in front of her this entire time but she didn't say it. She had been right before. All she needed was someone to say something for her to get it.

"Elsa?" Anna said as she slightly waved her hand in front of Elsa's face.

"What?" Elsa snapped back to reality. She guessed she had zoned out for a while back then while the cogs in her brain turned.

"You didn't say anything in a while," Anna said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Elsa said rather too quickly. She had to get moving on this information now while she could. "When are you leaving?"

"In a few months," Anna said. "Hans needs the time to prepare for the journey."

"Of course," Elsa was actually glad that Hans wasn't going straight away. It would give her and the Assassins time to prepare as well. "Listen Anna, I forgot to talk to Magnus about the development in Paris." The good thing about this lie was that it was based on real things. Magnus was one of Elsa's employees who was in charge of a real development in Paris. So the lie just flew off Elsa's tongue. Even though it was quite uncommon for a woman to be doing work, Elsa's father wanted to keep it in the family business so he made sure he gave Elsa the best education he could get before training her not only in the Assassin business but in her family business. Her Uncle Klaus, her father's brother and also an Assassin, had continued doing this when her father had died.

"Oh okay," Anna said still smiling. "I had said all I needed to say anyway, so I actually better leave you to get to work."

Anna then bounced out of the room still wearing the same smile as before. Elsa waited a few moments before she tore out of her study. It didn't take her too long to get down into the Assassin's Headquarters. She found Ragnar in there near some bookcases. He was looking through some of books but he looked up when Elsa approached. He looked a little worried when Elsa came wildly up to him.

"You okay Elsa?" he asked her.

"Is Anton here?" Elsa asked crossing her fingers. She didn't know when Anton would be back from Oslo. He had been in Oslo for the past month and a half. Elsa was just hoping that today would be the day that he would come back.

"Yes," Ragnar nodded and looking a little confused. "I thought you would have known that."

"No but really, he is here?" Elsa said rather feverishly. If he was here that could solve all her problems. As her mentor and head of her Assassin's Guild, she would need his sign off before she did anything.

"Yes really," Ragnar still looked a little confused. "Why?"

"Got some news to tell him," Elsa said.

Elsa then took off like a bullet towards where she knew Anton would be. Ragnar decided to follow her as he probably thought this was something he wanted to know about. Anton looked a little surprised to see both Elsa and Ragnar rushing up towards him. Anton, himself, looked quite tired and Elsa assumed that he must have just gotten back to Arendelle not too long ago, perhaps even that morning.

"Elsa?" he said. "Ragnar?"

"Sir," Elsa said trying to slow down her rapid heartbeat and not let her excitement get too out of control.

"What can I do for you?" Anton asked. He looked quite interested in what his two favourite Assassins had for him.

"As her," Ragnar jammed his thumb at Elsa. "She looks like she has something of interest to tell you."

"Do tell," Anton said looking just as excited as Elsa was.

Very carefully, as so not to speak too fast in her eagerness to get it all out, she told Anton and Ragnar everything that had transpired between her sister and herself, from the trip that Anna said she was planning with Hans to the discovery of where they were going. When she had finished, both Anton and Ragnar looked quite impressed with what Elsa had found out. It took a few seconds after Elsa had finished telling her story for either of them to say anything as they were busy processing what they had heard.

"That's interesting," Anton said. "So Hans is planning a trip to Botnkrona which he thinks is the location of The Workshop."

"I think he's right," Elsa said. "I mean it may not be the right mountain in De syv søstre but I'm sure he's in the right place. De syv søstre is the seven sisters of legend, I'm sure of it. It makes perfect sense to me."

"That is true," Anton said. "Well Hans Westergaard is no ordinary man. He is a Templar with quite a bit of intelligence. He wouldn't be stupid to plan a trip to nowhere without having a decent reason."

"My thoughts exactly," Elsa said nodding her head.

"But why bring her sister?" Ragnar said. "That was the part where I am totally lost."

"Well Anna Winters is to be Westergaard's bride," Anton said. "So maybe he's trying to bring her into his world."

"You mean to become a Templar?" Elsa said with her mouth gaping open. Anna, a Templar? That was something that Elsa didn't want to think about. Anna's family were Assassins. She just never became one, not that she couldn't. Elsa always thought about things that Anna could do to help with the Order like help getting Assassins the resources they need, be a source when they're trying to get information as Anna could pretend to be doing things for the Winters' company. Elsa didn't want to think about her younger sister becoming her enemy. That thought sent shivers up her spine.

"Unfortunately yes," Anton nodded. "That may be the reality of it. That may be Hans Westergaard's end game. If he was to get Anna into the Templar Order then the Winters family would be divided and he would have the resources he needed from a powerful Arendelle family which just happens to be where he spends most of his time."

"We need to stop that," Elsa said.

"And stop him from entering The Workshop," Ragnar added.

"Agreed," Anton said. "This is where you two come in. I want you both to start preparing. Improve your skills even if they're not rusty. Hans will not go down without a fight and I can guarantee he would have fellow Templars there as well as guards. With Anna in on the trip, that does make our job a lot easier. This way we don't need a spy in observing Hans' activities for the trip all the time. I might send another Assassin – maybe Erik – so as to give you both more time to practice. Once the date of the trip arrives, you both are to follow Hans and his group. I don't want you two to lose him. Once he arrives at The Workshop, ambush him, take the Piece of Eden away from him as I'm sure he has it before bringing him peace. Once we have that all sorted, then we can concentrate on defeating The Architect."

Both Ragnar and Elsa nodded.

"Excellent," Anton said. "Now if we don't have any more business to attend to-"

"Actually," Elsa said interrupting. "I have a little more business to talk to you about."

"Go head," Anton said prompting her to continue.

"Well I was at this bar last night where a fight took place," Elsa said. She then proceeded into saying what happened at the bar fight and then what happened afterwards which included the Templar and the fight. "Then I turned around and realised that Kristoff is standing right behind me and had seen the whole thing," Elsa finished looking a little anxious.

"Oh wow," Anton said. "That is quite the story. So you're saying that this Templar realised you were an Assassin after he witnessed you in this fight?"

"Aha," Elsa said.

"Hmm," Anton said. "I don't know how he managed to do that unless he thinks that Assassins have a certain technique for fighting or he had seen you in your Assassin's gear fighting and put two and two together."

"Hmm, perhaps," Elsa said.

"But I think that you should make sure that this Kristoff is on the same page as you," Ragnar said. "We don't want him spilling any secrets."

"He's very trust worthy," Elsa said. "I have the greatest confidence in him but just to ease your conscience, I will go talk to him again."

"Okay," Ragnar smiled

"Looks like we're all sorted out here," Anton said. "So I'll have you two to go get practicing."

Ragnar and Elsa then walked off together.

"So you want to hit the practice arena?" Ragnar said. Inside the Assassin's Headquarters was a special area that was used by Assassins to practice any techniques that they wanted which included sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat or any form of practice with any weapon like rifles or spears.

"Maybe later," Elsa said. "I got to go talk to Kristoff about this thing but I'll definitely be at the arena a lot from now on as I don't want to rusty when we fight Hans and his guards and other Templars."

"Okay," Ragnar said. He then paused – although it felt like more hesitation to Elsa. Elsa wondered if he was struggling to say something to her but what, Elsa could not say. Elsa stopped walked and looked up at her friend. She wanted to give him the time so that he could get out what he needed to say but when she didn't, Elsa decided to give him a small nudge.

"Did you need to say something Ragnar?" Elsa said in a kind voice.

"Yes," Ragnar said. "I've seen for the last few months that you and Jack have gotten very close to one another."

"Indeed we have," Elsa said. "Does Jack bother you in some way?"

"No – yes," Ragnar said changing his answer as quickly as he could.

"What don't you like about him?" Elsa asked.

She was generally shocked when she heard this. She thought, and this was an opinion shared by many, that Jack was a great guy. As far she knew, Jack and Ragnar got on reasonably well from what she could see. The only alteration that they had, well that she knew of, was when they first met and they sort of got off on the wrong foot which was partly due to them not know each other and it kind of did look like Jack was attacking her.

"There is just something about him," Ragnar said. "I just hate the guy."

Elsa stared up at him in shock. "Ragnar, you know that Jack is going to be spending a lot of time around me from now on."

"Are you in love with him?" Ragnar asked her rather quickly and out of the blue.

"Yes," Elsa said folding her arms. "So what?" She felt like Ragnar was attacking her with these questions and she didn't like that one bit.

"I just get a bad vibe from him," Ragnar said.

Elsa raised her eyebrows. There was something that Ragnar wasn't telling her but he wasn't going to say it so Elsa decided not to push it.

"Well I don't know what to say to that," Elsa said simply. "I don't and I don't want to discuss this further."

Elsa then left Ragnar alone looking a little angry and upset. Elsa left wondering what Ragnar wasn't saying. There was something that Ragnar was holding back. Elsa knew it because she had seen it in his eyes. Did Ragnar know something about Jack? He did have more dealings with The Guardians over the years. So could that be it? Elsa didn't really know but she did know that she did indeed love Jack and she couldn't imagine being with a better guy. Elsa smiled as she headed out of the Assassin's Headquarters and she went to see if Kristoff was back yet.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest Reviews: Hey! Well on Hans, actually he's not tricking Anna as that is what Templars believe in. Kristoff (I think that's who you were referring to) will be in future chapters like the next one. Yeah all the Assassins stuff is compulsory, that's what the story is based on! Okay for your question, Anna doesn't know about The Workshop but as you see in this chapter, sort of and of course Elsa did mentally freak out. For the rest, I am not going to say anything but you are kind of close on some things but I have other stuff planned. For your fun question, yeah Uni is really cool. I can literally choose whether or not I feel if I want to go to class. The lecturers don't care. Plus you can have (to a limit depending if they are multiple streams) choose your timetable, so if you're not a morning person just schedule afternoon classes and vice versa. There's also a huge social aspect of uni like joining clubs, meeting new people. It's a fun place to be and way better than school. Downside is that it can be a lot harder than school and you have to pay for it. Exams? Good luck. I have a few tests coming up which I need to pass if I want a decent grade for my paper. The bar scene took up a lot because that was the main point of the chapter.**

**FrozenSWLoKfan01: You're actually the only one who has asked that. Not going to say anything but you will find out in time. **

**CaptainBeer: Actually Jack is not a trained fighter so he's not a waste of space. I like to compare him to Gohan when he started fighting (don't know if you want Dragon Ball Z). Gohan started out not being very good then became an awesome fighter. Plus Elsa is not an OP Assassin. I based on her off the previous Assassins in the series.**

**ark578: Plenty more to the story and I won't be doing the crossovers you mentioned as I only do crossovers on things I know very well and sadly I don't know The Amazing Spider Man inside and out. Also I don't know anything about Splinter Cell and Ghost Recon, so won't be doing those either.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Well in this chapter, all is revealed.**

**Guest: First off, thanks! Well maybe not Kristoff but I can't say the same thing for Jack. Arno may not be mentioned as he was expelled from the order, so maybe not the best Assassin to mention.**

**ziabee: First off thanks! On Lizzie, no she didn't. It would be like the time when Ezio and Christine 'shmadingle' to use your word for it and Altair with Maria.**


	17. Another Round

**Chapter 17: Another Round**

Elsa knew that Kristoff was out making deliveries but still she waited in a room that slightly off the main hall. She pretended to be simply reading so that it wouldn't look too weird that she was just hovering in this room and not doing anything. Several hours passed before anything happened. The sound of Kristoff's boots could be heard coming into the hall. Elsa looked out and saw Gerda and Kai helping Sven into the stables. Elsa shut the book pretty forcibly and headed out into the hall.

Kristoff was just taking off his heavy boots and placing his jacket on the hooks by the door where other jackets, hats and umbrellas were kept. Elsa waited while he did all these things before she cleared her throat to get his attention. Kristoff looked a little surprised to see Elsa just standing there. Elsa wondered what might be going through his head at this moment. She hoped it wasn't anything like fear.

"So, um," Elsa said trying to make simple conversation before she got into what she really was there for, "get much ice delivered?"

"Um, a bit," Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, could I, uh," Elsa stuttered every word out, "talk to you, for, ah, um, a moment or two?"

"Sure," Kristoff said.

Elsa decided not to lead him back up to her study. She didn't want people to come in and disturb her conversation with him or even over hear it. She, instead, lead Kristoff to his favourite place; the stables where Sven was kept. Gerda and Kai must have already been in there as Sven was in his favourite stall eating some carrots that they had left for him. Kristoff leaned against the stall and waited for Elsa to say something. Elsa knew that she had to form her words very carefully so as not to give Kristoff any wrong ideas.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything is alright," Elsa said, "after last night's events."

"You mean after I saw you beat down the town bookie and then kill a guy after you both engaged in a sword fight?" Kristoff said.

"Yeah," Elsa said, her heart starting to sink, "that."

"I'm still a little freaked out," he said.

"That's okay," Elsa said quite quickly. "I completely get that. That will go away in time."

"Will it?" Kristoff looked sceptical.

"Well," Elsa shrugged, "I _hope_ it will. I just want to make sure that everything that happened last night stays between us – and Sven," she added when her eyes fell upon the reindeer. She already knew that Kristoff would have spilled everything to the reindeer. Elsa, when she mentioned Sven's name, stroked Sven's head.

"Who would believe me?" Kristoff said. It was true that pretty much no one would believe Kristoff if he said anything even after what felt like half the town witnessed Elsa in that fight in the bar which luckily hasn't been mentioned once. Who indeed would believe that the kind lady Elsa Winters was secretly a trained killer? Surely, the very thought was laughable. But knowing that Kristoff would keep his mouth shut purely out of wanting to keep his sanity in check didn't bode very well with Elsa.

"Kristoff," Elsa said, "there will always be those who will listen and who won't listen. A Templar might just happen to be one of those people who do. If that happens, then this whole house could be in danger – not just me. That means you, Kai, Gerda, every servant and guard in this place and Anna."

"Anna?" a flicker of concern flashed across Kristoff's face. It would be true that Anna would be targeted if the Templars found out Elsa's secret. She was sure that if Hans ever found out, he would threaten Anna's life to keep Elsa's mouth shut and out of the way but even so, she hated using Kristoff's feelings towards Anna to keep him quiet.

"Yes," Elsa said. "These Templars are not people you mess with. You have to be smart when dealing with them. Yes I am trained to deal with Templars but are you? Anna? Or anyone in this house? The answer to that is no. So to keep them safe, I keep myself hidden."

"I see," Kristoff said slowly. Elsa just hoped that she was finally getting through to him. The importance of the situation had to be seen.

"So please," Elsa said, "out of respect to me, your friend of many years who has never lied to you – just omitted the truth from you, please keep my secret."

"I will," Kristoff said. "You're right when you said you were my friend. Your family has done so much for me over the years and been so kind. They could have easily have ignored me or chucked me out when they felt like it but they didn't. I will keep the secret for you since you asked to."

"Thanks Kristoff," Elsa had a big smile on her face. "I know this is a lot to ask but thank you so much."

"No problem," Kristoff said. After that, a silence fell between them. A few moments passed before someone spoke. "So does anyone else know about this?"

"No one you know," Elsa said.

"Not even Anna?" Kristoff looked a little taken aback at this piece of information. Over the years, Elsa and Anna shared everything – well pretty much everything. Elsa did keep Anna at arm's length so she wouldn't learn too much about her Assassin's side but everything else, both sisters knew.

"Not even Anna," Elsa said shaking her head. "If she had been inducted into the Order, she would have known but she never was."

"Why didn't she?" Kristoff asked. To him, this was a puzzling question. If one sister was, why wasn't the other one?

"She just never took to it," Elsa said. "My father, who was a brilliant Assassin, trained us both but only I ever took to the art of being an Assassin. Soon my mother decided enough was enough for Anna and he stopped."

"I see," Kristoff said.

Elsa smiled at him before she left the room. She quickly hurried back to her study and started making notes after notes about what she had found out. She pulled out book after book looking for any mention about a mountain called Botnkrona and the mountain range De syv søstre. Any mention of those in any history book, map, or any reference in a fictional novel went into her notes. From this knowledge, she drew her own map which outlined the area surrounding De syv søstre and Botnkrona. She made sure to note down the hiding places of anything that could be used so that when she and Ragnar (and maybe even Jack) could use when they were following Hans and his group.

She used the clues she had discovered before to construct the best route for her and Ragnar to take. Suddenly the clues were all coming together. She couldn't believe she hadn't done this before. She felt incredibly stupid. Here she was, a leader of a powerful business empire and one of the few women of the world to get the best education there is available and still she couldn't come up with the answer. She had to get the answer from Hans. What a disappointment she must be. Still there was always the chance that he was wrong and that The Workshop wasn't in Botnkrona. It could be in another mountain in the De syv søstre mountain range like Grytfoten or maybe Skjæringen. Only time would truly tell if Hans was correct. Although, Elsa was sure above anything else that Hans was on the right track. De syv søstre fitted all the clues and there couldn't be a better hiding place for First Civilisation technology. Also, there seemed to be something in those mountains that cause people to turn away from there. De syv søstre is a popular place to hike but something was happening to that. If Hans was wrong, it would still be interesting to check that out.

A knock on Elsa's door caused her to look up and Kai walked in.

"What can I do for you Kai?" she asked him.

"Master Klaus is here to see you," Kai said. "Along with a gentlemen called Georg Rosenkrantz."

"Ah," Elsa smiled, "excellent."

Her Uncle Klaus, a fellow Assassin, had been called to the Arendelle Mansion as Elsa wanted to know more about De syv søstre. One of his friends, Georg Rosenkrantz, was an excellent hiker and knew many Scandinavian mountains well. Elsa wanted to talk to him about De syv søstre like what would be the best routes or how to escape any dangers that might come across them while they were up there. Georg Rosenkrantz wasn't an Assassin so Elsa might have to be careful on how she addressed this. She might simply have to pretend she either wanted to know more about the area or pretend she was just going on a little adventure in the area.

"Thank you Kai," Elsa said. "Tell them both, I will be there shortly."

* * *

Anna had been just wandering around the Arendelle Mansion, not knowing what she should be doing. She was bored. She wanted to go do something but she didn't know what. She decided to go see what Elsa was doing. Elsa had run off to tell Magnus something about some development in Paris. Surely, she would be finished by now. Anna decided to see if Elsa wasn't busy anymore. Besides, Anna hadn't really finished telling her about her trip with Hans especially the changing the world part. That was the part that she wanted to take part in the most. Elsa is always doing things that seemed to change the world but Anna never did and she felt like Hans was giving her, her own turn. That very idea just thrilled Anna and filled her with a sense of accomplishment.

Anna made her way to Elsa's study and knocked on the door in her usual fashion. Anna waited for Elsa's usual response but this time, Anna didn't hear one. Anna knocked again and paused to listen but again there was no response. Anna pressed her ear to the door hoping to hear something like the screeching of a chair being pushed back or the sound of a page turning. But there was nothing. It didn't seem that Elsa was in there. Anna opened the door and found Elsa's desk a bit of a mess. There were books piled high and papers thrown everywhere on the desk. Elsa was usually a bit of a clean freak and liked everything in neat little piles but this was different. Anna didn't want Elsa to come back to a messy desk as that would just make her feel quite uneasy. So Anna decided to lend her a hand. Anna headed over to the desk and started to clean up.

She put the books back on the bookshelves – in alphabetical order according to author which was just the way Elsa liked it – the papers into piles on her desk and the items on her desk – like her quill, spare parchment, paper weights, a picture of their family before their parents died in that accident – back into their positions on her desk. Anna had seen Elsa's neat and tidy desk so many times, Anna could recite their positions off by heart. Anna was about to turn away when something had caught her eye. She hadn't been exactly looking at the things that she was putting away as she assumed they would be boring things to do with their families' business. But once she took a good look at it all, her heart skipped a beat.

On top of the nearest pile of papers sat a map and it didn't look like any ordinary map but it was a map to the very mountain that she and Hans were going to. The word 'Botnkrona' was written in Elsa's handwriting next to a quick drawing of what looked like a mountain. There were also other areas marked but Anna couldn't figure them out at all. Anna stared at the piece of paper. What would Elsa be doing with a map of the area that she and Hans were about to journey to? Anna started to realise what the other papers were. They were all to do with research to do with Botnkrona and the mountain range it was in. Was Elsa studying the area? If so, why?

Anna didn't know the answer to this question. If Elsa wanted to know more about the area, why not as Anna? It wasn't as if Anna didn't know much about it. When Hans had suggested the trip, he had shown his own research into the area which meant that Anna now knew a little bit about it. Maybe Elsa was just being a protective older sister. Yes, Anna thought, that was it. There wasn't anything strange or mysterious to do with this. It was just Elsa wanting to know more about where Anna was going. That was it. Anna had just put down the paper when another one caught her eye. Anna couldn't make heads or tails out of it. It was one of Elsa's encrypted pieces of paper. Elsa seemed to be paranoid that someone would steal her ideas, so she would encrypt her notes. Anna hadn't managed to figure out what the encryption was. She thought it could be mirror writing like Leonardo da Vinci but no such luck. Elsa wasn't going to make it that is.

Anna decided that for now, she shouldn't be going through Elsa's stuff. Elsa hated it when that happened so Anna thought that maybe it was best for her to leave it all alone. Anna quickly put the map back on top of the stack of papers and left the room. She would probably find Elsa later.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Rosenkrantz," Elsa said as she shook Georg Rosenkrantz's hand.

They had just had a very good talk about De syv søstre and Botnkrona. It pretty much confirmed all that Elsa had learned and investigated about. She was now thinking it was time for her to go see Jack and tell him all that she had discovered. She hadn't yet and she didn't know why she hadn't. She would now though.

"Thank you Miss. Winters," Georg Rosenkrantz said with a smile. "It was my pleasure to help."

Elsa thanked him one last time before she and her Uncle Klaus left the room. Her Uncle Klaus already knew the reasons why Elsa had wanted to talk to his friend. No doubt Anton, who was a close friend of her Uncle Klaus, would have told him already. Elsa waved goodbye at her Uncle and the visitor before she raced back to her room. She had things that she needed to now get to. She quickly put her Assassin's combat outfit on and left the house. It was time for her to go see Jack and tell him everything.

* * *

Jack was sitting in the main area of the Guardian Hideout. He was just throwing small pebbles that he found on the ground across the room. You could tell he was bored and didn't know what he should do. Everyone else was doing something. North was filling out forms, Tooth was discussing things with Bunnymund and Sandy was out preforming errands for them.

"Stop it!" Tooth's voice suddenly broke out breaking the silence.

"Sorry," Jack gave a small sheepish grin.

The door at the moment opened and two people walked in. One was Sandy – a short man who was also mute so he used a lot of sign language to communicate – and the other was a hooded figure who Jack knew was Elsa. Elsa lowered her hood and grinned over at Jack. Ever since they had spent that wonderful night together, they had gotten a lot closer and had even gotten to the stage where Jack knew that he had fallen in love with Elsa. She walked over to Jack and he grinned right back at her. Jack could see the other Guardians starting to look eager at the conversation that they were about to have so Jack gestured for Elsa to accompany him to his room.

Once in there, Jack greeted Elsa with a small kiss which she happily returned. There was a small moment while they just held each other's hand.

"So," Jack said, "what can I do for you?"

"Well," Elsa said, "I have found the location of The Workshop – well a pretty decent contender for it anyway."

"Where?" Jack asked.

For the past few months, Elsa has kept Jack up to date on everything. She wanted Jack to be a part of everything that was going on and Jack loved that Elsa was doing this. Elsa told him about some mountain that Jack couldn't even pronounce in some mountain range that Jack forgot as soon as Elsa told him. But the thing that perked Jack up was the fact that Elsa wanted Jack to accompany her with another Assassin Ragnar – Jack believed he had met him before as the name did sound familiar then the memory came to him, how could he have forgotten being shoved against a wall?

"So if you're coming," Elsa said, "we better make sure you're good to go."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well," Elsa looked him up and down, "you're a pretty decent thief which means you know how to break into a place, stay hidden, not get caught, unlock any door but when it comes to fighting, you're okay. We need to fix that."

"So what are you suggesting?" Jack asked but he had a funny feeling he already knew what Elsa had planned as she had a special grin on her face.

Half an hour later, Elsa, Jack and practically all The Guardians, were in the main room again. Jack and Elsa were facing each other and were holding swords. Jack was being trained to the ability that an Assassin had in the art of sword fighting. He could hold his own in a fight but to him, Elsa was in a whole new league. They had already had a few lessons before over the months but today was something different. Elsa looked prepared to give her best which was something Jack had only seen when she was fighting opponents. They had already had a few practice rounds to warm up and get their bodies moving. Jack was already panting from it all but he felt determined.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

"I think so," Jack said.

Elsa lunged at him with her sword. Jack caught the sword with his but Elsa punched him in the gut which caused him to keel over.

"Don't ever leave yourself venerable," Elsa said. "When you blocked the attack, you left yourself wide open for an attack. Think about what you are doing. I could have killed you right then and there with my hidden blade."

"Got it," Jack said.

"Let's go again," Elsa said.

Elsa did the same move again and Jack blocked it the same way but this time he moved his body away from Elsa's attempt to attack him. Since she did this, it left herself venerable as she wasn't expecting Jack to move like that. Jack took his chance to throw a kick at her but Elsa caught it just in time. She hadn't seen it initially but she had reacted fast enough. She tried to throw Jack but Jack distracted her with a swing of his sword which made Elsa have to drop his leg so that she could defend the attack properly while defending herself so Jack couldn't have another go at her.

"Nice," she said. "You're starting to get the hang of this."

"Well I do have a good teacher," Jack grinned at her and she blushed slightly.

"Let's go again," Elsa said getting into position.

"Let's go Jack!" screamed Tooth.

"Don't lose to a girl," Bunnymund yelled. Jack rolled his eyes. Trust Bunnymund to say something like that.

"You're footing Jack," Elsa said pointing.

Jack looked down and realised that his footing was all wrong. He quickly corrected himself before getting into positon again.

"That's better," Elsa said. "Ready?"

Elsa didn't even wait for an answer. She just went straight in for the attack. Jack was expecting her lunging attack again but Elsa didn't do that. She feigned doing that before rolling right and swinging her sword at him. Jack didn't react in time. Her sword came into contact with his shoulder which caused a nasty cut to appear there. Blood dripped down Jack's clothes and onto the floor.

"Keep your eye on your opponent Jack," Elsa said.

Jack cursed at his mistake. He should have seen that coming. He knew to expect the unexpected when dealing with Elsa. She always kept Jack on his toes.

"I think that's enough for today," North said. "Jack needs a bit of a clean-up and you've been going for an hour already."

"Really," Elsa looked genuinely surprised at this. "I really must be getting back. Anna must be worried where I have gotten to." She turned to face Jack. "But you're getting better. I must say I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Jack grinned.

"We will continue this tomorrow," Elsa said with another smile.

"Excellent," Jack said.

Elsa waved at all of them before running out of the Hideout.

"So," came Tooth's eagerness of a voice, "you and here are getting quite close aren't you?"

Jack blushed at Tooth's statement. It was true that Elsa and he were getting very close. So much so that Jack would like to be introduced to her sister one day – unless that happens while they were on the little hike they were all planning together – but he knew that couldn't happen just yet. Elsa needed a little bit more time but she had promised after The Architect and The Workshop were both found and taken care of then she would introduce Jack to all her friends and family and proclaim her love for him. Jack could even see himself being married to Elsa one day and surrounded by many children. Although that was probably way off into the future.

"Yeah," Jack started to squirm. "We kind of have."

"She's been teaching you well Jack," North said. As usual, North missed what Tooth was seeing. Tooth saw the way that Jack and Elsa felt about each other. She could clearly see that they loved each other. Sandy knew this too as he was grinning the entire time they were fighting. However both Bunnymund and North didn't see it. North had been too busy focusing on the fight to see anything (he didn't see Elsa that much anyway) and Bunnymund was just dense. Jack didn't know what Tooth saw in Bunnymund as Jack knew that she had a little thing for him. It was probably because Bunnymund was not bad to look at and there was times that he acted like a decent human being around Tooth.

"Indeed," Jack nodded.

"I think with a little more time," North said, "you could be quite the fighter. Perhaps even one to match Elsa."

"That could be a bit off," Bunnymund said. "Did you guys see her moves? Whoever taught _her_ knew what they were doing."

"It was her father," Jack said. Elsa had already told him all about her beginnings as an Assassin. At the very beginning, Elsa had been taught everything there was to know about being an Assassin – the breaking and entering, the fighting, mastering weapons, lock picking, - by her father who was also an Assassin at the time.

"Well," North said. "He was a very skilled man."

"He was," Jack said. Even though he had never met Mr. Winters, he could tell through Elsa's skill just how adept he was at fighting. "I think I might go clean this wound up." Jack's wound was still stinging and Jack had just realised this.

"I'll go help," Tooth said. As well as being the mother of the group, she was also the nurse mother. She knew everything there was to do with medicine. She didn't go to medical school. Instead she just learned everything that she knew through books. She went through every book that she could get her hands on. She even practiced on little dummies that she made so she had a few basic surgery skills which came in handy from time to time.

Jack and Tooth headed through the tunnels until they came to what they used as a medical facility even though it wasn't much of one. There was a bed with several devices attached to it plus several shelves which Tooth was slowly filling up with all kinds of books to do with medicine and 3D diagrams.

"Get up on the table," Tooth said.

Jack did as he was told and sat up on the table or bed thing that people got up on when Tooth was examining them. Jack could feel the wound stinging rather badly. Tooth took a good look at the wound.

"Think I'm going to clean that up," she said. "Take off your shirt and jacket."

Jack did as he was told. Tooth took the jug of water beside the bed which rested on a bedside table and poured some of the contents into a bowl which had a flannel in it. Tooth then used this flannel to clean up all the excess blood and to clean out the wound. It stung as she did this though. She then squeezed out all the blood and water from the flannel and kept doing this until she was satisfied. When she was done doing this, she started to use some stiches (which she dosed in alcohol to sterilise them) to fix the wound. It was rather deep and painful.

"So," Tooth said filling the silence, "you never really answered my question about you and Elsa."

"Well," Jack said. He was going to lie to her but then he decided to be straight with her. After all, it was Tooth he was dealing with. Tooth was good if she wanted a good chat about anything whether that was love or advice. "I love her."

"Then hold onto her," Tooth said.

"I will try," Jack said. "What about you and Bunnymund?"

Tooth looked amused. "Well that ship has sailed. Bunny only looks at me as a friend."

"Well maybe not," Jack let a gasp of pain as Tooth placed another stich in Jack's shoulder.

"Sorry," Tooth said looking it too. "Well who knows maybe one of these days."  
Jack grinned at her.

"All done," Tooth said as she finished the last stich.

"Great!" Jack leapt off the table and headed for the door.

"Oh and Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack turned to face her.

"Be careful," she said.

"I will," Jack promised. Jack then turned on his heal and headed out of the door.

**A/N: I hope everyone has enjoyed this update and like where this story is coming going. I don't know when I'll next post but it should be within the next few days or something of the sort. I'm managing to get it quite a bit of writing now that I'm on my mid semester break. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**archbaldmatthe1: Spin off? Well probably not at the moment. I have talked about Jack's origins in a previous chapter but no spin off for him. ****Don't worry about your English. My English is horrible and its my first language. Although not sure what you meant at the start of the review.**

**Guest Reviews: Okay for all your questions; Ragnar is love with Elsa (we see hints of this in previous chapters) and he doesn't like Jack as Jack is getting Elsa's love - I see what you mean about their relationship and I kind of agree but I don't think Ragnar will agree with you, The Assassin's Creed games are not ended - they are still going so I won't end it the same way as I don't know the ending, I will kill off characters - not going to say who though, I'll leave it up to you who I am talking about though. Hmm, on the T rating, I feel like its okay as I'm not going too into anything but let me know if I should change it to M for violence. Don't worry about Kristanna. It will come. Still can't believe you don't ship Jelsa anymore but I will respect your choices.**

**CaptainBeer: Don't hate on Krillin! He's awesome - well maybe not as much as Goku or Vegeta or Gohan. Jack just needs some training like as seen in this chapter. Like I said before, he's going to be Gohan. Gohan received training from Piccolo and didn't became too bad of a fighter before getting properly trained by Goku and became a Super Saiyan!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Yep, you got it! On Hans - well you might just have to wait and see. There is a bit to go before they have a go at defeating Hans.**

**M.A.: All will be revealed.**

**SureSnowflake: Sorry about Jack, he is in this chapter though and the following ones.**


	18. On Our Way

**Chapter 18: On Our Way**

Many months passed since Elsa discovered what Hans was planning. During this time, Elsa hadn't just sat around. She had practiced and practiced and practiced all her skills. She hadn't let a day go when she wasn't in the training room. She didn't go on assignments as she didn't want to be distracted from her main task. Any Assassin that was available, Elsa sparred against.

At the current moment, she was sparing against Ragnar with both Jack and Anton watching them. When Elsa had first brought Jack down into the Assassin's Headquarters, he pretty much freaked. There were many entrances to the Assassin's Headquarters. They took an entrance found under bridge. Jack couldn't believe how advanced the Assassins were compared to The Guardians. Elsa had fun showing him all the different places there were; buying weapons; the training area; buying consumables such as stock ups for things; the main area.

The moment they walked into the training room, Ragnar had challenged Elsa to a match. Elsa had only been too willing to give him a match. Afterwards, Elsa had told Jack that it would be his turn. Jack had vastly improved over the many months that Elsa had trained him. He was now getting to a level that Elsa was satisfied with. You couldn't manage everything that Elsa had ever learned in just a few months but Elsa was trying. It took Elsa years of training to get to the level she was at and she was still learning.

She and Ragnar already had a couple of practice rounds. Jack was pretty impressed at what they were capable of. They started up a proper round. Elsa was ready for whatever Ragnar was about to throw at her. They had sparred together so many times that they practically knew what the other was thinking. It made them both have to come up with new ideas, new ways to get the other down for the count. One false move and it would be the window of opportunity for the other to get in a potentially fatal blow. Both Elsa and Ragnar were in their starting positions but neither of them did the first move. They just moved around in a circular movement, keeping a solid eye on each other. Both were prepared for an attack that might not come.

Then suddenly Ragnar lunged at her.

Elsa was ready for this. She dodged the attack and kicked Ragnar in the back. Ragnar fell forward onto the ground. Elsa tried to take a chance to deliver finishing blow but Ragnar rolled over so Elsa's blade hit the ground instead of hitting Ragnar. Ragnar then slid his feet against Elsa's legs causing Elsa to stumble. Ragnar took the same chance Elsa just did before. He swung his sword at Elsa but she threw up her sword and managed to block Ragnar's attack. There was a loud clanging noise as the metals collided with each other.

Elsa got to her feet and managed to block yet another attack from Ragnar. Elsa lunged at Ragnar which he diverted with his sword. Ragnar swung his sword back at Elsa who parried it. Afterwards she punched Ragnar which knocked him down but Ragnar quickly got back up. Elsa lunged at him but Ragnar parried her this time. He then managed to attack her with fist which slammed into his the slid of her face which knocked her off balance. The next phase of the battle was just that on repeat. Neither one of them were planning on giving the other a single inch. The battle was pretty back and forwards. When one had the other down, they would just get back up while deflecting an attack thrown at them.

"You're not too bad," Ragnar said panting slightly. Ragnar then lunged at Elsa who caught the attack with her sword.

"Well I was taught by a good teacher," Elsa said. This time it was Elsa's turn to attack Ragnar and get her attacked blocked.

Elsa then decided to make her move. She then feigned an attack on Ragnar who fell for it. Elsa then attacked Ragnar's sword hand. The sword sliced into hand. Ragnar yelled out in pain and dropped his sword. Elsa kicked it away before Ragnar had a chance to pick it back up. Elsa then punched Ragnar again knocking him forward before Elsa kicked at his feet and thus tripping him up. Elsa then placed the tip of her sword at Ragnar's neck. Ragnar's eyes flickered down to it.

"You got me," Ragnar said in a small voice.

"Indeed I have," Elsa whispered back.

"Nice work!" Jack had just come up to her and slapped her on the back. "Wow, you are just – wow. You were just amazing out there. I can't believe that you're my teacher!"

"Thanks," Elsa said blushing. It always felt nice whenever Jack would give her a complement.

"Well done," Anton said clapping his hands together. "I think you are both very fine indeed. You are ready for what's to face in the days to come."

"Well Hans is about to leave," Elsa said. "According to Anna, they leave next Thursday."

"That doesn't give us a lot of time to finish preparing," Ragnar said as Elsa helped him to his feet.

"But we will get there," Anton said. "The moment they leave, you guys get going."

"Got it," Elsa and Ragnar said.

Anton turned to Jack. "Since you will be coming, you will joining them here. Be ready and be prepared."

"Got it," Jack said sounding just like Elsa and Ragnar before.

* * *

Anna closed the lid of her trunk. She was excited as today was the day that she was going on her journey with Hans to the mountains in search of some artefact that he plans to change the world for the better with. Anna couldn't wait for that moment. Anna heard someone come into the room and stand by the door. Anna knew that was Elsa.

"All packed!" Anna said. Anna then turned around and indeed she saw her sister leaning against the door frame.

"Not leaving it to the last minute again?" Elsa joked. She of course, was referring to Anna's inability to be ready on time ever. She would always leave packing to the last minute. It wouldn't matter where they were going, Anna would always be the last to get ready. Anna just always put things off and she hated packing. But this time was different. Anna didn't want to be even a second late so she had things packed and ready to go weeks in advanced. Anna was quite impressed with herself. Kai then came into her room and informed her that a Mr. Hans Westergaard was waiting downstairs for her. Anna swelled with happiness when she heard this news.

"Here I go!" Anna said.

"Be careful," Elsa said giving her a hug. "Mountains are dangerous."

"Don't worry about me," Anna said as if Elsa's cares could be simply throwaways. "I'll be fine. Remember, I have Hans with me and he's made sure that our safety during this trip – especially mine – is of the utmost importance."

"Okay," Elsa said but she still looked worried. Elsa always looked out for Anna, it was one of the things that Anna loved most about her.

"I'll be fine," Anna said in a soothing voice that made Elsa smile.

"Alright," Elsa said.

"Well I better get going otherwise Hans might think I've changed my mind!"

Elsa laughed. "Well then get going!" she gave her sister one final hug before they both left the room.

They walked down the magnificent grand staircase; Anna did so one with hand sliding down the banisters. Hans looked up and grinned at his lovely bride-to-be. Hans reached out and took Anna's hand and helped her down the last few steps.

"Ready?" Hans asked her. It looked like he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Yes," Anna smiled up at him and Hans looked happy to hear this statement.

Kai and Gerda brought down the last of Anna's things and loaded them into a carriage. Anna was told to pack light so Anna made sure that she only brought things that were absolutely necessary. Anna, Elsa and Hans watched as Kai loaded the last thing onto the carriage and walk back in saying that everything was ready. This just made Anna's excitement burst at the seams – if that was even possible.

"Take care," Elsa said giving her sister yet another hug.

"I will," Anna said. She and Elsa broke apart. "Adjø (_Goodbye)_ Elsa!"

"Adjø," Elsa said.

* * *

The moment that Anna and Hans had left, Elsa had leapt into action. Kristoff, who had come into the hall to say goodbye to Anna which was accomplished, looked quite shocked at Elsa's sudden actions.

"No time to explain," Elsa told him.

"Is this to do with that thing?" Kristoff said.

"Aha," Elsa nodded as she was hurrying her feet backwards but keeping her eyes on Kristoff as she spoke.

"Then I don't think I want to know," Kristoff said making a funny face.

Elsa grinned and hurried up to her bedroom. She threw open her wardrobe doors and revealed her Assassin's outfit. She hurriedly put in on before sliding her sword into its holder after she had strapped the holder around her waist. She slid her gloves on before putting up her hood. She was ready for action. Kristoff actually came into her room and looked shocked at the outfit that Elsa was wearing. Elsa had to remind herself that even though Kristoff knows her secret, he had never actually seen her in proper action nor wearing her Assassin's combat outfit.

"Cool outfit," that was all that Kristoff managed to say. He did look like he was impressed with what Elsa was wearing. Although he was struggling with the idea that it was Elsa who was wearing it.

"Thanks," Elsa said. "Well I best be off."

"Are you going too?" Kristoff looked surprised at this too. Like Anna, Kristoff didn't know a single detail of Elsa's plan. He didn't know that Elsa was planning on going on the same journey that Anna and Hans were taking. He didn't know that Elsa was going to try and stop them from reaching their goals. He didn't know that Elsa was actually planning on killing Hans Westergaard when she had the chance. He didn't know a single thing and Elsa would like to keep it that way. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. She, after all, trusted him with her most valuable secret. She didn't want to burden him with the knowledge. Kristoff hadn't yet got to a place where he was comfortable with her going on her Assassin missions – especially the part where she had to kill someone.

"Yes," Elsa said. "Just a little journey. No need to worry Kristoff. I'll be back before you know it."

Kristoff looked quite sceptical but he didn't say anything. Elsa had a feeling that he knew that she wasn't letting on everything. Elsa patted him on the shoulder and say farewell to him before she left him alone in her bedroom. That was when Elsa quickened her pace. She sped left and right, in any direction that would lead her to the library and thus to the Assassin's Headquarters. It didn't take Elsa too long – thankfully – to find the place. When she managed to, she found Ragnar and Jack both ready to go and carrying backpacks filled with their necessary items.

"Everyone good to go?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Jack nodded. "I think we have everything we might need."

"So they've left?" Anton said.

"They have," confirmed Elsa.

"Then you best be off," Anton said as he hurried them out of the room. "Goodbye and good luck!"

The trio left the Assassin's Headquarters and hurried to find the carriage that Anna and Hans were in. They were on the rooftop of some building as it provided a much better cover and visibility for them.

"See anything?" Jack asked Elsa.

"There!" Elsa said shouting the word. She was pointing to the carriage that belonged to both Anna and Hans. They quickly followed it. They chased it through the streets of Arendelle. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop in order to follow it. There was this nervous moment when they thought they had lost it but Jack had managed to catch it. The carriage trundled out of Arendelle and hurried on its way. Elsa, Ragnar and Jack managed to hide in the underneath of the carriage so they wouldn't lose the carriage. It was a daring move but they had to do it. They had managed to accomplish this when the carriage came to a stop at the gates while the Arendelle guards checked their papers. They had blended in with the crowd, ducked down and slid underneath the carriage. There was a tense moment when the guards stopped to check the carriage they were on but they never thought to look underneath the carriage. One of the guards whacked his open palm against the carriage and told the driver to move along. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief.

They continued trundling along the road for what felt like ages. Eventually they came to some kind of docks outside Arendelle. That was suspicious as Hans could have easily have gone to the docks at Arendelle. This told Elsa, that Hans had something up his sleeve. The carriage stopped in front of the docks and Anna and Hans got out. Elsa looked out and saw several people come up to the carriage and began to unload it. One of the footmen opened the carriage door and helped out Anna and Hans. Another man quickly came up to Hans immediately after he left the carriage.

"Is the ship prepared?" Hans asked this man.

"Yes sir," the man said.

"Good," Hans said, "we weigh anchor at once."

"Yes sir," the man repeated.

Hans and Anna walked up to the ship and disappeared from view when they entered one of the cabins. Elsa knew that they had to get onto the ship and it had to be ten minutes ago. They did have one advantage; it was starting to get darker which meant they could probably slip onto the ship and be stowaways rats. Elsa followed Ragnar and Jack followed her onto the ship. They couldn't take the direct approach onto the ship as they would be seen. Instead, they walked along the docks and dived into the water before they sneakily swarm to the ship and climbed onto it. From there, they continued to climb the ship but not to the deck of the ship as Elsa spotted an open window. They crawled through the spacing and came into the storage compartment. There they decided to wait.

They didn't know how long they were on the ship – days, weeks, months – Elsa lost track pretty quickly. She knew they were sailing up the Scandinavian Peninsula until they came to their destination – Alsten which is where the mountain range De syv søstre. It got a lot colder as they sailed. Normally there would be so much ice but today for the some strange reason, there wasn't. Elsa was glad of this. It meant they wouldn't be stuck in ice for a long period of time.

Nothing happened while they were hiding out in the storage area. Whenever they got hungry or thirsty, one of them would sneak out and steal something. They couldn't steal too much at a time or otherwise they may be detected. Whenever someone came down onto the storage area – which actually wasn't all that often – they would hide in crates or barrels. They had found some good hiding places that they could get to in a moment.

Elsa had once tried to sneak out to discover what Hans was up to but it was near impossible. The key to his cabin was always kept on him and Hans was hard to sneak up onto without being seen. He was always surrounded by people and Elsa couldn't afford to even have the slightest glance in her direction. Elsa had thought at one point that Anna might help but she slowly realised that would never work. Anna didn't have a clue on what was going on and Elsa had already looked around her cabin – Anna's cabin was kept unlocked unlike Hans – and there was nothing there. So Elsa, Ragnar and Jack all had to contend themselves with very little to go on. Elsa didn't like that one bit.

Eventually after what felt like a year of their lives (but really wasn't), their ship came to halt as it docked in what looked like the local docks of Alsten. Elsa, Ragnar and Jack all hid in either crates or barrels and waited until they got unloaded. This happened and soon the three of them were on shore. Elsa could see through the gaps in the wood of the crate she was in when the men were with her or when they weren't. So she took her chance when she could. Elsa threw off the lid of her crate and scrambled out. She slowly replaced the lid back onto the crate before hiding as the men working the ship came back. Elsa waited until they were gone again before freeing both Jack and Ragnar.

She thought that they might get into some method of transportation like a carriage but they didn't. All the men working for Hans picked up something and walked with Hans who was talking to Anna.

They walked into the very mountains themselves – or more or less on the outskirts of the mountains. Elsa, Jack and Ragnar followed at a distance but close enough so they could see. Elsa had debated with herself whether or not to take out a few of the guards and steal their uniform but then she thought against it. It would be too risky and she was sure they would be recognised as imposters. Finally, they stopped at a place that sold horses which was located on the outskirts of the mountains. Elsa knew that Hans couldn't take a carriage or really anything up into the mountains. It would be way too hard. Elsa watched as Hans worked out a deal for all his men to get horses. Hans handed over a considerable size of a money pouch and the man looked like he was offering Hans whatever he wanted.

Hans gestured to his men to grab the horses before they were going into the mountains. Elsa was glad they were in a mountain range as it would be more beneficial to them than Hans. There they can hide and go wherever they liked. Hans had to stick to the mountain path now that he and the others were on horses. These mountains couldn't be navigated easily. Elsa, who had a map and the experience of others on her side, wouldn't be in so much trouble as Hans probably was. They started up the mountain path and quickly started to climb the mountain. There they perched, watching Hans and the others.

"Here we go," Elsa whispered.

"Here we go indeed," Jack said.

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is the next update. I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**archbaldmatthe1: I don't actually have any ideas for that saga as I'm probably not going to do that. I try doing everything post movie as it's easier. Ghost Rider huh? Well that would be interesting but I doubt I could do a decent crossover. Games or films, well nothing coming up yet. I had an idea for a story based off a couple of other Disney films ideas (but not an actual crossover) and other which is the same but this time a book not a film. But maybe in future if I can think of one and think I can do it well.**

**olimacproductions: Care to guess?**

**ElsaWilson: What are you're ideas? Love to hear them.**

**SureSnowflake: Yeah I did think you would love that and here's some more Jelsa for you!**


	19. Overheard

**Chapter 19: Overheard**

Elsa, Jack and Ragnar headed through the mountain ranges following the line of horses following the mountain path. There would be times when a random guard would look up – for whatever reason; looking at the sky, thinking that there was someone there – and the three of them would have to duck behind some rock and then check to see if anyone was still looking in their direction. It was hard when it got to night time. It was freezing on the mountains and Hans had his trusty warm fire. Their camp was just a series of tents with a fire/cooking area in the centre of it all.

There would be times when one of them would sneak up to the camp to overhear what they were up to but every time one of them tried, nothing would come of it. The kinds of conversation that the guards and servants were having were nothing of interest to Elsa, Jack and Ragnar. The topics usually involved were women, the cold, how exhausted or hungry they were and women again. Elsa tried getting into Hans' tent but she could never find it. She only had a limited time in the camp that she allowed herself. It was a small confided area, a lot of people walking around and not many safe hiding places. She sometimes did see Hans but only for a few seconds at a time.

Elsa didn't really get her chance until some weeks later. Hans and his fellow men eventually came to a small stronghold – there was a large wooden wall with wooden towers and a gate to match the wall. Elsa, Jack and Ragnar set up their own camp not too far away from the stronghold. They wanted to be as close as possible. When night fell, Elsa was ready to make her move on the stronghold. She and Ragnar were both going to sneak in and see what they could learn. The only problem is that they couldn't allow Hans to know that they followed him. At the moment, they hoped, that he was unaware of two Assassins and a Guardian were following him to try and stop him getting to The Workshop before they did. They also couldn't be seen. If they were detected, well, then that guard would raise the alarm. If some kind of event did happen, then they would just have to move up their plans. They originally were going to wait until Hans got to The Workshop to open it – they needed him too because they didn't have the Piece of Eden needed to open it and Hans did. If they just happened to find it tonight, well, all for the better for the Assassins. But if Elsa had her chance to assassinate Hans, she was not going to let that golden opportunity fly her by. The only problem was Anna. Her sister was in that very camp. Elsa didn't want anything to happen to her and she had a funny feeling that something will.

Jack was a bit uneasy about the plan.

"You could be seen!" he said to the pair of them as they were preparing to leave. Jack didn't want to come as he didn't feel like he could sneak it, do whatever he thought Elsa and Ragnar were planning and sneak out, all without being noticed. Besides, someone had to watch the camp and Jack was too eager to volunteer that it should be him to guard it while Elsa and Ragnar snuck into the camp. Jack could also get a message to the Assassins if something were to happen (not that Elsa or Ragnar planned on getting killed). Elsa knew of a small Assassins hideout nearby (and when she said 'nearby' she meant quite a long way away) and Jack could go there to get help.

"Relax Jack," Elsa told him in a soothing voice as she slid her sword into its holster. She had originally got it out to make sure it was sharp. "We've done this kind of thing plenty of times before. We will be fine."

"But what about Hans?" Jack asked.

"Well," Ragnar said, "he does pose an interesting question now doesn't he?"

"He does," Elsa said agreeing with her fellow Assassin. "Now quit worrying Jack. We have everything covered."

"Okay," Jack said. "I know what you can do. So that makes my nerves a little easier."

Elsa smiled at Jack before waving goodbye. Jack waved goodbye at the pair of them and watched as Elsa and Ragnar disappeared into the night. They crept forward in the direction of the camp. Elsa could count four sentries on the wall. They were peering out into the darkness to see if anyone was coming. Elsa and Ragnar moved along the edge of the mountain (they were quite out of sight there plus the darkness made it easier to stay concealed) and saw even more sentries on the walls. The number of guards on duty made Elsa feel quite uncomfortable.

"You don't think…." Elsa began but her voice trailed off.

"That Hans knew that someone was following him?" Ragnar said.

Elsa nodded. Surely, if Hans thought that no one was following him, he would only put a few guards out to just to make sure. But how could Hans know that there were Assassins following him? Did he just put two and two together? Elsa didn't take his plans when she broke into his study but she did take other things. What if Hans knew that an Assassin had broken into study and on the off chance that, that Assassin had seen the plans to The Workshop then he made sure that there were extra guards about? There was also a third possibly. Hans could just be paranoid and he put extra guards about just in case.

"Hans is clever," Ragnar said. "Maybe he anticipated that we would follow?"

"Maybe," Elsa said but she still didn't like where this was going.

Elsa and Ragnar watched as the guards walked up and down it. How were they going to get in without being detected? Normally they would take out each guard one by one and get in that way. This time they couldn't do so. Then amazingly, something happened to boost their luck. A bell sounded and the guards started to climb off the walls. Elsa knew that bell had to signal a change in guard. This was finally their chance. There would be a small delay as the guards too up their new posts. Elsa turned to Ragnar and he was thinking the same thing that Elsa was thinking. It was time to move.

They quickly ran towards the wall and looked up. At first glance, there didn't see a way up but an Assassin always finds a way. They saw little nicks that could be turned into hand holds and foot holds. They started to climb. Once on top of the wall, they climbed back down onto the ground. As soon as their feet hit the ground, they quickly moved behind a tent and watched as the new guards came onto duty. Elsa and Ragnar waited for a few moments before they hurried onwards.

They shuffled left and hurried right, being extremely cautious not to let anyone notice them moving around the camp. The camp itself looked like a Roman came – well from what Elsa had read in her numerous history novels. The tents were lined up in order and they all looked identical. There was a larger tent at the very end of the camp which Elsa guessed – and her guesses were usually pretty spot on – that Hans and Anna were in that tent. The two Assassins edged along the edge of the tents. Elsa's eyes flickered up to a guard that was right above them. The guard was just simply patrolling but if his eyes were to venture down towards the ground….Elsa didn't want to think about it. Elsa prodded Ragnar in the shoulder – quite hard, judging by the glare he was giving her.

"What?" Ragnar hissed at her.

For an answer, Elsa pointed her finger in the direction of the guard. Ragnar pulled out his hidden blade which just happened to have the Phantom Blade as an attachment. The Phantom Blade was a handy little weapon. It was attached to the hidden blade and looked like a crossbow. It can fire darts which can kill a man if aimed right and was in reasonable range. Along with normal darts being fired, poison darts and Berserk darts. Berserk darts were Ragnar's favourite. When hit, the target would suddenly go crazy and attack everyone in sight. It was quite a handy distraction. The Phantom Blade was first used by the French Assassins in the 1700s and then got adopted by other Assassins around Europe.

Elsa watched as Ragnar prepared to fire. Elsa quickly placed her hand on his hidden blade and forced it down. When Ragnar looked at her with a funny expression, Elsa just gave him a glare.

"You can't," she said, "Someone might see."

"Right," Ragnar said but he didn't look happy about this.

They quickly hid in the shadows of the tower which just happened to be the same tower that the guard was above. The guard leaned over and stared at the ground. He seemed to be searching for something – was it them? But her fears were soon gone when the guard turned onto his back and gazed up at the sky. It looked as if the guard was simply bored. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. Elsa and Ragnar continued on their way. They had to avoid numerous guards walking around the camp. They found hay barrels that they could hide in, unmanned tents and little spots in the camp that were out of the guards' line of sight. It took them a long time to get to what could be Hans' tent. They had to be so cautious. There were just too many guards about.

Eventually they found their way to the tent. They came around the back of the tent and leaned on it. From there they could hear everything and be concealed. There just happened to be also a small tear in the material so their eyes could poke through and see what was behind the ten material. There was quite a number of people in the ten. There were a few guards in the room plus a few other important looking guys and of course, Hans. Anna was nowhere near in sight. She was probably in another tent, away from all the Templar dealings that Hans was up to. Hans was leaning over a wooden table with both fists planted firmly on the table. He was staring at something on the table.

"So is it all ready?" Hans asked the other men in the room.

"Yes sir," one of the non-guards said. "We have men searching right now. We believe we may have found the entrance already."

"That's what I like to hear," Hans grinned.

There was movement in the corner. Elsa couldn't see who it was but all she could make out that it was a tall man – a very tall man- wearing a black suit.

"Good job Westergaard," this new man said. Elsa was sure she had heard his voice somewhere before but she couldn't place it and she didn't know why she couldn't place it. She was usually good at that. Elsa's brain nearly exploded trying to figure out where the voice came from. It was on the tip of her tongue. This was going to keep her up at night until she figured it out and she didn't know when that would be. "I shall leave you in charge of implementing the next stage of our plan."

"Yes sir," Hans said to him.

Elsa didn't think she really did see it but did she see fear in his eyes? Hans….afraid? That was unusual. Hans wasn't afraid of anyone…was he? The only person that Elsa knew that Hans answered to was The Architect. That thought stuck her like a pile of bricks. Was this man The Architect- the man who Elsa had been hunting for, for what seemed like her entire life? Elsa was so tempted to just run in there right now and assassinate the guy and get her revenge but she knew it wouldn't work. There were just too many people in there and so she probably wouldn't be able to get to The Architect anyway. Besides, she didn't even know if that was The Architect. It could be someone else – though she doubted that very much. Hans only called one person 'sir' and that was The Architect. It just frustrated her to be this close and not be able to do something. She may never get another chance to have a go at him but she couldn't take it. That just annoyed her.

"So tomorrow," Hans continued, "we head up to the area were the scouts have found potential locations and search for The Workshop."

"Excellent," said The Architect. "I hope that this won't be screwed up Westergaard."

"No sir," Hans said. "The Templar Order is my highest priority."

"In the past you have done well for us," The Architect said. "Don't mess up the most important job any Templar ever had."

"Yes sir," Hans said with a curt nod of the head.

The Architect looked pleased at Hans' answer. The Architect moved closer to Hans. Elsa couldn't see his face. He was blocked by Hans. Elsa tried to will Hans to move but he never did which frustrated Elsa. She just wanted a peek at the man she had been hunting for years. All this time, she didn't know much about him. It was unsatisfying that all she knew was all she knew about The Architect was the same amount that she knew about sailing and she knew nothing about sailing.

The Architect didn't say anything further. He took a step backwards but now he was concealed by a guard this time. Elsa's fists clenched. It was like this guy was a shadow. Never to be seen, never to be touched. The Architect then turned on his heel and left the tent. Some of the guards left with him. Elsa hoped that The Architect was the reason for some many guards around. It would make sense. The Architect valued his safety quite heavily. He wouldn't want to leave anything to chance. Elsa tried to move, she wanted to follow The Architect and learn what she could about him, but Ragnar held her wrist. He shook his head at her. Hans started speaking again.

"Now," Hans said, "we need to get moving at first light. The Architect has left specific instructions that we need to follow." The people in the same tent as Hans remained silent while he talked. They all had nervous facial expressions adorned on each, individual faces but they all were giving Hans their utmost undivided attention. "Anyone," Hans looked hard at every guard when he said this word in a very final like way, "who is seen messing about will feel the wrath of Templar Order. This is our chance to finally get a leg up on those nasty, frustrating, annoying," Hans forced himself to calm down before he continued, "Assassins," he finished. "Does everyone understand?"

"Yes sir!" all the guards said.

"Good," Hans said looking pleased. "You are all dismissed."

Everyone but Hans left the tent. Hans stayed there a few moments before he too left the tent leaving the contents behind. Elsa got an idea.

"You look at whatever they left behind," Elsa said. "I'll follow Hans – see what he's up to."

"Right," Ragnar said.

Elsa quickly moved right while Ragnar moved forward. Elsa quickened her pace. She had to find Hans and quickly. She soon found him walking down the tents. He didn't seem to be going anywhere in a hurry anytime soon. Elsa quickly started to tiptoe behind him. Hans paused for a moment and looked between him. Elsa ducked behind one of the tents. Being seen by Hans may not be the best thing Elsa could do at this very moment. Hans looked around for several seconds.

"Strange," he whispered. "I thought I saw a shadow."

Hans shrugged it off before continuing on his way. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. She followed Hans until they came to a large tent on the other side of the camp. It was quite a distance away from the bigger tent where they came from. Hans entered the camp and Elsa followed. She paused outside the open tent. Inside she could see Anna doing her hair at a dresser with a mirror attached. Hans walked up behind her and Anna smiled when she saw him in the mirror. Hans walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello," Hans said.

"Business all taken care of?" Anna asked.

"Indeed," Hans said. "You know that place we were looking for?"

"Yes," Anna turned around to face Hans.

"We may have found it," Hans said in an excited tone.

"Really?" Anna's tone and facial expression matched her fiancée's. "That is so great!"

"I know," Hans said. "Tomorrow we may start changing the world."

"I can't wait," Anna said getting up giving Hans a hug. When her eyes opened, she paused slightly. "Is that a guard?"

Elsa's heart started hammering. Anna was looking right at her, well not right at her. She couldn't really see Elsa. All she could really see is the outline of Elsa – a silhouette. Hans turned around and Elsa ducked out of sight. She was sure they could practically hear the thumping of her heart against her chest.

"I don't see anything," Hans said sounding a little confused. She could hear him moving around in the tent. Elsa decided that now would be a good time to leave. She quickly left her spot just in time. Hans had come out right at that moment. He looked around to see if anyone was there. Elsa was thankfully hidden in the shadows and was out of sight. Hans looked for several seconds before returning back to Anna.

"No one there," Elsa heard him say.

"That's odd," Anna said.

That was the last thing that Elsa heard. They must have lowered their voices. Elsa didn't mind. It was time that she should be getting out of there anyway. Elsa quickly headed back to the main tent where Ragnar should be. That was no easy task to do. There were quite a few guards patrolling around, not to mention the sentries on the walls. Elsa was ducking from one tent to another. Eventually, and she didn't know how, she finally made it to the main tent but she didn't find Ragnar there.

She just hoped he was back at camp.

**A/N: So nearly at The Workshop and the dreaded Architect may have shown his face. Anyway, sorry if this chapter was a little late, I have been busy with stupid assignments. So I hope everyone did enjoy this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest Reviews: Yo, yo, yo (trying the same thing you did). So onto your questions. On Pitch - yes he will make an appearance soon but not for a bit. Anton is not going to be The Architect. Anton is a good guy. Is the fic ending soon? Well not by my estimates. I still have a while to go before it even gets close to finishing. Sad ending? Well what's the fun in telling you that? Haha, no as usual the good guys win but on the murder thing, it is called ASSASSIN'S Creed. Pretty self explaining. Update daily? Well probably when my exams end which is in June. Busy semester this year. So I don't think you have to worry. Oh, I know how it is with school exams. Have fun with homework!**

**archbaldmatthe1: Thanks! I did really want to do a decent crossover so I don't butcher Assassin's Creed.**

**olimacproductions: Not Wellington but good guess, that is NZ's Capital. It's probably the other city you know which I hope is Auckland because that's were I live.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks for the luck. I will need it.**


	20. A Treacherous Path

**Chapter 20: A Treacherous Path**

Elsa looked around for Ragnar. She couldn't see him at all. What had happened? Did he just get what he needed and then tried looking for Elsa and when he didn't find Elsa, so he just left? That did seem to be the most logical answer. Ragnar could have just grabbed what he needed and gone. Elsa bit her lip. Would she choose to stay on the potential chance that Ragnar was still in the camp which would be a huge risk as the longer that Elsa stayed in the camp increased the likely hood that she would be discovered or should she take a chance in leaving the camp to see in Ragnar? The only problem if she did that, she could be leaving Ragnar behind by himself. Although, it wasn't as if she was leaving him to die. Ragnar is a Master Assassin; the person who had trained Elsa, herself, in the past. Ragnar can hold his own in a fight – there was no doubt about that. Besides, Anna may have seen Elsa. Anna could alert Hans and then Elsa would be trouble. Elsa had to take a risk either way she decided on what to do.

Elsa decided that the best thing for her to do was to leave the camp and as soon as possible. Ragnar can look after himself and she was worried that Hans might realise that Anna did actually see something and send guards on a rampage. She would have loved to have to have a go at trying to find The Architect but she didn't want to wander around a dark camp with the possibly of being seen at any moment. Elsa moved along. She needed to get out and she had to get out fast. But how could she? There were so many guards on the walls, patrolling. Surely one of them would notice her just randomly climbing and jumping about? Elsa could hide and wait until they all leave to go and find The Workshop but then Jack would worry and then come after her. That could put them both in further danger.

"Who's there?" rang out a powerful voice.

Elsa quickly shrank into the shadows and looked up. One of the guards on the wall had seen her moving about and got suspicious. He was brandishing his rifle and was looking down the barrel.

"Show yourself!" the guard commanded.

Elsa didn't know what she should do. Should she just sneak up behind him and take him out? If she didn't do something soon, he would raise the alarm but if she did do that, someone might realise there is someone sneaking about the camp, late at night killing guards. Either way, Elsa could be screwed.

However, something then happened that Elsa wasn't expecting.

"It's only me Dreyer," the voice of another guard suddenly came through the air. Elsa looked behind her and another guard came forward carrying some firewood. Elsa was glad that she hadn't stayed where she had been moments ago. The other guard might have seen her and raised the alarm.

"Oh it's you Haugstad," came the voice of the guard which had been called Dreyer. The guard known as Dreyer put down his gun and rested it against the ground of the wall. "I thought someone had been sneaking around the camp when they shouldn't have been."

"How could there be someone in the camp?" the other guard, Haugstad which Elsa was sure was his name, said. "There are a lot of guards on duty tonight. Westergaard wants to make sure that nothing goes wrong tonight."

Aha, Elsa's brain went. So that was the reason for so many guards. Thankfully Hans hadn't realised that his future (unless Elsa did something which she planned on doing) sister-in-law had followed with two companions.

"True," Dreyer said. "Wertergaard does want this to be a success."

"I just don't get what this Workshop has that makes so important," Haugstad said.

"Me either," Dreyer shrugged, "but Westergaard has his reasons and he's paying as reasonably well for us to put up with the travel and the cold. So we can't complain."

"Indeed," Haugstad said. "Speaking of the cold, I really should get this firewood back to the chaps. They're all freezing cold!"

Haugstad walked off chuckling slightly and Dreyer let out a few laughs. Dreyer then moved onto the next part of the wall and looked down in the opposite direction. This could be Elsa's chance and she had to move fast if she was going to take advantage of the situation. Elsa climbed the wall as quickly as she could before running silently past Dreyer. Dreyer didn't even bat an eyelid. He did turn around, however, with what looked like a confused expression adorned on his face but he just shrugged it off. When he did this, Elsa was already at the bottom of the wall but this time outside the camp.

It was time to finally get back to Jack and hopefully Ragnar.

* * *

Jack was tending to the fire. He had found some nice firewood not too far from where they had set up camp. The fire was only a small one but it did its job in warming Jack up. Jack prodded at it with another stick to make it keep going while he sat on a stone he had found just beyond where he had sent the ten up. While Elsa and Ragnar had gone off on their crazy adventure, Jack had taken out all their supplies to set up a decent looking camp. They even had a small amount of food which they had brought from one of the villages they passed on the way here. Jack was a decent hunter and outdoorsman so sometimes if he spotted something that could be eatable, he snagged it.

Jack suddenly heard footsteps approaching him. Jack's first thought was that it could be an enemy of some kind so he lay his hands on his sword which was right next to him. He drew it and nearly swung at Ragnar who had appeared out of the blue.

"Careful," Ragnar said quickly stepping back to avoid the blade.

"Sorry," Jack said as he sheathed the blade. "I thought you were someone else."

"Doesn't matter," Ragnar said. He took a seat on the ground and placed his hands near the fire.

"Is Elsa with you?" Jack asked. His eyes kept looking around in the darkness looking for the familiar blonde head of hers. He had figured that maybe she was waiting in the dark, ready to surprise him.

"We got separated," Ragnar said.

"What?" Jack exclaimed. He had assumed that wherever Ragnar goes, Elsa goes but that didn't seem to be the case here.

"So what's the big deal?" Ragnar shrugged. "Elsa's a great Assassin. She can handle anything. Besides, Assassins do worse missions solo."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"She decided to go follow Hans and see what he was up to while I took a look at their plans," Ragnar pulled out some papers and showed them to Jack. They looked like hurried drawings of the area with notes attached to them and a cross on a certain place on the nearby mountain. It was a map to where Hans thought this Workshop was. "I couldn't steal them, it would be too obvious there was a thief," Ragnar said. "I know I'm not the best drawer at times but I had to quickly draw them. I managed to find some spare papers and a quill."

"Good job," Jack said.

"It hadn't taken me too long to produce the drawings and notes," Ragnar continued. "I was worried that maybe someone like Hans might come back and spot me. Afterwards, I decided to go looking for Elsa. I knew a rough estimate of where she had gone, so I looked in that area myself. Eventually, it got too risky for me to continue and she could have gone anyway. So I hopped it out of there and came back here."

"You shouldn't have left her," Jack said.

"I know," Ragnar said, "but, for all I knew, she could have come back here and I would be looking around a camp full of guards searching for phantom."

"True," Jack sighed. He was just upset that Elsa was left behind. Ragnar didn't strike him as the kind of guy who would just leave his fellow Assassins behind.

Time passed as the two men watched the fire. Jack was keeping his ears pricked and eyes scanning the area for any clue that Elsa was approaching. He kept checking his pocket watch that North had once given him a long time ago to see how much time had passed.

But Elsa did not come.

* * *

Elsa hurried in the direction of the camp. She just had to hope for the best that Ragnar had indeed left to go back to the camp instead of wandering around the camp for ages trying to find her. Elsa stumbled in the dark. Her mind wasn't focused on what was in front of her but rather on where she needed to get to. Her feet caught loose rocks, plants and tree roots, all of which caused her to stumble or fall over. Thankfully, Elsa wasn't hurt whenever this happened, just a few scraps on her palms and some grass stains and dirt on her gear. Elsa quickly managed to find her way back to the camp after some time.

Her approaching footsteps must have scared the occupants as two people stood up rather quickly each with a sword in their dominant hand.

"Woah," Elsa said. "Easy – it's only me."

Her eyes found Ragnar's worn face and relief swept through her. He had indeed left the stronghold to come back here. So Elsa's risk in leaving had paid off. Her eyes then came to Jack whose eyes were sparkling with relief.

"Elsa!" Jack rushed at her and gave her a huge hug. Elsa hugged Jack back. It was so warm and cosy in his arms. Elsa's eyes then came onto Ragnar. There was something odd in the way he was looking at Jack. What was the look he was giving Jack? It looked almost something like envy – that he wanted what someone else had. But that was ridiculous. Wasn't it? Jack released Elsa after a long drawn out hug but Elsa didn't really want to let go. It felt nice to have Jack hug her like that.

"Now what?" Jack asked the pair of them.

"Now we wait," Elsa said.

The night was rough for the three of them but they each made it through the cold night. Elsa, Ragnar and Jack watched as Hans and the others left their camp the very next day. Not all of them did but quite a large number. This was the moment when they were going to act. Elsa looked through her small pair of binoculars. She could see Hans and Anna at the front but no sign of that mysterious third man who Elsa was sure was The Architect. There could be so many reasons why Elsa couldn't see him such as he was hidden in the rest of the party but she had her money on that he was staying behind. Elsa couldn't think why he would but maybe he didn't want to get caught up with everything else.

"Alright," Elsa said to the pair of them. "This is the plan. According to my research Hans believes that he doesn't need the Piece of Eden anymore after he has opened the door to The Workshop."

"What's this Piece of Eden?" Jack interrupted but Elsa ignored him.

"You two will try and get it back," Elsa continued as if there had been no interruption. "No doubt Hans would put quite a few of his guards on it and it could go back to the stronghold where even more guards are – so be careful."

"What are you going to do?" Ragnar asked.

"I have to save my sister," Elsa said. "I have to get her away from Hans. If things don't go his way, I'll bet you anything that he will use Anna as leverage."

"But you said that Hans doesn't know that you're an Assassin," Jack asked.

"True," Elsa said, "but what stops him putting a knife to her throat when I've taken out all his guards?"

"Ah," Jack said. "I see your point now."

"Westergaard won't be easy to take out," Ragnar warned.

"I'll have to try," Elsa said. "If I don't do something that man becomes my brother-in-law and I will not have a Templar in the family."

"Fair enough," Ragnar said. "Well Jack," he slapped Jack on the back, "looks like we're up. Fancy a bit of action?"

"Wouldn't mind a bit," Jack said with a bit of a grin.

"Alright," Ragnar said.

Elsa smiled and all of them headed out. They followed Hans' troop up the long treacherous road into the mountains. Heading up the mountain wasn't an easy task. There was a lot of snow and ice which caused difficulty for both groups of people. There was this difficult moment when an avalanche caused a landslide which caused some people to topple of the edge of the cliff they were standing on. Getting to The Workshop won't be easy. This was obviously the point.

They climbed up steeper and steeper cliffs. The cold got worse and worse and worse. Everyone was wrapping scarfs around their necks, pull up their hoods and pull their clothes tighter around their bodies. The further they went up, the further the degrees dropped. Elsa was sure they were now in the negatives. A blizzard whipped up causing more and more problems such as reducing visibility and causing the temperature to drop even more.

"What is up with this cold?" Jack shouted through his scarf.

"What cold?" Elsa asked. She was striding through the coldness like it was nothing. Unlike her fellow companions, she hadn't put on any extra layering.

"Are you crazy?" Jack asked her in a weak voice. "It's freezing! I think my toes and fingers have gone numb."

"The cold never bothered me anyway," Elsa sang to the tune of a song that she had dubbed 'Let It Go'. It was just a small song that she sang to herself whenever she played the piano. It was her favourite song and she had composed it herself. Elsa noticed Jack and Ragnar rolling their eyes but she didn't care. She loved the cold. She always has.

Suddenly the roaring wind stopped. Elsa, Jack and Ragnar halted. They were taking the upper road following Hans and the others. The road wasn't always there so the three of them had to improvise such as climbing on the mountain itself. They had come to a pass that lead onto another one. Their route had stopped when they came to what looked like a giant stone bridge that had hints of other technology imbedded in the stone. Hans had ordered his men to halt as he ventured across the bridge. The bridge connected the mountain they were on to another part of the mountain which looked just there was nothing beyond it but Elsa, like Hans, had a feeling that wasn't the case.

Hans, like Elsa, had gasped as he stared at what was beyond the bridge. They both knew what Hans had found. This must be it. This must be the entrance to The Workshop. It just had to be. Elsa had a weird tingling feeling in her stomach. Hans approached the bridge with Anna by his side. Hans reached into a shoulder strapped bag and pulled out a glowing circular object with strange symbols on it. Elsa's breath got caught in her throat. Was that the Piece of Eden – The Key – that Elsa had been searching for? Hans looked like he telling Anna to hold back while he approached the door. He held up The Piece of Eden. It started to glow – bright. What looked like another piece of the mountain suddenly opened and revealed what was beyond it. Hans turned around and grinned at his men.

"Today is the day when we change the world," Hans' voice echoed up to where Elsa, Ragnar and Jack were perched. They were on perched on a bit of cliff that was protruding from the mountain. It gave the perfect viewpoint to overlook what Hans was up to. "Today," Hans continued. "We enter and unleash what is inside."

Two men quickly came up to Hans and he handed them the bag and the Piece of Eden. The man who took the bag placed the Piece of Eden inside it.

"Target acquired," Ragnar said with his eyes focusing on the two men who just bowed to Hans. He looked at Jack and they both nodded. They both knew who they had to face.

Hans took Anna's hand and they walked towards the open door. They were accompanied by some of the guards and the men who held The Piece of Eden. Only a few other guards remaining. No doubt they were told by Hans to keep an eye on the area in case there were any pesky Assassins hiding and waiting to strike. Hans never left anything up to chance. He knew that the Assassins were after the same thing he was after.

"Okay," Elsa said. "Let's get them."

Jack and Ragnar smiled at her. Elsa jumped off the cliff she was on. She performed a sort of class Leap of Faith except instead of landing in a haystack she landed gracefully on her own two feet. The guards in front of her looked so confused at their new visitor.

"Hello gentlemen," Elsa said.

"Assassin," they whispered, almost fearfully.

"Indeed," Elsa said with an evil smile.

Elsa struck the first guard down with her hidden blade. In a matter of seconds, he was down for the count. The other guard acted a bit more quickly. He tried to attack Elsa with a sword but she blocked it easily with her hidden blade before she assassinated him using the same weapon. They weren't the only guards on duty. The two guards at the other end of the bridge had realised what was going on. They charged at Elsa and she charged at them. Elsa used the structure of the bridge to jump and preform a double air assassination. They both went down at the same time.

A shot then rung out through the air. Elsa jumped backwards as the bullet hit the spot where she had been only moments before. Elsa could see a gunman stationed above them. How could she have missed him? She felt like a fool. Ragnar had noticed and had managed to take not only him down but two others in a matter of minutes. He gave Elsa the thumbs up and she did the same to him. Ragnar and Jack then joined Elsa at the other side of the bridge. They both gazed up at the open doors.

"Wow," Jack whispered.

"You can say that again," Elsa said with her mouth gaping open. "Well, shall we?" she said to the pair of them. They both nodded.

They then walked forward into The Workshop. Elsa didn't know what they would find but knew that Hans had to be stopped at all costs.

**A/N: So they're finally at The Workshop! What will happen within and with Hans? So next week I'm back at uni, so my updates will become quite irregular as my workload is getting intense plus I have tests coming up. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**ziabee: Hey! Thanks! Okay answering your questions 1) Meh, doesn't really matter. It wasn't important. I think you got confused by my use of Assassin Creed characters. 2) YES I HAVE! I can't wait till it comes out so I can watch it again and again! I loved it. 3) I am so excited. I just hope its as good as the first. Well on Jack, that's not surprising. I would actually prefer them to use their own Jack Frost character. Story plotline? Well I have constructed my own ones but I do not know without practically knowing nothing about it. My guess is that there might be some repercussions from Frozen 1 such as the freezing, Hans and Weaseltown. I actually want Anna to have kids with Kristoff and have their relationship continue on the path they're taking. Elsa will have kids at some point to continue the royal line and to provide an heir. All that stuff.**

**dakari prince-aki: Nothing is really going on with Ragnar.**

**olimacproductions: Yep! That is true about Auckland.**

**archbaldmatthe1: Thanks for the offer for help but I wouldn't do crossovers I wasn't sure about myself. I only do crossovers I have 150% sure about. Since I've never really heard of a couple of those suggestions, so writing a crossover would have no point. An Assistant Story developer? Well my story is already all done, I just have to write it down. So I feel like that's a bit redundant.**


	21. The Workshop

**Chapter 21: The Workshop**

Elsa walked forward into The Workshop. It was like nothing she had never seen before. It looked like a First Civilisation Temple. The room was lit in a blue light which came from the floor and these huge rectangular pillars that reached up to the halfway point of the room. There were strange lines and symbols all over them. The lines formed all kinds of geometric patterns such as hexagons and some strange shapes. There were solid pathways that lead into different directions. This was clearly only the entrance room.

Elsa looked left and right. She didn't know which direction to choose but if she had to choose one, she would pick the middle one. Hans would have probably gone straight through, wouldn't he?

"What is this place?" Jack asked as he stared around the room.

"It's the Workshop alright," Ragnar said.

"Who built it?" Jack said. "I don't think any human could have."

"No human did," Elsa said. "It was built by the First Civilisation – the people who came before."

"First what now?" Jack asked.

"A race highly advanced people," Elsa explained. "They created things like The Piece of Eden and us."

"Us?" Jack asked. "Us as in the human race?"

"Indeed," Elsa said still gazing around. "This place – it remind me of the temples I've been in."

"Me too," Ragnar said.

Over time, Elsa and Ragnar had come across some First Civilisation buildings. All over Europe, there are Temples (otherwise known as vaults) that Elsa and Ragnar had been inside. Some of which she entered with her father. The temples were dead – as in there was no information they could get from them or any First Civilisation technology they could use against the Templars.

Elsa looked over at Jack. He was still struggling with the whole thing. Elsa didn't blame him. When she first heard about it all, it took her a moment to fathom it all. Jack went over to examine some kind of pedestal with a sphere attached to the top of it. Strange blue lights travelled across the lines in the ground, up the pedestal and towards the sphere before heading back down.

"Let's keep moving," Elsa said. "We need to find Hans and Anna."

"Don't forget about The Piece of Eden," Ragnar reminded her. "Jack and I will go that way," Ragnar pointed to open door on the left hand side of the room.

"I'll go forward then," Elsa said.

They all nodded before going their separate ways.

* * *

Anna followed Hans from the Entrance room (that's what he called it) into large, much larger than Anna could have imagine, room. The room itself was circular and dropped quite suddenly. The only way to get to the centre of the room was by going across this bridge to what looked like a strange device. Anna didn't really know how to describe it. It had all kinds of strange things attached to it. It looked like some strange machine. Behind this strange machine was a waterfall. Anna couldn't understand how a waterfall could be down here but she decided not to question it. The waterfall ran until it found a pool of water at the bottom of the room. The room didn't have those strange lines and symbols like in the previous room. It just looked like it was made out of stone.

"Welcome to The Workshop," Hans said extending his arms out.

"Woah," Anna said taking a step forward and gazing around the room. Little torches hung in the room and seemed to never to run out of fuel.

Hans encouraged Anna to follow him until they came to the centre of the room. They had crossed the bridge and came to the funny looking machine. Anna stared at it. She couldn't make heads or tails out of it and she couldn't find the words to describe it. It was made out of these weird rectangular shapes with knobs and levers over it. There was also this pedestal behind it with some kind of circular shape cut onto of the top. Something was meant to go there. Had it been that strange device that Hans had used to open the door?

"What is this?" Anna asked.

"This little device here," Hans said, "is the thing that makes the Workshop like it is. You can make any weapon that has ever existed from this machine. What my plan is to make First Civilisation technology to help show the world the errors they have made in time. I plan to rectify that and make mankind greater than it could ever be."

Anna was impressed. Hans was the kind of guy that she wished most men would end up like. He actually wanted to change the world he lived in; he wanted to make a different. Most men wouldn't dare to dream and let alone to try and achieve those dreams.

"Anna," Hans said in a delicate tone.

"Yes?" Anna asked him.

"When we enter this new world, would you be by my side?" he asked her. "To help me shape this new world into something even better than what it could ever accomplish?"

"Of course," Anna's breath had been taken away from her. Hans wanted her help. She couldn't believe. Not only was she going to be marrying this great man but he wanted her to help him.

"There is one thing I need to tell you," Hans' voice changed and Anna knew that what he was about to say couldn't be easy.

"Yes?" Anna prompted him.

"This cannot be easy to hear," Hans said. "It involves your sister."

"What about my sister?" Anna's mind jumped to Elsa. What could she have to do with this? As far as she knew Elsa had wanted to keep as little conversation that involved her and Hans to the bare minimum. Elsa tolerated Hans for Anna's sake which Anna was grateful of. Although, Anna didn't know why Elsa hated Hans so much. Anna always put it down to competition between her family's business and Hans' family business. The Westergaard family's business was always at ends with The Winters' family's business. It had just been something that Anna had always accepted. When Anna got engaged to Hans, her family took it pretty well as it would unify their businesses together.

"Well," Hans seemed to be having trouble choosing his words carefully, "your sister, Elsa, I hate to say this but she is not in favour of this."

"Of what?" Anna's voice sounded shocked. She knew that Elsa wasn't in favour of her wedding to Hans but Anna always thought that was because Anna had only known Hans for a short period of time. Elsa believed that one could not possibly know a person unless they take a great deal amount of time to get to know that person. Anna argued that it was redundant because it was true love which Elsa asked what she knew about true love. Anna retaliated with saying that Elsa knew nothing about love, only shutting people out. Anna did regret those words but she still stood by them. Now Hans was telling her that Elsa was against creating this new world? But how could Elsa know this?

"You see," Hans said, "your sister is a part of a group that wishes to stop me and my fellow men and to keep the world in this darkened state."

"This is ridiculous," Anna half-expected Hans to start laughing and say it was all a joke. Why would Elsa deliberately try and stop a new world from emerging? No, this must all be some kind of cruel joke. Elsa wouldn't do something like that.

Anna didn't even get a chance to continue as suddenly Hans' guards started to shout out. They had spotted someone in the shadows. A figure wearing a dark blue coat and hood emerged. Anna recognised this person instantly. It was that intruder in her house. Why this person here – of all places? Anna then realised that this person must have followed them here. But why? Anna didn't know.

Anna watched as the hooded person fought the guards that were around. It was about five to one, in favour of the guards. The hooded person dodged both of their attacks and then struck the first guard down with what looked like some small concealed blade. One of the guards tried to lunge at the hooded person but the hooded person simply rolled and dodged the attack. The hooded person then slid underneath the guard and pulled his leg up which caused the guard to collapse onto the ground. The hooded person then slammed that same concealed weapon that was used before into that guard. The guard let out a scream of pain. That was two guards down, Anna thought. This person was good.

The other three guards looked prepared for the hooded person's attacks. The hooded person drew out a sword and looked prepared. One guard attacked the hooded person with his sword but the hooded person simply threw up their sword and blocked the attack. The hooded person then kicked the guard and the guard collapsed onto the ground. The hooded person tried to attack but was prevented by another guard. The two of them engaged in quite the sword fight. It got even worse for the hooded person when the other two guards joined in. One of the guards tried to attack from behind but the hooded person blocked from behind and then punched the guard and he collapsed. The hooded person slammed their sword into the guard's chest and blood poured out. The other two guards attacked but the hooded person blocked their onslaught of attacks. The good part of it was the guards managed to block the hooded person's attacks too and managed to get a few hits in themselves. One guard was careless though. When that guard attacked, the hooded person dodged it and then the hooded person's sword went right through the guard. The hooded person then finished the guard in quite the brutal way. After extracting the sword out, the sword was then used to slice the guard's neck open, killing him instantly.

That only now left one guard and that guard looked determined to finish off the hooded person. Anna looked over at Hans. He looked angry at what was going on. Anna could understand that. His entire operation had just come to a standstill because one person had managed to interrupt. Come on, Anna thought as she tried to egg on the remaining guard but she didn't have high hopes for him. Basing off what had happened to the last four guards, the ending might not be in their favour. The guard tried to attack but the hooded person dodged it quite easily but luckily her attack was also blocked. The hooded person jumped backwards twice to avoid attacks from the guard and the guard did that same thing to avoid the same thing. So far it was pretty much a stalemate at this point. But then, of course, something happened that changed all that. The hooded person managed to strike the guard as the guard hadn't been quick enough to dodge. The hooded person not only managed attack once but twice. The sword slammed into the guard quite fiercely leaving the guard vulnerable for a final finishing move from the hooded person which is what happened. The hooded person used their sword to slice through the guard's throat just like what happened with the previous guard. The last guard collapsed on the ground – dead, just like he fellow guards. Anna couldn't help but be impressed. This person had managed to take out five highly trained guards without any help whatsoever.

Then Anna's impressed state turned to a fearful one. The hooded person was approaching them as they stood there. There was no way out. They were trapped. The hooded person stopped in front of them but didn't do anything. Anna could feel the hooded person's eyes on her before they flickered over to Hans. Hans wasn't happy about this. He was beyond anger and frustration. Then a positively evil smile came over his face. The smile was then directed at the hooded person.

"Well hello my dear Elsa," he said in a clear and charming manner.

Elsa? The word echoed through Anna's brain. Her eyes landed on the hooded person. Could this person who she had just seen kill five men with ease be really her kind and graceful sister? It couldn't be possible. It just couldn't. Anna's brain rejected this fact.

The hooded person sheathed the sword that was still clutched in their hand. The hooded person's eyes turned to over to Anna before a hand went up and lowered the hood. As the hood fell, Anna got the shock of her life.

Standing before her, was none other than her sister Elsa.

* * *

Elsa stared at her sister and at Hans. It had taken her a while to get to this point. She had snuck through the tunnels (assassinated some guards on the way by sneaking up behind them and using her hidden blade on them) before finding the room she was currently standing in. She had been very impressed the room itself. It was more than what she could ever imagine it could be. However she did get ambushed by some guards. One guard she had missed had chased her and raised the alarm which led to every guard that was in the room with Anna and Hans to attack her. It also did the one thing that Elsa didn't want. It alerted Hans and Anna that she was there.

When the guards were defeated, Elsa approached Hans and Anna. It seemed to be the only thing she could do. It would give her the opportunity to take down Hans – she just wished she didn't have to do it in front of Anna. Anna would be crushed. Better to be told what happened rather than witness it first-hand. Hans looked angry. Well, Elsa had just gate crashed his little party, so she could see why. Hans then suddenly got a smile that sent shivers down her spine. She didn't like the look that Hans was giving her.

"Well hello my dear Elsa," Hans said in a clear and charming manner.

Elsa felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice cold water over her. So, Hans did know who she was. She felt like it had been inventible that he would find out. She had hoped that Hans wouldn't reveal this little fact in front of her sister who was now gaping at her. There was the most shocked expression on her face. Elsa could also see a hurt expression coming into her sister's eyes.

Elsa then slowly reached up and lowered her hood.

* * *

Anna stared at her sister. Her sister was that hooded person? But how could this be? This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream – no scratch that, a nightmare. If that hooded figure was in fact her sister, then she had just witness her own sister killing five men and other people. But that wasn't it. The hooded figure was also the strange and mysterious E figure who had broken into Hans' safe and stolen documents. E had also killed men that day. E and Elsa was the same person.

"Elsa?" Anna said in a weak voice. "You…you…" Anna's voice trailed away.

"I can explain," Elsa said.

"She's a monster," Hans said. He drew his sword and Elsa flinched.

"Anna listen to me," Elsa was talking fast now. "Hans is not the man you think he is. He is planning something terrible."

"What?" Anna was momentarily thrown off track.

"She's lying," Hans said. "Think about it, she lied to you about being a member of the Assassin Order."

"Assassin Order?" Anna asked.

"A group of people who receive contracts to kill people," Hans explained.

"Well that is partly true," Elsa said. "Anna we only kill people who are a threat to the world. Hans is one of these people. He's a Templar!"

"You mean those people who lived over a thousand years ago and participated in the Holy Wars?" Anna was sceptical. She was now sure that Elsa had just used that name from one of her history books.

"Anna I know this sounds crazy," Elsa said.

"I don't know…if I believe you," Anna finished. She had no idea who was now telling the truth but she was in two minds. Everything she knew had just been turned on its head. Up was now down, left was right and right was left. However there was some deep feeling inside her that was saying that Elsa may not be entirely wrong. Anna didn't know where this feeling was coming from though especially after it was revealed that Elsa was a secret killer.

"Your sister is trouble," Hans said. "She is a problem that needs to be solved."

Hans then lunged at Elsa while brandishing his sword. Elsa leapt backwards to avoid the attack. Anna gasped at the surprise of what had just happened. Elsa drew her own sword and suddenly a fight took place. The clanking of the metal against metal was the only sound that could be heard. Anna flinched at every hit. She was scared. This was a side that she had never seen from either of her sister of fiancée. They seemed to be pretty evenly matched. Neither of them were giving the other an inch. They both had a look that had the killer instinct. They were both aiming to kill. Anna didn't exactly want either of them to die. She just wanted things to be explained.

The battle then seemed to go on for a while. Both of them didn't seem to be able to get a leg up on the other. Well that all changed when Hans tried to do a final blow to Elsa. Elsa then blocked that attack with her sword. She then kicked at Hans' gut which caused him to fall down and drop his sword. Elsa then slammed her sword into Hans' shoulder. Hans gasped in pain and collapsed onto the ground. Blood poured out of Hans' wounds and onto the ground. It spread everywhere. Elsa started to pant a little. Anna's hands found Hans' dropped sword. Elsa turned around to find that the sword was right at her throat. Elsa looked quite uneasy at the change in situation.

"Anna," Elsa said in a calm voice. "Please…"

"What is going on?" Anna was terrified. She had just witnessed her sister either kill or nearly kill her fiancée after killing some guards.

"I am not going to fight you Anna," Elsa said. She then unclipped her sword belt and threw it onto the ground. She then pulled out a pistol and that joined the sword on the ground. Elsa then unclipped something attached to her gloves and threw them onto the ground. Anna wondered why Elsa was doing this but maybe Elsa didn't want to show anything threatening. She wanted to come off as Anna's sister that she knew.

"Elsa," Anna felt tears coming to her eyes. "What is going on?"

"The Templars are real," Elsa said. "They want to use this machine to create weapons that will destroy the world. They want to create a world where they are in charge. They do want to make the world in what they believe is a better place but this will not be a world that we can live in. I am an Assassin Anna. I do not deny that but I am not the bad guy here. Hans is the bad guy."

"I don't know," Anna said. She looked deep into her sister's eyes. What if Elsa was telling the truth? Elsa had never lied to her. Sure, she kept secrets but then everyone did. Elsa never did tell Anna about being an Assassin but then again Anna had never asked about it. Was that lying then? If Elsa had just never told Anna because she had never asked, was that lying? Anna felt her heart beat louder and louder. If Elsa had been telling the truth then Anna had been lied to by Hans; the man she trusted above all us, the man she had been prepared to marry. Anna didn't know what to believe. Everything just seemed to be too much for her right now. She wasn't sure who to believe. They both seemed sure that the other was lying but Anna wasn't as sure. The only thing that Anna knew was that one person that she trusted the most in this world had lied to her and betrayed her trust and made he feel like a foolish girl. Somehow, Anna hoped it wasn't Elsa. They were sisters; grown up together. Elsa was all that Anna had left of their family. If she was the enemy in this situation, Anna wouldn't know what she would do.

"I-" Elsa started but she stopped.

Hans had gotten to his feet, picked up Elsa's dropped sword and jammed it into Elsa's chest. Blood poured from Elsa's chest and onto the ground. Elsa stumbled backwards. Her hands were clutching her chest – trying to stop the blood from pouring even faster than it was. Hans then kicked Elsa over the edge of bridge they were standing on. Anna's scream travelled around the room. A loud splash could be heard as Elsa plummeted into the water below. Anna quickly headed over to the edge and saw Elsa wasn't surfacing. The water turned a deep crimson red. Anna felt tears come to her eyes. Had her sister been killed right before her eyes?

"Don't shed tears," Hans said. "She was an Assassin. She was only standing in our way."

"You didn't have to do that," Anna said. Something then caught her eyes. Bubbles were still forming in the water. Elsa was still alive down there but for how long, Anna didn't know. She had to get down there as soon as possible to save Elsa and quickly.

"Yes, I did," Hans hadn't seemed to notice what Anna had noticed. "She was the enemy Anna."

"No she isn't," Anna's hands were trying to find something and they soon found what they were looking for. Elsa had been sincere when she had talked to her. Anna could see truth in all her looks. Anna's hands came across Hans' dropped sword. If Elsa was right then Anna had been a fool. She had been a fool to believe that Hans was telling the truth. She picked it up. She had never done this before but she knew what she had to do. Anna got her feet. She was shaking. She didn't know if she could stay still. Hans then turned around.

"Anna?" he said.

But he didn't get much further than that. Anna didn't know why but she drove the sword into Hans. Hans' face turned to surprise and shock as the sword jutted into him. Hans then collapsed onto the ground. He was dead. Anna felt herself shake even more as she saw what she had done. She had killed a man, in cold blood. How could she have done this? But she had to stop Hans. Elsa had been right. Hans had been lying to her. Elsa may have lied to her about being an Assassin but Anna could see that she had been telling the truth about this. Anna couldn't see how Elsa would lie about this. Anna may have acted a bit irrationally but she didn't know what had come over her. Her hand had found the sword and she had used it to kill Hans. Anna didn't think she will be able to sleep for a while now.

Anna then turned around and looked down below. The bloody water was now getting mixed with the clean water being brought in by the waterfall.

It was time to save Elsa.

Anna then looked around to see if there was a way down. She was rewarded with a small staircase. She gathered up Elsa's things and Anna hurried over to the staircase. She walked down it, taking the steps two at a time. She came to a small area that overlooked the water. Anna dropped all the things she was carrying, took off some unnecessary layers and shoes and began to wade into the water. The water got deeper as she went and soon she was swimming. Anna could swim reasonably well. She and Elsa had lessons when they were younger. They went reasonably well. Anna then dived down. She could see Elsa at the bottom.

Anna dived down and grabbed Elsa. She was quite heavy but Anna somehow managed to get her to the surface. Anna could feel herself running out of oxygen but she forced herself to continue. If she didn't, both of them would die right here and Anna wasn't about to let that happen. When Anna broke the surface, the cool air whipped across Anna's face. She breathed in the air, refilling her lungs, for a moment before she continued swimming across the pond. Anna then dragged Elsa through the water until they came to that little area which Anna had left all her stuff. It took a great amount of energy to pull Elsa onto the platform but it somehow got achieved.

Elsa was unconscious. There was a large wound in her chest where Hans had stabbed her. Blood was still pouring out of it. She had already lost a lot of blood. Anna took one of her jackets that she had discarded to get into the water and pressed it against Elsa's wound. She didn't know what else she could do. Anna noticed that Elsa wasn't breathing. Anna started to cry and shake uncontrollably. Elsa could be dead or dying and Anna wasn't doing anything. Anna had an idea on what she could do.

Anna then placed her hands on her sister's chest and started to press hard. Anna started doing chest compressions. It was the only way Anna knew that could save Elsa.

"Come on Elsa," Anna said. "Please breathe, please."

Elsa was the only family that Anna had left. Anna wouldn't know what would happen if Elsa died in her arms. Anna wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Please," Anna said not holding back her tears.

**A/N: Wow, so much happening in this chapter. What's going to happen next with Elsa and Anna? What's going to happen to Jack and Ragnar? Will they gather the Piece of Eden? Anyway, stupid uni starts up tomorrow. Who knows when I'll be able to update, hopefully quite soon. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**M.A: Well here's another surprise for you.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: I think you might be right about that.**

**minerbuilder: All versions I went through but I decided on this one. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**archbaldmatth1: On Pitch Black, wait and see. On weapons, you can assume they're using the weapons from the games. Not really going to name the weapons though as I forget.**


	22. How To Save A Life

**Chapter 22: How To Save A Life**

Jack and Ragnar sprinted through The Workshop. They didn't see anyone for several minutes. Jack got a little nervous at this. The absence of people when there should be is always scary. It gave Jack a bad feeling. Jack was about to run around the corner when Ragnar grabbed him and pulled him back. Jack slammed into the wall while Ragnar's hand was pressed against his chest. Ragnar put his finger to his lip to lip to tell Jack to be quiet. He then pointed around the corner. Jack looked around ever so slightly and saw that there were a couple of guards just waiting down at the end of the hall. The two guards were just chatting away and hadn't noticed Ragnar and Jack at the other end of the hallway. Jack recognised them as the men that Hans gave them that Piece of Eden that Elsa and Ragnar called that golden, glowing object that Hans used to open the way to The Workshop. Jack recognised them as had slightly different uniforms to the other guards. For one thing, they were blue and had golden trim high collars.

Ragnar signalled to Jack to take the left one while he will take the other one. Jack started to creep down the hall with Ragnar by his side. Ragnar slowly extended his hidden blade while Jack took out a small dagger. They slowly approached the two guards. Jack slammed his dagger into the guard's back while Ragnar grabbed the other guard around the neck with his arm and placed his hidden blade at the guard's neck. The guard looked a bit scared mixed with nerves.

"Now," Ragnar said in a dangerous voice, "where is that little golden object that Westergaard gave to the pair of you?"

"What object?" the guard spluttered.

"Don't play games with us," Jack said.

"You better listen to my white hair companion here," Ragnar said with a small nod in Jack's direction. "Now before I start removing fingers, tell me what I need to know. Where is the Piece of Eden?"

"I don't have it," the guard stammered out.

"What do you mean?" Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Amund has it," the guard said.

"Where's Amund?" Jack asked.

"Back at camp," the guard said. "Westergaard instructed him to take it back to camp."

Ragnar groaned in frustration. Jack knew how he felt. They had come all this way to get some object which wasn't where they thought it was. In Ragnar's frustration, he sliced across the guard's neck thus killing him instantly.

"Let's go get Elsa and get out of here," Jack said as he gazed down at the dead guard.

"Okay," Ragnar said.

Together they ran backwards and back to the entrance room. From there, they figured that Elsa would have taken the middle route as Hans would have probably taken the same route. They walked down it and soon saw they were right. They came across some dead guards just lying to one side in the corridor. Elsa had definitely come this way. They soon reached a large room which dropped quite suddenly. At the bottom of the drop was a massive pool of water which had a waterfall dropping into it. The waterfall made a soothing sound that could be heard all around the room. There was a bridge which led to a strange looking machine at the other end. Near the machine were three people. Jack recognised Elsa's blonde head straight away. She was talking to a woman with strawberry-blonde hair which was done in pigtails. Jack thought that this must be Elsa's sister Anna. Even though he had never properly met her, he had heard a lot about her. That only left Hans and he was struggling on the floor. It looked as if Elsa had done a number on him.

Elsa was talking to Anna. Jack felt chills go down his spine. Anna had a sword against Elsa's neck. But then Jack realised something. Elsa was a fully-fledged Assassin and Anna had probably never held a sword in her entire life. So why was Jack worried? Jack started to relax as he watched the scene unfold. Elsa seemed to have said something to convince Anna as she looked uneasy and was dropping the sword. But then it all changed. Neither sister had noticed that Hans was starting to get up and he had a sword in his hands. Jack tried to yell out some kind of warning but his voice got caught in his throat. Hans moved forward and the sword he was carrying went right into Elsa's chest. Jack felt a blow as Hans pulled out the sword and then kicked Elsa over the edge. Jack could see Elsa falling as if in slow motion. She fell through the air with her hands and legs up above her. There was a splash as Elsa landed in the water.

Jack collapsed in horror as the realisation of the situation got to him. Elsa couldn't be….there was no way she was….dead? Jack slowly looked back up at Ragnar and he too was just as shocked as Jack was. His mouth was gaping open and he had turned a solid white colour. He looked like he could be sick. Jack looked back at Anna. She looked even worse than they did. She had just witnessed her fiancée murder her own sister, the only family that she had left. Anna's scream when Elsa had been pushed off could be heard all around the room. It pierced Jack and he could still hear it ringing in his ears. Jack then saw Anna and Hans exchanging words. It looked like Hans was trying to get Anna to come with him or try and justify what he had done. Jack wanted to go over there and punish him for what he had done. He had just taken away the only woman that he had ever loved. He was thirsty for revenge. But he hung back and let the tide take its course. It took everything he had not to interfere. Hans was still there after all. Hans wouldn't let Jack act.

The next thing surprised Jack. Anna and Hans exchanged some words – Jack didn't know what they said but whatever it was made Anna quite upset – then Anna did something that wasn't something that Jack ever expected from her. Anna's hand found one of the dropped swords. The sword in Anna's hand then found its way right into Hans' chest. Hans looked both shocked and surprised when this happened. Jack and Ragnar were even more surprised than Hans. Jack had his mouth gaping wide open. That had been the last thing that Jack thought would have happened. He was sure that the situation would have taken an entirely different route.

Anna then raced down across the bridge and down this step of stairs that Jack just realised was there. Anna didn't notice them as they were hiding in the shadows and Anna was running rather fast. Anna raced down those flights of steps before wading into the water. Jack watched as Anna pulled out Elsa from the depths of the water. Anna pulled Elsa to the edge of the water and pulled her onto this platform.

"We have to get down there," Jack said in a hurried voice.

He didn't know what he could do. All that he knew is that he had to get Elsa. He had to try and do something. If he didn't, he would blame himself for the rest of his life for not doing something when he could have.

"Agreed," Ragnar said. Jack looked directly at him. He had turned very pale.

* * *

Anna slammed her fist down onto Elsa's chest. She was desperate for something to happen. She had to save Elsa, she just had to. If she didn't, well Anna didn't want to even think about what would happen. Anna had lost her father and she had lost her mother. She couldn't lose her sister too.

A small spluttering noise from Elsa could be heard. Anna felt relief when that happened. Elsa's eyes flickered open very briefly. But then they closed and Elsa's head drooped to one side. Anna's fear took over as panic set in. It wasn't until a few seconds later did she realise that Elsa had only fell unconscious. Anna could see the small risings of Elsa's chest as she breathed in and out. To check, Anna placed her ear on Elsa's chest. The comforting sounds of her heart beating, softly, could be heard. Anna breathed a sigh of relief. Elsa was alive. She had done it. Anna rested for a few seconds but then she realised that if she didn't get Elsa to a doctor, then Elsa was as good as dead. Maybe a guard that Hans brought could help but maybe they were all gone as Elsa would have had to find a way in.

More fear and panic then set in. Anna didn't exactly know their whereabouts. She didn't know the area at all. They didn't pass any towns or houses from what she could see. There just didn't seem to be anyone around. A loud set of footsteps could be heard. Anna wasn't alone. This frightened Anna. She had thought that the only other people around were the guards but they would have said something to gain her attention. Anna grabbed Elsa's sword and swung it up.

Her eyes fell upon two people who were looking quite frightened at the change in situation. Both were men. One man was wearing a blue jacket with a hood attached to it, long brown pants than ended in pretty heavy boots that were the kind perfect for hiking had sparkling blue eyes and had white hair. Around his waist were a sword and a small dagger. The other man was different. He was taller for one and his clothes were similar to what Elsa was wearing. He had a black hood attached and a grey jacket that extended past the waist and looked similar to the one Elsa was wearing but only a different colour. Underneath, Anna could see the top of a dark green vest. He wore dark brown gloves which had strange attachments to them which looked similar to the ones that Elsa had on hers. They must be the blade attachments or something. Below the waist were dark grey trousers on which ended in heavy leather boots. He had a sword strapped to one side and a pistol strapped to the other. They looked quite shocked to see Anna's reaction to their arrival.

"Who are you?" Anna said, struggling with each word. She didn't know who these strange men were or what they wanted. For all she knew, they could be here to kill her but something in their looks told her otherwise. They looked afraid and saddened. Anna could see the white haired boy staring down at her sister with fear in his eyes. Could he know Elsa? That was impossible wasn't it? Anna thought she knew all of the people Elsa knew but that was before she found out that her sister was this secret assassin. So naturally there would be other people that Elsa knew.

"My name is Ragnar," the boy wearing the hood and jacket said. "I am a friend and mentor to your sister Elsa."

"You're an Assassin like her?" Anna said. She sounded a little surprised at this. This man was a mentor to her sister? Did that mean he taught her things? Like how to use a sword? Or how to do those amazing moves that she did before. Regardless of how Anna felt towards her sister killing people, they were cool moves.

"Yes," Ragnar said. "I was tasked with helping her become the Assassin that she has become today. Over time I have become her friend and trusted companion. I am someone who she trusts very much and she is someone who I trust very much."

"Oh," Anna said. Her eyes then flickered over to the other boy.

"My name is Jack Frost," the white hair boy said. "I am not an Assassin. I am a thief. I work for an organisation called The Guardians who help people get what they want – for a price of course. Your sister came to me for help on an assignment and over time we have become very close."

"You love her," Anna recognised the look in his eyes. It was the same look that Anna had seen her father look at her mother. It was a look that told Anna that Jack really and truly cared about her sister. Come to think of it, it was the same look that Kristoff gave her. Could that mean what she thought it meant? Anna shook the thought out of her head. She could worry about that later.

"Yes," Jack said. "She loves me too. We have grown so close over the time we have spent together."

Anna lowered the sword she was holding.

"So you are friends of Elsa," she said.

"Yes," Ragnar said. "Now, if you don't mind me saying, we've wasted a lot of time with these introductions. We need to get to Elsa."

"Agreed," Anna said. "But I don't know what I can do. I've done all I can. I know that a doctor is needed but I don't know where one is. There is no town or people around here. There is no one that can help us."

Anna was basically in hysterics as she said these. Her words all fused together as she spoke at high speeds.

"That may not be true," Ragnar said. "There are small Assassin hideouts all throughout the world. There is one nearby here. We can use it to help us."

"Where is it?" Anna's voice sped up even further if that was even possible. The news that there could be a place that could help her sister made Anna's heart beat faster and faster. It made her palms sweat and her brain to go numb.

"Close," Ragnar said. "Less than a day's walk, I reckon."

"Good," Anna said. "We should get moving and quickly."

"First we need to fix that wound," Ragnar said. He then took off his jacket and tied it incredibly tight around the wound. The bleeding needed to be stopped and the only way to do that was to apply pressure.

Jack and Ragnar picked up Elsa gently and they started to move through The Workshop. When Anna first entered The Workshop, she was enticed by the mystery of it all but now she couldn't wait to leave. Anna looked over at her sister. She was being carrying by Jack. Jack had one of his arms under her knees and the other arm was around her shoulders. Anna had to stop tears coming to her eyes. She had to concentrate on getting to this Assassin hideout that Ragnar mentioned. Anna was still a little weary of her two travelling companions. She wasn't even sure that Elsa even knew them but the thing that swayed her was the way Jack spoke about Elsa. Anna could tell in a heat beat that he cared very deeply about her sister. There was truth in all his looks.

Together they left The Workshop and headed down the mountain. It was no easy task. They somehow managed it. The mountain was just as tough as it was coming up the mountain as it was going down. The wind picked up and soon the screeching noise of the wind howling in their ears. The wind wasn't alone. There was rain and hail mixed in there which made it even tougher than what it was before. Anna struggled down the mountain. Twice, she nearly toppled off the cliff when the visibility got down to too low for them to even see anything. Ragnar had to catch her both times. The mountain was quite high up. Anna felt quite scared that she nearly fell off. That was one high drop. The wind wasn't the only thing they had to worry about.

Not only was the wind against them but so was the mountain. Loose rocks fell on their heads which caused them to run and duck to avoid them. They were lucky that only the little ones fell on their heads and that they broke on impact. The bigger ones came later. They rolled down the mountain path. They ran for their lives when they came. It was like the mountain was conspiring against them. Well after everything that had happened, Anna wouldn't be surprised to find out that was true.

"How much further?" Anna yelled over the wind. They had been walking for what seemed hours. Anna didn't know how much her legs could manage. When she and Hans had come up the mountain, they had been on horses. Anna missed those horses. It made the trip a lot faster and easier. There wasn't any strain on her poor feet.

"Not much," Ragnar called back. Anna wasn't sure if what she had heard was actually what she heard. The wind was rather loud and the news was good, so it sounded quite hard to believe when her feet were aching, her body was shaking from the cold and her heart was aching from the pain of what had happened.

They walked for what seemed like another hour. If this was Ragnar's definition of 'not much', she didn't want to find out what his definition of 'far' is. They soon came to what looked like a small town. Anna didn't know why they had missed it before. She had been sure that Hans had scoped out the area. Maybe he just didn't figure it was there. The town had a long iron clad wall that towered above them. Anna felt quite intimidated by the mightiness of the wall.

Ragnar walked up to the wall and pounded quite hard on it. The sound of his fist against the wall gave a loud banging sound which echoed around them. The sound nearly got drowned out by the noise of the wind but someone must have heard them as a rectangular slit in the wall got pulled back. The eyes of what looked like a man could be heard.

"Yes?" the man said.

"We need help," Ragnar said.

"Password?" the man said.

Ragnar thought for a second but then said some stuff in what sounded like another language that Anna didn't recognise. The man nodded and pulled back the door and allowed them in. Ragnar thanked him and they entered. The town looked like any other town. There were rows of houses that led up to a big house at the end. Anna wondered where they were going. Anna thought that maybe they were going up to the big house but Ragnar led them down a side street. Ragnar knocked on a door which had a stethoscope painted on the sign hanging from a chain above the house.

"Who lives here?" Anna asked.

"A doctor," Ragnar said. "I never have met him before but I know about him."

The door suddenly opened and a man with a grey beard and a white apron over his clothes. He gave them all an expecting look.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could you help us?" Ragnar asked. "It's an emergency."

"What is it?" the man's tone suddenly became a lot more concerned.

For an answer Ragnar pointed over at Jack who was still carrying Elsa in his arms. The man took one look at her and invited them all in. The house looked like a doctor's office. There was a bench on one side of the room and what looked like a desk with a lot of papers on it. There were two doors that led to unknown rooms. He instructed Jack to lay Elsa on a table in what looked like in an examination room which they went through to. The man examined Elsa in great amount of depths. He kept muttering to himself as he did. Eventually he asked them to leave the room while he dealt with the problem before him. Anna, Ragnar and Jack all sat in the waiting room. Ragnar kept pacing the room, Jack couldn't stop moving while he sat down on the bench and Anna just sat still. She couldn't move. She was too worried about Elsa to do anything. She just hoped that Elsa would be alright.

Anna's eyes set firmly on the clock. She watched the hands tick and tick and tick. Her eyes started to droop. Eventually Anna's eyes closed fully and she drifted into dreamland. Her dreams were a mixture of her parents dying and then it turned into a nightmare where the doctor came out and told them that Elsa had indeed died on the table. The news of this suddenly awoke Anna. She was lying down on the bench and Jack's jacket was draped over her. Jack and Ragnar were leaning against the wall and gave her a smile when her eyes flickered open.

"Good morning," Jack said.

"Good morning," Anna replied. "How much time has passed?"

She noticed that the sun was now properly up. When they had arrived, the sun had gone down and day had turned to night. Now the sunlight warmed her face and it felt nice.

"All night," Jack said. "We took turns sleeping. Neither of us could sleep."

Anna looked over at the clock in horror. Had she really slept through most of the night? According to the clock, Jack was right. The clock just chimed eight times. Anna returned Jack's jacket back to him and thanked him for it. She had woken up quite warm and cosy. It was nice that Jack had lent her the jacket to keep warm.

"So how long have you and my sister have been together?" Anna asked. She decided that she should break this uneasy silence.

"A long time," Jack said. "We want to be together for ever as we do love each other so much."

"You mean like get married?" Anna asked. The thought that her sister might get married made her day. A smile crept upon her face and filled her with a warm feeling.

"Maybe," Jack shrugged but there was a smile on his face.

The door suddenly open and the doctor came out. He looked quite sweaty and his apron was covered with blood. Anna looked nervous for a moment but then the doctor broke into a rather large grin. The grin made Anna feel quite at ease.

"She's fine," the doctor said. "It was rather touch and go there for a while. The sword had caused a lot of damage and she lost quite blood but with time and effort, she should make a full recovery."

"Thanks," Anna said. "Can we see her?"

"Of course," the doctor said.

The doctor led Anna, Jack and Ragnar into a room off the examination room. It looked like a typical hospital room. There was a bed and a bedside table next to in. Sleeping in the bed was Elsa. Over her chest, there were a lot of bandages that used to be where her wound used to be. Anna felt quite relieved that her sister was going to be okay – that she wasn't going to end up like her parents. Anna took the seat next to Elsa and took her hand gently in hers. A few tears came to her eyes and dripped onto the bed. There had been several moments where Anna had genuinely thought she was going to lose her sister.

"We'll give you a moment," Jack said tapping Ragnar on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys," Anna said. She watched for a moment as Jack and Ragnar left the room. She waited a few moments until she spoke. She took a deep breath in and finally said what was on her mind. "So Jack seems nice," she said speaking into the void. She didn't know if Elsa could hear her but she was going for it anyway. "I already can see what you see in him." There was a pause before she spoke again. "And Ragnar seems nice," Anna said. "he says he's your teacher. I wonder what he was like as one. Was he hard? Tough? Easy? Well maybe you can tell me all about it when you wake up as I only just found out that you are this Assassin. I understand why you didn't tell me. It must have been a tough secret to keep but I wish you did tell me but then again I would have just freaked."

There was an even longer pause this time around as Anna was struggling with what she wanted to say to Elsa. "Thank you for not dying," Anna said with even more tears. "I don't know what I would do without you. If you had died, I would have died. It wouldn't be right for you to be taken so soon when you are so young and haven't live. Jack tells me that he wants to marry you. Granted I just met the guy but I would like to be a part of that day. It would be fun to see you get married. My wedding has been cancelled on account of the groom dying. You were right about him Elsa. You were one hundred percent right about him. I knew you were telling the truth. I just knew it. So thank you for being there for me and thank you for not leaving me when I still need you. You are the only person I have left – well except maybe for Kristoff. I love you Elsa. Just promise me you won't suddenly turn around on me and die because I would never forgive you for doing that to me. Just please, promise me that you will be okay."

Anna fell silent. She didn't know if Elsa could even hear her. All this stuff just seemed to fly straight off her chest. It was just some things that she needed to say to her sister. She needed to tell Elsa everything. For the next few minutes, Anna just watched Elsa's chest rise and fall as she breathed. It soothed Anna to know that her sister was still with her and if Anna had any say about it, she wasn't about going anywhere anytime soon. Anna already had lost her parents. Anna couldn't cope if her sister had been taken too. Anna smiled down at her sister and rubbed her thumb against her sister's hand.

"Please be alright," Anna said again as she looked down at her older sister with tears in her eyes.

**A/N: So Elsa is going to be okay - well that is what it looks like. Anyway, it's ANZAC Day on Monday which makes it ANZAC weekend this weekend (also a long weekend as we get Monday off - yay!) Just wanted to wish all my fellow Kiwis and Aussies a happy ANZAC weekend/day. So back to the story, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Guest: Don't worry, happy ending for this (although what the ending it I won't say).**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Hopefully this chapter has cleared those up for you.**


	23. Back To Arendelle

**Chapter 23: Back To Arendelle**

The days passed. Elsa had dazed in and out of consciousness but she wasn't fully aware of what was going on. Anna wasn't too worried though. Elsa was on her way to recovery and Anna did do the best she could do. She helped out at that doctor's office and helped the doctor – although now she knew his name was Doctor Rodolf – take care of Elsa. Anna wanted to make sure that nothing happened to Elsa without her knowing.

Ragnar had found a friend in the small Assassin's village (Ragnar had thought that he had been overseas on an Assignment – what that was, Anna didn't want to know – so it was a nice surprise for him to see a familiar face), so they had been staying with him and his sister for the duration of their stay. The house was comfortable enough. Anna was given the spare bedroom because both Jack and Ragnar threw a fit of gallantry and demanded that she get a bed to sleep in while they slept on the couch and the floor respectively. The irony of the situation was that Anna often slept at Doctor Rodolf's office simply because she fell asleep taking care of Elsa. There was a chair beside Elsa's bed and that chair became Anna's bed. Anna always woke up with a blanket draped over her and she had a sneaking suspicion that Doctor Rodolf was the one who did it.

Eventually, after a period of time, Ragnar decided that it was time to get back to Arendelle. He had sprung them on this one night. It was a late Thursday night when this happened. They were grouped around the kitchen table. They were all drinking tea together. Anna had made a pot of tea and shared it around her. Over the time they had spent together, Anna felt like she along with Jack and Ragnar had become reasonably good acquaintances. She still didn't know what she thought of them but they had been good to her and to Elsa, so she supposed they weren't bad guys. Anna was just sipping her tea when she noticed that Ragnar was about to speak.

"So I've been thinking-" Ragnar started but Jack interrupted.

"I wondered what the noise was," Jack said with a snigger all over his fact.

"Shut it," Ragnar kicked Jack sharply in the shins which made him gasp in pain. Ragnar smiled at this before he continued. "I think we need to get back to Arendelle. The Architect is still out there and he has the Piece of Eden."

"Piece of Eden?" Anna sounded quite confused. "The Architect?"

"The glowing round thing that Hans used to open The Workshop," Jack explained. "The Architect is the guy who's behind this whole thing."

"Oh," Anna was sure that she's heard both terms before. Has Hans mentioned these terms to her before? Hans never really talked about that kind of stuff to her. Anna didn't really mind that Hans never did. Hans took care of business and Anna liked that. She didn't have to worry about anything. Anna struggled with coming up with answer to whether or not she may have heard those terms before. She did remember Hans showing her that Piece of Eden thing before. He said it was going to change the world as he knew it.

Just thinking about Hans made Anna feel sad. Even though she knew he was the villain in the story of her life, she did miss him. Anna had truly loved him. She may not know if Hans ever did – whether he loved her for her money and/or her status of for her – she may not know. She would like to think that he did though.

"You think we should go back to Arendelle?" Jack asked. "But what about Elsa?"

"We take her with us," Ragnar said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Woah," Anna said in a shocked toned. "Elsa is not well enough to move. She's barely conscious. She's not even up and about let alone aware of what is going on. She's in a lot of pain and can't move without being in tremendous pain and you want to move it?" Anna's voice got more and more high pitched and had an anger feel to it.

"She needs to get back home," Ragnar said. "Besides, she's stable and she needs to get home and we need to get home. We need to tell Anton what's going on. He really needs to know this as soon as possible and we can get home faster than if we mail them a postcard or something."

"But Ragnar," Anna said, "Elsa is in need of medical care."

"In terms of medical care," Ragnar said, "Arendelle has much better medical care available than here. This is just a small village with limited resources. Arendelle is a city with plenty of resources."

Anna was about to speak, she had opened her mouth and everything but then she realised that she couldn't rebuttal that statement. Ragnar had made a very true statement. Anna then closed her mouth. Anna knew that she was defeated. Besides, she did want the best for sister and she knew the doctors in Arendelle. They were exceptionally good.

"Fine," she said in a small voice. Anna was usually quite stubborn but this time, she knew the battle was lost.

The next day Anna, Jack and Ragnar found themselves in a hidden passageway heading towards Arendelle. Anna didn't even know that this passageway existed. According to Ragnar they were all over Europe and only Assassins knew about them. These passageways would have come in handy when she had been initially heading towards the mountains in search of The Workshop. Elsa was with them along with Doctor Rodolf. He had agreed to accompany them to keep an eye on Elsa before heading back to his village. Elsa was in this car thing which the men all took turns in pushing (Anna was allowed not to push as Jack stated that she didn't have to).

The journey lasted a number of days (Anna was actually surprised at how quickly the journey took). They rested at Assassin villages that they passed through the tunnels on the way there. The Assassins they met helped them out by giving them equipment and food for their journey. When they finally got to Arendelle, Anna couldn't help being relieved. She had been terrified that Elsa would take a bad turn which she never did. As Ragnar did predict, Elsa remained stable throughout the trip. Although, Anna did notice that Elsa did seem to get a little worse through the journey but Doctor Rodolf said that all she needs is some rest in a non-moving bed.

When they got back to Arendelle, they entered Anna's and Elsa's house. Kai and Gerda were shocked to see what had happened to Elsa but Anna just gave them a look and a sigh before telling them to call a doctor. Kai did so and soon their Doctor Klemens who knew that Elsa was an Assassin because Elsa had to tell him after coming back time and time again with injuries. Doctor Rodolf had already left them as soon as he knew that Elsa was okay. He knew that Elsa would be better off with a doctor she knew and trusted. Doctor Klemens did an extensive examination of Elsa before doing what he needed to do (like change her bandages, fixing any open wounds and checking that Doctor Rodolf didn't do a bad job). After a long wait, Doctor Klemens gave Elsa the okay. Anna escorted Doctor Klemens down to the front door.

"So thank you again Doctor Klemens," Anna said.

"No problem," Doctor Klemens said smiling at Anna as Kai handed him his coat and hat which he put on. "I'll be back in a few days to check on her but everything should be good. Doctor Rodolf did a good job so I'm not too worried."

"That is such good news Doctor," Anna said with such a big smile over her face. Doctor Klemens headed over to the door. "Thanks again Doctor," Anna said as Doctor Klemens gave Anna a tip of his hat and left the house.

"So is Elsa going to be okay?" a voice behind her said. Anna turned around and saw the concerned face of Kristoff behind her. Anna gave Kristoff a smile and headed over to where he wrapped his arms around her. Anna sighed as she snuggled into Kristoff. She always did enjoy his cuddles. There was always something about his hugs that made Anna feel so safe and loved.

"Yeah," Anna said. "I think so anyway."

"That's good," Kristoff gave Anna an even tighter hug. Kristoff let go of Anna, gave her a giant smile which made Anna feel all bubbly inside (she didn't know why though) before he left to do some deliveries. Anna walked up to her bedroom feeling all weird about her encounter with Kristoff. She hadn't felt like this around a guy before. It was something different. It was way more than she had ever felt around Hans. Anna then stopped dead. If she was comparing her feelings towards Hans to her possible feelings Kristoff did that mean that deep down, Anna had feelings towards Kristoff?

No, Anna thought as she threw herself onto her bed with a loud thumping sound, how could she have feelings for a childhood friend who she has only looked at with nothing but friendship in her eyes and especially after trying to get over Hans. But no matter what she tried, she couldn't get Kristoff out of her mind. Anna groaned into her pillow. Was she actually starting to develop feelings for her old friend? Even though her fiancée had died, these feelings were still strong. Anna _was_ aware that she was the one who had killed Hans; she was working through it and despite the nightmares and the horror filling feeling she was constantly feeling, she was starting to get okay with it. The fact that she had done it to help save Elsa helped a lot. If she hadn't done it, Elsa would have most definitely have died in that pond. That scared her a lot more than the knowledge that she had killed Hans.

Anna's eyes drifted shut and her dreams kept interchanging. They started off with her usual nightmare about what happened in The Workshop before it drifted into that dream that she had before about her ending up being married to Kristoff. Anna sat up straight when this dream entered her brain. Okay, something was telling her that she felt more than friendship towards Kristoff. Anna wasn't sure what she should expect from now on.

Over the next few days, whenever Anna looked at Kristoff, she got the same bubbly feelings that she got from when she hugged Kristoff after returning from her trip. It had gotten to the point where she would blush every time Kristoff would smile at her which turned out to be a lot. Anna felt like she was slowly going crazy. This was something that she didn't want to have to deal with. She still had to make sure that Elsa was going to be alright. Anna decided that she would take control of her feelings. She would just focus on Elsa for now. But it turned out to be a major bust of a plan. Whenever she tried not to think of Kristoff, she would.

She had no idea what suddenly caused this sudden change. It just came on and it confused Anna even more. How could she have been in love with Hans one week and now suddenly she was all over Kristoff? This was weird. Anna wished that she had Elsa to talk to. Elsa was good at this stuff. She would always come up with really good advice that would always work for her – not that she always followed it. A really good example of that would be when Elsa warned her about Hans and she never followed through with that until it was too late. After a long thought out process, she decided to test her feelings.

Anna sound found Kristoff in the stables feeding carrots to Sven. He looked happy, just standing there talking to Sven. Anna giggled as she listened to Kristoff imitate Sven's voice. She had always liked him doing that. It always made her laugh. Kristoff soon realised that she was standing right there. It was her laughter that gave her away. Anna had giggled a little too loudly and Kristoff stopped dead, turned around with a panic expression in his face and then gave her an embarrassed smile and wave. Anna found that really cute. It made her blush a little bit more.

"So what can I do for you?" Kristoff asked as he put the plate of carrots down on one of the supports for Sven's stall. Anna watched Sven for a few seconds as he tried to get a few more carrots. It made Anna laugh again. Everything about or associated with Kristoff seemed to make her giggle or blush. Kristoff was having that effect on her recently. Anna then realised something. He always did have this feeling on her. When they were younger, he would always say something that would make her giggle and blush. He was always someone that Anna could rely on to be there for her. So maybe these feelings she was having weren't totally out of the blue. Although she did feel they were rather fast. Hans and her, well they didn't exactly split up but they were apart now and that just happened. It did help finding out that Hans attempted to try and take over the world for evil (Ragnar and Jack didn't really explain it properly to her when she asked, Anna would save that for Elsa when she woke), had lied to her on multiple occasions, may actually not have been interested in her for her but rather because of who she was (her last name for instance) and that he nearly killed her sister. Those facts sort of made Anna's love for him turn to hate and any remaining feelings that Anna might possess for him were kind of getting beaten by Anna's growing feelings for Kristoff.

"I need to talk to you about something," Anna said to him. She avoided looking at him. When she spoke, she pretended she was staring at Sven nibbling on some carrots he managed to get by tipping the plate with his antler which caused the plate to fall into his stable and enabled him to get to the carrots.

"Okay," Kristoff said grinning, "go."

"Okay, um," Anna said stuttering slightly. Anna coughed loudly to clear her throat. "There is something I need to tell you." Anna had thought that the best way to get over her feelings would be to tell Kristoff because if he didn't feel anything for her, she could move on and get on with her life. But if Kristoff did return her feelings (Anna wasn't sure about it but she supposed that Elsa had a thought or two on the subject), she could most definitely try out a relationship with Kristoff. After all, he wasn't a bad guy, Elsa approves of him and he was certainty a really good looking guy who Anna could trust and put her faith in. Besides, she did think that she always did have feelings for Kristoff. It was just that her relationship with Hans may have clouded them for a while. "I think, um, I think, um, I think that," Anna was having a lot of trouble getting her feelings out. She didn't have to do this with Hans. It was obvious that both of them were interested in each other and there was no need for either of them to say anything on the topic.

"Anna," Kristoff said in a nice gentle tone, "are you okay? You sound rather nervous."

That's because I am, Anna thought.

"Oh no," Anna smiled at him. "I'm fine."

"Okay then," Kristoff said. "Please continue then."

"Okay," Anna found herself pausing. She didn't know how to continue. She kind of wanted to say it without actually saying it. "Over the past few days, I might have," she then mumbled the last part of the sentence, "may have started having feelings for you."

"What was that?" Kristoff asked. "I didn't quite catch that last bit. Did you ask me to go do something with you or something like that?"

"Um," Anna struggled with herself whether or not she should finish. "Never mind," Anna decided against it. She had this mental picture of Kristoff laughing at her which any reasonable person would know would never happen. Anna then turned to leave but Kristoff caught her should and turned her around.

"Please," he said. "This was obviously important enough for you to come to talk to me about. So what is it? Is it Elsa? She's still okay right?" His voice got steadily more panicky.

"No, no," Anna shook her head. "Elsa is fine. She's not part of this."

"Okay," Kristoff looked relieved at this. "So what's it about?"

"I-uh," Anna didn't exactly know what to say. "It's about you and me."

"You and me," Kristoff repeated. "Hmm," he seemed to go into deep thought. He looked over at Sven who was giving him a very obvious look. "Oh," Kristoff seemed to understand what Sven was saying. He turned back to Anna with a confused look over his face. "You…like me?" he said saying that last part as if he couldn't believe it.

"Well," Anna said as she played with some loose threads of her dress and determinedly looking at the ground. "Maybe," she said in a very, very small voice.

"How?" Kristoff said. "I mean you're like wow and I'm like meh."

"You're not 'meh'," Anna said still keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. "You're much more than that."

"I am?" Kristoff said which made Anna blush a deep scarlet. Had she really said those words?

"Um, yeah," Anna said as she avoided his gaze.

"Wow," Kristoff whispered. A massive grin came over his face. Anna felt a small smile come over her face. It made her feel a bit better knowing that Kristoff was taking this, well from what Anna could tell, well. "So, like when did this all start?"

"I dunno," Anna mumbled. "It just sort of happened."

"What about Hans?" Kristoff asked. Kristoff had already been explained to about what had happened in The Workshop. Anna had thought she had seen something that looked like a spark of happiness when she mentioned that Hans had died.

"What about him?" Anna asked.

"Well," Kristoff looked a little nervous. He twiddled fingers together and slid his foot up and down. "You were engaged to him and were heads over heels in love with the guy."

"True," Anna said. "But when the man you were in love with suddenly decided to kill your sister, then the love suddenly vaporises."

"Ah," Kristoff gave a nod of his head. "I see."

"So Hans is now out of the picture," Anna said.

"Well Hans wasn't really the guy for you. He didn't show you the proper respect someone should."

"If Hans isn't the guy then who is?" Anna asked.

"Well," Kristoff looked a little nervous, "I had kind of hoping that you would say that it was me."

"So you like me back?" Anna tensed up. Kristoff already knew that Anna liked him and now was Anna finding out the reverse? Was Kristoff about to admit that he liked her too?

"A bit more than that," Kristoff said. He looked extremely nervous. He had started to sweat a little and he couldn't stay still. His eyes were firmly fixed on the wall behind Anna.

Anna gave a small giggle and walked towards Kristoff. She wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in close to her. A little confused at first, Kristoff soon wrapped his arms around Anna and lifted her up which made her laugh out loud. Whenever Anna had ever felt blue, Kristoff used to do that to her. It always cheered her up and made her laugh. Kristoff would have then produced to shake her up and down in a bouncy kind of way which he was doing now.

Kristoff put Anna down and stared down at her. It was the first time their eyes met in the entire conversation they just had. For a few seconds neither of them did anything. Anna's head was still going berserk from what she had just learnt. Kristoff actually did have feelings for her. She couldn't believe this. This was amazing. She could tell, unlike with Hans, that those feelings were genuine. Kristoff then did something unexpected.

He kissed her.

The kiss was gentle and tender and it took Anna completely by surprise. It only lasted a few seconds before Anna realised what was going on. She took a step back. Had Kristoff really just kissed her?

"I'm sorry," Kristoff said. "That was obviously a step over a line."

"No," Anna said slowly. "It wasn't."

Anna took a step back towards Kristoff and reached up and gave him gentle kiss on his lips. Kristoff reacted positivity towards the kiss he had received. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Anna and for the next few moments they kiss. Anna felt more in that kiss than she ever did with Hans. That thought made her feel even happier and bubblier on the inside. When they broke apart, they were both grinning and giggling. Sven made some happy noises from his stall.

"Not now Sven," Kristoff said to him. "You had to ruin the moment didn't you?"

Sven looked positively thrilled that he did which made Anna laugh even more. Trust Sven to do something like that. He always had the best timing, Anna thought quite sarcastically. Sven looked as if Christmas had come early. He had probably been waiting a long time for something like this to happen. Anna laughed again before she then pulled Kristoff back into the kiss once more.

**A/N: So it was time for Kristanna to enter the scene as they are amazing. So today (April 25th) is ANZAC Day (which is in a nutshell a day of remembrance in Australia and New Zealand for all wars but mainly it is to remember and celebrate all the Australia and New Zealand Army Corps who died and served at Gallipoli during WWI) so I wish everyone a Happy ANZAC Day, it's also the 100th anniversary which makes today even cooler. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Nope I don't know that Japanese series Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Gaia (that name sounds weird as Gaia is a girl in Greek Mythology - Gaia is the Titan of Earth and Nature so shouldn't it be Ultragirl? Just going into it waaaay to much here). I only do crossovers where I am super familiar with the content of everything involved such as my Harry Potter crossover - big Potterhead.**

**minerbuilder12: Haha, I think I laughed way too much at your review. Yes, Anna was oblivious to Kristoff partly because she was too young before and then Hans came onto the scene which took Anna's attention.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Yeah, I do believe Anna does indeed approve of Jack.**


	24. Secrets Comes Out

**Chapter 24: Secrets Comes Out**

Elsa could feel the morning light on her face. Her eyes flickered open. The fuzzy outline of her room came slowly into focus. Elsa felt confused at what she saw. The last thing she remembered was falling through the air and what felt a watery feeling which was obviously her falling straight into the water. The rest of it all was a blur. She did dream that she was in this doctor's office but nothing else. Elsa's eyes then fell onto Anna who was sitting right next to her. She looked quite eager to see that Elsa was awake. There was a warm, giant smile plastered all over her face. Elsa could see there used to be a lot of worry in her eyes. Well judging by the pain she was in, Elsa must have given her one hell of a scare.

"Anna?" Elsa croaked at her. Her voice seemed far off and distant.

"Elsa?" Anna suddenly jumped up. She looked relieved at the fact that Elsa was up and talking. Elsa wondered just how long she had been out and how she managed to get back to her room. Her room was quite the fair distance from The Workshop. "You're awake at last! Are you feeling okay?"

"I think so," Elsa tried to sit up but Anna quickly forced Elsa back down and gave Elsa a comforting smile. Elsa felt a pain in her chest as she tried to get up and when Anna forced her back down. Elsa let out a groan when she tried to get up and the groan lowered in volume when Anna pushed her back down.

"Don't exert yourself," Anna said. "You need to rest."

"I have a feeling I have been resting for ages," Elsa said.

Anna laughed. "Well you did nearly die, so resting was kind of the main thing the doctor prescribed."

"Speaking of that," Elsa said. "What happened? How did I get to my room?"

"Well that's a long story," Anna said. She took in a deep breath in and told Elsa everything what had happened. According to Anna, after nearly dying, Elsa was taken to a small Assassin's village near The Workshop. Elsa thought she knew which one she meant. Ragnar had a friend there who he had known since they were children. After that they came back to Arendelle using a secret Assassin tunnel system. The rest was then obvious.

"Ah I see," Elsa said when Anna finished her story.

"There are things that don't make sense to me," Anna said.

"Like this whole Assassin business?" Elsa suggested to which Anna nodded. "Ah," Elsa bowed her head. She knew that she was going to have to have this conversation with Anna at some point. She just didn't know it would be this soon. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Anna said. "Let's start with how you became one."

"Well Papa inducted me into the order-" Elsa didn't get much further than that. Anna had gasped when Elsa mentioned their father and Elsa's sentence trailed away after that.

"Papa was an Assassin?" Anna looked simply frightened at the news. "What about Mama? Was she one too?"

"Mama was never an Assassin," Elsa explained, "but she knew everything about it. Papa was just following a long linage of Assassins that come from our family. It's a shock, I know but that's the reality of the situation."

"Wow," Anna paused as she took in this information. "What about me? If you were one and so was Papa, why wasn't I one?"

"You never showed any interest in the whole thing," Elsa said. "I loved learning the skills to become an Assassin but you were more interested in playing with your dolls and other toys. Mama told Papa to give up when he wasn't getting anywhere."

"I see," Anna said. "What about everything else though? The Workshop? The Piece of Eden? The Architect? Everything!"

"Okay," Elsa said. She took a deep breath in. "This is going to sound really strange but it's the truth." Elsa took another deep breath in. Anna gave Elsa her undivided attention. "We weren't the only ones on this planet. Years, years, centuries really ago, there were these people who created great advancements in technology and even created our race as a slave race. These people were eventually overthrown by our race but these people created amazing technology such as The Workshop and The Piece of Eden. The Workshop was built in order to create advance weapons but was never actually used by The First Civilisation – the people who came before us – but The Templars wanted to use them. You mentioned The Architect, he is one of the leading Templars in Scandinavia. He is after The Piece of Eden which can open The Workshop. There are many Pieces of Eden and the one we are looking for is just one of many. It was designed to open and use The Workshop to its full potential."

Elsa could feel her voice breaking as she finished the last sentence. Anna looked at Elsa with a confused look. After a few minutes, she managed to process everything that Elsa managed to say.

"And Hans was a Templar?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Elsa was about to stop her sentence there when she realised something. "Hang on – was?"

"Well yeah," Anna said. "I kind of killed him when he tried to kill you."

"Wait, what?" Elsa looked at her younger sister with an impressed look in her eyes. "You killed him?"

"Well he had just hurt you really badly to the point where you nearly died and he kind of mocked it."

"I see," Elsa nodded her head. She had thought that Hans would have to be another issue that she would need to solve at a later date, add him to things she would need to do but this solved that. However, she never expected it to go down like this.

"What is a Templar?" Anna asked.

"A group who in a nutshell wants to take away everyone's freewill and return society to its original state," Elsa said. "Assassins try to stop this. That is what we do."

"I see," Anna said. "This is all….overwhelming."

"I know," Elsa said fidgeting with her sheets.

"I just can't believe you go around and kill people," Anna said. "That is the hard thing I am swallowing."

"I know," Elsa said in a small voice. "That is why I never told you. I didn't want your view of me to be tainted by this."

"Elsa," Anna said, "nothing could ever do that."

Elsa smiled up at her sister. There was a silence between them as they just smiled at each other. Anna got up and opened the curtains wide and let the sunshine pour in. Elsa had to shield her eyes against the sudden shine. Elsa managed to get used to the sun before Anna sat back down.

"So what did the doc say?" Elsa asked. "I've assumed you've had him in practically every single day since we got back."

"He says you will be okay," Anna sighed. "It was quite touch and go for a long time. I was really scared."

"Sorry," Elsa shrugged.

"No need to be," Anna said. "It's Hans who should be sorry."

"Which you took care of," Elsa said laughing which Anna joined in.

"Yeah," Anna nodded still giggling. "So I met Jack and Ragnar."

"Ah," Elsa said. She was actually a little bit scared of what Anna thought about the pair of them. Jack was her, well for lack of a better word for it, lover. Ragnar, on the other hand, was one of her closest friends and confidant. "So," Elsa drew out the word, "what do you think?"

"Ragnar seems a bit rough around the edge," Anna said. She stopped and laughed about something. Elsa wondered what that was about. She then shrugged it off. "Although I do think Ragnar can be a bit hard to know but otherwise he seems like a good guy. He obviously cares about you a lot."

"He does," Elsa said. "He always keeps an eye out for me. He's good like that."

"I can see that," Anna said smiling widely.

"What about Jack?" Elsa tensed up a bit while Anna paused to think. She had hoped that Anna approved.

"He's good," Anna nodded. "I can see that he loves you."

"So you know?" Elsa asked.

"It was obvious Elsa," Anna laughed. "It wasn't exactly subtle. Besides, I'm kicking myself for not realising it. You've been in a different mood recently – like you've been strangely happy, day dreaming, you haven't been yourself and now I know why. I can't believe how well you hid it. I'm usually really good at sniffing this out."

"I feel honoured," Elsa laughed.

"You should," Anna said. "This has never happened before."

* * *

Jack was walking down the corridors. He kept marvelling at everything he saw in Elsa's and Anna's home. When he had first come here, he hadn't seen much of it – only the inside of Elsa's bedroom and the outsides. He turned a corner and walked down the hallway that followed it. It was the way that led to Elsa's bedroom. Jack had been more than terrified when Elsa had been injured. If she had died, he would have died. She was his everything now. He loved her and he knew she loved him back. The news that she was going to be alright simply made relief course through his blood. He was still a bit worried that she hadn't yet come to. She had awakened at odd times but she hadn't been fully aware of what was going on. She simply slipped in and out of conscious and had been like that for the last few weeks now.

According to Doctor whatever-his-name-was, Elsa should be fine and should awake anytime now. That news gave Jack a bit of a spring in his step. It made him bounce like he had springs attached to his shoes. Jack soon came to a familiar looking door – it was the entry to Elsa's room. Jack placed his hand on the doorknob but stopped. He could hear voices coming from within. Was Anna talking to herself? No offense to her but that didn't seem too out of the blue for her. Jack opened the door and he felt his heart soar.

The first thing he noticed was that Elsa was sitting (well slightly) up in her bed and was talking to Anna who was sitting next to her in a chair that was now permanently placed there. Jack's eyes ignored Anna who looked around when the door had opened. Elsa's eyes flicked onto Jack's and a grin slowly encaptivated her features.

"Hey," Elsa whispered.

"Hey," Jack whispered back.

A long encaptivating silence took control of the situation. Nothing happened for the next few minutes. Jack and Elsa simply stared at each other. Jack's brain had stopped dead.

"I think I might leave you both alone," Anna said breaking the silence. Anna pushed back the chair and stood up. "I'll be back later," she said squeezing Elsa's hand.

"Okay," Elsa smiled.

Anna gave Jack a small smile before she left the room. Jack took Anna's empty chair and slipped his hand into Elsa's. They both couldn't stop smiling at each other. Jack waited until the sound of the door shutting before he quickly placed his lips onto Elsa's. Jack had waited for weeks to do that and the wait was worth it.

"Hi," Elsa said as they broke apart.

"Welcome back," Jack said.

"It's good to be back," Elsa said.

"I was so scared," Jack placed his forehead against hers. Both their eyes closed shut. "I thought I had lost you."

"I would never leave you," Elsa said. "Not by choice anyway."

Jack laughed and gave Elsa another small kiss.

"Thanks for coming back," he said.

* * *

Anna walked out of the room leaving Elsa alone with Jack. After all that Jack had gone though, he deserved a little time alone with Elsa. During the time that Elsa hadn't yet come to, he was a mess – probably more than Anna. If he wasn't with Elsa, he would either be in his room asleep (Anna had told him to select one of the guest bedrooms which he had done at an incredibly slow rate as he couldn't decide, Anna thought he was having a meltdown due to not being used to this kind of houses) or be in the kitchen eating (Anna didn't think she had ever seen someone eat as much as Jack).

Anna continued walking down the corridor. She saw Kristoff coming the other way. They both grinned at each other as they did. Suddenly Anna felt Kristoff's hands on her which pushed her against the wall. At the same time, Kristoff's lips found hers. Ever since their first kiss, they had realised that being together was a good idea. So they had sort of started to court each other. Anna didn't want to do anything just yet – well until she spoke to Elsa about it all. She wasn't even sure if Elsa would approve of Kristoff being Anna's partner. Elsa may like Kristoff a lot more than Hans but that didn't mean she would approve of him courting her younger sister. Kristoff's right hand was on her left shoulder and his other hand was around her waist. Both of Anna's hands were on Kristoff's shoulders. They continued to passionately kiss for the next few minutes. Eventually they broke apart.

"So," Kristoff said when they broke apart, "you look happy."

"That's because I am," Anna smiled at him. "I'm with you." Kristoff grinned at these words. "But I'm also happy because Elsa finally came to."

"That's fantastic," Kristoff said. "So are you going to talk to her about us?"

"Thinking about it," grinned Anna. "I might give her a few days to come back to the real world and then tell her. Besides, she's going to be with Jack a lot for a while. I don't want to get in between that."

"Good point," Kristoff laughed.

* * *

Over the next few days, Elsa felt her strength returning more and more. She had gotten to the point where she could walk around her bedroom. Elsa knew that she was recovering fast. Elsa had always pushed her body to recover quickly whenever she got injured or sick. It was just something she had always done. Elsa couldn't handle being injured or sick for very long. It wasn't just that she couldn't handle being in her bed all day but she always had this need to get out there and do some contracts.

Over the few days, she had many visitors. Anna and Jack visited every single day and often alternated when they came so they Elsa got to quality time with each of them. Ragnar and Anton both came to discuss what they're next step is. Ragnar was currently working with The Guardians (who had all come to see how Elsa was getting on and to wish her well) to find The Architect and The Piece of Eden he obviously now possessed. Elsa and Ragnar had theorised that after Hans used The Piece of Eden, the guard he had given it to must have raced back to the stronghold to deliver it. It was the only explanation that made any sense. The Architect hadn't gone with Hans so the only logically explanation was that he stayed behind. He must have wanted to be able to get a speedy escape. Kristoff had come from time to time as well. He had brought his childhood reindeer who Kristoff swore helped him recover from anything like when he had horrible fevers and when he broke his foot. Kristoff swore that the reindeer helped him recover. Elsa made sure that she always had that reindeer close by while she recovered.

Elsa decided that she would go get something to eat. Hunger gnawing at her and had been for the past hour. She didn't want to bother someone to get it. She was young and had two good legs. Elsa quietly exited her room and headed down the grand staircase. The pain from her chest was still there but it was getting less and less every day. Her doctor had on one quite a bit of morphine. Elsa tip toed down the stairs and down into the kitchens. The kitchens were located below the main floor and had a secret door that led straight to the dining room. It was this door that Elsa took to get down. The door led her to a spiral staircase which headed down into a corridor.

Elsa followed this until the corridor expanded and formed a large room filled with all kinds of things. This room was the kitchens. There were no cooks (the Arendelle mansion hires about twenty cooks over the course of the year) in the kitchen as it was after hours. It was late in the night and dinner had been served over a few hours ago. In the Winters' household, it is always served sharply and on the dot when the clock chimed seven o'clock. Elsa wondered what she should grab to eat. It would have to be something easy that she could cook. Elsa wasn't the best cook in the world. She could do easy stuff like scrambled eggs or cooking meat but nothing lavish like what the cooks could whip up which were always delicious and that Elsa couldn't get enough of.

Since there were no cooks about, Elsa expected to find no one about. When Elsa headed towards the kitchen, she was surprised to hear two sets of voices. They were both voices she recognised. One was her sister and the other was Kristoff. Elsa smiled to herself. The voices sounded like they were having fun. Elsa walked like a little mouse as she headed towards them. She found Kristoff feeding Anna what looked like a chocolate cake.

"Holy," Anna said, "this is amazing. You are an amazing cook."

Kristoff laughed as he fed another piece to Anna. Elsa couldn't help but smile as she witnessed this. She had for a while thought that something was between them. It was just the way they talked to each other, the way they moved around each other. There was this moment during the last time she had talked to the pair of them – which had been the day before – and Kristoff had this look in his eyes when he looked over at Anna and Anna had her hand resting on Kristoff's calf. Elsa had raised her eyebrows in amusement. She had known for ages that Kristoff fancied her sister and now it looked like finally returned his feelings.

It was about time! She had practically been begging for them to get together. She had always thought they would make a good couple. Kristoff complimented Anna and Anna complimented Kristoff. Also Kristoff was an enormous improvement over that smarmy, slim ball, arrogant, bastard Hans Westergaard. Anna must not have been with Kristoff for very long. She could tell it was new love blossoming. Elsa just wanted to stay there and watch them act all cute together. Elsa realised a deep sigh. It was so good to see her sister finally happy.

Elsa noticed Kristoff lean in to kiss Anna and Anna leaned in to kiss him back when she stopped. Anna was looking in her direction with a bit of a scared look in her eyes.

"Elsa!" Anna said. "You're up and about."

"Don't mind me," Elsa said smiling widely. "Keep going."

Elsa turned to leave and she overheard the following conversation between her sister and Kristoff.

"What was that?" she heard Kristoff say.

"I think that was her giving us her blessing," Anna said sounding quite confused.

Elsa had to stifle a laugh. A huge grin emerged onto her face. She couldn't be happier for her sister. Elsa truly believed that she may have found her soulmate just like how Elsa thought she had found hers (it had been long established between Elsa and Jack that they were perfect for each other and wanted to take it even further. Elsa headed back up the stairs and back to her room. She passed Gerda on the way who looked confused at seeing Elsa out and about. Elsa waved at her confused face as she passed. Elsa couldn't stop grinning as she walked towards her bedroom. The bedroom door slowly came into view and Elsa felt relieved to see it. It had been a bit tiring walking up and down all those stairs. Sometimes Elsa didn't like stairs. Elsa slowly walked towards her bed and slid herself under her covers.

Any pain or hunger she had felt before had long since disappeared. Instead a warm feeling was filling up inside her which made her feel great. Anna was with Kristoff which was something that Elsa couldn't be happier about.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**ziabee: Pitch? He's not really in this story - well yet. Who knows what could happen in the future? I'm sure Disney will make him good. I really hope that they do create their own one (because let's face it, no crossover will happen). Haha, I highly doubt that Disney goes through fanfics. Besides, if they were snooping about for ideas, I have much better ideas than my fanfics which I have posted. But yeah, if they want to use it, they can have it. I did design those storylines for Frozen 2 anyway. Also I wouldn't be on the stage. They save that for the actors and creators but I wouldn't say 'I thank my reviewers' I would say something like 'thanks to everyone who has gotten me to this point' who includes my reviewers who I am eternally grateful for. I would say that in some speech I may end up doing as I really want to become a writer and if my stories take off, that is one thing I really want to say.**

**Guest: Well where do you think they got the name from? Gaia IS the personification of Earth. That's why the name Gaia was chosen. If you want to make a fanfic, first write one, create an account then publish it! The way you publish a story is to, after you have uploaded it to the doc manager (so you will need some kind of word document or you can simply use the copy and paste method), you simply click on new story, agree to the guidelines, then go to New Story and follow the instructions. Its rather nice and simple which is good. But you do need and an account before you can publish. Stories huh? I like Frostbitten, Tale of Two High Schools, Ship of Dreams, Infernal Ice, Give It A Chance, You Belong With Me, Ouverture In Snow, Recover - these are just a few to mention. They are some of the best stories I have found. on Fanfiction especially Frostbitten (really anything by that author is pure gold). I have other Jelsa stories on my page if you want to check them out too.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Well I think this chapter answers all.**

**SureSnowflake: Yeah, sorry about Jack. I was more focused on Anna but this chapter should hopefully fix things? I hope so.**


	25. The Man In The Picture

**Chapter 25: The Man In The Picture**

Jack woke up nice and bright and sunny morning. He practically leapt out of bed to get the day started. He was excited as he was off to see The Guardians who he hadn't seen in over a week due to the fact he hadn't left Elsa's side during the difficult time of her recovery. She was felling a lot better now and the doctor had pretty much more or less said that Elsa was out of the woods which made everyone involved. He was looking forward to seeing his friends. It was going to get to the point where he was going to start forget what they looked like.

Jack pretty much flew down the stairs (well he slid down the bannister, he had seen Anna doing it and immediately copied it as he thought it was a pretty awesome way to travel down the bannisters) and raced into the kitchen. He had barely sat down before Gerda and Kai brought out breakfast. Gerda smiled at Jack, who by now was used to Jack beating them to meals. He had gotten used to the food at Elsa's house and now no longer wanted to eat any at any other places as he felt like the food was to die for. Jack looked down at the assortment of breakfasts available to him. Jack licked his lips with pleasure. Just as Anna and Kristoff entered, Jack had finished laying his plate with all kinds of different food. Jack grinned up at them and they grinned back.

"So what's on your agenda today?" Anna asked Jack as she started to butter some toast.

"I'm going to see The Guardians," Jack replied.

"You haven't seen them in a while," Kristoff commented.

"I know," Jack said as he took a massive bite of toast with all kinds of toppings on them.

"Have you see Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I will look in on her before I leave," Jack said with a smile.

Anna smiled at Jack before she started to eat her breakfast. When Jack finished his enormous breakfast (and second breakfast), he headed back up the stairs to check on Elsa. Elsa was sitting up in bed being handed a tray laden with toast, sausages, hash browns and eggs with an orange juice by Gerda when Jack walked in. Elsa gave Jack a huge smile as she took the tray from Gerda. Gerda also gave Jack a small smile as she passed him to leave the room. Jack returned the smile before Gerda shut the door behind her.

"Hey," Jack said as he took a seat next to Elsa.

"Hey," Elsa replied as she poured tomato sauce on her sausages. "So is today the day you're going to see The Guardians?"

"Aha," Jack nodded as he stole some of Elsa's food.

"Hey!" Elsa laughed as Jack did this but she didn't look to cross.

"So any news on anything?" Jack asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," replied Elsa. "Ragnar is out, back at The Workshop, looking for any further clues. I haven't received any word from him yet apart from a small message saying that he made it and is alright."

"Ah," Jack said.

Elsa gave Jack a funny look. "You don't like Ragnar do you?"

"What?" Jack said. "That's ridiculous. Elsa gave Jack a long hard look that clearly told him that she knew he was lying. "Alright but I always got the feeling that Ragnar has never liked me."

"Maybe he doesn't trust you?" Elsa suggested.

"Well that could be true," Jack pondered this. Why did Ragnar seem to hate him so much? They never really got on well. There was one reason that Jack did seem to think that why Ragnar hated him and that reason was Elsa. Jack always got the feeling that Ragnar had more than friendship on his mind whenever he looks at Elsa but surely that was ridiculous, wasn't it? "But you trust me which is all I care about."

"Thanks," Elsa smiled. "Anna trusts you too. I think she's taken a liking to you."

"Phew," Jack grinned. "Imagine if she didn't like me."

"I shudder to think. Anna can be a bit of a pain in the neck if that happens. She'll probably glare at you until you feel really uncomfortable and want to turn invisible."

"Sounds like I got off lucky,"

"Yeah, you really did," Jack laughed.

Soon Jack realised what the time was and had to leave. He gave Elsa a swift kiss before he left the room. It didn't take him too long before he finally made it back to The Guardian's old hideout. He hadn't been in there for quite a long time as he had been busy with dealing with The Workshop and then Elsa got badly injured. It almost felt like he was a stranger in his own home but it also felt so good to return home. Jack opened the circular grate that was the entrance. The familiar weight of it also felt really good to Jack. Jack grinned as he stepped through the door and closed the grate behind him.

Jack walked down the tunnel and soon found his way back to the main area. He was surprised to see Tooth and Bunnymund engaged in in a swordfight. He knew Bunnymund was a decent swordsmen but Tooth wasn't really much of a fighter because she never found any interest in it. She liked to simply break into places and steal stuff. She did know some simple moves though which had come in handy over the years. Jack watched as Tooth blocked one of Bunnymund's moves and then rolled to the left before she kicked Bunnymund in the stomach which caused him to fall down. His sword dropped from his hand as this happened. Tooth kicked it from his reach before she put her sword to his throat.

"Nice one," Bunnymund said looking very impressed.

"Thanks," Tooth said blushing slightly. Jack had to grin at this. He always knew that Tooth had a little crush on Bunnymund and had been for a while now. He had no idea how Bunnymund felt about her though but he did hope he return her feelings. Jack started to clap and the pair of them turned around and grinned when they saw who it was.

"Jack!" Tooth said as she helped Bunnymund to his feet.

"Hey guys," Jack walked towards them. "How's things?"

"Alright," came another voice.

Jack looked around and saw North coming towards them with Sandy by his side. They both looked happy to see Jack as well.

"How's Elsa?" North asked.

"She's doing great," Jack said. "She's quite bored though."

"That is a good sign," Tooth said. "Means she's getting better."

"What about everything else?" Bunnymund said folding his arms. "You mentioned something about an Architect or something similar to that."

After his little trip back from The Workshop, he had told The Guardians everything that had happened during it. All The Guardians were amazed to hear the story and were surprised to find out that things like The Workshop existed.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged. "Elsa mentioned that Ragnar is looking for something back at the location of The Workshop but I don't know if he will find anything. I got the feeling from Elsa when I spoke to her this morning that she's in doubt that he will."

"Well Ragnar has us looking for stuff," Bunnymund said.

"Yeah I know," Jack nodded. "What have you found?"

"Nothing," North said. "This Architect guy seems to have just disappeared into thin air."

"That is the problem," Jack nodded. "There is like nothing on the guy. Even Elsa doesn't know who he is. He's a mystery guy. The only thing we know about him is that he knew Hans Westergaard which is where Elsa has been looking for the past like several years."

"Well if she hasn't had much luck," Tooth said, "who says anyone will?"

"Well sometimes the simplest thing can sometimes fix things," Jack said. "Like one little thing can change everything."

"That is true," pondered Tooth. "But what else is there? Did Elsa mention some rock she hasn't looked under yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of but I'm sure there is something she hasn't looked at yet," Jack said. "There must be. You always missed _something_."

"Again that is true," Tooth smiled.

"So what is everyone up to?" Jack asked them all.

"I actually need to go speak to several people," North said. "Just some important people who may have some information for me." "Sandy is going to join me."

"Okay," Jack waved goodbye to North and Sandy as they left the room.

"Well I have to follow up some leads," Bunnymund said grabbing his sword and putting it back in its holster.

"What leads are these?" Jack asked.

"A couple of people who knew Hans Westergaard when he was young," Bunnymund said.

"Ah I see," Jack nodded.

Bunnymund grinned before he bade Jack goodbye. Jack noticed Tooth giving a small sigh as she watched Bunnymund leave. Jack couldn't resist. A huge grin came over his face.

"Could you want him more?" Jack said still grinning.

"What?" Tooth said blushing. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you do," Jack said giving her a wink before leaving the room to go to pick up some stuff with Tooth right behind him.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked.

"I know you're like crazy for Bunny," Jack said as he started to gather things up to take back to Elsa's house.

"Well maybe," Tooth blushed again and a deep scarlet this time.

"So when are you going to go for it?"

"I don't know, never?"

"What?" Jack stopped packing and gave her a look. "I say go for it! I went for it with Elsa and look what happened!"

"I do know," Tooth sighed. "I'm just afraid of what he will say."

"Well you don't know until you try," Jack said in a sympatric tone. He heaved his bag onto his back and gave Tooth a grin. "I say go for it."

"Really?" Tooth said. "You really think I should tell Bunnymund that I would like a little more than a friendship with him?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Jack. "Do it!"

"I don't know," Tooth sighed.

"Well I can't make you do anything you don't want to do," Jack said. "I still think you should."

Tooth just shrugged as Jack gave her another warm smile.

* * *

The weeks hadn't passed quickly enough for Elsa. She was starting to get really sick of having to recover, granted it was slowly, but she did. Soon Elsa was back to swinging her sword and climbing up walls. As soon as Elsa was fit enough, she was right back to where she was before; finding out who this Architect was and where he had hidden The Piece of Eden. Elsa felt like she was right back where she had started; back at square one. It felt really frustrating especially after coming so close.

Elsa's plan hadn't exactly gone to plan. After defeating Hans in The Workshop, what should have happened is that they would have gone to Hans' base and hopefully had found The Architect there who would have The Piece of Eden on him. But that hadn't happened and that frustrated her so very much.

"So what's the big deal about this guy – The Architect?" Anna asked Elsa one day.

They were in the library. Elsa was relooking over her research into The Architect. Years of having tracked down people who might know a thing or two about The Architect or about Hans Westergaard as Elsa knew the two of them had been connected. There were dozens and dozens of sheets of notes that Elsa had complied over the years. Elsa had her head bent down as she read each word on the page. Both her hands were gripping the back of her head with her elbows resting on the desk she was working at. The only time she moved was when she needed to turn a page or write something down. Behind her was a blackboard that was attached to one of the walls in the library. On it, Elsa had scribbled all kinds of notes and tacked up some pictures with arrows joining them to other people who they were connected to.

Anna had come to visit and see what Elsa was up to after not seeing her for several days. Anna had bounded into the room and the noise had shocked Elsa completely. Elsa had been so use to the quiet. Gerda had come up from time to time to bring food up to Elsa as she was boycotting all meals until she had found something. Gerda had been like a mouse but Anna hadn't. Anna had burst into the noise causing Elsa to jump with fright, knocking over her ink well as she did. Anna had bounced over to where Elsa was working and watched as Elsa tried to fix what had been ruined when the ink well had gone over. Elsa had given Anna a nasty scowl to which Anna looked quite guilty. Anna knew full well that Elsa hated being disturbed while she worked although Elsa couldn't really blame Anna for wanting to see her. She hadn't really been around lately.

"Hmm?" When Anna had spoken, Elsa didn't look up. Instead she continued writing. Elsa was writing down a few notes that needed to be a bit clearer in her mind.

"Well you're spending so much effort on tracking this guy," Anna said. Her hand picked up a pile of notes and went through it. "You've what, spent months, on looking for this guy?"

"Years," Elsa corrected as she reached over to another pile of papers and looked through it. She found the paper she wanted and put the other pile back. Elsa started to compare the piece of paper she had in her hand to the one she had been writing on.

"Really?" Anna said looking surprised. "Why all the effort?"

"Because," Elsa said scribbling down a few corrections, "he has The Piece of Eden."

"Surely that's not all," Anna was giving her a look which Elsa always felt like Anna was reading her mind. Elsa put her quill down and entwined her palms together. It was time to tell Anna the truth.

"There is another reason," Elsa said.

"I knew it," Anna fist punched the air.

"It concerns our parents," Elsa said interrupting Anna's victory moment.

"What?" Anna's face fell.

"You've always been told that they died at sea," Elsa said. "That is true but there is more to the story than that."

"They died in a massive storm," Anna said. "Didn't they?"

"No," Elsa said. "They did indeed travel over the seas to visit our friends in Corona. You were told they were going there for Rapunzel's and Eugene's wedding. That is only partly true. Rapunzel's father is no stranger to the Assassin's Order. You see there was a Templar in Corona that was causing him trouble that was close to him but he didn't know who it was. He needed someone he could trust and since his wife and our mother were close, he figured that he could rely on his wife's friend's husband. Mama and Papa journeyed over to help out. Only Papa was supposed to go but since Rapunzel was about to get married to Eugene, she wanted to go for the wedding."

"So they both ended up going over?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Elsa said. "Most of the trip was uneventful but they didn't count on one thing. A spy had found out about Mama's and Papa's journey and what Papa was up to. This spy relayed his news to the Templar which made sure that the journey was never finished. This Templar made the journey to intercept Mama's and Papa's ship. A fight ensured and everyone was slaughtered on board."

Anna fell really quiet when Elsa had stopped talking. There was a stunned silence that had followed. Anna had a really confused and freighted look upon her face.

"I know that's a lot to take in," Elsa said.

"That's an understatement," Anna muttered. "Why was I only told half the story?"

"Because telling you the truth would require you tell the whole truth about everything; about Mama and Papa, about me, about the Assassins, the Templars," Elsa said, "and that wasn't something I was prepared to say."

"Oh," that seemed all that Anna could say. There was a moment before Anna finally spoke again. "Wait, if everyone was slaughtered, how did you find out the truth?"

"One man managed to escape and come back and lived to tell the tale," Elsa explained. "The man was an Assassin, that's how he managed it. He came back and told the head of the Assassin's Guild here in Arendelle who in turn, informed me of the circumstances of our parents' death."

"Wait, what?" Anna said. "There is an Assassin's Guild _here_? In _Arendelle_?"

Elsa nodded. "The entrance to which can be accessed via our library."

"What?" thundered Anna.

"Believe me," Elsa said, "it was a task keeping it from everyone who wasn't an Assassin or doesn't knows about it which equals to about three quarters of this household. So yeah, a difficult task."

"So who came up with the lie?" Anna said after a few seconds which was no doubt spent wondering who was the staff that knew or didn't know about the Assassins.

"I did," Elsa said. "I knew I would have to tell you eventually but that would hopefully be at a time where you would understand."

"I see," Anna said. "So why are you after this Architect guy?"

"Remember the Templar who Papa was after?"

"Yeah," Anna said slowly.

"He and The Architect is the same guy," Elsa said.

"Oh," Anna's face fell. "So you're looking to even the score?"

"Kind of," Elsa said twiddling her quill between her fingers.

"Revenge doesn't get you anywhere Elsa," Anna said looking remarkably like their mother as she did.

"I know," Elsa said. "It's just something I need to do."

"Okay," Anna said with a bright smile.

Elsa returned to her business of writing down notes. Elsa looked up after a few minutes and saw that Anna was still sitting in front of her.

"May I help you with something else?" Elsa asked.

"Are you really going to let me be with Kristoff?" Anna suddenly burst out.

Elsa was taken a bit by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well you were so against Hans," Anna said. "It's just new to me that you wouldn't even say anything on the subject."

"Anna," Elsa said gently, "are you aware that Kristoff has like been in love for you for years?"

"No," Anna said. The news seemed to surprise her. Elsa wasn't surprise. Anna could be a bit oblivious to things especially when it came to people's feelings about her.

"You haven't noticed the way he looks at you? The way he cares about you? The way he always goes out of his way to make you feel better or happy?"

"I feel so bad now," Anna said.

"Basically," Elsa said, "Kristoff is, in no doubt, the best person you can be with. So no, I am not going to say anything on the subject. I am not going to cast my doubts on the relationship. Instead, I am going to sit back and smile."

"Oh," Anna said. A small smile emerged onto her face and she leaned back into her chair and continued to grin and look like good thoughts were going around her head. Elsa also had a smile on her face as she went back to work. "So are you getting anywhere?"

"Hmm, maybe," Elsa said. She wasn't exactly sure if she was getting anywhere. Sometimes she thought she would get close but then it would turn out to be a dead end. It was rather demoralising.

"Bad day?" Anna asked with a sympatric look on her face.

"Maybe," shrugged Elsa. Elsa started to shift through her papers. "I really don't-" Elsa didn't finish her sentence. Something had caught her eye. Inside her stack of research, there were numerous newspaper articles. Elsa had collected anything that had anything to do with Hans Westergaard. This was obviously when Elsa was tracking Hans' movements so she knew what he was up to, who he talked to because there may be an unknown Templar in there somewhere. One newspaper article in particular caught Elsa's eye. It wasn't anything special. It was just Hans shaking hands with some guy underneath a headline that read 'CONFERENCE IN GENEVA SHAKES THINGS UP'. It was just an article about some conference that was being held in Geneva that was about the solving the world's problems at the time. The conference happened about five or six years ago but none of that was important. What the important thing was the picture that was directly beneath the headline.

When Elsa examined the picture further, she discovered something that she hadn't discovered before. At first, Elsa always thought that Hans was shaking hands with some diplomat or something similar. But when Elsa looked closer at the picture, she discovered that the man she always considered some random was actually someone who Elsa knew and she knew him fairly well. Elsa had to do several double takes to make sure she was really seeing what she was seeing. How could she have missed it before? How could she have seen who the person really was?

"You okay Elsa?" Anna was looking at Elsa with concern on her face, probably due to the fact that Elsa hadn't spoken a word in over five minutes.

"What?" Elsa said snapping out of whatever trance she was in. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Elsa looked back at the picture. She didn't even know that Hans knew him. She felt it was rather odd that she never knew that. She kept staring at the man who was shaking hands with Hans.

The man who was in the picture with Hans Westergaard was none other than Pitch Black.

**A/N: So quite a bit was revealed. The Architect's background was revealed, the fate of Elsa's and Anna's parents, Tooth's potential relationship with Bunnymund and of course The Architect's identity but was it so? Is it really Pitch Black or is this just a red herring? Some of you have guess The Architect to be Pitch but I'm not going to say anything more on it. So anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

**On another note; the baby royal is a girl! I'm so excited!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Yep, Anna is not used to Elsa being so chill about her being in a relationship (well Kristoff is much better for Anna than Hans which is what Elsa knows anyway).**

**Guest: Yes I have heard of Final Fantasy but never actually played it. I've played Kingdom Hearts (an amazing series of games, highly recommend if you haven't played them) which uses Final Fantasy characters. I had toyed around with a crossover with that but I couldn't get it to work so I'm not going to do one with that. On a Final Fantasy crossover, same answer I'm afraid. I only do crossovers with things I know extremely well (such as Harry Potter which I know back to front, left to right) and I have about close to zippo knowledge on Final Fantasy so no crossovers there.**


	26. A Suspect Comes Forward

**Chapter 26: A Suspect Comes Forward**

Elsa stared at the picture of Pitch Black. She knew who he was alright. Pitch Black used to be an associate of her father for many years until his death. So was Pitch Black a Templar this entire time? Had he gotten close to her father because he knew her father was an Assassin? Wait, Elsa said to herself, she could be jumping the gun majorly, looking before she leapt and all that. Pitch Black may not be a Templar. But there was something else saying something in her ear.

Pitch had been a good friend to Elsa's father for many years but Elsa, who had only met him a couple of times when she was little, always got the creeps from the guy. She never felt an urge to suddenly go and trust the guy. There was also something else; Pitch had tried to claim the Winters' family business when her father died. It had only occurred a few months after her parents' funeral when Elsa was informed that Pitch Black was trying to take over the business. However, Pitch had thought that Elsa and her family didn't know what he was up to, a fact that he was sadly misinformed. Pitch was eventually out casted when evidence had shown up. This had obviously made him upset.

A nasty thought had occurred to Elsa. The evidence that Pitch Black was up to spanned for several years. They had only found out his plan a few months after their parents died and if he had been planning it for several years then he was planning a takeover long before the death of Elsa's parents. Did that mean what Elsa feared it mean? Could Pitch have ordered Elsa's father's death in order to take over the company as part of his plan? Could that be a reason that Pitch went after her family or was because, as a potential Templar, went after a source of income. Templars do need a lot of money for their campaigns and the Westergaard fortune only goes so far.

Elsa had to find out the truth. She had to know what really the reason was for her parents' death. She had always thought that it had been because the Templar knew that her father was an Assassin. But could it have been more? Could Pitch had not only been working on the orders from a high ranking Templar but also because of his own personal greed?

Well, if Pitch turns out to be The Architect, then everything could finally be in place and Elsa's heart could finally rest.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice shattered through Elsa's thoughts.

* * *

Anna watched her sister for the last several long minutes. She had seen something in a newspaper article and froze solid. Anna knew that look that came over her sister's face. It was the look that clearly told her that something was wrong. Anna grew worried. If something worried her sister then it can't be something that can be fixed. Anna waited for Elsa to say something, for her to do something but that never came. Elsa just kept her eyes on that article, lost in her thoughts.

Anna wondered what her sister could be thinking so intensely about. Could it have something to do with their parents and this Architect guy? They had just been discussing that very thing only moments ago. Or was it something else? Anna didn't know a lot about Elsa's other life. She had kept that life a very great secret for many years. Anna didn't hold that against Elsa. After all, Anna didn't think she would ever be ready for a secret like that. Her mind was still reeling from the discovery and it had only been a couple of months.

Anna was quite impatient as she waited for her sister to do something or to say something. What could be so intriguing? Anna had to know! It was driving her mad that she didn't know. She could guess, sure, but she would never know the truth. Anna decided it was best for the moment for her to break the silence. They could be here for a very long time if she didn't do or say something. Elsa would just continue to stare at that article while Anna waited so impatiently.

"Elsa?" Anna said gently.

Elsa looked up in such a fright. She gave a jump as she looked up. Her eyes fell on her sister. Anna gave her a prompting look.

"Sorry," Elsa said in a small voice. "I guess I got a little lost in my thoughts back there."

"Yeah," Anna said laughing, "you did. So do you want to tell me that got your brain all absorbed back there or am I going to have to sit here looking like an idiot as I try to guess what it possibly could be?"

"No you don't," Elsa gave a small chuckle herself.

She held up the news article for Anna to look at. All she could see is some news headline about some conference being held in Geneva. Anna remembered that happening. All the world's leaders were heading there to discuss things like issues that faced the world and changes happening in the world. It was all very boring stuff but her sister and father loved reading about it.

"What am I looking at?" Anna asked Elsa.

Anna had no idea what her sister was trying to show her. All she could see is some newspaper article about something she would never be interested in. If Elsa wanted to show her something that she would be interested in maybe show her an article about something like a murder or maybe something scandalous like a politician being caught in a lie or affair. Something to do with politics never interested her.

Elsa sighed. "The picture Anna." Elsa pointed at the picture as she spoke. Anna's eyes fell on the two men in the picture. "Who do you see?"

Anna stared at the picture. The two men in the picture were shaking hands. They looked like they had agreed on something or another. When Anna had first looked at the picture, she had only just glanced at it. Now she took a really good look at it. It didn't take her too long to recognise those sideburns. One of the men in the picture was her old fiancé, Hans Westergaard.

"See?" Elsa said.

Anna nodded. "Hans, you said you were tracking him. Is that what I am looking at in the picture?"

"Not just Hans," Elsa said. "Over the years, yes it was true, I was tracking him. I knew he was dangerous and knew who was The Architect was. It was only a matter of time before the identity of The Architect was revealed through Hans."

"So not Hans in the picture?" Anna said.

"No," Elsa shook her head. "The man next to him."

Anna looked at the second man in the picture. She didn't pay much attention to whoever else was in the picture. She just assumed that he was just someone that was at the conference that Hans had met which was why they were shaking hands.

"Who is it?" Anna asked.

"You don't know?" Elsa didn't look too surprise that Anna didn't recognise the man. He could have been someone that Anna knew long ago and simply forgotten. Anna took a hard look at the person who was with Hans in the picture. The man was a tall, slender character, taller than Hans was, with black hair that was neatly parted. Anna tried to focus her memories but nothing came. Anna knew that Elsa thought that she knew who it was but she was drawing up a blank. Anna shook her head. "Do you remember Papa's old business associate Pitch Black?"

"The name sort of sounds familiar but I didn't pay too much attention in learning who Papa did business with," Anna said.

The name Pitch Black did clang a bell in Anna's head. Now that Anna had a name to place to the man in the picture, an image started to form in her mind. Anna thought that she might have met the man when she was younger but she wasn't sure. She was sure that memory was from a ball that had been hosted many years ago. The more she thought about the ball, the more she was certain that it had been the time when she had met Pitch Black. It was the coldness and creepiness that she remembered the most. He looked younger back then which was why she didn't recognise him when she looked at the picture.

Besides, Anna didn't pay much attention to that ball. She had been bored with the ball. She had imagined the ball to be glamorous, imagined a handsome stranger asking for her hand to be his dance partner but that didn't happen. The ball turned out to be not so much a ball but rather more than a social gathering of all her Papa's business partners, clients and strange men who Anna felt to be a little weird (although now that Anna thought about it, they could have been fellow assassins). Anna had no idea why she was supposed to be there. There were no other children there except her older sister. They were only thirteen and ten at the time of the not-ball. Anna supposed that her Papa wanted to show them off or something similar of the nature.

It was there she was sure she had met this Pitch Black character. The feeling that something was off about that guy was slowly coming back to her. She remembered a chilling feeling when she was introduced to him.

"I see someone is going on a trip down memory lane," Elsa smiled at her younger sister.

"Old memories are indeed resurfacing," Anna laughed. "I think I might have met that guy Pitch Black at one of Papa's social events."

"You did," Elsa nodded. "It was some years ago but we did indeed did. I met him a couple of times after that, just time to time whenever Papa was doing business matters."

"So this Black character," Anna said, "you think he is the person you are supposed to go after or find?"

"If you mean do I think he's The Architect then yes I do. Well for the moment he is my prime suspect. He may not be involved but I highly doubt it. It seems rather fishy that he would have planned a coo mere months before our parents death. I also know that Black was supposed to be Germany a few weeks before that happened. The timeline fits in my head. All the evidence points to him being the man who I have hunted since day one of becoming an Assassin."

"So what are you going to do?" Anna sounded a little fearful. She still didn't like the idea of Elsa going off to kill people on some vendetta mission or because she had a contract to fulfil but Anna was going to have to get used to it. Besides, it wasn't like Elsa was out there killing innocent people and if this Pitch Black person did indeed order the attack on her parents, Anna would want his blood too.

"Well I'm not just going to go in blind," Elsa said. "I think some surveillance is in some order before I decide what I am going to do next." Elsa suddenly stood up. Anna was taken aback by the sudden movement. Elsa quickly exited the room and Anna hurried to catch up with her.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"Somewhere where you are not allowed to go," Elsa gave her sister an amused look.

"Which is?" Anna prompted.

Elsa shook her head and put her finger to her lips. Anna followed Elsa into the library and suddenly she remembered what her sister once told her. Elsa once said that there was an Assassin's Headquarters in Arendelle but never mentioned its location. Anna now had a feeling that location was in her own house. It made sense; her family was quite prominent in not only Arendelle but Norway as well. It would make sense to hide a bunch of killers in a well-known house. It did sound rather ridiculous but it would be the last place that anyone would look.

Elsa headed towards a bookcase and pulled a book like a lever. Anna was surprised when the bookcase slid backwards and revealed a staircase heading downward. How could Anna not have realised that there was all this in her own library? Elsa smiled at her sister before leading her down the stairs. Anna wondered what could be down there. Elsa started to descend down the staircase and Anna quickly followed. They travelled deeper and deeper before Elsa pulled on a lever and the light coming from the library quickly got shut out as the door closed. The only light now was from the torches that hung on the wall. They were then led into a magnificent stoned passageway with red carpet on the floor with gold trimming. There were many different doors that led in all kinds of directions that they followed until they came to a grand staircase that led upwards. They walked up this staircase which led to a room that looked like a library to Anna. Her eyes couldn't stop looking around. There were many different bookcases, several desks that were adorned with things like papers, quills and even a golden globe.

Anna followed Elsa up a man who smiled down at the pair of them. He reminded Anna of her own father. He had that sort of feel to him. He was a tall man with his black hair greying. He was wearing a jacket similar to the one that Elsa had been wearing in The Workshop but instead of it being a dark blue colour, it was a black colour with a hood to match. There was a sword strapped around his waist and Anna could see on his wrists a similar glove to what Elsa wore. Anna knew that that glove contained a dagger of some sort which was used to kill people.

"I do not believe we have met," this man said, "and I do believe you are Anna Winters."

"Yes," Anna's brow narrowed with confusion, "and you are?"

The man gave a small chuckle. "Ah I have forgotten my manners and neglected to introduce myself. My name is Anton Haugstad. I am the Master Assassin of this establishment."

"So you're like Elsa's boss?"

Anton nodded. "I am." Anton then turned to Elsa. "What can I do for you Elsa?"

"I need permission," Elsa began but Anna cut her off.

"Wait," she said, "you have to ask permission before going off to kill people?"

"Well yeah," Elsa looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She turned back to Anton. "I may have a lead on The Architect. I believe it may be my father's old associate Pitch Black."

"Right," Anton said. "Then go out and figure this out Elsa. Then if he may be the person you seek, discover where The Piece of Eden is being kept then bring him peace."

Elsa gave Anton a bow before leaving the room. Anna stalled for a moment before she realised what was going on. She hesitated for a moment before giving Anton a quick bow. She then exited the room following her sister as quickly as she could. Anna emerged back into the library a several minutes later. She managed to get out by following a rushed Elsa. Anna knew that Elsa wanted to get going as soon as possible.

When Anna emerged into the library, she realised that Elsa had gone and that Anna didn't know where but she had a hunch. Anna quickly headed through the library and towards Elsa's bedroom. On the way, she literally ran into Jack who had just appeared in front of her. They both got knocked down due to the force of the collision.

"You okay?" Jack said helping Anna get to her feet.

"Yeah," Anna said. "Thank you." Anna quickly dusted herself off and smiled up at Jack.

"So what's the rush for?" he asked as they set down the corridor together.

"Elsa's off to get this guy and I want to know a little more about it," explained Anna.

"Who's the guy?" asked Jack.

"Pitch Black," Anna said.

"Can't say that I've ever heard of him," Jack said.

"Would have been surprised if you had," laughed Anna.  
"So who is he?"

"He's this guy who used to work for my father," Anna explained. "Well he did before he organised this massive backstabbing against my father in order to take over his company and steal millions. Thankfully his plot was discovered and he was fired. But Elsa thinks that he might have been the guy against our parents' death."

"Elsa told me about that. I nearly cried."

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "So she's been on this revenge scheme to get justice I think."

"Makes sense," Jack shrugged. "That's just who Elsa is. So is she in her room?"

"I think," Anna shrugged too.

Together they wandered up the corridors and found Elsa's bedroom. Anna knocked and was allowed to enter. They found Elsa already in her gear. She grinned as she looked in their direction. They watched her slip on her right glove (the left one had already been placed on) before fixing something to the glove which Anna knew that must be some assassin attachment.

"Hello," Elsa said. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you really going to do this?" Anna suddenly blabbed.

"Yes," Elsa nodded.

"Do you have to? It could be dangerous."

"Of course it will," Elsa said. "Which is why I am prepared."

Anna fiddled with her fingers. "But Elsa-"

"Anna," Elsa said gently, "this isn't my first circus. I know what I am doing. Trust me."

"Okay," Anna said. She still wasn't sure about it but the look on Elsa's face told her that Elsa did know what she was doing. Still, Anna wasn't sure about this. If Pitch Black was really this guy who Elsa says he was, then Elsa could be walking into not only danger but potentially a trap as well. It wouldn't be unlikely to say that The Architect was onto them since The Workshop. He could be waiting for her in the shadows and be ready to leap out and attack.

"Do you want me to come?" Jack asked her.

Elsa smiled. "You know I do. You're my lucky charm."

Anna waited in silence while Jack hurried off to get ready. Elsa fiddled with the attachments on her glove while they waited. Anna could only catch glimpses of what looked like a miniature crossbow thing. Eventually, after a few minutes, Jack came back wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants and had a sword around Jack's waist. Elsa placed her hood over her head, gave Anna a small wave before jumping out the window with Jack right behind her. Anna headed over to the window and saw Elsa jump from tree to tree before jumping onto the ground and running off with Jack right at her heels.

"Be safe," Anna sighed before she shut the windows. She headed back down the corridor and into her own room. She still couldn't get her head around the idea that her sister was this Assassin who went out to kill people – granted they are bad people. Anna sighed as she collapsed into her pillow. She soon felt someone placing their arms around her and giving her a comforting hug.

"You okay?" came the soothing voice of her loving friend and lover, Kristoff.

"Yeah," Anna turned to face him and placed a small kiss on his lips which made them both smile. "I think so."

"What is going on?" Kristoff asked her.

"Elsa's gone off again," Anna explained.

"What's the mission this time?"

"It's to do with a man that killed our parents. Well Elsa thinks he does."

"What do you think?" Kristoff asked her.

Anna struggled with this. "I don't know," she managed to stammer out. In truth, she wasn't sure what she thought about this. Could Pitch Black be the person who was responsible for her parents' death? She had no idea. He could be but then again he might not be. He certainly did have the character for it, the motive as well. He could have gained a lot by her father's death if he hadn't been caught trying to take down his company. But then again, it could all be some dead end road. Anna had no idea.

"You still struggle with the idea of Elsa being an Assassin," Kristoff said.

"How could I not?" Anna said, her voice getting louder and louder. "My sister is part of some group that goes and kills people but that isn't all. I find out that my father was part of the same group."

"I understand," Kristoff said. "I still find it hard."

"What do I do?" Anna asked. "Because I have no idea what I should do."

"I think we have to accept this," Kristoff said. "Because Elsa is doing what she needs to do. If these Templars are as horrible as what Elsa says they are, then we have to understand that Elsa needs to do this."

Anna nodded slowly. Kristoff did make sense.

"Okay," Anna said snuggling into his chest. His warm chest and his beating heart made Anna think that everything could be okay. "I think you're right."

**A/N: First off, sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I've been super busy with assignments, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. Uni has taken up a lot of my time (I have a horrible timetable with so many assignments and work I have to do). I will try to update as soon as possible but I don't know when I will next time. Again, I am super sorry. I actually have one due tomorrow and instead I am writing the next chapter of my story. I think my time was well spent in the end. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, late as it may be. Please review =)**

**Oh I'm now on twitter (yes I have finally got round to it, I have no idea what made me wait this long but I finally did it), if you guys wanna follow me and ask me questions etc feel free to. **

**Here is the link: /TheAtlantean01 (oh if this full link isn't showing but just go twitter use this as it is my twitter username).**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**MA: I never actually thought about what I would do with that Pitch's death scene if he has one or who would kill him if he did. I will try and incorporate your idea, I just have to think of a way to do it. I may have a few ideas on how I was going to do it. We'll see what I will do.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Yeah Tooth needs to tell Bunnymund how she feels because I have sneaking suspicion that he may have the same feelings for Tooth (who knows, he might or he might not). Pitch may or may not be the person that Elsa is looking for. You may just have to wait for the next chapter which I have no idea when it will come out because of all my stupid assignments I have to do.**


	27. Black Manor

**Chapter 27: Black Manor**

Lizzie felt her screen freeze slightly. The screen started to slow down and shudder. Lizzie didn't know what was happening but then Bishop came back onto the screen after the screen shuddered and then started to fizzle out. The familiar face of Bishop came onto the screen looking quite excited.

"Alright," she said, "now it's going to get interesting. I've done some research on this time of Elsa's life. This is apparently quite a pivotal moment, so pay attention."

The screen that Lizzie was watching suddenly changed. Bishop suddenly disappeared and the re-emergence of nineteenth century Norway came into view.

* * *

Elsa hurried along the streets of Arendelle with Jack by her side. The sun was starting to set as they journeyed along them. Elsa knew that Pitch Black had a residence in Arendelle. It was one of the bigger houses in Arendelle and wasn't far from Arendelle Mansion, the residence that the Winters' family have lived in for many generations. However, Elsa wasn't even sure if Pitch was in Arendelle or even if he was in Norway. After his firing from Elsa's family's company, he had been hired by Hans Westergaard in a consulting position in the parts of the company that Hans has control over. If that didn't shout suspicious then Elsa didn't know what did.

Since Pitch had occupied that position, he had travelled a lot, all over Europe, to America and many other places on official business. Elsa had a funny feeling that that official business was Templar business. Elsa didn't know if Pitch being in Arendelle was an advantage or a disadvantage. With him being away, his house would be empty or at least semi-empty and this would allow Elsa and Jack the luxury of searching the house for any evidence that would lead them in the right position without anyone getting in their way. However, if Pitch wasn't there, then there might not be the evidence they need like the Piece of Eden. If Elsa was right, then the Piece of Eden wouldn't be too far away. Well there were pros and cons on both sides. Guess Elsa would just have to roll with it.

Elsa started to climb the nearest building with Jack right behind her. Elsa leapt from point to point, grabbing whatever she could use as a hand or foot hold. Elsa's hand soon found the roof and she used it to pull herself up onto it. Jack was still right behind her. Elsa gave Jack a small grin, which he returned, to tell him it was time to jump. Elsa took a huge running leap off the roof and she landed on the opposite side of the street. She had to roll to break her fall though. Jack had missed the roof by millimetres. Thankfully his hand managed to find a grip and he used that to pull himself up onto the roof.

"That was close," Elsa remarked.

"Yeah," Jack dusted himself off. "Guess I didn't get too much of a good run before I decided to jump."

Elsa smiled. "Now come on. Every second we waste could mean less time we have."

"What are we doing again?" Jack asked. "I know we're after this Black fellow but what is our mission?"

"We need to find evidence that links Pitch Black to the Templars and evidence that proves that Pitch Black _is_ The Architect."

"I thought you already had that."

"I have my suspicions," Elsa corrected him. "I don't really have any evidence that would hold up in a court of law."

"So what are we looking for? Do you have any specific idea on what we are looking for exactly?"

"Well no," admitted Elsa, "but if you see a glowing golden sphere please tell me."

"Is that the Holy Grail or something?"

"No," Elsa laughed, "that is another thing."

"Wait," Jack paused. "That thing is real?"

"I think that is a story for another time," Elsa said. "The glowing object I was referring to was one of the Pieces of Eden. This particular one is the Key to The Workshop."

"Oh," Jack didn't look like he knew what else he should say.

"So come on," Elsa said gesturing.

Elsa continued to run across the rooftops and jumped over gaps as she went. Jack wasn't as fast so he lagged behind a little but he was still able to catch up. Elsa suddenly came to a halt and Jack crashed right into her which nearly knocked her off the roof as she was perched right on the end.

"Sorry," Elsa said. "Should have given you some warning."

"Yes," Jack said. "Next time you decide to stop without warning, please tell me."

"Okay," Elsa laughed. "But you should know we have arrived."

"At Black's place?" Jack said.

"Aha," Elsa said.

Behind her a huge house. It was square shape and had three rows of windows evenly spaced. On the fourth row, it had only two windows but a large door which was so big, it required two door handles. On the roof perched three chimneys. Elsa noticed that none of them had smoke coiling out which meant that either no one was home or that the fires weren't lit. The house was painted a white colour with a black roof. Outside the very left windows and the right windows (except for the ground floor) were balconies. Elsa had only been into this house once and that was when she was very little. Since that day, she never had the inclination to ever set foot in the house again and never thought she would have to. Guess she was wrong on that account.

Elsa stared at the house, looking for a way in. The door would be obviously locked and Elsa didn't want to give the impression that someone had been in the house. Alerting Pitch was the last thing she wanted to do. She gazed, instead, at the windows. One window around the corner of the house seemed to be slightly ajar. Elsa could see the curtain fluttering in the wind through her powerful vision of being an Assassin. That had to be their way in. Elsa gestured to Jack that they should start moving towards the house.

They ran across the rooftop that they were on in the direction of their right. Elsa then leapt off the building at great force. The gap was a bit too wide to make the full jump but thankfully she managed to grab a hold of a wooden pole that was jutting out of the building. She used that to pull herself on top of the pole before climbing up to the roof. Elsa looked behind her and saw that Jack was eying the gap with a rather sceptical look. He gave her a look that clearly said 'you want me to do that?' Elsa chuckled slightly. Jack could easily do what she just did but he didn't like do act like squirrel or a monkey; racing about and climbing things. Elsa gestured for him to come and Jack did.

He didn't take the same route that Elsa did though. He preferred to take the easier route as he didn't like risking his life by falling onto the ground. He continued across the rooftops until he came to where the houses were connected by a large rope that had Arendelle flags attached to it. Jack journeyed across this rope and soon found himself on the other side. He raced back to where Elsa was waiting rather impatiently. Together they jumped from the rooftop they were on to the balcony that Elsa had spotted from afar. Elsa pushed the window open and it open inwards. It was indeed unlocked. Elsa wondered why it was. Could it be simply a mistake made by the staff or was it an invitation from Pitch to come in which could lead to a trap. Elsa's mind was causing her to think the worse. As far as she was aware, Pitch Black knew nothing about Elsa's secret double-life. How could he? Elsa was sure that she had kept her Assassin dealings as anonymous as possible. Well Hans did know but did pass on the information to Pitch before he died? It was possible if Pitch was really who Elsa thought he was. Elsa still didn't know how Hans knew who she was. Hans did have eyes and ears everywhere so maybe one of his little spies must have relayed the news to him.

"You okay?" Jack's soft voice broke Elsa's concentration. She blinked several times and found Jack's concern face looking at her. "I only ask because you haven't moved in like two minutes."

"Sorry," whispered Elsa. "I was just thinking about things."

"What kind of things?"

"Just…things," Elsa said.

She moved into the room. It was dark but Elsa could make out the outlines of a several chairs, some couches and some tables. It looked like it was lounge like area that emerged from a stairwell that Elsa could see in the middle of the room. Elsa's mouth went dry. She tried to picture the house when she last was in it but those memories were from so long ago. Nothing was working. Suddenly the room went very white; Elsa's Eagle Vision had started up. Elsa could see a bold and thick white path that seemed to be leading her the right way. Elsa started to follow it at a gentle walk. Elsa could also see a little ghost outline of her when she was younger running around the room.

She had once come to Pitch's house when she was about five years old. It was the very first time that Elsa had ever met Pitch Black. The reason she had come was because her Papa had some very important business to discuss with Pitch and had brought Elsa along with Elsa's Mama as they both had been accompanying him that day. Anna, who was only a small toddler (around two years of age), had been left behind with Gerda, whose duties had doubled as a Nanny in those days. Elsa simply loved new places to explore and Pitch's house fitted the bill very nicely. Pitch had instructed one of his servants to keep an eye on Elsa but she found that rather boring. She much rather be left on her own than have some servant hanging around and sapping all the fund out. Elsa had raced around the house, examining everything that she could see. It was rather unfortunate that the servant had managed to find her after a while but at least he was nice about it and took her down to the kitchens for lunch. Afterwards, her Papa and Mama picked her up to take her home.

It was these memories that she could see rather vividly now.

"Um," Jack said. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes," the word came out rather simply and in a monotone voice.

"Um, how?" Jack asked. "I thought you had never been here before."

"I once came here when I was a very little girl," Elsa said. The path that had been leading her suddenly jerked and took Elsa down the stairs. Elsa followed, hurrying her pace as she did. The little version of herself was going rather fast.

"Okay," Jack said but he still sounded a little weird.

"Let's go," Elsa said. The little version of herself was running faster now. Elsa could see the servant that had been assigned to her, chasing her which would account for the fastness of her younger self. The path that Elsa was following came to a door which Elsa tried opening. It was locked. Elsa took out her lock picking set and started on the door. There was a little click and the door swung open.

"Nice," Jack said sounding impressed.

"Thank you," she replied, blushing slightly.

They entered the room and Elsa could see at a glance that this was Pitch's private room. There were bookcases covering the walls from head to toe. Pitch even had one of those ladders attached to the bookcases so he could reach the higher books. In the centre of the room was a large desk that seemed to be empty of anything personal. All that was on it was a little box that upon further inspection yielded a calligraphy set – some inkwells and some quills were also present. There didn't seem to be anything there.

Elsa felt disappointment course through her. She was sure that there would be something in this room. She cast her eyes onto the bookcases. At first glance, they all seemed to be academic books such as textbooks, medical books (she knew that Pitch was a qualified Doctor) and some history books but she did manage to find some fiction books amongst the non-fiction titles.

"So what now?" Jack asked.

Elsa tried to think. Something was telling her to use her Eagle's Vision again. She used it to search the room. Most of the room came up empty but there was a bookcase that was glowing golden that said that there was something about it. Elsa moved towards it. She simply pushed on the bookcase. This caused the bookcase to slid open it revealed what looked like a massive vault. Jack looked impressed at this.

"How did you know to do that?" Jack asked.

"I-well," Elsa didn't know whether or not she should tell the truth here or not. It would sound rather weird. "I have this this thing – this vision - it allows me to see hidden things."

"Okay," Jack looked quite confused.

"Please don't say anything," Elsa begged. "I don't like people knowing."

"Yes, of course," Jack said but he still looked like he was processing what Elsa had just told him.

Elsa slid her fingers down the metal surface of the vault. It felt so smooth. She could see that there was a combination lock that was required. Elsa did have a ear for this stuff but she didn't think that it would be enough.

"My time to shine," Jack said with a smile.

Elsa returned the smile. As a well accomplished thief, Jack hadn't yet found something he couldn't break into. Jack pulled out a stethoscope from the small bag that was strapped around his shoulder. Elsa was amazed to see that Jack carried around something like that but didn't say anything. Elsa watched as Jack placed earpieces into his ears and then placed the other in onto the vault. He stayed in this position for next several minutes as he turned the lock slowly and very gently. Jack's face soon lit up with excitement. He then pulled then handle and the door swung backwards.

"Voilà!" he said with a flourish of his hands.

"Nice work," Elsa said.

When Jack opened the vault, it revealed a small spacious room with a small pedestal in the middle of it with a box perched on top. Could this be what Elsa thought it was? Had they accidently stumbled across The Piece of Eden? Elsa held her breath as she walked forward. Elsa's fingers scrapped against the box trying to open it. Her fingers then grasped the top of the box and managed to open it.

There wasn't anything inside it. Elsa could feel a lot of disappointment going through her. She had been sure that the Piece of Eden was going to be revealed sitting inside this box but life wasn't that easy. However, Elsa did notice something else. There may be nothing in the box but it was this very thing that made Elsa quite suspicious. There was a rounded imprint where Elsa suspected a sphere shape object once sat which Elsa thought that the Piece of Eden could have once sat. Elsa ran her fingers inside the rounded part of the box. It was rather smooth.

Jack looked like he was going to ask something but he never got to it. What stopped him was the sound of a door opening and closing followed by footsteps shuffling around in the hall. They could also hear the sound of muffle voices to go along with the sound of the footsteps. Elsa and Jack both froze and looked at each other. They had both assumed that there was no one in the house but it appeared that they were both wrong. Elsa could hear the chilling voice of Pitch even from this far away. Elsa could hear the voices move into another part of the house. She gently pushed the door open to check if she could see anyone.

"Are they gone?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"I think so," Elsa replied in a whisper as well.

She started to tip toe in the direction of the voices. They were headed in a direction of the stairs. Elsa hurried to follow them with Jack right on her heels. She could see from the bottom of the stairs a man who looked a lot like Pitch leading a group of men up the stairs. Elsa quickened to follow them. She quickly dived behind a couch with Jack doing the same behind a chair when the man who Elsa believed was Pitch Black turned around.

"This way gentlemen," he said.

Elsa could see them moving into a room beyond the door. Elsa ducked out from the couch and headed over to the open window and climbed out of it. Jack looked confused to what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Jack whispered sharply at her.

"Going to spy on them," Elsa replied back. "Wait here – I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Jack nodded.

Elsa climbed out of the window and edged along the wall. She had to be careful as the wall wasn't exactly had a lot of places where she could hold onto. She was lucky as the other window had been thrown open. Elsa then jumped down a floor so that she would edge along the bottom of the window railing. She paused as she stopped there. The voices could be heard as soon as Elsa headed out into the outside.

"So," said a curt voice, "what is the plan?"

Elsa peaked over the railing and saw four men dressed in fine gentlemen clothing. The fifth man was the one she was more interested in. It was a man dressed in a black suit to go with his black hair. He was very tall and slender. Elsa recognised him as the man she knew to be called Pitch Black. Elsa peaked at the other men and she recognised all four of them. They were all known Templars. Elsa could feel her stomach shrinking. Then that confirmed that Pitch is indeed a Templar but does that mean he was The Architect?

"We wait," Pitch was saying. Even his voice had the same chilling effect it once had on Elsa when she first met him. "Westergaard's death has put us back several months. We may need to start over. However, Westergaard's death does not mean our glorious mission to use The Piece of Eden to fix this forsaken planet will still come true. We will not be defeated by those cowards, those Assassins."

Elsa felt her stomach sink even more. They were definitely Templars.

"A toast," one man said. "To our glorious leader."

They all raised glasses.

"To The Architect," the same man said. "Who is designing our future."

They all drank and Elsa could feel excitement going through her. She was right. Pitch Black and The Architect was the same person. Three years of searching, researching and hunting had finally paid off. She had found her man; the man who was responsible for her parents' death.

"Who's there?" the voice of another Templar rung out.

Elsa looked up and snapped out of her thoughts. All five men were staring straight at her.

**A/N: So not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded as it is that time of the semester when all the lecturers like to pile it on us. So sorry about that, I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible. I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest Reviews: Sad to see that your Jelsa obsession has come to an end but that is what happens. Why did you skip chapters? There were a lot of important stuff in those chapters. Ah exams, good luck for them. Of course I have exams! They're actually coming up for me soon, next month around the middle. What your teachers are probably doing is getting a Master's degree or a PHD (but more likely a Masters). That's all post graduate stuff and I'm an under graduate trying to get her degree. Not going to say anything on the ending, yep this is a killing kind of story (it is Assassin's Creed after all). But I do like happy endings. On my reviews, I do get them sent to my inbox. April 12 huh? Wow, that was some time ago.**

**ziabee: Well your hunch is correct as seen in this chapter. Thanks for the complements. For Leif (and all my other characters), I get them off a sight that I found that lists them all and I found Leif and thought it was good. Yeah I'm the same for Leif , it does feel weird not to see the name (well I'm more angry because they're using not a Scandinavian name).**

**Guest: Well, I was thinking of Call of Duty: Ghosts crossover but nothing further on that. Probably not going to do it for a very long time as I have other stories I want to do. **

**M.A.: Thanks =)**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Ah high school, that feels so long ago for me. I kind of miss it. It now is all easy to me so I'm super jealous. May I ask what Year (or Grade if your American) you are in?**


	28. The Templars

**Chapter 28: The Templars**

Elsa stared at the men and they stared right back at her. There were several moments that no one did or say anything. It didn't even register to any of them. Then Elsa's brain realised the situation. Suddenly the men chased towards her. Elsa wanted nothing more than to drop straight down and race through the streets as fast as she could but that wasn't an option. Jack was in the next room and she couldn't leave him to face whatever wrath Pitch Black and his fellow Templars had in store once they found him.

Elsa shuffled along the railings and swung into the room with Jack waiting for her in the next room. The Templars burst into the room right behind her.

* * *

Jack started to pace around the room where he was waiting for Elsa. She had taken off, leaving him behind to discover the truth about who this Pitch Black guy was. Jack sighed. What was going on? Jack tried to press his ear against the door but the voices behind it were muffled so he couldn't hear a thing. Jack walked backwards, back towards the same chair that he had ducked behind earlier, just in case he had to quickly hide.

The seconds seemed to last forever. Jack was just wondering where Elsa was when she swung into the room. Jack got to his feet and realised that look of panic in her eyes. Jack knew that something was instantly wrong. He could see what it was in an instant. The door that Pitch Black and the others were in came out of it in a bursting motion. Jack looked highly confused at what was going on. Jack just stood there; he must have looked a little stupid as he did. It did take him a while for him to fully process what was going on right in front of him.

"What are you waiting for?" Elsa yelled at him. "RUN!"

Elsa raced towards him and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"GET THEM!" Pitch Black shouted at the top of his lungs.

Elsa and Jack practically flew down the flight of stairs towards the bottom floor and raced straight out the front door. However that was where their problems had started. Pitch and his associates hadn't come alone. They had brought reinforcements with them. Several guards were idly around; simply waiting for Pitch and the others to be finished. Jack didn't know what to do now. Behind them were Pitch Black and most likely Templars who were Elsa's (and now his) enemies and in front of them were these brutal looking guards (who in Jack's opinion looked more like thugs). If it was a choice between them and the Templars, Jack knew which one he would choose. Elsa had indeed told him all about the horrors that Templars are capable of. Some common, run of the mill guards would do him quite nicely thank you very much.

Jack saw that Elsa was looking around. To him, they were simply trapped and may have to fight their way out of this mess but it looked like Elsa may not have accepted that but maybe it was Jack who had to accept that maybe there was a way out of this. It looked like Elsa may have seen something that Jack hadn't. Elsa darted left and Jack quickly followed her. The guards and the Templars followed. They ran until they came to a wall which wasn't hard to climb over.

Jack and Elsa both raced down the wall (avoiding bullets that flew by them) and then jumped from the wall to the opposing row of buildings. They landed the jump about midway up the nearest house before continuing to climb up. The guards were still firing shot after shot after them but thankfully Jack and Elsa kept moving so it was hard to pinpoint where they were going to be and didn't stay too long in one place. After a few tense minutes, they clambered up to the top of the building and sprinted down the row of buildings. They came to where a wire with flags was connecting the building that they were on to the other side was.

They used this before hiding behind some chimneys. It didn't look as if the guards had spotted them on the roof. Jack could see them running about the streets looking for them. Eventually Jack could see them running back in the direction of Pitch's house looking quite angry. Jack couldn't believe that they didn't see them. He had been sure they had been visible as they crossed that wire. Maybe they just didn't look up.

Elsa peered out onto the streets below and Jack quickly copied. Both she and Jack could see two guards just hanging around. Jack wondered what they were up to. He could hear some muffle voices from below them.

"Where do you reckon they went?" one was saying.

"Bloody Assassins," the other said. "They are like shadows. You can never tell where they are."

Elsa looked like she had a plan in her eyes. She then leapt off the building and preformed what Jack has come to know as a double air assassination. When Elsa leapt off the building, she extended her two hidden blades which went straight into backs of the two unassuming guards directly below her. The two guards gave a yelp of pain each before it went silent. Jack could see Elsa straightening up and looking up at him. Jack made his way carefully down the building and came next to her.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"We head back," Elsa said. "I can't afford Pitch Black to just disappear on me."

"So he really is who you expected him to be?" Jack asked. He had never found out what Elsa had discovered eavesdropping on Pitch Black and probable Templar associates.

"Yes," Elsa said. "Pitch Black and The Architect are one in the same."

"Well then," Jack gave her a warm smile, "let's go take care of him."

Elsa then got a look in her eye. "Maybe we will have to take care of them first."

Jack realised that they weren't alone. Two groups of guards, each led by what looked a Templar were making their way towards them, closing them in.

* * *

Elsa looked left and right. She recognised the two Templars alright. They were known associates of The Architect, his left and right hand man. They had been wanted for years but had never been found. They were too good at being ghosts. The man coming towards her was known as Hakon Soelberg. Hakon was The Architect number one guy. Elsa had come across his name many times through her journey of looking for the identity The Architect. Hakon was a tall man, although not as tall as Hans, with hair as golden as the sun. His dazzling good looks were quite disarming and he was known for having quite a few lovers in the past. He was wearing a dark blue suit but a pistol was in his left hand and a sword was in his right. The pistol was aimed right at Elsa. She actually felt a little fear at this fact. He could pull that trigger and Elsa could be pushing on daises within a split second.

The other, a woman, was heading from their right. Her name was Elvira Christian, an English immigrant who began working from the Templar in London several years ago. She had quickly risen through the ranks and became a well-known associate of The Architect. She was of medium height and medium build which was handy for her as it made her easy to blend into the background. Her hair was the colour of a raven and even had the eyes to match. The eyes made you think of dark tunnels and made you feel quite hollow. Although her looks made all men fall for her and her previous two husbands died tragically leaving her quite the wealthy woman. She was dressed in what could only be described as a mix between a pirate's outfit and a guard's outfit except without the pirate hat and pirate boots. She wasn't carrying in her hands as her sword and twin pistols were tucked safely away in her belt and her arms were crossed as she stared at the pair of them.

"Well, well, well," Elvira said in her English accent. "We _are_ in trouble aren't we?"

Elsa's fist clenched tightly. They were outnumbered by about ten to one. Elsa wished that maybe they had a few more Assassins as backups but it wasn't like they couldn't take them on themselves. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins making her ready for any action that was undoubtedly about to take place.

"So Elvira," Hakon was saying, "what do you think we should do with them? Take them back to Black or deal with them ourselves?"

"Well Black did tell us that we can do whatever we like," Elvira said. "So let's have some fun with them first."

"I like your thinking," Hakon had this evil grin on his face which Elsa did not like one single bit.

Hakon moved towards her, his pistol was still raised. Elsa was ready for any action. A few of his men moved closer as well but Hakon told them to stay back. It looked as if Hakon wanted all the fun to himself. Elsa then acted very quickly. She quickly grabbed his arm and with hers and used her other one to quickly disarm him. Hakon didn't expect Elsa to do that so suddenly but he was prepared. He managed to grab Elsa's hand that was still clinging to his hand. He twisted it and a sharp pain travelled through Elsa's lower arm to her upper arm, travelled through her shoulder and to her brain.

Elsa let out a gasp of pain as Hakon did this. Hakon then grabbed her arm again and threw her to the ground. Elsa rolled over and shakily got her feet. Jack was giving her a concerned look and Elsa shot him a look that told him that she was fine.

"So," Hakon said, "this is the best that Anton can deliver?" Hakon spat onto the ground in disgust. "I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge. Elsa Winters, the Assassin that is said to be one of the best. You disappoint me Miss. Winters."

Elsa shook the pain out of her arm which was still stinging. She had experienced so much worse than a simple twist of her arm. She had nearly died in The Workshop earlier in the year but that hadn't been the only time. Over Elsa's Assassin's career, she had experienced quite a few near deaths. Being an Assassin was a dangerous job which was something she would never tell her sister. Anna would freak even more than what she was if she discovered the truth.

"Oh believe me Hakon," Elsa said. "That is not all I have."

They were talking as if they had known each other for years. To be honest, Elsa felt like that anyway. Over her journey of trying to discover the identity of The Architect, Elsa felt like she had come to personally know The Architect's henchmen and they probably knew her quite well. Elsa was a bit surprised that they knew her name, no doubt Hans was telling them things. Although it could have been Pitch to tell Hans who Elsa really was.

"Not from what I see," Hakon said.

Hakon signalled for the guards to close in on them. Elvira and Hakon slowly backed behind them and allowed the guards to take the front line. Elsa and Jack slowly closed ranks together.

"So," Jack said to her.

"So," Elsa said as well.

"Looks like we have to give it all we got," Jack said.

"Indeed," Elsa said.

The guards all pulled their swords on them but Elsa wasn't afraid. It was Hakon and Elvira that she was nervous about. She knew what they were capable of. The people in front of them were just simply run of the mill guards who Elsa has defeated many times before. Elsa and Jack lunged at the guards. The guards retaliated Elsa's attack with their own. A massive sword fight took place between Elsa and the ten guards. It didn't take Elsa too long to defeat them. Elsa dodged attack after attack before unleashing her own. She did have some close shaves but she managed to avoid any damage apart from some small scratches from the swords attacking her body.

Elsa took down one guard after another. Soon the numbers dwindled down from ten to one. Elsa gave the last guard a look that told him that she was going to win; that he had no chance of defeating her. The guard didn't seem to accept this. He lunged in a rage at Elsa but his anger made him sloppy. Elsa avoided the attack by simply side stepping him. She then threw her sword into his chest causing him to collapse onto the ground, dead.

Elsa looked up at Hakon. He was looking quite impressed.

"Well," he said, "looks like I spoke too soon."

* * *

Jack quickly had to dodge an attack. When he attacked, it was narrowly dodged. One of the guards managed to attack him while his back was turned but his training with Elsa had given his senses a bit of a jump. His eyes darted backwards and his body shifted in a fluid motion to avoid the attack. He pulled out his dagger that was always kept hidden and slammed it into the guard's back. Another guard tried to pull a little trick on Jack by kicking his feet away from the ground and knocking Jack to the ground. The same guard then tried to thrust his sword in a downwards motion, hoping to land an attack.

Unfortunately for him, Jack managed to roll to his right and thus avoid the attack. The guard tried to attack again and this time he more on target. Jack threw up his sword and a loud clanging noise could be heard as the swords collided. Jack kicked the guard in the groin and he doubled over in pain. Jack jumped to his feet and managed to thrust his sword into the guard's neck. The guard collapsed but Jack didn't have time to comprehend this as another guard came rushing towards Jack, yelling and held his sword high as he did. Jack blocked the attack with his sword before punching the guy right in the face. The guy doubled over, clutching his nose. Jack could see that it was bleeding and that Jack must have broken it. Jack sliced his sword at the guard and the guard fell down onto the ground just as the previous guard did.

The other guards, outraged at their fallen companions' death, raced in Jack's direction. Jack and the guards' engaged in a massive standoff. Neither side were winner nor was losing the fight that taking place. However, Jack still had some tricks up his sleeve that he had learnt from Elsa. Slowly, the number of guards slowly dwindled. Soon it came down to just Jack and the last guard. Jack eyed up the last guard. He wasn't like the other ones, this one was different. He was a lot larger than the others and swung a big axe. These types of guards, according to what the Assassins say, are called Brutes. Jack had heard from Elsa that these guards were tricky. Jack's eyes flickered up to Elvira. She was giving the duo a smiling look. She looked impressed at what was going on.

The Brute swung his axe at Jack and Jack had to jump backwards to avoid the axe. He did not want to be on the end of that axe. The Brute kept swinging his axe at Jack and Jack couldn't get a hit in. It was either avoid the attack and not be able to get one of his own in or get thrown around by a sharp axe. While the Brute kept attacking, Jack noticed that the Brute took a while to attack as the axe was rather heavy to wield. When the Brute started to swing his axe, Jack took the window of opportunity that was open for him. He raced forward and swung his own weapon at the Brute. The Brute didn't even have time to react. The sword slammed into his shoulder then his chest and then his shoulder again. Blood spilled out of him and the Brute collapsed onto the ground with his axe clanging down beside him. Jack breathed heavy. He had done it.

He looked upwards. Elvira started to clap slowly in a mocking like manner. Jack could feel rage burning within him. His fingers tightened around the sword that was still clasped in his hand.

"So Elsa's little lap dog can fight," Elvira said. She then got into a fighting stance. "Now it's time to see what you really can do."

Jack readied himself for the coming storm.

* * *

Elsa rolled over as she avoided an attack from Hakon. There was blood on her gear that wasn't all hers. Elsa got to her feet, panting hard. So was Hakon. There fight had dragged on quite a bit over the last ten minutes. Neither one of them were letting the other get any hits in. Elsa had quite a few open wounds from where Hakon's sword had found her skin. His own body had quite a few open wounds himself that looked worse than what Elsa had. She had managed to get in quite a few hits herself.

"You're pretty good," Hakon said.

"Thank you," Elsa said, still panting hard. "You're not too bad yourself."

"You know that you are wasting your talents in the Assassin's Brotherhood," Hakon said. Elsa smiled at this. This wasn't the only time she had been propositioned by a Templar to join the Templar Order and she highly doubt that it will be the last.

"That's what the last Templar said," Elsa replied. "Before I slit his throat wide open and let his blood pour onto the ground."

Hakon laughed. "Well, I can see that he didn't get through but maybe I will." Hakon lunged in Elsa's direction and Elsa managed to block the sword.

"I doubt that," she said in a dangerous voice. "Many have tried and many have failed. I swore an oath to the Assassin's Brotherhood. I swore an oath to protect and serve this earth from scum like you."

"Anton really has brainwashed you hasn't he?" Hakon asked.

"He hasn't brainwashed anyone," Elsa said. "You are the ones who are brainwashed. You truly believe that Pitch Black will keep you in his new world? You really believe that you are serving a higher purpose? If so, you couldn't be more mistaken."

"We shall see about that," Hakon said looking just as dangerous as Elsa was.

Elsa tensed up. Hakon looked like he was planning something terrible. Hakon swung at her with her sword which Elsa jumped backwards to avoid the attack. Hakon did the same thing again and again Elsa jumped backwards to dodge the attack. Elsa wondered what Hakon was doing. He wouldn't win by aimlessly swinging his sword at her. What was he planning? Hakon looked angrier and angrier every time he missed. Elsa gritted her teeth. Had Hakon's rage simply made him make basic mistakes? It was possible but from what Elsa had heard about him, that didn't sound likely.

Hakon then took Elsa by surprise. He kicked at her heels causing her to fall down and drop her sword. Hakon kicked it away when Elsa reached for it before stepping on her fingers. Elsa let out a gasp of pain which made Hakon grin. Hakon kept attacking her and Elsa had to quickly avoid all the attacks as quickly as she could. Elsa leapt to her feet as Hakon did a mighty swing. Elsa grabbed his hand as it was in the air and kicked Hakon in the groin. Hakon let out a small bout of pain but he used his free hand to punch Elsa right in the face which hurt quite a bit. Elsa could feel blood coming down her nose and in her mouth. She spat out some of it.

Elsa had let go of Hakon as she was hit. She quickly ducted and rolled over to her sword and grabbed it off the ground just in time to use it to hit away Hakon's sword in one move. Hakon wasn't even expecting it; Elsa had acted far too quickly and there was no way to predict it either. Elsa then in the same move pulled out her hidden blade and slammed it straight into Hakon. His eyes went wide in shock. He then fell down onto the ground. Elsa stood over him, panting hard.

* * *

Jack somehow was getting the upper hand on Elvira. He was sure she was simply playing with him because if Elsa was right about these Templars then they were a lot tougher than what they were doing. Elvira was simply blocking whatever attack threw at her. There wasn't anything else she was doing, well except for giving Jack a particular smile that gave him shivers down his spin. Jack kept wondering what was going through that blonde head of hers. She wasn't giving anything away.

"You know," Elvira said. "You're not bad to look at."

"Sorry but I'm spoken for," Jack said as he swung at her twice – both times missed.

"Well I am too," Elvira said with a small glance in Hakon's direction.

Elvira then started to take it up a notch. She suddenly started a furious onslaught with not only one sword but two. Jack could barely keep up. He was barely managing. Jack didn't know what he was to do. From his perspective, there didn't seem to be anything to do but then Jack had an idea. Jack quickly ducted behind the nearest building and started to climb up. Elvira tried to shot at him but missed all three times she tried. Once Jack was at the top, he ducked behind a chimney.

"I know you're up there," Elvira sang.

Jack waited until she got closer. Jack wasn't sure if this was going to work. He had never done this before but he had just seen it done before. Elvira then came closer to building and Jack made his move. He ducked out from the chimney, pulled out his dagger that he always kept hidden and then leapt off the building. Elvira only looked up with a second to spare; she didn't even have time to react.

Jack crashed into her knocking her to the ground. Jack then used this opportunity to stab Elvira in the chest multiple times thus killing her. Jack got to his feet smiling to himself. He was rather pleased with himself. He had turned what looked like an impossible situation into a winning one.

Jack looked over and saw Elsa with blood all over her. Jack looked down at his own clothes and saw blood on them as well. He walked over to her and he could see she was panting quite hard. It seemed like her battle was quite intense.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded vigorously as she tried to catch her breath.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Now we move onto Pitch," Elsa said.

She took off at a great speed with Jack following. This way they didn't bother with taking any other route on the rooftops but rather through the streets of Arendelle. It didn't take them very long to get back to Pitch's Manor.

* * *

Elsa tore through the streets of Arendelle. She just desperately hoped that Pitch had hung around waiting for his associates to return. She just hoped he was arrogant enough to think that Hakon and Elvira would return with the knowledge that they were killed. They soon arrived and Elsa didn't see a soul in sight. Elsa's heart sank. She hoped that was due to them all chasing after her and Jack and not because Pitch had done a runner.

Elsa burst through the front door and came into a dark hallway. She raced around the house like a madman. She burst through door after door looking for Pitch Black but she couldn't find him at all. Elsa let out a groan of despair as she did. Pitch Black had indeed done a runner and she couldn't have foreseen this. Elsa then resorted to calling out Pitch and tormenting him to see him she could lure him out but nothing happened. Pitch didn't appear at all. Elsa let out a gabled scream of anger and frustration. She kicked the nearest thing (which turned out to be chair) in her anger. It left a mark which Jack scowled at but Elsa ignored him. How could this have happened? She had been so close, so very close indeed. Pitch must have taken his chance when Elsa and Jack were busy fighting his Templars.

"Elsa calm down," Jack said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"But he's gone," Elsa said in an enraged voice. "Three years down the drain looking for that manic!"

"This isn't the end," Jack exclaimed. "We can still get him. It will just take time."

"No," Elsa said. "He can't have gone far. I have to catch him."

Elsa made a wild dash towards the door but Jack grabbed her by her arm.

"Elsa," he said firmly, "you can't do anything now. He could be anywhere. You could search from dawn until dusk for a hundred days and never find him. He could have also left Arendelle which meant that he's mobile and not on foot. You won't be able to catch up to him."

"I suppose you're right," Elsa said in a defeated voice.

"Let's go home," Jack said and Elsa slowly nodded.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest Reviews: Sorry about the boredom. There's just a lot I need to get through. Well don't you get new teachers every year? That's what I got (although I did get some repeats). On Question 1; well probably might have to but I've already revealed his plan and besides that's how's it is done in Assassin's Creed, the bad guy always shows off to the Assassin before the Assassin kills him. On the bad guy thing, well that's the point. In Assassin's Creed there are multiple layers on who the real bad mastermind is. Question 2; sorry that was a misspelling. It is Vision. I just can't spell. I have gone back and corrected that. Thank you. Now to the question itself, it is basically an ability that all humans possess in the Assassin's Creed world which is when the person uses all senses at once to see hidden things like rooms, items, pathways. If you want more information I would suggest the page at the Assassin's Creed Wiki site. Best subject? I can't remember if you have asked me that before but I have the feeling you have. Since I'm at Uni, papers vary on difficulty but at the moment it is Anthropology. Thanks for the luck I will need it.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Ah 11th Grade, I would assume that's Year 12. So nearly finished school huh? Exciting. I'm nearly finished University, so that's a cool coincidence. Thank goodness you added the grade as I wouldn't of had a clue with just Junior. I don't use that system in New Zealand and I get quite confused.**


	29. A Path To Pitch

**Chapter 29: A Path To Pitch**

Anna was lying on her bed with her head resting on Kristoff's shoulder. It was late at night and Anna wanted to go to sleep but she couldn't. Kristoff had come into her room and they sort of dwindled the hours away. Anna could feel Kristoff's chest rising and falling as he breathed in and out. It was rather relaxing. Although the relaxing feeling couldn't get rid of a horrible feeling that she had and of course, it was about Elsa.

Anna let out a long sigh. Before, Anna didn't worry about Elsa at all. Anna would always try to think of some reason of why she was always out late or was so mysterious. Elsa used to say it was work and Anna, who was sometimes suspicious but that went away as soon as something else popped into her mind, accepted this as fact and there was nothing to suggest otherwise. But now was a different story now that Anna knew where Elsa was off to. She knew it was dangerous, she knew that Elsa could be killed and that knowledge scared her. Anna would lay awake at night, scared as she didn't know if Elsa would come home in one piece or not. Tonight was one of those nights. Anna liked having Kristoff with her. It made her feel like nothing could go wrong with the world. Just listening to his breathing or his heartbeat made life a million times better.

Anna smiled to herself as she continued to think about Kristoff. Anna's eyes started to drift shut. She didn't realise how tired she was. Her eyes flicked over to the clock on her wall next to her. It told her that it was seven to two. Another thing she didn't realise was just how late the time was. Anna was about to drift into dreamland before she heard noises from downstairs. Anna's eyes suddenly opened. Her first thought was that it was a burglar and then she remembered that they had decent security. Then she recognised the voices of that of her sister and her, well Anna didn't really know what to call Jack apart from maybe the words 'lover', 'close companion' or 'friend with certain benefits'. Anyway, Anna knew that it must be Elsa and Jack that had come through the front door. Well that meant that they were safe and sound.

Anna quickly got her feet. She grabbed her dressing gown from a hook in her wardrobe and raced through the dark corridors. She actually wanted to know all about The Architect and whether or not he was really Pitch Black in disguise. Anna soon came to the main foyer of her house. Below her was Elsa and Jack and she could see instantly that Elsa was distressed about something and that Jack was trying to calm her down. Elsa was acting all agitated. She was pacing up and down with one hand on her hip and the other hand had its nails bit away as Elsa paced up and down. Jack was trying to grab her but Elsa kept shaking him off.

"Calm down," Jack was saying to her.

"I can't," Elsa said. "Three years of work just vanished into thin air."

"No it didn't," Jack said in a reasonable tone.

Elsa and Jack suddenly looked up and saw Anna above them. Anna gave them a small wave and they gave her one back. Anna raced down the stairs to join them.

"Thank goodness you guys are-" Anna stopped dead when she looked hard at them. She was shocked by what she saw. "Is that blood?" Elsa and Jack's clothes were soaked in a dark scarlet colour which Anna could only assume was blood. It was all over Elsa's jacket and some even on her face. Jack's jacket and some of parts of his pants were also covered in blood. Anna could even see bloody footprints that lead from outside to where they were standing.

"Oh yeah," Elsa said. "We got into a little problem along the way but we fixed it."

"I don't even want to know what that means," Anna said. "So what's the matter? You look pretty agitated at something."

"He got away," Elsa said simply. She banged her fist against the wall and Anna flinched at the outburst.

"Who?" Anna asked. "Pitch?"

"Yes," Elsa said grinding her teeth. "I should have gotten him then and there. I should have gone after him."

"You would have gotten yourself killed," Jack said. "There was no way you could have dealt with all of them and then Pitch. These weren't your ordinary Templars, they were powerful. It was hard to deal with all of them even with my help."

"Still," Elsa said, "I could have tried."

"Well it sounds like there was nothing you could do," Anna said.

"I'm going to bed," Elsa said in a very final like way which made Anna and Jack look disheartened.

Anna and Jack both watched Elsa ascend the stairs and along the corridor until she disappeared from sight. Anna sighed and looked over at Jack who looked back at her and shrugged.

"So what happened?" Anna asked. "Sounds like Elsa is pretty cut up about it."

"Elsa found out that Pitch Black and The Architect is the same person," Jack explained. Anna made a sound that sounded like 'ah' with an extended 'h'. She had figured as much. Elsa wouldn't be this cut up about it if they weren't. "She got spotted when she was spying so we had to flee but we got cornered by these two Templars and their entourage. After a fight, to which we came out victorious, we headed back to Pitch's house to see if he was there but alas, he wasn't."

"He got away," Anna said to which Jack nodded. "That would explain why Elsa is so angry with herself. She believes she let him get away."

"Indeed," Jack said. "I think I will go check on her to make sure she doesn't go to bed angry."

"Good idea," Anna said. "But please remember to change your clothes before someone sees you. Kai will get a heart attack and Gerda will faint, not to mention what will happen to the rest of the servants."

Jack laughed. "Don't worry, I will."

Jack then quickly ran up the stairs and out of sight. Anna followed him but at a much slower pace. Anna soon came to her bedroom and pushed the door open. She threw her dressing gown into a random chair that was in her room before sitting on her bed. She felt Kristoff stirring next to her.

"Sorry," Anna said in a whisper. "Did I wake you?"

"Not really," Kristoff said. "What happened?"

"Elsa and Jack are home," Anna said.

"Talking of Elsa," Kristoff said. "Are you going to talk to her about what we discussed?"

"Maybe," Anna said climbing into bed. "She was pretty angry when she came home."

"Why?" Kristoff asked.

"She thinks she let Pitch get away," Anna explained.

"Ah," Kristoff said as Anna snuggled into him. "I see."

* * *

Jack headed through the dark corridors, looking for Elsa's house. Sometimes he would get lost in the massive house but eventually he would find something that he would recognise and be able to make the journey from there. However, he knew the way to Elsa's room by now and by heart. He found Elsa's door within several minutes and pushed it open. He found Elsa already asleep in her bed. Jack thought that rather quick. He bent down, pulled up her blankets – as they had fallen down a little – and then bent down to give her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight my Snow Queen," Jack whispered before he left the room to go back to his.

Somehow the corridors had gotten lighter. Jack thought it may be due to the moonlight. He grinned at this and found his way back to his room. Anna had wanted him as far away from her sister as he could be because she didn't want any funny business going on. This was funny and hypocritical for him as he did know that Kristoff had stayed the night several times but he knew nothing had happened between them. Whereas something had happened between him and Elsa – more than once. So maybe Jack shouldn't be judging or saying anything. Jack gave a sheepish grin at this thought.

Jack soon came to his door and entered his bedroom. He quickly got changed but realised there were bloody clothes in his hands. What was he to do with them? He then remembered what Elsa had said to him. There was a hidden hamper that was to be used after a night of being an Assassin so not to make the servants suspicious. Jack managed to find it and placed his bloody clothes in it before he went to bed.

* * *

Anna headed down bright and early in the morning. She wanted to find Elsa, partly to see how she was doing this morning and partly because she wanted to talk to her about a certain topic that she and Kristoff had discussed over the last few days. They have kept the discussion private as they didn't want to get out of hand if someone caught wind of it. Anna just hoped that Elsa was in a better mood this morning.

Anna skipped down the main grand staircase and headed to breakfast. The first thing she noticed was that only Kristoff and Jack were present – Elsa was not there. Anna bit her lip. Where was Elsa? Anna took her usual seat at the table and Gerda came up behind her with a large plate and spoon. Anna thanked Gerda as she piled some porridge into the bowl before her.

"Gerda," Anna said.

"Yes dear?" Gerda responded with a small curtsey.

"Is Elsa up?"

"Yes dear," Gerda responded. "She has been up for a few hours and has already eaten breakfast milady."

"Ah," that would explain why Elsa wasn't with them. She had probably only got a few hours of sleep due to being highly distracted of the events of the previous night and the beginning hours of this morning. "Thank you Gerda."

Gerda did another curtsey before heading off. A light conversation between the three people at the table then took place. Kristoff kept giving Anna a look that clearly told Anna that he would like her to discuss things with her sister. Anna gave Kristoff a small nod and she returned to Jack's conversation with a smile on her face. Anna quicken in her haste to finish her meal before heading up to Elsa's room.

Anna then did the knock that she used to do when she was a child. "Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?"

There is no response. Anna waited for a few seconds before she tried again but this time, she did a gentle knock.

"Elsa?" Anna said in an equally gentle knock.

Again, there was no response. Anna pushed open the door and found that Elsa wasn't in her room. At least she wasn't ignoring Anna. Anna then knew where Elsa could be if she wasn't in her room. She must be working in her study. Anna then headed down to Elsa's study and tried the same thing again. She knocked on the door in the same way she tried before and then spoke.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she sang through the door.

A small gentle laugh could be heard within. "Come in," came Elsa's voice.

Anna let a smile engulf her features before she opened the door. Elsa was sitting behind her desk with a quill in her hand. Anna bounded up to her desk and saw and elegantly styled letter starting to take form in front of her. Next to it, was a small pile of folded pieces of parchment with a wax seal stamped on it. Anna must have interrupted Elsa in writing letters. Anna leaned slightly over to see what was being written. Anna could see a name at the top of the letter that she did not recognise. Elsa, seeing this, subtly turned over the letter so Anna couldn't spy anymore.

"A bit early in the year for snow," Elsa laughed. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I have something to talk to you about," Anna said taking her usual seat in front of her sister.

"Ah I see," Elsa leaned back in her chair, "and this sounds rather important. What's it about?"

"It is," Anna started to twiddle with her hands. "It's about me and Kristoff. We want to ask you –" She opened her mouth to continue what she was about to say but she couldn't.

The door had burst opened at that exact moment which distracted Anna from what she was saying. Anna turned around and Elsa looked up. A man, young in his features, wearing a white hood and jacket with red and blue trimmings. Anna knew that he must be an Assassin. All the Assassins liked to wear similar clothes. He was holding what looked like a letter in his hand. He walked up to Elsa and handed her the letter. There was a moment when Elsa read the letter. Anna could see her eyes hurriedly darting left and right as she read the note. Anna was tensed. What could she be reading? What could be written on that paper?

Elsa then threw the note down and took out a fresh piece of parchment. The parchment had dots of ink splattered all over it as she hurried to write something down. Elsa the waxed the letter shut and used her signet ring, which she had inherited from her father, to do this. Elsa then handed the note to the man.

"Hurry," she said.

The Assassin nodded and left the room in haste. Elsa started to hurry around the room, collecting her things.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Lead," Elsa said. "I will return in a bit. Don't worry about me."

Elsa then took out a trunk and started to pack her things. Anna just watched with the most confused look in her eyes. What was going on? What had been in that note to cause such a stir? It had to be something very important indeed. It had to be about Pitch Black, _it just had to be_. What else could make such an impression on her sister?

"Don't worry?" Anna repeated weakly. "How can I not when you're leaving just like _that_ and without any warning or information on where you're going and what you are doing."

"I'm going to Oslo," Elsa said. "There is a fellow Assassin there who believes he may have spotted Black headed in that direction."

"Okay," Anna said as Elsa rushed out of the room without another word. Anna just sat where was in silence. Kristoff soon walked into the room.  
"Did you tell her?" Kristoff asked giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"I couldn't," Anna said. "She bounded off to Oslo to go after Black."

"Ah," Kristoff said.

Anna got to her feet and wrapped her arms around Kristoff and placed her lips against his. She then smiled up at him.

"As soon as she gets back," Anna said, "I will tell her."

"Okay," Kristoff leaned in and gave her another kiss.

* * *

Elsa jumped into a carriage while in her Assassin's gear. She watched as some servants were loading her things into the carriage. Elsa was a bit impatient. She wanted to leave as soon as she could. The longer she took meant more seconds passed her by. She couldn't afford to give Pitch more time as he could easily use that time to disappear and this time it could be for a very long time.

Elsa was actually quite glad at the speed of the note arriving. Anton had already sent his spies all over Norway looking for Pitch ever since Elsa had mention that she was looking for him. The man who had delivered the note had been one of these spies. Elsa wondered what was going on. Surely they would have left by now? Elsa wasn't bringing _that _much stuff. The door to the carriage suddenly opened and Jack clambered in. Elsa then realised the reason why they were taking so long to leave.

"You don't think I would have let you leave without me did ya?" Jack said with a huge grin.

Elsa smiled. "Sorry, got so caught up in leaving that I was about to leave you behind. I should have known that you wouldn't have let that happen."

Jack grinned and knocked on the outside of the carriage to inform the driver that they were ready. The carriage then moved slowly at first down the driveway but then it really started to pick up its pace. The horses moved on from a slow trot to a raging gallop. Elsa turned around in her seat and saw Anna by the front door with Kristoff standing next to her. She was waving goodbye to them. Elsa then remembered that Anna had wanted to tell her something important and that it involved Kristoff. Elsa wondered what it was. Several theories came to her mind. She turned to Jack who had gotten out a book and started to read it.

"Jack," Elsa said and Jack made a sound that told her that he was listening, "do you know something about Anna and Kristoff?"

"What kind of something?" Jack said not taking his eyes off his book.

"Well Anna came to me and asked if she could talk to me about something that involves her and Kristoff," another thought just came to her and this was one thought that struck fear into her heart. "You don't think that Anna is thinking about ending it with Kristoff?" The sentence was said with a feverish tone and was rambled. Elsa's pitch also got higher and higher as she spoke.

Jack shut his book at Elsa's words and turned to look at her. He had a confused look on his face as he thought about what she had just said.

"No," he said very firmly, "they love each other. They're one of the best couples I've seen around – this of course includes us."

Elsa grinned at Jack's words. "That makes a lot of sense. What was I thinking?"

"Maybe they're thinking about taking the next step of their relationship like taking a trip together," Jack said.

"Could be," Elsa nodded. "Well I will talk to her about it when we get back."

"Good idea," Jack said going back to his book.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by for Anna. She missed her sister. She had gone away before and for months at a time but this time was different and Anna didn't know why. Elsa had always gone on long trips, when Anna was younger; she didn't know why this was but now knew that this was because of her duties of being an Assassin. She sighed as she turned the page of her book. She was bored, very bored. Kristoff had gone on his ice deliveries and wouldn't be back until late that night.

Suddenly the doorbell went off and Anna looked up from her book. Anna wondered who could be ringing the doorbell. She wasn't expecting anyone – well from she knew anyway. Anna waited to see what would happen. She could hear Kai answering the door and talking to someone. Murmuring between Kai and an unknown person could be heard. Anna was actually curious on what was happening. She placed her book on the table next to her chair before she slipped out of the room. She could see Kai looking quite frustrated at the person standing before him. He was a medium size man with brown hair. Anna could see the man wearing the same jacket, in green, as what the Assassins wore except he didn't have a hood attached to his jacket so Anna didn't know if this was a coincidence or not.

"For the last time sir," Kai said sounding a little annoyed. "The mistress is not here at the moment."

"But I really need to talk to her," the man said sounding impatient. "Do you know when she will be back?"

"No," Kai said. "I have no information on Miss. Elsa's whereabouts or estimated time of return."

It sounded like to Anna that he was looking for Elsa but she didn't know why this was. This could be for so many different reasons. He could be an Assassin with information for her or a member of their family business with important information.

"Are you looking for Elsa?" Anna said from at the top of the stairs. Both men looked up. The newcomer instantly raced to the bottom of the stairs and avoided Kai's attempt at stopping him from doing this.

"Could you give your sister this message?" the man said. Anna didn't even question how the man knew that Elsa was her sister. She just walked down the stairs and took the note that he was holding out.

"Sure," Anna said.

"Thank you," the man said with relief in his voice. He then turned around and raced out of the house. Kai looked confused but Anna told him to continue his duties. He bowed to her and left the room. Kristoff then came through the door which surprised Anna. She thought he was coming back later. Anna couldn't worry about that now. She tore open the note and started to read what was written. A scared look came over her features.

"You okay?" Kristoff said.

Anna looked up at him. "I think Elsa may be in trouble."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnn. What is going to happen now? What is going on between Anna and Kristoff? What was in the note that Anna read? There are just so many questions coming from this chapter. Any answers floating around in any of reader's heads? Good news, I only have a few assignments left which shouldn't hopefully take too long (okay that was a lie but I have my fingers crossed on that) then its the end of semester. Wow, is anyone else like 'where has the year gone?' or 'I can't believe its nearly June!'. I feel like last week was just March. Only two more weeks of semester before exams. Man am I ready for this semester to be over. Uni has been a nightmare at the moment. At least I'll be on holiday in just over a month. Cannot wait for that. Then I have to do it all over again for the second part of the year. Woo (heavy sarcasm applied here). Well, that's enough of me rambling, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Sounds good. What kind of plot lines were you thinking? Also what couples? Obviously Jelsa and Kristanna? Maybe a bit of Hiccastrid because you were thinking of a How To Train Your Dragon crossover with it. Frozen: The Guardians, not a bad start. What was going to be involved? Obviously Elsa meets The Guardians but how? When? I'm getting a little interested just talking about it.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Yep she was and now she is far away or she? Who knows? Thanks! for the review**

**SureSnowflake: Yep, I guess she did, thankfully. Those moves certainty came in handy for that fight. Thanks for the review and I will keep going!**


	30. Ramblings In A Letter

**Chapter 30: Ramblings In A Letter**

"What do you mean by 'trouble'?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"I mean _trouble_!" Anna said stressing the word. "Elsa has gone to Oslo! That was a _trap_. She shouldn't have gone."

"Why?" Kristoff looked even more confused.

"Because Pitch Black intended for Elsa to leave," Anna said "He wanted her out of Arendelle so he could get himself back on his feet. It was a distraction."

"So why is Elsa in trouble?"

"Because there is an assassin who hunts Assassins after her."

Kristoff gulped. "That isn't good."

"I have to warn her," before Kristoff could respond to her, Anna had bolted back up the stairs. Kristoff just stared at her disappearing back as she did. Anna just had to warn Elsa that she was in trouble. Anna could hear her heart beating in sync with the thudding of her footsteps.

Anna almost collided into everything as she ran as she was in such a hurry to get a warning to Elsa. She narrowly missed three suits of armour, Olaf (her dog that Elsa had given her on twelfth birthday), Marshmallow (Elsa's dog which was given to Elsa on her twelfth and was a lot bigger than Olaf), Gerda, Kai, two other servants, the railing of some stairs and her own bedroom door. Finally she made it to her room, albeit with some minor bumps and bruises from some collides she didn't manage to avoid, and threw herself at her dresser which she sometimes doubled as a desk. She looked around for some paper and a quill. She managed to find it in one of her make-up draws and some parchment in another draw filled with hair ties and brushes. She didn't know how they managed to wind up in there. Although sometimes, Anna would just randomly throw things in a random place if she couldn't find where they actually went.

Anna dipped her quill into the inkwell which was just sitting on her dresser next to a small mirror. Anna paused to think. How was she going to phase this? Well the obvious 'you are in danger, get out and back to Arendelle as fast as you can' certainly came to mind. But how would she say that in a slightly better and not as forward way? Anna was about to put the quill to the parchment again but she stopped. Another thought had just occurred to her. What if someone would read this note and realise that she was warning Elsa? Anna and Elsa had never discussed writing in code.

A blob of ink fell onto the parchment as Anna paused to think. Well, Anna could either write in some code and risk Elsa not knowing what the message was saying and thus not get her warning or risk someone finding out that Anna was trying to warn Elsa and strike a lot quicker than they intended before Elsa had a chance to escape. How was she going to play this? Anna then decided on what she should do. A code was the only chance that she had to get this message to Elsa but she would put hints in the code. Elsa was intelligent. She was bound to catch on.

Anna then folded the piece of parchment and found some wax to seal the letter shut before she slammed a seal onto the parchment. She would just have to hope for the best. Anna supposed that she could probably send Ragnar off to get Elsa or even Anton but Anna knew that no Assassin was currently nearby. Ragnar was still near The Workshop, trying his best to get rid of any Templars that might dwell there and Anton had gone to London to figure out some more Assassin business. That really only left her and Anna didn't know any other Assassins. It was some big secret organisation and she could hardly go around knocking on people's doors asking if they were an Assassin. Besides, where there were Assassins, Templars were bound to follow.

Anna hurried up to the hawk room. There were at least seventy hawks in this room all for the purpose of carrying letters back and forward. Anna remember her father once telling her that he would use the letters to carry secret messages to his associates to that his competitors won't be aware of what he was up to. No doubt, some secret messages to some Assassins wouldn't be amiss here either.

The hawk room was at the top of a tall tower. Anna had to climb a very long and narrow staircase. She had often made it her goal to count the number of stairs but always lost count after about hundred due to exhaustion and boredom. Anna was almost panting by the time she reached the top but she had no time to try and catch her breath. She had a mission to do. She raced over and found the best hawk she could; Jakob. He also happened to be Elsa's favourite hawk and named after their great-great-grandfather who was a great military leader and probably an Assassin too. Basically Anna was now realising that everyone in their family knew about them but her. Anna tied her note the best she could around Jakob's legs and then threw him out the window.

Anna watched Jakob fly in the direction of Oslo. Anna just hoped that this would be enough. Anna saw Jakob disappear from sight. Anna sighed before heading down the flight of stairs and back towards Kristoff.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Elsa was walking through the streets of Oslo with her hood pulled down low. She kept her ears pricked listening for any information. It had only been a couple of days since she had arrived in Oslo. Her contact hadn't yet met with her but that didn't deter her. She had arrived in Oslo a lot earlier than she expected which she was glad about. The less time on the road and the more time in Oslo was what she wanted.

Elsa turned a corner and headed back to the safe house. Jack was there waiting for her to come back. Elsa had gone out every day since she had arrived in Oslo. She kept wondering where this Assassin was. Surely he should be waiting for her? She had only gone to the main headquarters in Oslo but yet nothing. Where was this guy? When Elsa arrived in the safe house she kicked the bedside table in anger. This was as pointless as a circle.

"Still no luck?" Jack asked.

"None," Elsa grinded her teeth. "This is getting ridiculous. Surely he would have made contact somehow."

"Maybe he is being delayed?"

"Maybe," Elsa shrugged and then let out a long sigh.

"Oh," Jack lightened up, "this came for you."

Jack handed her a piece of parchment with the Winters' family seal. Elsa knew instantly that it was from Anna. Why would Anna be writing to her? Had something happened to her or in Arendelle since she had left? Or was Anna simply writing to check up on things? Well, in Elsa's opinion, the latter was more likely to be true. Ever since Anna found out about Elsa's secret double life, she would only just worry about her and be desperate for updates on what Elsa was up to.

Elsa tore open the letter and read it. She was met with a rather confusing letter.

_Dear Elsa_, it read.

_How are you – you know me, always wanting to catch up._

_I am well – are you? I think you must be, you always take care of yourself, well I like to think so._

_Everything is fine –in Arendelle, I'm just writing to check up on you. Nothing is going on – danger is non-existent. I know it must be exciting – Oslo is great. I hope that everything fine there – is it? I hope you will return soon – a long time to that day? Look at me rambling – distraction isn't it? Please be safe – come home safely too. It just isn't the same here without you – home never is._

_Well that is Kristoff calling me – now that we're together, he doesn't like to be apart but I feel the same. I hope you find who you are looking for though – Black that is. You found him once, you can do it again – is it going to be easy this time around? I hope so. Well, so I better wrap this up – in a moment it will be dinner and I don't want to miss it. I do love it here – Arendelle that is._

_So many dashes! Ah well, anyway, I'll hopefully see you soon._

_Anna_

Elsa stared at the note again and again. She was used to Anna's crazy antics but this was just ridiculous. It was as if Anna was trying to beat her record at just how crazy and out of sense she can be. Elsa folded up the note and placed it beside her bedside table. Maybe Anna was just being her usual silly, crazy self.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"Just Anna rambling," Elsa said. "She's just making sure I'm alright."

"Okay," Jack laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to check out some old friends and see if they have any leads."

"Okay," Elsa said. "I'll just have a sleep."

Jack smiled at her before he grabbed his stuff and headed out the door with a little wave at her. Elsa got changed and headed to bead. However something was bothering her. Elsa tossed and turned in her half-daze, half-sleepy state. Elsa saw in her dream state a letter but what was the letter? Was it Anna's letter? Why though? Why was it bothering her so much? Was there something she missed? Then something happened to make Elsa very aware that someone was in her room. She could practically sense them moving about. Could it be Jack? No, surely she hadn't been asleep that long.

Elsa's eyes flicked open just in time to see a man, that she did not recognise, in the middle of trying to stab her with a dagger. Elsa caught the man's arm with her hand but he pulled out another one and tried to attack her again. Elsa rolled over and the blade went straight into her pillow and sliced it open, feathers went everywhere. The man charged at her and Elsa threw whatever she could at the guy kept coming. Elsa jumped out of the way, grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall.

However that didn't do much. This guy was tough – like an ox. He just kept coming at her. Elsa jumped on her bed then straight off and narrowly missed his blade. The blade went straight through the sheets causing a huge rip. Elsa couldn't remember where she placed her weapons. Where had they gone? Elsa ducked and dodged the blade while her eyes wandered around the room looking for her stuff. The man managed to slam his fist into Elsa's face sending her collapsing onto the ground. The man tried to slam his dagger into her but he narrowly missed her – all so she thought. The dagger managed to go through her clothes thus pinning her to the ground. The man started to laugh.

"Got you now," the man said in a grinning tone.

The man pulled out his second dagger and tried to get her but Elsa could think fast. She yanked out the dagger and threw it at the guy. However her aim was not good. The man managed to avoid the dagger and the dagger, instead, went plunging into the wall behind him, cracking a mirror as it hit the wall.

"Oops," Elsa said. Seven years of bad luck, she added in her head.

The man slammed his dagger down but this time he missed her and the dagger went into the floor. He tried to tug it out but it took a while. Elsa managed to locate her hidden blade. It was lying on a chair in the room. However, it didn't take too long for the man to get the blade out of the floor. He then tried to attack her again but once again Elsa avoided it causing the blade to go through the chair. Elsa fumbled with her hidden blade as she tried to get it onto her hand. The man tried to attack her again and again. Elsa managed to kick him in the stomach causing him to stagger backwards. He then lunged at her and Elsa blocked it with her own hidden blade.

"Not too shabby," the man said.

"Thanks," Elsa said. "Right back at you."

The man tried to attack her again but Elsa blocked it with her dagger. She grabbed his wrist and pulled it forward. The hidden blade on her other wrist headed in the direction of the man. The blade plunged into the man's chest sending him backwards slamming into the chair causing it to crumble. Elsa breathed hard due to exhaustion from the fight. What was that all about? Why did this guy randomly try and attack her? She knew he must be a Templar of sorts. But still, she was still quite confused by the entire sequence of events. Then it came to her. The letter – Anna's letter – there must more to it than had previous met the eye. That was what was bothering her before. Elsa snatched up the letter and read it through again but it made as much sense as it did the previous time. What was Anna trying to say? She reread the message several times but yet nothing until… her eye caught Anna's last line.

_So many dashes!_

That stirred something within Elsa. Was Anna giving her a clue into what the real message of the letter was? Elsa then looked at the words after the dashes and a message emerged – the true message that Anna was trying to say all along.

– _you – are – in – danger – Oslo – is – a – distraction – come – home – now – Black – is – in – Arendelle _

Elsa stared at it and the true message emerged.

_You are in danger. Oslo is a distraction. Come home now. Black is in Arendelle._

Elsa felt panic set in. The message Anna had sent hadn't been some random rambling but instead had been a warning – to her. Anna must have been afraid that her message could have been intercepted and thus decided to write in code. It was a good idea. If anyone looked at this message then they would think what Elsa first thought; that they were just ramblings of a crazy person and didn't actually mean anything. According to what Anna was saying, going to Oslo had been a wild goose chase and that Black was never in Oslo. The contact – the person who had said he had seen Black in Oslo – was presumably fictions or one of Pitch's men. How could she have been so stupid? She should have realised this straight away from the moment she couldn't find the contact.

Elsa had to leave and now. As soon as Jack comes back, they would leave. The sooner they got back to Arendelle, the better. Elsa got changed back into her Assassin's gear and packed. She just threw everything into their suitcases. She didn't even bother folding things. She was too much in a rush. Afterwards, she slammed the lid shut (this was quite a predicament as the clothes took up more room when they weren't folded) and then started to pace around the room waiting for Jack to return.

* * *

Jack knocked on the door of Magnus Nygard. Magnus was an old friend of North's and they even went to school together. Jack didn't really know what happened to Magnus afterwards but North said that he now lived in Oslo doing something or another. Magnus had always said to North that if he ever needed any help, then he should knock on his door which Jack was doing right now. Jack rapped his knuckles against the wood and a few seconds later a woman dressed in a maid's outfit answered the door.

"Yes?" she said in a kind tone while gazing down at him. Jack was reminded of Gerda back in Arendelle.

"I've come to see Mister Nygard," Jack said.

"On what business?" the maid asked narrowing her eyes. Suddenly Jack was reminded even more of Gerda. Gerda could be as nice as anything but step out of line, do something wrong and she would give you a stern look which would make you feel all guilty inside.

"Private business," Jack answered. He didn't really know what else he should say. He didn't know if this maid could be trusted or not.

The maid gave Jack a distrusting look but Jack didn't blame her. For all she knew, Jack could be some kind of thief wanting to take a look around the house to come and rob it later. Jack held his hands behind his back and slightly rocked on his heels while waiting for an answer. The maid waited a few moments before she spoke again.

"I'll see if the Master is willing to see you," she said. "Stay here." The way she said her last sentence was rather snappy and made Jack think twice about disobeying her. "Who may I say is here?"

"Jack Frost, m'am," Jack said.

"Very well," the maid answered. "I shall inform Master Magnus that a 'Jack Frost' is here to see him on private matters."

"Th-Thank you," Jack stammered.

The maid slammed the door in Jack's fast before presumably going off to find Magnus. Jack waited for a few nervous and tense minutes before the door was opened again and that same maid was waiting at the door.

"Master Magnus has agreed to see you," she said in a disproving tone. Clearly she didn't approve of Magnus just randomly seeing people off the street without any knowledge on who he was meeting.

Jack followed the maid into the house and down a narrow hallway. Jack looked carefully at the paintings on the wall. Jack always had a thing for art so he took very careful note on hoe they were made. They were all of men that Jack assumed were important people either in life or to Magnus. There was one he did recognise though. It was of Anton; Elsa's mentor and leader of the Assassin group she belonged to. Clearly he must be here because he was an old friend to Magnus. The maid gave Jack a look that told him that he mustn't dawdle. Jack gave her a guilty look before hurrying to follow her. She then paused outside a door and knocked on it.

"Come in," came a sharp tone from behind it.

The maid opened the door and invited Jack into it. A man, who looked like he was in his late forties with his brunette hair carefully and neatly combed on top of his head, stood to his feet. He was dressed in a handsome suit that Jack thought was made for him.

"Thank you Thora," he said. "You may go."

The maid, Thora, curtseyed before leaving the pair of men the only ones in the room. Magnus gave Jack a wide cracking grin which made Jack feel a little uneasy.

"So you're Jack Frost," he said looking him up and down.

"Do you know me?" Jack asked in a very confusing tone. He had expected he would have to properly introduce himself to Magnus and explain about how he knew him and his connection to North.

"Of course," the man said as if it was a throwaway question. "I keep up to date with all of my old pal's little minions."

Jack felt weird to be called a minion but he grinned anyway.

"That's the spirit," Magnus gave him a whack on Jack's shoulder. "So what can I do for you? Did North send you?"

"No," Jack said. "I've come for a little help. You see my friend-"

"Is this 'friend'," Magnus spoke the word in a very sarcastic way that told Jack that he knew more than he was letting on, "Elsa Winters by any chance?"

"Indeed," Jack said. He was now wondering how Magnus knew about Elsa.

"Well then do you know a man called Anton Haugstad?" Magnus asked. "He is Elsa's mentor."

"I have met him," Jack then got an idea in his brain. It was as if a candle was lit inside his brain. "Wait a minute," Jack started to realise how Magnus would know about Elsa and Anton. "You're not an Assassin are you?"

Magnus clapped his hands together. "Ah so you _are_ aware of us." Jack nodded at this. "Yes, I am," Magnus continued. "Well I'm semi-retired now. I don't do any contracts but I help train young Assassins and lend my aid to any Assassin who requires it, whether that would be a safe place to be or getting something smuggled or getting into contact with someone, I'm you're guy. Did you ever wonder how Anton knew how to find North and The Guardians? How you're little partnership flourished?"

"That was you?" Jack asked.

"Yes it was," Magnus looked quite pleased with himself. "I knew that Anton would sometimes need some non-Assassins who knew the layout of the land and could get what he wanted without Templar interference. So I turned to North who had just what I needed."

"Smart," Jack said, clearly impressed with the whole situation.

"So what can I do for you?" Magnus asked taking a seat at his desk.

"Elsa was supposed to meet a contact here about Pitch Black," Jack explained.

"Pitch Black?" Magnus went into deep thought. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"He used to work for Elsa's father, Agdar Winters," Jack said, "or something like that."

"Hmm," Magnus said. He stroked his cleanly shaven chin. Jack then realised it had been a while since he last shaved. Stubble was starting to make its appearance on Jack's face but thinking about shaving should be the last thing on Jack's mind. There were more important things to do. "Maybe," Magnus said. "I have met Mr. Winters several times in the past and I was quite sad to hear of his passing. He was a great man, great father and great Assassin."

"He did sound like a great man," Jack said. "I'm just sad that I didn't get a chance to meet him."

"Oh trust me," Magnus gave a laugh, "if Agdar had found out that you and Elsa were together and unmarried, he would have hit the roof. He probably would have made you fear for your life. He was quite protective when it came to his girls."

"Oh," Jack gave a sheepish look. "You know about that?"

"I know everything Mr. Frost," Magnus laughed again. Magnus thought hard for a few more minutes then a look of realisation came over his expression. "Oh I know the face," Magnus said. "Not a fellow I would be in a hurry. But why is Elsa so interested in him?"

"Because he is responsible for her parents' demise," Jack said simply.

Magnus sat up straight, his comical expression changed into a fearful one. "What?" he said in nothing more than a whisper. "He's…He's….He's…."

"The Architect, yes," Jack finished Magnus' sentence for him.

Magnus got to his feet. "Then we must find Black."

"Yes," Jack nodded. "Have you seen anyone fitting Black's description here in Oslo?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Magnus said. He then thought hard about this. "No," he said firmly. "Pitch Black hasn't been here. I know why he sounds so familiar and it's not because of Agdar Winters. One of my Assassins believes he has been associating with a known Templar. He has been on high alert to see if he would come back to Oslo and my Assassin hasn't reported any activity."

"You sure?" Jack's heart was hammering. If Magnus was right, then they were on some wild goose chase but the Assassin that Magnus was referring to could be the contact that Elsa was looking for. "Elsa is looking for someone who might have seen Black enter Oslo and I thought that maybe he could be that Assassin you referred to."

"Indeed," Magnus said. "He's actually gone to London to check out this Templar as he lives there."

Jack's heart raced faster and faster. Magnus was telling him something that he didn't want to hear. He was telling Jack that Black wasn't in Oslo and that the contact that Elsa thought would meet her was probably fake, orchestrated by Pitch Black himself. That could mean only thing; that Pitch Black never intended to come to Oslo and that he was probably back in Arendelle. If that was all true then Pitch knew that Elsa was here in Oslo and that she could probably be in danger.

"I have to go," Jack said. "Elsa could be in trouble."

"Okay," Magnus looked confused at the sudden change in conversation. "Be quick and if you ever need more help, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Magnus," Jack said before he raced out of the room and through the front door, forgetting to slam it in his haste.

"You're welcome," the maid, Thora, called after him in a sarcastic tone.

Jack hurried back to the safe house. He just hoped nothing had happened to Elsa while he was away. He didn't realise just how wrong he was.

Jack raced down the streets of Oslo pushing people out of the way as he went. People gave him disgusted looks as he did this but he didn't care. He soon arrived back at the safe house and burst through the door, not even pausing to catch his breath. The first thing his eyes saw was the man on the ground with blood all over his chest. Soon Jack's face was full of blonde hair as Elsa raced at him and embraced him tightly so Jack had to gasp to breath. Jack pulled her in close. He was so glad that she was alright and was unhurt.

"What happened?" Jack asked when she released him.

"This was a bad idea to come Jack," Elsa said. She brandished Anna's letter at him. "Anna tried to warn me."

"What?" Jack took the letter from Elsa and read it through. It looked just like random ramblings to him. "I don't see it," he tried to pass the letter back to Elsa but she didn't take it. She just vigorously pointed at the letter. "Anna coded her letter so that an outsider wouldn't be able to read it if they tried to intercept it."

"That's actually really smart," Jack was impressed with Anna's doings. He took another look at the letter but once again he couldn't see anything. Then again, code breaking wasn't exactly his forte. That kind of thing was for Sandy or Tooth.

"Look at the words after the dashes," Elsa explained.

Jack took Elsa's advice and he got a shock at what he saw. The true message that Anna was trying to say came forward. Jack gasped as he read the entire message.

"How did she know?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Elsa shrugged, "but todays' events proved that Anna was right. I was attacked while I was trying to sleep."

Jack's fists clenched. "The coward."

"Agreed," Elsa said. "I have already packed. We must be heading off as soon as possible."

"Agreed," Jack said. "I was actually coming to tell you the same thing." Elsa gave him a confusing look so Jack continued. "I went to see North's friend Magnus Nygard-"

"Wait," Elsa interrupted. She had gotten a funny look on her face. "Did you say Magnus Nygard?"

"Yes," Jack said. "Do you know him?"

"He's a fellow Assassin," Elsa said. "He helps run the Oslo Assassin Headquarters up here and is a good friend of both Anton and my late father." She then paused and looked at Jack. Jack wasn't too surprised to hear this. "But you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yes," Jack admitted. "Magnus already told me."

"Ah," Elsa said. "Please continue."

"Apparently he knows that Pitch isn't here," Jack said. "I don't think Pitch was ever here in the first place."

"Well Anna believes it was a distraction."

"Which I would agree with," Jack nodded at this, "which is why I believe we should leave as quickly as possible."

"Yes," Elsa said.

Jack grabbed the luggage and headed back outside where their carriage was waiting. Elsa called for their driver who came out of the safe house a few minutes later trying to straighten his hat.

"Yes milady?" the driver asked.

"To Arendelle," Elsa said.

* * *

_A Couple of Weeks Later_

Anna was pacing around the living room. She wondered if Elsa had received her letter and if she had, had noticed Anna's hidden message. Anna had woken up every morning for the past couple of weeks to check the mail as Gerda brought it in. Gerda had even barely looked at it before Anna came hurrying up to her asking if Elsa had sent anything but nothing ever came which downed Anna's spirits.

Suddenly Anna heard the door open and close. Anna paused to see if she could hear anything but there was nothing. Anna felt this was rather odd. If someone had come to the door, surely Kai would have answered it and she would have heard the mumbling of their conversation. She hurried out of the room she was in and headed down towards the main foyer of the house. Anna peered down over the bannisters and yet she couldn't see anyone down in the hall. Anna journeyed down the stairs and opened the door and peered out.

That was odd, Anna thought. There was no one here but she had clearly heard the door open and then slam. Anna shut the door and turned around. That was when she got the shock of her life.

Standing behind her was none other than Pitch Black.

**A/N: So I had a little time on my hands and used it to write this chapter. Did anyone get the coded message straight away? I couldn't think of a decent one so I used one of the ones used in Deltora Quest series - good books if looking for a nice easy read. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest Reviews: I actually have no idea how I update so fast. I just write whenever I can. I'm actually not in my exam period yet. My semester ends next week and then some time after that I have my first exam Thanks for the typo, I have fixed it. Yay! Glad you're back on the Jelsa train. I have been following that story and been enjoying it. On your questions; no this is not a modern fix (well sort of). Most of it takes place in 1840 but some of it takes place in the present (okay if that confused you here is a break down, Elsa's - and Jack's - descendent can use a machine called the animus to access her ancestor's memories so that's how some takes place in 1840 and some doesn't). I don't normally do modern but I find they're easier to work with the characters. Next question; Well he could, he might not but you might just have to wait and see what I have plan. Besides Pitch is more, don't want to get my hands dirty let someone else take care of it kind of guy. Well the story is nearly over (as I want to start my next story soon) so no red herrings. Thanks for the luck, I really want that degree.**

**olimacproductions: Actually its not going end soon. My school/uni year ends in November. My mid year break is coming up though. Haha, my summer holidays is three months not two and that's in Dec-Feb. I'm currently in winter and its freezing.**

**SureSnowflake: Yep they are. Can they get out of it?**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen: Maybe Pitch does. Yeah, by the time I got to the end of Year 13, I was ready to finish school.**

**Guest: Ah I see. I think this may be something good if it is done correctly which you have the potential to do.**


	31. The Vengeance of Pitch

**Chapter 31: The Vengeance of Pitch**

Anna stared into the face of the man who she knew was responsible for her parents' death. The memory of him came soaring right back to her in that very instant. He was older than what she remembered. He had flecks of grey in his black hair and he was starting to show wrinkles in that normally smooth face. Anna took a few steps backwards but Pitch reached out and grabbed her by the lower arm, just above the wrist. Anna howled in pain and tried to twist herself free but Pitch's grip was like iron and his fingers like ice; freezing to the touch. Anna eventually gave up trying to get herself free when she realised it was useless to try. Instead she gazed into the cold blackness of Pitch's eyes. They made her shiver all over and reminded her of dark tunnels that you would get lost in.

"So," Pitch said with a snarl. Even his voice made Anna get a shiver down his spine. His voice had that unique capability of being able to have complete focus attention without the need for effort. "So," Pitch said again with his lip curling into a grin that Anna did not like the look of. Anna so desperately wanted to say 'Soooo what?' right back at him but she could feel a voice within her telling her it may not be best to infuriate her capturer. That voice often sounded remarkably like her sister. "This is Anna Winters. Hmm," he looked at her up and down. "Not as impressive as your sister."

Anna's hands clenched into fists but she didn't say or do anything. She remained as silent as she could. Pitch continued to examine her and didn't realise that Anna's head was buzzing away thinking of an exit route. She could scream for help but then Pitch would probably do something to silent her. Anna forced herself to speak.

"What do you want with me?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh not with _you_," Pitch said and Anna got the message alright. He wanted the other Winters' sister.

"Elsa," Anna whispered.

"Yes," Pitch's nasty grin got wider. "You see we have a score to settle. You're big sister and her annoying silver-blonde companion ruined my plan and now it's time for me ruin her stupid life."

Anna's heart raced faster and faster. She had told Elsa to come home. She shouldn't have done that. She should have warned Elsa to run and run and never look back. Elsa could be in mortal danger if she returned to Arendelle and Anna wouldn't want that, not in a trillion years. But how could she warn Elsa not to come? It was too late.

"Anna?" Kristoff's voice floated through the air and Anna felt panic rise within her. She had forgotten about Kristoff.

"Who's that?" Pitch hissed in her ear.

"A friend who lives here," Anna explained with tears streaming down her face. Kristoff wasn't someone who was necessary for Pitch's plan. He would be killed. Anna could just picture it now; Kristoff trying to heroically save her but Pitch ending up killing him in cold blood right in front of her.

"Ah," Pitch said in a smooth and low voice. "Let's see what he does."

They waited for a moment. They could hear Kristoff's feet shuffling around the house. The house had gone so silent that even the slightest of noises could be heard on the other side. Anna held her breath. She was sure that any moment now, Kristoff would walk through the doors and find Anna being held against her will in front of him. However, to Anna's immense relief, the footsteps sounded as if they were moving away – as if they were going in the opposite direction.

"Going to take Sven out on some deliveries," Kristoff said. The footsteps halted as if Kristoff was waiting for Anna to reply. When Anna didn't he called out again. "Anna?"

"Answer him," Pitch hissed in her ear again and dug his nails into Anna's arm.

"Alright," Anna called back. She was fighting the urge not to let her tears or fear interfere with her voice "Go enjoy your day."

"I will," Kristoff replied back and they soon heard the backdoor closing behind them. "Love you."

"Love you too," Anna called back. The tears were now properly coming down her face. She just hoped that Kristoff wouldn't come back until this situation with Pitch gets resolved. Otherwise…Anna shuddered to think what would happen to Kristoff. She didn't want anything to happen to him or Elsa.

"Good," Pitch said. "Now I've already taken care of your little servant friends by posting a notice that the rest of the day are a day off. That way we won't get interrupted while we wait for your sister? She should be arriving soon. My scouts have reported to me this morning that she shouldn't be too far off."

Anna's heart sank. This was the real trap. Pitch pretended as if Oslo was the trap to lure Elsa back to Arendelle but in fact, that was what he wanted.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Pitch whispered.

Pitch then dragged her to the living room opposite the main foyer. Once he had pushed open the door and entered the room. He threw Anna down on a chair and held her down as he pulled out some rope that he had in the bag that was slung over his shoulder. Anna could barely move once Pitch had finished tying his knots. He then pulled out a cloth and tied it around Anna's mouth to gag her. Anna tried making some sounds but all she could manage was some muffled ones.

"That's better," he said. "I hear you can get quite talkative but that should shut you up."

Anna glared at him.

"And now we wait," Pitch said and if Anna didn't know any better, she would say that there was glee in his voice.

Anna could feel the minutes ticking by. She just hoped that Elsa didn't understand her letter – that it was too much rambling and crazy talk for her – and that she wasn't actually coming, that Pitch's scout was wrong. But she knew this was just a pipe dream. Pitch's grin told her otherwise. Elsa would be home very soon, she could practically feel it.

After what seemed like an hour, Anna heard the front door open and someone come in. Could that be Elsa? Or was it Jack? Either way, that person was in trouble. Anna's question on the identity of the newcomer was answered when they called out.

"Anna?" came Elsa's voice. "You here?"

Anna wanted to scream, she wanted to shout at Elsa to get out and to take Jack far away, to forget about her and save themselves. Maybe Elsa would just duck in and out to see where she was? Well, she highly doubted that would happen. Her luck had ended when Kristoff had narrowly escaped death. She could see Pitch pulling out a dagger and picking up a large metal pipe. He was going to knock Elsa unconscious and Elsa would never have seen it coming. Anna felt panic rise within her. She had to warn Elsa somehow that there was someone in the house wanting to hurt her, to kill her. But how?

Pitch placed his finger to his lips as if to comically say to Anna that she shouldn't make a sound. It wasn't as if she could anyway. The sound of Elsa climbing the staircase could now be heard. She must be heading up to her room for some reason, maybe to get a letter to Anton about what was going on. Anna had just warned her that Pitch was in Arendelle. Pitch put his hand on the door handle, he looked ready to strike. Anna could feel tears streaming down her face. She had to get a message to Elsa but how?

Anna's eyes darted around the room, looking for something that she could use but it all felt useless to her. That was when she noticed a vase just on the table before her. Maybe, just maybe that could work. Well there was only one way to tell. Anna quickly looked up at Pitch who had his eyes on the door and wasn't paying any attention to what Anna was up to. He seemed to almost have forgotten about her. Well that would just work to her advantage. Anna carefully extended her foot out as she tried to knock the vase off the table. Just a little further, she thought as she tried to reach the table. He leg couldn't get high enough, due to her being tied down so much, but she managed to knock her foot against the table.

Anna could see the vase started to wobble. Anna could see it going backwards and forwards before it finally decided to keel over and smash against the ground.

The noise was enough for Pitch to jump with shock and look around. He looked mad at what had happened. He gritted his teeth. It now looked like his plan may have to change which made Anna smile a bit.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice sounded a little scared.

Anna just hoped that Elsa got her message.

* * *

The carriage came to a stop just outside the Arendelle Mansion and Elsa basically jumped out of the carriage. Getting a warning to Anton was her top priority and doing anything else just seemed like dead weight.

"I'll get the bags shall I?" Jack called after her.

"Never mind about them," Elsa called back. "We have an Architect to finish off."

Jack sighed but returned to working the bags. Elsa opened the gates, which opened with a metal creaking sound, and headed into the house. The first she noticed was the complete absence of people. She found that to be rather strange. Her family hired many people; guards, cooks, servants, maids, gardeners but there were none of them here. It was as if they all decided at once to up and leave. Surely not though, Elsa thought. Her family paid them well and provided a safe working environment for them. She couldn't see everyone just leaving just like that.

"Anna?" Elsa called out. "You here?"

There was no answer although that didn't deter Elsa. Normally Anna would go out with Kristoff and she did notice that the stable door was open when she came home meaning that Kristoff had already gone out. Elsa decided that it may be best to head up to her room to draft a letter to Anton asking if he could return as soon as he could. Elsa started to climb the stairs when she heard something smash against the ground. The sound ricocheted around the air and Elsa looked around.

"Anna?" Elsa said but this time with a lot more urgency in her voice. The noise sounded close. Elsa headed back down the stairs and looked around. Could Anna be in trouble or had that been just a mistake Anna had made? Elsa waited for Anna's reply but it never came. Elsa started to feel panic and fear rising within her. To her, it felt like Anna was in trouble.

She started opening rooms, calling for Anna as she went. The longer it took for Anna to reply back, the more panicked Elsa got. Maybe Anna couldn't reply to her as she was unable to speak, unconscious…or even dead. _No_, Elsa thought to herself. She mustn't think like that. She must stay positive. Elsa headed back to the main foyer and walked towards the door that led to a living room just beyond. She pushed open the door and nearly screamed. Anna was tied to a chair and gaged. Elsa rushed towards her. Anna was making some distressed noises at her which made Elsa hurry her pace. Eventually Elsa managed to get the gag pulled off Anna and revealed Anna's frightened and tear stricken face.

"Elsa," she said in a panic, "behind you."

"What?" Elsa said but she didn't get much further than that. A large object collided with the back of her head and everything with black.

Jack was having a lot of trouble with the bags and he didn't know why. They were heavy for starters and Elsa had packed in a rush, so the intensity of the trip had caused them to spring open once the bounding had come off. Clothes sprung everywhere as the suitcase opened. Jack could see what a mess Elsa had caused. Normally, Elsa would be quite neat and clean with her belongings but this time she packed in a rush. It must have been the thought that she needed to get back to Arendelle as quickly as she could to stop Black that must have done it. Jack would have probably done that himself if it was him. Jack was another person who liked things all neat and clean. He had a feeling he had a little bit of OCD within him as he loved to have everything neat, tidy and clean. Jack tutted as he started to fix the bags but that wasn't the end of his problems.

A strong breeze started to pick up and took the clothes with it. Jack felt frustration rise within him. Why was he stuck doing this? Where was Elsa? Surely she should be helping him too. It was her stuff too. Jack sighed and started to race around trying to collect the items. The wind was quite bad so he had to race around quite a bit. Jack didn't know how the wind was able to carry all these items so far. It took Jack some time to get the clothes and when Jack finally returned to Elsa's house, he had all his energy sapped from him.

He collapsed outside the gate and closed his eyes, letting the sun shine on his face. Jack didn't know how long it was before a scream pieced the air. Jack's eyes snapped open and he quickly got to his feet.

What was that?

Elsa started to stir. The fuzzy outline of Pitch Black staring down at her came slowly into view. Elsa's initial reaction was to whip out her hidden blade and to sink it deeply into Pitch's body but she was met with resistance. Elsa looked down as saw that she was tied to a chair. Pitch got a scary grin on his face. Elsa looked to her left and saw that Anna was there was well, still tied to the chair that Elsa found her in. Anna was looking at Elsa with a look of sadness. Elsa now realised that Anna had been trying to warn her about Pitch. He was probably standing right behind the door as Elsa raced in. She didn't even notice him; her focus was entirely on her sister.

"So now we're joined by Elsa Winters," Pitch said. He pulled back his sleeve to reveal a glove. Elsa recognised that glove. It was her hidden blade.

Elsa tensed up a bit. She had made that blade her weapon of choice. It was tricked out with so many different and the latest Assassin gadgets. She was sure that Pitch was already aware of this fact.

"I had thought about killing you right then and there while you sleep," Pitch continued, "but then I thought, why bother when I couldn't see the life disappear from your eyes. Then I figured the best way to do it was by your own weapon."

Elsa glared at Pitch. He just grinned right back at her while he extended the blade and started to stroke it which Elsa thought was quite strange. Pitch then pointed the blade at Elsa. She could see the fantasies of him killing her going on in his head. Elsa felt quite disturbed at this fact. She may be an Assassin and a killer but Pitch was much, _much_ worse. He was a psychopath.

"Prepare to die Elsa Winters," Pitch said in a dangerous voice. "Prepare to pay for your sins, Assassin."

Elsa heard a click from the hidden blade and she knew that Pitch was firing her phantom blade. Elsa ducked her head but it didn't matter. There was the sound of the dart hitting the chair instead of her. Anna screamed loudly as this happened. Elsa looked back at Pitch. He was grinning widely this time. He had intentionally missed so to make Elsa fear for her life but that didn't work. Elsa didn't fear death. She feared the death of those around her; her sister, her friends and Jack.

"Hmm," Pitch gazed down at Elsa. "That didn't seem to faze you."

"You can't frighten me Pitch," Elsa retorted. "You're like the dark, people fear you and then realise that there is nothing to fear from it."

Pitch looked angry. He smacked his knuckles against Elsa's face. She could taste blood in her mouth but she still scowled up at Pitch.

"You think you're unbreakable," Pitch said, getting angrier now, "but everyone does sooner or later. It's my specialty."

Pitch then smacked Elsa across the face again. Elsa wondered why he just didn't use the hidden blade and kill her. He must be trying to draw it out, make her feel as much pain as possible. That was when Elsa realised something. She was wearing one glove. Pitch must have only taken one of her hidden blades either forgetting or not realising that Assassins now carry two since the days of Ezio Auditore da Firenze, a powerful Assassin.

Pitch turned his back on Elsa and paced forward a few stops while stroking his face. It looked as if he was thinking hard about thing. This was Elsa's chance. All she had to do was free herself using her hidden blade and then assassinate Pitch while he had his back turned. Elsa didn't particularly like having to kill a man with his back turned as to Elsa, it showed cowardice, but for Pitch, she was willing to make an exception. Elsa gazed sideways and remembered that Anna was sitting right next to her. Elsa didn't want to have to kill Pitch in front of her. That was something she had sworn she would never do but it might just have to be something that Elsa would have to do. Besides, if either of them were going to make it out alive, Elsa would have to get over that. Elsa was highly sceptical that Pitch would let Anna go as soon as he was finished with Elsa.

Elsa was about to unsheathed her blade when Pitch turned back to them. Elsa felt disappointment course through her. She had been so close.

"What to do with you?" Pitch asked.

Elsa then noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Jack recognised the scream as a voice belonging to Elsa's younger sister, Anna. It sounded as if she was in trouble and if she was in trouble, no doubt then Elsa was in trouble. Maybe Pitch Black had come for them at last. Jack carefully pushed open the front door as so not to alarm anyone. He pulled out his dagger and started along the foyer, keeping his eyes and ears pricked for any sound or movement. He didn't have to go too far. He could soon hear voices coming from within a room that was off the foyer.

Jack pulled in closer and put his ear to the door. There were two voices. One he didn't recognise but which belonged to a male. The voice caused chills to go all over Jack's body even though it wasn't a cold day. The voice must belong to Pitch Black, there was no other person who it could be in Jack's opinion. Well unless it was one of his cronies but even then, he was sure that Pitch would come personally for Elsa. The other voice was Elsa. It sounded like Pitch was hurting her, maybe even torturing her.

Jack pulled out a small mirror that he kept on him at all times for moments like this. He pushed the door ajar and used the mirror to see within. Inside were Elsa and Anna. Jack's breath was taken away as he saw what Pitch had done to them. They were both tied to chairs, unlike Anna who like reasonably unhurt, Elsa's face had some bruising and she had some blood coming out of her mouth. A man with black hair and a black suit then moved into view. This was undoubtedly Pitch Black and it looked like he was living up to his name.

"What to do with you?" Jack heard Pitch say.

"You will never get what you want Pitch," Elsa said, a remark which earned her another slap by Pitch.

Jack felt anger rise within him. How dare he strike her? Jack wanted to storm in there and teach that no good rotten bastard a thing or two but then he stopped himself. If he wanted to win this fight, he would have to be smart about this. Anger would get him nowhere. Jack then pushed the door open, making sure there wasn't a single sound. He could see Elsa and Anna and their flicking gaze coming towards him. He pushed his finger to his lips and then advanced on Pitch.

* * *

Elsa could see something reflecting light from just beyond the door. She wondered what that could be. She puzzled about it for several minutes before the door opened and Jack slowly walked in. He put his finger to his lips as he slowly moved towards Elsa. Elsa had to make sure that Pitch's attention was kept on her. She quickly wanted to draw the conversation onto something that would make Pitch angry enough as to distract him.

"So why do all of this?" Elsa asked quickly.

"You know why," Pitch said slowly moving towards her. "You know I want to unlock the secrets of The Workshop so as to rid the planet of the infestation of what I call the As-" Pitch stopped midway through his sentence. Elsa could see why. He could see Jack's reflection on the shiny table where a vase once stood. The vase was now smashed against the ground and Elsa knew that must have been the thing to smash to make Elsa alert of what was going on. Elsa gave Jack a frightened look but it was too late.

Pitch whipped around just in time to grab Jack's hand which held his dagger. Jack had been moments away from plunging it into Pitch which probably would have killed him or at least badly wounded him. Pitch and Jack then started to struggle with each other; each was just as powerful as the other. Pitch forced Jack's dagger to the ground by smashing his fist into Jack's neck which caused him to loosen his grip on the dagger which then clanged to the ground. They continued their fight in a very martial arts mixed with wrestling type way. Neither of them had decided to use their weapons for some reason.

Elsa took advantage of the fight to use her hidden blade to free herself. She turned to Anna but she shook her head. She was right; there were more pressing matters at stake here. Elsa continued towards Pitch. She picked up Jack's dagger and threw it at him which he caught. Elsa did a spinning kick which knocked Pitch backwards. Pitch glared at them before charging at them like a bull. He ran right into Elsa thus taking her by surprise. Elsa dodged two more darts from Pitch by rolling to avoid them.

Pitch then slammed down the hidden blade he was using which narrowly missed Elsa. She knew that Pitch had her right where he wanted. Jack then leapt out of nowhere. He sank his dagger into Pitch's back and he stumbled backwards.

"You…you…" he stammered. He pulled out the dagger from his back and was about to plunge it into Elsa but she was one step ahead of him. She had used her own hidden blade and slammed that into Pitch's chest. Pitch's eyes bulged out of his head. He collapsed to his knees just as Elsa scrambled to her feet. He stared up at the pair of them with what looked like fear in his eyes.

"No," he whispered.

Pitch then collapsed onto the ground, dead. His blood poured out of him and soaked the carpet around him. Elsa almost collapsed too; not with injury but with relief and shock. He was dead. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. Pitch had been beaten, he had been defeated. All her hard work over the last several years hadn't been in vain. She had gotten revenge for her parents and brought down a powerful Templar in the process. No more will Pitch torment the world around him. People will no longer suffer because of him. He will cause no more pain. Elsa stared at him and felt relief course through her. She had won and he had lost. Pitch Black was dead.

He was finally dead.

**A/N: So Pitch is finally defeated! But this is not the end! A couple more chapters to go before I wrap this up. On a quick side note, I have changed the rating for this story from T to M as I felt like it needed to. Anyway, I hope that you guys all enjoyed this update (sorry for any errors, I kind of wrote this at a fast pace). Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**M.A: So not fair that you get a nice hot summer while I'm freezing in winter.**

**Guest: I'm so sorry but I don't do things like that because a) I'm not sure if I would be able to do a good one b) have no idea how I would do it and c) wouldn't have time to do it as exams are soon. Sorry but things like that isn't something I do.**


	32. Initiation

**Chapter 32: Initiation**

Elsa stared down at the bloodied body of Pitch. It almost didn't feel real that he was gone. It felt more like a dream that she will wake up from. Elsa didn't know long how she stood staring down until she felt Jack's hands on her shoulders. Elsa looked into his kind face. His expression told her that she should move away. Elsa gave the corpse of Pitch Black one last look before she tore her eyes away from it.

"At last," Elsa whispered. "He's finally gone."

"Indeed," Jack whispered back. "You can now move on."

"I can," Elsa hadn't realised this. Ever since the tragic and untimely demise of both of her parents, Elsa had searched for their killer. It had consumed her and taken over her life. There seemed to be a gaping hole opened now that was over and done with. What to do though? At this moment in time, everything seemed limitless. Now, she could move on; continue her life with Jack maybe even marry him, continue her Assassin life maybe even semi-retire and teach people to become Assassins. Everything was possible.

Elsa then remembered something. She bent down and picked up Pitch's bag that she had noticed before. Inside must have been the rope that had been used to tie her and Anna up. Elsa found other things inside it; random journals, some weapons, some travel items, more rope and a black box. Elsa opened it and revealed a golden orb; The Piece of Eden. She took it in her hands. The orb glowed very bright bringing the interest of all in the room. It hadn't glowed for Hans when he held it so was it glowing for her? That was probably due to something to do with The First Civilisation. When it glowed, all the symbols on it were clearer than ever. They were strange symbols but Elsa remembered they were the same symbols that were in The Workshop.

"The Piece of Eden," Elsa said in a whisper. It was finally in her hands. She could now use its powers for Assassins and not have it used for Templars.

"That's the thing to open that Workshop place right?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Elsa said. She placed it back into the box where she had found it.

"What are you going to do with it?" Jack asked.

"Make sure no one else can get their hands on it," Elsa said. "I don't want The Workshop to be used for anything else but for good reasons."

"I see," Jack said.

Elsa stared down at the box. What _was_ she going to do with it? For now, she placed it back into Pitch's bag. The Piece of Eden would have to be put in a place where Templars would never dream of looking for so that they could never get their hands on it ever again.

"Um," came Anna's voice out of nowhere, interrupting Elsa's thoughts, "_Hello!_"

Elsa blinked and stared at her sister. Then it hit her. Anna was still tied up. They had completely forgotten about her. Elsa quickened over to her sister and used her hidden blade to free Anna from her bonds.

"Thanks," Anna said. "That was getting quite uncomfortable." Anna gazed down at the body that was Pitch. "So," she said drawing out the word, "what now?"

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know."

Anna opened her mouth to say something but they heard the door opening and two male voices sounding from the foyer. One of the voices belonged to the ice deliverer of Arendelle and Anna's partner, Kristoff. The other belonged to an Assassin comrade of Elsa's, Ragnar. Elsa and Anna hurried out of the room and quickly embraced them, Anna to Kristoff and Elsa to Ragnar. Elsa hadn't seen Ragnar in months and she was glad to see him. Kristoff was taken surprise at Anna's sudden affection but he didn't question it, in fact, he looked positively thrilled at it. Anna reached up and gave him quite the kiss.

"Did something happen?" Ragnar asked Elsa noticing her bruises and blood on her jacket.

"We sort of had a run in with a Templar called Pitch Black," Elsa explained. She continued on when Ragnar looked confused. "Pitch Black is also The Architect."

"He is?" Ragnar said to which Elsa nodded. "I guess I've been away longer than I thought. So what happened?" He voice suddenly had an urgency attached to it.

"We got him," Elsa smiled. "He's dead."

Ragnar looked thrilled. He picked Elsa up and twirled her around.

"I knew you could do it," Ragnar said.

"Wait," Kristoff had picked up on the conversation. "Did you just say that that a crazy Templar, the people who are your enemy, ambushed you here? In the Arendelle Mansion? While Anna was in the house?"

"Yes is the answer to all those questions," Elsa said.

Kristoff pulled Anna in closer. "Thank goodness you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. I wouldn't have had the chance to marry-" Kristoff stopped talking as Anna was silently waving her arms around and telling him to stop talking. Elsa then raised her eyebrows.

"Marriage?" she said. She looked from Kristoff and then onto her younger sister. It didn't take her brain very long to figure out what was going on. Anna had tried to tell her something important before she headed off to Oslo. This must have been it.

"Well," Anna said trying to choose her words very carefully, "Kristoff and I have been thinking that a bit further down the track that we would like to get married…one day."

Elsa didn't say anything. She just stared at her sister.

"We don't mean right now," Anna hurriedly said. "It's not going to be like Hans and I who rushed into marriage. We will slow it down, I mean like really slow it down, like it will probably be like the end of time when we decide to do it-"

"Anna," Elsa interrupted. "You're babbling."

"Oh," Anna said. "Sorry."

"Anna," Elsa said in a kind voice, "I didn't have a problem with you marrying Hans too quickly. Although maybe you should have slowed that down anyway. I had a problem with you marrying a Templar."

"Oh," Anna said simply. "Wait," she looked as if she just realised something, "does that mean I can marry Kristoff with no complaints?"

"Anna," Elsa said laughing. "The only complaints you will get out of me is if the floral arrangement is wrong or the cake is the wrong flavour."

"So," Anna pressed onwards.

"Anna," Elsa said, "Kristoff is your soulmate. I don't really know what else to say."

"Thank you," Anna rushed at her sister and gave her a tight embrace. "Who knows," Anna said as she let Elsa go, "maybe one day we get to plan _your_ wedding."

Elsa blushed. "I don't know Anna." She did a sideways glance in the direction of Jack who was standing by the door of the room they had just been in. He was grinning. They had discussed marriage one day but Elsa wasn't really ready to get married just yet. Maybe in a few years she probably will be.

"I don't know," Anna said with a nudge on Elsa's sides. "Jack may want to be a member of the family."

"Please stop," Elsa blushed a deeper shade of red. Jack laughed at the expression on Elsa's face. "This is not the time to discuss this."

"Maybe one day," Jack hinted at which made the look of excitement on Anna's face to triple.

"Could we stop?" Elsa asked. "We just defeated my arch rival. We should be celebrating."

"Yes we should," Jack said. "But on that very topic, I've been thinking and I would like to become an Assassin."

Elsa looked at Jack. "Really?"

"Yes," Jack nodded. "I have thought about this for a very long time. I have given this much thought and consideration and I have come to only one conclusion. I would like to improve my skills and this is the way to do it. Besides, I want to help you take down these Templars. We killed an important one but there are more out there. They must be stopped. This is something that I would like to be a part of. I want to help win this fight. I want to become an Assassin."

Elsa nodded. "Time to see Anton then."

* * *

Jack soon found himself in a chamber in the Assassin's Headquarters in Arendelle. Above where Jack stood was an upper level where four Assassins stood; Anton, Elsa, a woman he did not know and another male Assassin. They were all dressed in black cloaks which had the Assassin's symbol in white embedded on it. The hoods had been up when the four Assassins entered from four tunnels but had been lowered when they approached Jack. He knew that these were the most important Assassins in Arendelle. Elsa had inherited her spot when her father, Agdar Winters, had passed way. These people passed the judgments, council and initiated all new Assassins who wished to join their order. Jack felt nerves course through him. Behind him were Anna, Kristoff and Ragnar who had all come to watch Jack's initiation. Jack's eyes kept flicking onto Elsa but she didn't look at him in her normal way. There was something else in her eyes, something like regalness.

"So," Anton said speaking, "you wish to join our Order? Why?"

"Because I wish to fight the fight against the Templars," Jack said. "I have seen the damage they can do and I do not wish that to continue any further."

"Hmm," Anton said but didn't say anything further. Jack was worried that he might have said the wrong thing. "Drink from the goblet," Anton continued in a commanding tone. "If you are really willing to join our cause."

Jack suddenly realised that one of the white pillars holding the upper level up had started to open up. A golden goblet was now visible. Jack eyed it very carefully. The goblet looked quite suspicious to Jack. He didn't know what it was. It could be poison for all he knew.

"Drink that?" Jack asked pointing at the goblet.

"Either drink or choose not to be a part of our Order," Anton said quite simply.

Jack knew what he must do. He had to drink the substance in the goblet if he was to become an Assassin. Jack moved closer and closer towards the goblet. He could sense every eye in the room on him. Jack picked up the goblet and drank deeply from it. His vision blurred and the room begin to spin. The goblet dropped from his hand and clanged on the stone floor. The rest of its contents spilled over the floor. Jack gripped his head. What was in that goblet? The room then changed before Jack's eyes.

He was in a large square room with a lot of people who looked like shadows. They were all identical to each other. The room was surrounded with lit torches that gave an eerie glow to the room. Jack looked around. The men in the room simply walked in any random direction and didn't seem to notice Jack. Jack wondered what he had to do. He walked around and didn't do anything but simply examine his surroundings. He realised that he was now sporting a glove with a hidden blade. Jack examined it. He liked the look of it.

"Find your target," said a voice that sounded a lot like Anton.

Jack looked around. He couldn't see his target. Focus, he told himself. He knew what he had to do. Suddenly Jack saw a much darker figure in the centre of the room leaning over a hot fire. He started to glow gold. Jack headed in his direction, careful not to alert his target. He used the other people in the room as cover. Jack had to duck and dive to make sure he wasn't seen. The figure kept moving, making sneaking up on him impossible. Jack wondered how he was supposed to do this. The figure's eyes kept finding Jack and the room shifted and changed so that Jack was right at the beginning. How did Elsa do this? Jack thought. She must have done something like this when she tried to become an Assassin.

Jack then soon realised something. The figure had a routine to where he stepped just like every human. Jack learnt this and realised that getting behind him was actually a lot simpler than what he had first thought. He soon came up behind the target and plunged his hidden blade into his back while covering his mouth with Jack's own hand.

The room then changed, shifted. Jack found himself on top of a massive slide. Jack slide down it and came into a tunnel with obstacles. The stone floor started drop quite suddenly and Jack knew he had to get out of here. He sprinted forward. He jumped over ledges when they came to him. He jumped far when the floor started to crumble beneath his feet as he needed to get to the other side and not fall into the abyss below. Jack continued to run and suddenly the ceiling started to cave in. Jack had to slide underneath the crumbling pieces when they fell in front of him and dodge the crumbling debris.

After a long hurdle, Jack finally came to what looked like the end. The space was narrowing until it came to a drop. Jack knew what must be done. He had seen Elsa preform it many times. He leapt off and preformed a Leap of Faith. The darkness slowly consumed him and he found himself back in the Assassin's Headquarters.

"Well done," Elsa said.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"You passed," Anton said. "You are now an apprentice of the Assassin's Brotherhood."

A man came carrying what looked like a set of clothes and on top were two gloves which Jack knew carried hidden blades with them. Jack soon was allowed to change his clothes and he looked down at his new gear. His Assassin's jacket was similar to Elsa's but with some differences. He jacket was a different shade of blue to Elsa's and he had a spattering of white lines at the very top which crept from the collar and down to his shoulders. He wore brown pants and thick black boots. He also had a brown cloak attached to his jacket covered his shoulders. He pulled on his new gloves and extended his hidden blade. He studied it before placing it back to where it was before. He pulled up his hood.

He now looked like an Assassin as well as being one. Elsa grinned down at him and he grinned back.

"Congratulations Mr. Frost," Anton said. "You are now one of us."

* * *

Elsa was in the local Arendelle pub along with Jack - who was now sporting a new Assassin's outfit - , Kristoff, Anna and Ragnar. Kristoff and Anna were dressed in regular clothes but Elsa and Ragnar were wearing their Assassin's gear. They were all celebrating the fact that Anna and Kristoff were thinking about becoming engaged soon, Jack and Elsa's defeat of Pitch Black and Jack's induction into the Order of the Assassins. Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were grouped around and table just talking to each other. They cheered when Jack came back carrying drinks for all of them. Elsa drank her drink and felt the liquid move through her body. She hasn't been this relaxed since…well Elsa didn't know when. Soon the door opened the rest of The Guardians came in. They all slapped Jack on his back and congratulate him on becoming an Assassin.

"So no longer one of us eh Jacky?" Bunnymund asked.

"I will always be one of you," Jack said.

"Of course you will," Tooth smiled at him. Tooth grinned at Bunnymund and back at Jack.

"So," Elsa said catching the looks in their gaze. "You two are finally together I see?"

"What?" spluttered Tooth but Elsa just grinned. She knew the truth and it was entertaining to her. Jack pulled her in for a one armed hug, also grinning. They both had a laugh for a few seconds which made both Tooth and Bunnymund blush a deep scarlet which just confirmed Elsa's statement. Her eyes soon fell on Ragnar who was in the corner of the pub drinking beer. He was giving Elsa and Jack both a strange look which Elsa knew what that look means. Elsa excused herself from the group and headed over Ragnar. He smiled when she approached and she smiled back.

"Hello," she said. "Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of us?"

"Just wanted to be over here," Ragnar shrugged and drank some more of his drink. He paused for a moment. It looked like he wanted to get something off his chest. "Elsa, I-"

Elsa gripped his hand and gave him a kind look which made Ragnar trail off and not actually finish his sentence.

"I know," Elsa said.

"How long?" Ragnar asked with some tears in his eyes.

"I don't know," Elsa said. "I am sorry that I don't return your love for me. I believe it is because I am not meant to be the person who you are meant to be with."

"I see," Ragnar bowed his head. He looked back at her. "Then I wish you all the best for you and Jack. He is a great man."

"Thank you," Elsa said. "I know he is."

She looked back over at Jack and saw that he was just laughing and talking with his friends. He caught her eye and gave her the grin that always made butterflies appear in her stomach and made her heart beat faster.

"Good work for today," Ragnar said, changing the subject. He clinked his drink against Elsa's. "I do believe that means it is a victory for the Assassins and the side of good."

"We have won this battle," Elsa said, "but we have not won the war."

"Not yet," Ragnar said. "The war we are fighting has been going on for centuries and it will still go on for centuries. We are just one part of it. We will help set up the victory for our descendants."

"To the future then," Elsa said raising her glass.

"To the future," Ragnar agreed raising his glass.

Many weeks later, Elsa found herself underneath her home, the Arendelle Mansion, inside its vault. The vault was made many centuries ago for the purpose of the Winter family (once known as the Arendelle family) to protect their many secrets. It was hard to find as one had to go through a series of obstacles to get there to protect the secrets from outsiders. Luckily Elsa knew how to get through them. They had to first get through a number of gates which had puzzles attributed to them in order to unlock the lever to open them. Elsa managed to get pass them all with no trouble at all. They then had to walk along a bridge and climb up and jump across gaps that were in the tunnels. Eventually they came to the inner sacrum and Elsa opened the door.

"This area is well guarded," Jack remarked.

"It's to guard my ancestors secrets," Elsa said. "We cannot have intruders just learning them."

"No we cannot," Jack said. "One day they may be my secrets too."

"That day shall come," Elsa said.

They entered the room which had many shelves inside the walls. In these shelves sat many treasures; some art, some weapons and many different others. Some were even treasures that Elsa's Assassin ancestors found or stole from Templars. Elsa found a small gap right in front of her when she walked in. When she placed the black box that housed the Piece of Eden in it, it fitted perfectly. Elsa wondered if it was made to keep the Piece of Eden safe from the very beginning.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Now we continue with your training," Elsa said.

Jack grinned at her. "You got to admit, I'm getting better," he said as they walked out of the room.

"Indeed you are," Elsa said. "It won't be long before you get your first contract."

The door to the inner sacrum closed behind them and they continued on their way back.

"That shall be a day," Jack said.

"Who knows," Elsa said, "I might even join you."

"I would welcome that."

Elsa smiled at him. "Now come on, Anna and Kristoff are waiting for us."

Jack grinned and they both hurried their pace.

* * *

The screen then stopped for Lizzie. She was suddenly taken aback at the sudden end. She wondered if that was the end of the tale of the Assassin Elsa and her companions; her sister Anna, her sister's would-be fiancée Kristoff, presumably her future husband Jack, the head of the Assassins Anton and The Guardians. Bishop then came onto the scene and was smiling at her.

"We now have some work to do," Bishop said. "Now we locate that Piece of Eden and The Workshop."

Lizzie nodded.

**A/N: Nearly finished this story, I hope that everyone has been following and been enjoying it. Anyway, here it is Queen's Birthday Weekend which means long weekend as Monday is a public holiday! YES! So need this small break before the last week of semester. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Stay tuned for the final chapter! Please review =)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**ziabee: Thanks for the compliment. I do enjoy writing those fight scenes. End of year tests? More like exams for me which can determine my future, eek. They haven't started, start in June. Almost on exam leave though. A fanfiction club? Awesome! Oh my - doing my story? Eek, there are soooo many mistakes in that which I need to correct! But flattered that you choose one of my stories. Okay that rewrite of Asylum will happen just not yet. My next story is going to be a oneshot but my next story after that will be a whole new story which I think you may like. It will be a modern AU sort of based off the book Small Steps by Louis Sachar (author of Holes) but with some differences.**

**Guest Reviews: I do like my plot twists. My next story won't be a rewrite of Asylum, I have pushed that back on my list of stories to write. Next I will probably do a little oneshot and then yes, a modern AU (I love them to, so much more freedom to write what I want and reading them is fun). An M rating to me is for people over the age of 16 not 18. That is an R18 to me. Ironically you have read the brutal parts of this already, there isn't much left in that area. So really, it is fine to keep reading. On chapters? After this, one final wrap up story. No Anna's marriage is not featured. Ragnar didn't disappear, I mentioned he went to see if he could find any clues up at The Workshop but he reappears in this chapter. Teach at Uni? Anything really. You just decide what you want to do in life and take the degree and thus the papers that allow that for example, you want to be a statistician, at my University you would enrol in a Bachelor of Science, major in Stats, take stats papers and any other Science papers you like the look of. You have asked me this before. Meh, my reviews just answer in order what the review says. My exams start middle of June, the 17th to be precise. **

**Guest: Sorry but your review is a bit of a jumble so I can't really follow (my brain just went 'what?' - it's late sorry) but here is what I picked up. Thanks for the awards/nominations. Means a lot. My thoughts on your story. Hmm, sci-fi won't really work sorry. Jack Frost Jnr is a little weird, in my opinion choose a different name. However the idea is cool of the adventure with The Guardians. Don't do a Tooth Fairy 2 and Easter Bunny 2. The Guardians are immortal and thus live forever. Name him Pitch Black as that's cannon. Furious Seven? A new name I haven't see before. I've seen the Frozen Guardians used and its nice to see something a bit different. However I think you're using all the same ideas just a little differently for your stories. They all seem to be about the same thing; the Guardians fighting Pitch. But I have a feeling there is more to the story than that. The games, never really heard much about them but will be intrigued to see what you do with them.**

**kira: Sorry but winter here is not awesome. It doesn't actually snow. Instead, it is cold, windy and rainy. The cold is that type of cold that goes right into you and freezes you from the inside out. Is that temp in Fahrenheit or Celsius? If that Celsius, that is some hot weather you have! Otherwise, I don't know if that's cold or not, I work in Celsius.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Yes he is finally dead! Not much longer now though.**


	33. Epilogue: The Workshop Again

**Chapter 33: Epilogue: The Workshop Again **

Lizzie found herself in a truck heading to Arendelle several weeks later. She had just been picked up from her location and then taken to the airport straight away. Bishop had been there with a bag of her stuff. It had been quite a surprise. However Lizzie went along with it. She wanted to be a part of this mission. Following her ancestor's quest just made Lizzie want to continue it.

She wasn't alone in the truck; inside the truck were four other men not including a male driver and another woman who Lizzie identified as the woman known as Bishop. Every person in the car was an Assassin and only Bishop had identified herself. Lizzie looked at the four other men in the back with her. They all looked stern and were all in the same position; their heads were lowered, their hands were intertwined and held between their legs. Their hoods were lowered so Lizzie could see their faces.

Lizzie looked back at Bishop. She must have felt Lizzie's gaze on her as she looked in the rear view window and saw her looking at her.

"You okay there Elizabeth?" Bishop said.

"Y-Yeah," Lizzie said. To her it felt weird being called by her full first name. Only Lizzie's parents called her that. To everyone else, she was Lizzie although she had a friend who called her Bess.

"Not long now," Bishop said. "We past Oslo a few hours ago. We should arrive in Arendelle soon."

"Okay," Lizzie said.

Lizzie knew her family originated from Arendelle, Norway. Lizzie's grandparents moved to the United States during the late thirties when Adolf Hitler invaded Norway. Many of Lizzie's relatives got killed; a Great Uncle, some cousins, some Great Aunts and her Great-Grandparents. Lizzie's grandfather was born in America and came over to Norway to live with his father when his parents divorced as his father was born in Oslo. Lizzie's grandfather decided to go to America to flee Norway with his wife, Lizzie's grandmother. There, once the war had finished, Lizzie's father had been born.

Soon night fell but the truck kept going. A small town came into view just as Lizzie's watch clicked over to eleven past nine at night. The truck moved through the streets of Arendelle and Lizzie got a shock. Based on Elsa's memories, the modern streets looked identical to them. Lizzie could see the places where Elsa had gone on her adventures with her partner, and later husband, Jack Frost.

The truck pulled up beside a house that Lizzie recognised instantly as the Arendelle Mansion. Lizzie unclicked her seatbelt but didn't get out of her seat. Bishop also unclicked her seatbelt and turned around in her seat. She stared right in the direction of Lizzie.

"So this is the place?" Bishop said.

"Yeah," Lizzie nodded. "I-I think so anyway. Elsa hid the Piece here long ago."

"Inside a vault?" Bishop asked and Lizzie nodded. "Alright, we go in."

Lizzie and Bishop stepped out of the truck and walked up to the gate. According to the history that Bishop had given her, no one had lived there since World War Two. They headed over to the gate and Bishop picked the lock. It didn't take her very long and she pushed open the gate. Lizzie got the biggest sense of déjà vu when she walked through the gate. Everything was identical to how Lizzie saw it through Elsa's memory. She was amazed at how much hadn't changed.

"Okay Lizzie," Bishop said. "You lead the way."

Lizzie nodded. It was as if she had been coming here all her life. Her feet lead her up to the house and into the foyer. She could see the events that she had witness right in front of her. Lizzie travelled into the library and headed in the direction of the bookcase that she knew would lead them into the bowls of the earth beneath the Arendelle Mansion. It took Lizzie a few moments to try and find the book that Elsa used to open the bookcase. Lizzie hovered for a few moments. Her fingers brushed against several different tones before she finally pulled on the right one. The bookcase opened just like how it once did for Elsa.

"In we go," Bishop said with a nod to the dark passage beyond.

They headed down the stairs and through the many different tunnels. Some lead down into the Assassin's Headquarters, some lead to who knows what and Lizzie knew that one particular route lead to the Winters' family vault. Lizzie managed to find the route simply by retracing her ancestor's footsteps. They came to many obstacles – all of which Lizzie had anticipated. In order to get through the doors that blocked her way, Lizzie had to try and find lever. At the first door, the lever was at the top of platform that seemed impossible to get to. Bishop told Lizzie to use her newly acquired skills to get to the places that Lizzie needed to go. To Lizzie's surprise, she was able to climb up to the lever and use it to get the door open. Lizzie didn't know how she could do that. Bishop just grinned at her but didn't say anything more than that.

They continued through the many doors that stood in their way. Lizzie could almost sense Elsa's presence as if she was guiding her through the tunnels. There were seven doors that they had to get to and each time, it got harder and harder to get through. It was as if each door was its own set of puzzle that Lizzie had to solve. Lizzie had to keep using skills that she had no idea that she possessed.

"So explain to me how I can do all of this," Lizzie said as she managed to climb what she would had been thought to have been impossible but during her climb, Lizzie had found little crevasses inside the wall that could be used as foot and hand holds.

"It's called The Bleeding Effect," Bishop explained. "By experiencing your ancestor's memories, their skills and abilities seep into you. So all of Elsa's skills are now yours."

"Interesting," Lizzie said as she jumped down from where she was after pulling the lever to open the door.

They continued going through the doors until they went through the very last door. When they exited through it, they came to what looked like one last puzzle. Lizzie studied it quite carefully. Inside the room was a large circular stone disk with a ring made out of wood and shaped like another disk on top. There were two of these and when Lizzie went closer, they had symbols of animals in them. Lizzie saw that there was a crank that could be used to rotate the disk. Above them, was another disk set into the ceiling with more symbols of animals on it. On a table nearby, was a table with more symbols of animals on it. Lizzie followed the cords attached to the disk in front of her and they connected to a large metal door. Lizzie knew what she had to do. By setting the right symbol in the right place, it will set the wheels in motion to get the door to open.

"I see now," Lizzie said.

Bishop walked over to the door and waited there.

"All you have to do is open the door Elizabeth," Bishop said.

Lizzie nodded. She pulled on the crank a few times but nothing happened. She knew it wouldn't. She just wanted to test it out. She took a look at the tiles in front of her. There were a variety of different animals. In total there were nine animals; lion, snake, whale; sheep, human, crocodile, bird, rhino and a fish. Above in the disk was a gazelle, worm and a mouse. Lizzie looked at the three symbols in the disk before her; rhino, human and fish. She wondered if she had the right symbols or if they needed to change. She could spend hours here trying out all the different combinations but that would take forever.

Lizzie folded her arms together and paused while she looked at what was before her. Everything she needed was right in front of her. Some ideas came to her but they didn't work. There was a pattern here she just couldn't see it just yet. She knew that the symbols on the disk had to relate to the symbols above. Lizzie sighed. She wished she could just look up the answer on her smartphone but that wasn't really an option. She tried matching animals to the one above by putting animals that were similar together such as mammals together but that didn't work. Nothing went with worm. Lizzie almost let out a gasp of frustration. The answer was going to be obvious, she knew it but somehow she wasn't seeing it. Minutes passed and Lizzie still couldn't see it. She just stared at the animal symbols with nothing coming to her mind. She couldn't remember how Elsa did it; the puzzle seemed almost different back then. Maybe they changed it every decade or so.

She took another look at the symbols in front of her and the ones above. Something stirred in her brain. A small lesson in Biology so very long ago was stirring. It was a particular one describing common knowledge about food chains. Lizzie looked up and down again. Yes, that was it. The ones above her each had something it fed on. The worm was eaten by the bird, the gazelle was eaten by the lion and the mouse was eaten by the snake. If that wasn't the answer then Lizzie didn't have a clue what it could be. She took out the symbols in the disk before her and replaced them with the ones she thought were correct.

She could see Bishop smiling at her. She could see that Lizzie was onto something. Lizzie just hoped she was correct. She looked up and saw how many times she would have to rotate the disk. She turned the crank; not once but twice. There was a click and the noise of something else. It sounded as if things were moving in the walls. Then after a few moments, the door in front of them opened to reveal the vault. Lizzie grinned in relief. She had done it. It had been quite obvious what the answer was but most often, the obvious is overlooked as the seeker searches for an answer more complicated as they believe the complicated answers are the right ones.

"Good job Elizabeth," Bishop said. "We're in."

Together they entered the vault. At once Lizzie could see that things were missing. The artwork, the weapons and everything else that were once housed in this vault was gone. That wasn't the only odd thing about the room, there were skeletons in here as well and some of them still had clothes clinging to them and weapons protruding from their bodies. There was obviously some kind of fight that had taken place in this very room. She turned to Bishop who sighed.

"There was a raid back in the early nineties," Bishop said. "Not long after Elsa herself died. Templars raided the Arendelle Mansion looking for the Piece of Eden. We have no record of them finding the Piece however.

"You think it's still here?" Lizzie asked as she waited in baited breath.

"Could be," Bishop said. "Elsa was a careful and intelligent woman. She would have guessed that the counter-measures used to keep everyone else out would soon be broken. She would have put up one last ditch attempt to protect the Piece of Eden. She did not want that Piece to open The Workshop while under Templar hands."

"So where is it?" Lizzie asked. She gestured to the empty space where she had seen Elsa place it.

"Hmm," Bishop looked like she was thinking hard. "Elsa could have moved it."

"But she thought this was the best place for it," Lizzie said. Lizzie looked around the room. Suddenly the room went very white, things started to illuminate before her. Bishop turned blue and the room went a solid white. She knew this feeling well. She had known it ever since she was a small child. Lizzie could see what could only be Elsa, in what could only describe as in a ghost form as she was transparent, walking through the room. She headed towards the shelf and took out the box. She then pushed on a part of a wall which revealed what looked like a dial. After moving the dial to the right place it revealed another small opening. Elsa placed the box in this, closed everything up before another man entered the room. He attacked Elsa and she doubled over but she fought on killing the man which left one of the skeletons in the room. She then raced out of the room.

"A war was fought here," Lizzie said.

"That's what I said." Bishop said.

"No – before the raid I mean. Elsa was injured by who I assume is a Templar trying to hide it but she successfully managed to do so. I don't know what happened to her afterwards. She looked pretty wounded."

"Elsa died at the age of eight four," Bishop said. "Ten years after her husband, Jack Frost, died. So if the vision you are seeing is correct, then Elsa would have survived whatever attack was going on." Bishop then looked through her data on a tablet that she had been holding this entire time. "According to the data we have gotten through other descendants of Elsa Winters and Jack Frost, an invasion not long after the death of Templar Pitch Black took place. Three Templars and some of their troops invaded Arendelle and the very house where the Winters lived. They were obviously looking for the Piece of Eden. After the battle had been won by the Assassins, Elsa probably hurried down here to hide away the Piece of Eden as she feared it wasn't safe but was followed."

"That seems about right," Lizzie nodded.

"So the question now is," Bishop said, "is it still hidden in the place where your vision says it is?"

"I believe so," Lizzie said.

She focused her vison on trying to locate that piece of the wall that Elsa used to open another part of the wall. The problem was that every bit on the wall looked identically to each other which Lizzie supposed was the point. No point hiding a secret tile if it stuck out. Lizzie searched the room and something was glowing gold on the wall. Lizzie headed in that direction and pressed the title. This caused an opening in the wall on the other side of the room. Lizzie wandered over there and placed her hand within the opening and her hands clasped around something that felt square. She pulled it out to reveal that her hand had grasped a small black cube. Lizzie examined it. It sure looked like what she was looking for. She opened it to reveal a golden sphere. When she placed her fingers around the sphere, it started to glow just how it did for Elsa when she placed her fingers around it.

"I think we have it," Lizzie whispered.

"We do indeed," Bishop grinned. "Time to go towards The Workshop. You ready for a little hiking?"

"Well thankfully my father is an outdoors man," Lizzie said, "so I've been on many different hikes."

"Excellent," Bishop said, "because according to the data we gathered from Elsa's memories and our own survey, it looks like the terrain will be pretty rough."

"Bring it on!"

A couple of days later, Lizzie found herself fully dressed in the best hiking gear known to man (and which was provided by the Assassins) heading up the mountain in the direction of Botnkrona, the highest peak in the area and the location of The Workshop. Lizzie could see here breath as she exhaled. She could feel the good feeling of adrenaline pumping through her. She had forgotten what it was like to be out in the fresh air and up in the mountains. The last time he had hiked was after graduation with her father and her six brothers.

"You okay?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah," Lizzie said. "Simply exhilarated here."

"Excellent," Bishop smiled.

They finally made it to the place where they needed to go. Bishop gave Lizzie the heads up and Lizzie dug deep into her bag and pulled out the small black box that they got from the Arendelle Mansion. She took out the Piece of Eden and it started to glow again. Lizzie held it up to the door and it slid open. She grinned at Bishop and she grinned back. Together, they headed into The Workshop accompanied by four other Assassins.

Once inside, Lizzie started to hear voices. She wondered where they could be coming from. Soon two images that Lizzie recognised as Elsa and Jack, both in their Assassin's gear, moving through The Workshop. It didn't take her by surprise that there were skeletons in this room. There were probably skeletons all over.

"It feels weird to be back here," Elsa said.

"I know," Jack said. "So much as happened since then."

They then faded from view. Lizzie knew that she was seeing memories of when Elsa and Jack returning to The Workshop. It must be some kind of after effect of being in the animus. They continued to journey through The Workshop following the same path that Lizzie saw Elsa take all those years ago. When they moved through it, Lizzie could see Elsa and Jack reappearing.

"So," Jack said, "what is the Assassin's plan with The Workshop?"

"The Templars have gone too far," Elsa said, "we need to correct that."

"How?" Jack asked.

Lizzie could literally see them move through the room as if they were really there. She felt like she was in two time periods; the present and the past. Lizzie was almost sure that if she reached out and touched her ancestors, her hand wouldn't go through them.

"The Workshop has the ability to make any weapon," Elsa explained. "We need to use The Piece of Eden to craft a new weapon."

"And you want to do that?"

"Yes," Elsa sighed, "it is normally against my values to do this but the Templars are threating my family. I can't let that happen."

"I know," Jack said. "Templars have already tried to destroy and tear apart our family. I will not let that happen."

Lizzie followed her ancestors until they came to the room with the machine that Lizzie saw in her ancestor's memories. Lizzie wandered over to it while Bishop followed but the four other Assassins stayed behind. Lizzie paused at the machine and saw a skeleton right by it. She recognised the clothing; it was the skeleton of Hans Westergaard. Lizzie shivered as she looked at it. She then tried to do everything to avoid it. She then focused on the machine instead.

"This is it," Lizzie said.

"Indeed," Bishop said. "Do you want to give it a try?"

Lizzie took a deep breath and stared at the machine. Lizzie then nodded. She didn't know what it was capable of but she was prepared for anything. Elsa reappeared with Jack at her side. Lizzie watched as she placed the Piece of Eden into the machine. The machine started tow whirl as it came to life. Lizzie looked down and saw a circle shape indented in the machine. Lizzie placed the Piece of Eden into the machine. It started to whirl up and make a ton of noises as the machine came to life.

In her vison of Elsa and Jack, Lizzie could see that they were preparing to get the machine to work. Elsa pulled on some levers and rotated some dials on the machine. Lizzie watched as little machine like parts came together and started to construct the weapon using lasers and other tools to construct the weapon that Elsa was building. Elsa then grinned at Jack and then they both faded into nothingness. Lizzie mimicked what her ancestor did and the same thing happened to her. Lizzie watched as the machine rebuilt what her ancestor once built all those years ago. The machines came together to build whatever the weapon that Elsa and Jack were talking about. Bishop approached Lizzie with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to the Assassin's Brotherhood Elizabeth Frost," she said.

"Thank you," Lizzie said.

**A/N: So this is the end of the story. I really want to say a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourite this story. I have really appreciated it. Anyway, I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story and the ending. Please review =)**

**Any questions feel free to PM me.**

**The Atlantean**

**PS: Happy coronation anniversary to Queen Elizabeth II. 63 years on the throne!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest Reviews: No idea what you're on about. My brain is not computing. Assassin stuff is confusing? Anything in particular that I can help with? Learning stuff at uni, literally anything. But then you have papers within subjects you can take such as you can History but you can learn about different types like Greek, Egyptian etc. Question; Title? Probably The Strange Boy. Others could be The Boy with The Staff, The Strange Boy In The Night or variations on that kind. I have no idea on when I will upload because of busy work schedule. Soon hopefully. When did I start? Uh, sometime in school, years ago. It doesn't snow in a lot of places.**

**Guest: Clones? Hmm, I think it is best not to replace Pitch but maybe make that a new enemy. Sorry no ideas to give, to broad spectrums you gave me. Simply just think of what you want to do and think about how you want to give there. **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Yep, Jack is an Assassin, he was always going to end up as one. Thanks!**


End file.
